


Family Ties and Chartreuse Eyes

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Series: Eastern Promises, Western Lies [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I promise these two will get a second date eventually, Plot, Post Reveal, Romance, Smut, continued from SLaBE, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 77
Words: 89,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: Following a trail from several clues, Marinette Dupain Cheng and Adrien Agreste find themselves in China, trying to not only discover what happened to Adrien's mother but the answer to an ancient mystery...





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS!!! LOOOOK!!! IT'S THE SEQUEL!!!!!
> 
> Has everyone calmed down now? Good good. Okay, here you go, it's chapter one of the new work, carrying on from SLaBE, or rather a few weeks later, but you get the idea!
> 
> Now, a word of warning, firstly, this work will be explicit in places. If you don't like that I've tried to remember to mark it with a bunch of ******* so it's easier to spot and avoid if you wish. Having said that I'm not used to doing that so if I forget I'm sooooo sorry!
> 
> Secondly, I did change the title from what was previously announced and used that as the series name instead. I hope you like the cyclical nature of the titles!
> 
> Anyway, enough from me, I'll hand you over to Mari and Adrien. 
> 
> Oh, mustn't forget! Here's some translations for this chapter!
> 
> * Thank you.  
> ** Welcome.  
> *** Thank you for the invitation.

‘This is the place.’Adrien glanced down at the piece of paper in his hand before looking back at the building across the street.The inscription on the wall was in Mandarin and his understanding was far better than Marinette’s.The street was dark and they were both tired, the travelling they had undertaken the last few days taking its toll on them both.

‘I know you said they told us to come any time, but it’s kind of late.’She said worriedly.

‘They knew we were coming.’He smiled at her encouragingly.‘It’ll be fine.’

‘I hope so.’She shifted the bag on her shoulders.‘I feel kind of underdressed.’

‘You look beautiful.’

‘Lying kitty.’She murmured as they crossed the street, the doorman of the large apartment building before them eyeing them suspiciously as they approached.She knew they both looked worse for wear, having been travelling low profile with no opportunity to shower properly, and it didn’t help she had spilt coffee on herself this morning.

Adrien spoke briefly to the doorman in fluent Mandarin and he bowed his head respectfully in return, holding the door for them to enter.The marble lobby was huge with a fountain in the centre and three elevators on the right side.Everything was immaculate and shone.It was even more impressive than the foyer of Le Grand Paris.

‘There’s no need to be nervous, Marinette.’Tikki’s voice came from her jacket pocket on her left breast.

‘You’re not really nervous, are you, Bug?’Adrien squeezed her hand, reminding her she wasn’t alone.

‘A little.’She shrugged.‘I’ve never met most of these people.’

‘But they’re still your family.’Tikki reminded her.

‘I know.’

‘So don’t worry.’Adrien kissed her hand as the elevator arrived and they stepped inside the mirrored interior.

Marinette looked at her reflection and groaned.She looked grubby, tired, and her hair was a mess.She wished she had had time to tidy up a bit.

‘You’re beautiful.’Adrien repeated as she ran a hand through the stray hairs that had worked their way out of her pigtails.

‘I’m a mess.’

‘A beautiful mess.’

‘Okay, model boy, just because you look like you stepped off a catwalk five minutes ago.’She grumbled.He really didn’t, he looked as tired as she was, but he still smiled at her reply.

‘I don’t think there’s much of a market for the forty-four hours of travelling look.’He said as he suppressed a yawn.

‘You win, next time we fly first class.Screw low profile.’

‘Anything you want, princess.’

The elevator had the softest chime Marinette had ever heard announcing their arrival on their floor, and they stepped out into the corridor, finding only one door on the wall opposite.

‘This is it.’Adrien indicated to the script by the door beside the bell.

‘Okay.’She pressed the button and composed herself, knowing this was fine, they were expected, but she couldn’t help feeling nervous.

The door opened to reveal a middle-aged man, a little taller than Marinette and dressed smartly.He bowed and said something in Mandarin that Marinette didn’t catch, despite Adrien trying to increase her knowledge in the last few weeks, but Adrien replied smoothly, the man smiling before beckoning them inside.Marinette recognised Adrien thanking him and went ahead when he insisted into the brightly lit foyer.The man spoke again and Adrien replied before starting to remove his backpack.

‘He wants to take our bags to our rooms.’

‘Oh!’Marinette removed her own backpack and the man took it from her.She bowed her head gratefully.‘ _Xièxiè_.’*She thanked him shyly, aware how bad her mandarin compared to Adrien’s, and she had a moment of regret that she had never learnt more.

The man spoke again and Adrien replied, taking her hand and pulling her towards the double doors ahead of them.‘He said to go through and make ourselves comfortable, we won’t be kept long.’

‘Okay.’Marinette smiled at him, grateful for his knowledge, and they went through together.‘Holy shit.’She murmured as they entered what could only be described as an opulent living area.It was enormous, high ceilinged and luxurious.Three large white couches sat in the centre of the room on a thick white rug, glass tables on each corner holding lamps.Beyond it stood a wooden dining table for ten in front of a picture window that ran the entire width of the room showing the Beijing skyline beyond.‘Wow.’Marinette whispered as she took in the large open plan space and canvases on the walls.

Adrien gave a low whistle.‘This is pretty nice.’

‘Pretty nice?’She glanced back at him as she was drawn to the window.‘This is amazing!’

He smiled at her awe before following, stopping behind her as they took in the Beijing skyline beyond the large balcony with dining area.

‘I know Paris is the city of lights but this?This is something else.’

‘It’s pretty built up, compared to what we’re used to.’He draped his arm over her shoulders.‘Imagine all the parkour we could do over those rooftops.’

‘Easy, kitty, we’re keeping a low profile, remember?’

‘Shame.’He sighed.

‘Marinette, Adrien, _Huānyíng._ ’**

They both turned at the sound of Wang Cheng’s voice.‘Uncle Cheng.’Marinette smiled as they walked towards where he was now standing by the couches.

‘ _Xiè xiè nǐ yāo qǐng wǒ mén_.’***Adrien bowed his head respectfully.

‘You are very welcome.’He bowed in return.‘I have been practicing my English ever since I visited you last, should I ever get to repay the favour, and then I find I owe you more than I thought.’

Marinette was relieved he was happy to speak to them in English, she was worried she would feel isolated.‘You don’t owe us anything, Uncle Cheng.’

‘The least I can do is offer you my hospitality.’He waved his hand towards the apartment.

‘You have a beautiful home.’

‘And it is yours for as long as you need to stay.Come, the rest of the family are already asleep, you can meet them in the morning.Let me show you to your rooms so you can settle in.’

He led them through a door and up a grand staircase to a brightly lit hallway with sliding doors down either side.‘I have had our guest suites made up for you.Each has its own bathroom.Would you join us for breakfast?’

‘That would be lovely.’Marinette nodded.

‘Very good.It will be served at eight.Adrien, you are here,’ he waved to the door on his right, ‘and Marinette, you are here.’The door opposite.

‘Oh, uh, thanks!’Marinette said slightly overly loudly.She thought her maman might have explained that they were living together at the patisserie but perhaps she wasn’t clear enough about their situation.Or perhaps he was a traditionalist and thought them too young.Either way, she didn’t want to bring it up.

‘Each room has a phone.If you need anything at all just press zero.’

‘ _Xièxiè_.’Adrien thanked him.

‘Then I will bid you goodnight.’He bowed his head and retreated back down the hallway, leaving the two looking at one another.

‘We haven’t slept apart since…’Adrien started.

‘A while.’Marinette said quietly.

‘But, different cultures…’

‘And we have to respect that.’She nodded.

‘Goodnight, Bug.’He stepped up to her and cupped her cheek in his hand, lowering his lips and kissing her goodnight.

‘Night, chaton.’She murmured when they parted.‘I’ll miss you.’

‘I’ll miss you too.’He slid her door open behind her.‘Go on, go get cleaned up.I know you’re itching for a shower.’

‘Don’t act like you’re not, handsome.’She poked him in the chest.‘I’ve never known you go this long without showering.’

‘We cats like to be clean.’He grinned.‘Message me when you’re squeaky clean, my lady.’

‘I will, minou.’

He backed away as she stepped inside, giving him one last smile before sliding the door closed.


	2. Squeaky Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple settle in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Wow, what a day today has been. I won't bore you with the details but it started at 450am with a noisy cat and ended with my car in the garage to be repaired! Needless to say I am exhausted and posting this has been at the bottom of my priority list so I'm sorry about that. That being said, here is the next chapter! So, yay!
> 
> Stupid little note. I did actually get to the shops today and managed to pick up a t-shirt covered in ladybugs and some sunglasses and sparkly pink shoes I think Marinette would be proud of, and my eldest, Rhi-Rhi, got a pair of sunnies identical to Chloe's!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Marinette sighed happily as she emerged from the shower, drying herself off as she thought about returning to her room.It had another stunning view from the window and was beautifully furnished, plus it was bigger than her bedroom twice over.She had found a note stating there were snacks and drinks in a mini fridge and had shared some cookies with Tikki while she searched for her pyjamas and wash bag.Now she was clean and ready to crawl into bed for what she hoped would be at least eight hours sleep, Tikki already asleep in a small nest of soft material Marinette had made and brought with her for just this purpose.Adrien had one for Plagg too.

She slid the bathroom door open and stopped, finding Adrien laying on her bed in a robe like the one she had found hanging on the back of her bathroom door but hadn’t used, choosing instead just to wrap herself in two towels.

‘What are you doing in here, chaton?’She asked, looking him over as he studied his phone, not even looking up at her.His hair was damp and the way the robe hung open she couldn’t be sure he wasn’t naked underneath.His face, which had bore a good few days of blond growth, was now clean shaven.She had never considered the scruffy look attractive, until Adrien had began to grow his out of convenience during their travels, and while she wouldn’t miss the scratchiness when they kissed she had to admit both looks suited him.

‘You didn’t really think I would let you go to sleep without me, did you?’He smirked without looking away.

‘What happened to respecting our host?’She tickled his foot as she passed, making him flinch.

‘I said go to sleep.’He rolled over, finally dropping his phone on the bedside table.‘I just sent messages to your mom, Master Fu, and Alya to let them know we arrived safe and sound.’

‘Expect messages back pretty fast.’She commented as she slipped on her underwear.‘They’re six hours behind us, remember?’

‘I remember, but I’m on silent so we won’t be disturbed.’

‘And what will we be doing that doesn’t want disturbing?’She cocked him an eyebrow while pulling her sleep shirt over her head and wondering if she really should have bothered.

‘Sleeping.’He grinned.‘I said when you asked that I wouldn’t let you go to sleep without me.’

‘Really just sleeping?’She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

‘I want to know you’re asleep before I go to bed.’He sat up and held his arms out for her to step into, leaving space between his knees.

‘You are such a soft kitty.’She stroked her fingers through his damp hair as his arm wrapped around her.

‘I’m your soft kitty.’He looked up at her lovingly.‘Now, are you all ready for bed?’

‘Completely.’

‘Good.’His arms tightened around her and he rolled onto the bed, pulling her with him until they laid side by side, Marinette giggling at his actions.

‘If you want me to go to sleep I need to be under the covers.’She pointed out as he snuggled closer.

‘Damn your logic, I was trying to be romantic.’He pouted comically.

‘It is romantic, and very sweet, just not very practical.’She booped his nose.

‘Fine, you get into bed, I’ll stay on top of the covers so I don’t disturb you when I leave.’

‘Alright.’She kissed him quickly before rolling off the side of the bed she found herself on and pushing back the crisp sheets before sliding between them.

‘Better.’He offered her his arm and she cuddled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder and her arm around his waist.He looked up and reached his hand to the lamp beside the bed, clicking it off before nuzzling his cheek against her hair.‘You deserve a good nights sleep, bugaboo.’

‘You too, minou.’She yawned.‘It’s been a hell of a couple of months.’

‘And I promise you when this is over we’re taking a long vacation.Somewhere warm where no one knows us.Just you, me, sun, sea, and sand.’

‘And the kwamis.’

‘And the kwamis.’He repeated her sleepy words.

‘Sounds perfect.’She murmured, sleep already tugging at the edges of her mind.

‘Just us, relaxing.Not worrying.’

‘Mmhmm.’

He glanced down at her closed eyes and smiled.‘I love you, Mari.’

‘Love you too, Adrien.’She sighed contentedly as sleep washed over her, all well in their little world.


	3. Flashback - Three Weeks Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks earlier...
> 
> Adrien and Marinette are at the hospital, having just learnt of Emilie's disappearance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Things are a little more relaxed today in the MM household. No need to go rushing anywhere, my hire/courtesy car will be delivered in the next few hours, and honestly, I needed a lazy morning. Therefore I have had a little time to put this out!
> 
> This chapter is in italics because it is a flashback to immediately after the end of SLaBE. There will be flashbacks throughout the story, I will label them as such, but any chapter entirely in italics indicates a flashback. This way you will get to find out how they ended up in China in the first place!
> 
> Big thanks going out to gehelen for all the advice on my attempts at Mandarin and also some of the background! You are awesome!!!

_Three weeks ago…_

 

_Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose as he paced the office floor.Marinette watched him carefully, his hair mussed from sleep.He was worried, he was sacred, he was stressed, she knew that, but this was what he needed, for now._

_‘How can they not know what happened?’He asked again, one of the many questions that had been on his lips for the past hour.‘She didn’t just get up and walk out!’_

_Adrien’s mother, Emilie, had been in a comatose state for years, the comatose state that had driven his father to use the power he had accidentally come by for evil, terrorising Paris for four years.His decision had led to Adrien and Marinette being chosen by the Guardian of the Miraculous' to bestow upon them the mantles of Chat Noir and Ladybug.They had defeated him just weeks ago, rescuing Emilie from beneath the mansion where she had been kept.Now medical science had run its course, finding no treatment or cure, they were expecting the worst, but what had happened exceeded that definition by a long way._

_‘I know.’Marinette said softly, hoping her tone would help.‘They’re reviewing the security footage again.’_

_‘The found nothing the first two times they checked, why is now any different?’He snapped and she blinked at his tone.He sighed and shook his head.‘I’m sorry, bug.I didn’t mean to yell.’_

_‘It’s okay, chaton.You’re under a lot of pressure.’She got to her feet and went to him, resting her hand on his arm.‘But you’re not doing this alone.We’ll get to the bottom of this, somehow.’_

_He nodded and pulled her into his arms, the most contact they had had since their arrival, and she could feel the tension running through him like a solid thing.The kwamis were sitting on the windowsill at the far end of the room, speaking softly, and neither were truly paying them attention, until Tikki said loudly; ‘Fine, I’ll tell them!’_

_‘Tell us what?’Marinette asked as they turned towards them._

_Tikki gave Plagg a glare before floating up before the two chosen.‘We felt something, from the room.’_

_‘Felt something?’Adrien frowned._

_‘Something ancient.Something we haven’t felt in many years.’_

_‘Like what?’_

_‘A power.One we thought long gone.’_

_‘You’re scaring them, spots.’Plagg said as he ambled over, if you could amble while flying.‘We think we can help you see what we’re talking about, but you need to transform and get into that room.’_

_‘Easy.’Marinette replied.‘They won’t deny access to us, I’m sure of it.’_

_‘Then what are we waiting for?’Adrien stepped back from her.‘Plagg, claws out!’_

_‘Tikki, spots on!’_

_Chat Noir was heading towards the door before his transformation completed and Ladybug was close behind, heading back to the ward where Officer Roger Raincomprix and his team were investigating.He looked up as the ward doors opened and in walked Paris’ own heroes, but not the civilian guises they had been here in earlier, this time in full hero regalia._

_‘Ladybug, Chat Noir?’He rushed over to them, removing his hat, something he hadn’t done for Marinette and Adrien.‘We weren’t expecting you.’_

_‘We weren’t expecting to be here ourselves.’Ladybug replied.‘But we are.We need access to the room Mrs Agreste was in.’_

_‘Of course.’He held his arm out for them to go through._

_‘Can we clear the room?’Chat Noir asked, and in moments they were looking into the empty room.‘Do you think we’ll know when we see what we’re looking for?’_

_‘It’s hard to tell.’Ladybug shrugged as she took a step forward.‘It’s not like we can speak to our kwamis while we’re…whoa!’She stumbled the moment she crossed the threshold, power washing over her as though she had walked through a curtain._

_‘What?What is it?’_

_Ladybug didn’t answer, she reached out and grabbed his bell, pulling him into the room._

_Chat Noir gasped as the room lit up, orange details glowing around the room in glyphs and symbols and, on the far side of the bed, stood what looked like a luminescent starburst, such as that from a sparkler when spun quickly in a circle in the dark._

_‘Are you seeing this?’Ladybug breathed as she took it in._

_‘If you’re seeing what looks like a UV party without the blacklight, then yeah, I’m seeing it.’Chat shook his head.‘Big swirly thing on the other side of the bed, weird markings around it, and a cluster like flames on the bed?’_

_‘On the pillows.’She nodded before turning to him.‘I think we need to go see Master Fu.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Back to Cheng's penthouse, and Mari gets woken in an unexpected manner...


	4. Seeing Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the Cheng household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Just a short-ish chapter this morning! There will, of course, be more tomorrow, but my notes are a little shorter than normal as I just realised I'm going out in an hour and I'm not even dressed!!! Oops!! Better get moving!

‘It’s really her.’

‘Shhh!’

‘But it’s really her!’

‘You’ll wake her up!’

‘But it’s her!’

‘Grandfather said not to wake her!’

Marinette groaned as her mind made sense of the whispering she could hear.It was high pitched, evidently children, but why was she hearing children?Did she spend the night at Alya’s?

‘Marinette?’Tikki’s whispered voice came from close to her ear and she raised her head just enough to see her kwami poking her head out from behind the pillows.‘We have an audience.’

‘An audience?’Marinette murmured, rolling from her stomach onto her back and scrunching one eye closed as she tried to focus.Other than realising she wasn’t at home, or Alya’s, she couldn’t fathom where the voices were coming from.The sliding door was open, so maybe whoever it was was hiding around the corner, or…oh, wait, there they were.Two small heads appeared over the end of the bed, just enough for them to see over, before ducking back down again.‘Erm, hi?’Marinette said hesitantly.

Giggling came from the end of the bed and she pushed herself to sit up, checking the clock on the wall.It was half past seven.She really should have set an alarm, if breakfast was at eight, but she was so tired it hadn’t even crossed her mind.

‘There you are.’She glanced up to see Adrien in the doorway, already dressed in black jeans and a white t-shirt.‘You were told not to wake her.’

‘We didn’t wake her, she did that by herself.’One of the little voices said as he came further into the room.

‘I’m not sure I believe you, but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.’He bent over the bed and kissed Marinette’s forehead.‘Good morning, Bug.Did you sleep okay?’

‘He kissed her!’The giggling started up again.

‘I did.How are you so bright and breezy?It’s early.’She rubbed her bleary eyes.

‘I got used to a hectic modelling schedule, remember?’He sat on the bed beside her.‘Marinette, may I introduce your third cousins, Chao and Liling.’

Two little heads peeked above the bed covers, followed by two hands that waved.

‘Okay, that makes sense.’She nodded.‘Hi Chao, hi Liling.’

‘You’re Ladybug.’One of the voices said.

‘I am.’She nodded as they both carefully got to their feet.They were cute as buttons and were like a male and female of the same person.Liling had her hair in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon in it.Chao’s hair was neatly cut, just brushing his ears, and he wiped at his nose as she watched.

Adrien leant into her.‘Apparently you have a recessive twin gene we need to know about.’

She turned and gave him raised eyebrows.‘How do you know that and I don’t?’

‘Grandma Lan told me.’He shrugged.

‘You’ve even met a grandmother I haven’t?’

‘I was awake.’He shrugged.‘And if you get dressed then you can meet everyone else too.’

‘Everyone?’She pulled a face.

‘Just Grandma Lan and some second cousins, your uncle’s children.’

‘Okay, that’s not too bad.’

‘Let me take these little ones out of the way so you can get dressed.’They both gave exaggerated moans of disappointment.‘You will see her soon, I promise.Marinette wastes no time in getting ready, I can promise you that.’He said as he got to his feet and offered them a hand each.‘And between you and me, that’s because Marinette is always late.’

‘Hey!’She threw a pillow off the bed and hit him in the back.

‘Sorry, princess, but it’s true.’He winked at her as he released Chao’s hand just long enough to slide her door closed.

‘So you could have twins?’Tikki asked now that they were alone again.‘What will you do if you have two girls?You only picked one girls name so far.’

‘That’s not funny.’She poked at Tikki’s stomach until she giggled.

‘It is a little.’

‘It’s not a given.’Marinette replied as she threw back the covers and got out of bed, padding towards the bathroom.

‘Of course not.’Tikki smiled as she stretched.

‘But it might be fun.’Marinette threw her a smile over her shoulder before closing the bathroom door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: Meet the Chengs!!


	5. Meet The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with Marinette's extended family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all! Hope you're all doing well! I'm off out with mum this morning and dropping the girls with their dad for the weekend so I'm hoping to get some serious writing done later!

Marinette was met at the bottom of the stairs by the man who had answered the door to them last night.He said something in Mandarin and walked away, but all she understood was the word “me” so she hoped he had asked her to follow him, as that was what she did.Thankfully she was correct and he led her to the table where one space remained beside Adrien.Adrien stood and held her chair for her as she sat, glancing around the table at everyone.  Uncle Cheng sat at the head, at the opposite end sat an elderly woman who was giving Marinette a considering look.

‘Good morning, Marinette.’He bowed his head to her.‘Did you sleep well?’

‘Very, thank you, Uncle Cheng.’She smiled, aware every eye at the table was on her.

‘Let me introduce you to everyone.’He indicated to the elderly woman.‘This is my mother, your great grandmother, Lan.’

‘Nǐ hǎo.’Marinette greeted her.

The old woman nodded at her as Cheng continued.‘My son, Jian, and his fiancé, Yang Mei.My daughter, Nuan, and her husband Wan Yu, and you have already met their children, Chao and Liling.’

‘I have.’She smiled at the little ones seated between their parents on the opposite side of the table.‘It’s nice to meet you all.’She looked around the table.‘And thank you again for having us here, Uncle Cheng.’

‘Your thanks are unnecessary.Please, everyone, begin, and your kwamis are welcome to join us.We have food specially prepared for them.’

‘Why didn’t you say so sooner?’Plagg flew out of Adrien’s pocket so rapidly it startled almost everyone, while Tikki emerged more cautiously.

‘Plagg!’Adrien glared at him.‘I’m sorry, he forgets his manners some, most, of the time.’

‘It’s alright.’Cheng assured him.‘Here, you prefer cheese, I believe?’

‘I am going to like it here!’Plagg rubbed his hands together as Cheng raised a silver done to reveal a platter of white blocks sitting in a small amount of liquid.Plagg’s ears dropped.‘What is that?’

‘Cheese.’Cheng said simply.

‘That is not cheese.’Plagg poked it with his foot.‘It’s..moist.’

‘It is made with beancurd, then fermented for…’

‘That’s not cheese!It’s not even a real food!’

‘Plagg, you’re being dramatic.’Tikki warned him as she took a large, sweet dumpling to the small side plate they each had set beside their chosen.‘There is plenty to eat.’

‘But I want a nice gooey camembert, not a…whatever that is!’

Cheng spoke rapidly in Mandarin and the middle-aged man, who Marinette was beginning to realise was a butler type figure of some sort, quickly came forward and removed the dish, replying with a bow that had Adrien apologising.

‘You don’t need to do that, he can manage.’Adrien said quickly.‘I have a little cheese leftover from the journey, and I can get some more today.’

‘No, Adrien, the little god deserves his preferred food.’

‘Little god, you hear that?’Plagg puffed himself up where he stood on the table.‘These people know how to treat me properly.’

Tikki rolled her eyes and strolled over to him, grabbing his ear and dragging him to her plate.‘Sit down and eat, little god.’

‘I know you mean it sarcastically, spots, but it sounds good even when you say it.’He grinned.

‘I really am sorry, Cheng Shifu.’Adrien said again.‘He’s so rude and fussy.’

‘He is a god, he is allowed to be rude and fussy.’Grandma Lan said as she stirred her congee.

‘I don’t think there’s ever any need to be rude.’Marinette said.‘Even if you are a god, manners cost nothing.’

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her and she got the impression Grandma Lan’s word was law.The tension in the room had definitely risen and that was the only thing she could think of that could be the reason.Eventually, Grandma Lan laughed, a cackling sound the made her face split into a grin that held more gaps than teeth.

‘Oh, you are Ladybug alright.’She waved her spoon at her.‘So righteous and noble.Perfect, just perfect.’She continued to laugh as she ate, everyone else resuming what they were doing while Marinette only continued to feel confused.

‘Excuse my _Mǔqīn_.’Cheng asked.‘I’m afraid she follows a lot of our older traditions to the letter, and this is a very important day for her.’

‘Why is that?’Marinette asked as Adrien offered her a savoury dumpling, but she shook her head.

‘Why?’Grandma Lan asked loudly.‘Why?You ask why?’

Marinette eyed her warily, not wanting to insult her.‘I did.’

‘Because there are genuine old gods at our table with their chosen!I never thought I would see the day, let alone one of the chosen be my great granddaughter!Momentous day.Momentous.’She muttered the last and returned to her food, evidently having finished her part in the conversation.

‘She was raised on stories of the ancient chosen.’Cheng continued.‘It’s like her childhood heroes have come to life.’

Marinette asked;‘Are the stories commonplace here?’

‘Only to those of us old enough to remember.’Grandma Lan spoke again.

‘You are legends of old.You may not be the same heroes but your kwamis are the same gods.Their power is as legendary as they are.’

‘See!'  Plagg pointed.  'Mighty and powerful gods!’

‘I told you we shouldn’t have let him watch that movie.’Adrien quirked Marinette a smile that made her laugh.

‘I think you’re right.’Marinette was grateful for his distraction as she felt she had got off on the wrong foot.‘But we’re not here as Chat Noir and Ladybug.It’s just a vacation with a little business for Adrien thrown in.’

‘I need to visit the offices of my father’s company.’He explained.‘Since it deferred into my name and we changed the title I’ve tried to contact each location personally to assure them nothing will change, however, morale here has been low so we thought, while we’re here, I could make a surprise visit.’

‘We know you are here under the radar, so to speak.’Cheng bowed his head.‘But I would like to offer you both a place with the family at my restaurant tonight to celebrate your safe arrival and continued success.’

‘That would be lovely, thank you, Uncle Cheng.’

‘Did you bring any dress clothes with you?’They shared a look.In truth they had discussed it and decided it was impractical, and should they need anything they would buy it.‘I take that as a no?’

‘We can get something today from _Gabri…Miraculous Designs_ , I’m sure.’Adrien assured him.

‘Should you have any trouble do not hesitate to ask.’

‘Thank you.’

‘I have some dresses that should be about your size, Marinette.’Nuan offered.

‘Oh I couldn’t.’Marinette shook her head.‘What if you need it?’

‘That’s not likely for a while.’Nuan patted her stomach as her husband chuckled, drawing attention to the fact she was bearing quite a large baby bump.‘But please, after breakfast I would be only too happy to show you so you know if you need to pick something out or not.’

‘Thank you, I appreciate it.’

Breakfast continued and Uncle Cheng asked what their plans were while visiting, recommending various sights he thought they shouldn’t miss, the rest of the family giving their own suggestions, while Chao created a new game of throw the food for the kwami to catch, which Plagg was delighted to indulge in.

‘Well, I have to get to work.’Jian’s fiancé, Mei, said as she finished her coffee.‘It was lovely to meet you both at last.I shall see you at dinner later.’She turned in her seat to get up and her fingers very deliberately slid up the outside of Adrien’s thigh.

He blinked wide, surprised eyes as she gave him a hungry look before leaving the table, Adrien feeling confused by what had just happened.

‘Are you okay, chaton?’Marinette asked from his other side, and he jumped when her hand rested on his knee.

‘Yeah, uh, it was nothing.’He shook his head and smiled at her.‘I think I’m still a little tired.’

‘We won’t make the dinner too late.’Cheng assured them.

‘Thank you.’Adrien slipped his hand into Marinette’s, squeezing it for his own reassurance.

‘Shall we go look for dresses now?’Nuan suggested.

‘Sure.’Marinette nodded.

‘Do you mind if I come along?’Adrien asked, getting to his feet.

‘I don’t mind.’Nuan shook her head.

‘You know I don’t.’Marinette smiled up at him.

‘Can I stay here until you’re ready to leave?’Plagg asked as he caught a dumpling out of midair.

‘I’ll keep an eye on him.’Tikki assured them.

‘That’s fine.’Adrien trusted Tikki to do just that.‘Behave, Plagg.’

‘Never!’His kwami replied, making Chao and Liling giggle all the more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still, even over ten chapters later, forgetting the family's names! I think I have most of them in my head now, but it's always tricky adding a batch of new/original characters!!


	6. Flashback - The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the hospital, the superhero couple go to see Master Fu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all!
> 
> Wow, I'm sore this morning!
> 
> This chapter is another flashback, as you hopefully figured out by the title and summary!

_‘It is three am!’Came the grumpy voice from behind the door.‘You had better have a good reason…’_

_‘Master Fu, it’s us.Marinette and Adrien.’Marinette said as his voice grew closer.‘We have an emergency.’_

_The door was opened to reveal Master Fu in a black robe and fuzzy white slippers.He looked themover and stepped aside.‘You had better come in.’_

_‘Thank you.’_

_‘Should I make tea?’_

_‘We don’t know.’_

_‘That is not a definite.Tea it is.’He went through to his kitchen and set the water boiling before returning.‘Please, sit.’_

_Marinette did so, hesitantly admittedly, but she did sit.Adrien, however, needed to stand.He was unsettled by what they had seen, by what had happened.Tikki swept from the room, Marinette assume to wake Wayzz._

_‘Adrien, you are the more troubled by what has happened.’Fu regarded him cautiously._

_‘Yeah.’Adrien said curtly.‘You could say that.’_

_Marinette got to her feet again, unable to stay where she was while Adrien was so troubled.He had every right to be, but she wanted him to know she was there for him.‘We got a call from the hospital.Mrs Agreste has gone.’_

_Master Fu nodded his understanding.‘I’m very sorry for your loss, Adrien.’_

_‘No, she didn’t die.’Adrien corrected him.‘At least we don’t think so.She disappeared from the hospital.’_

_‘Disappeared?’Fu looked between them.‘Tell me what happened.’_

_‘We don’t know.’Marinette said.‘There’s nothing on the security feed, no physical evidence of where she went, nothing.’_

_‘That’s a very interesting choice of words, Marinette.’_

_‘Here!’Tikki came back into the room with Wayzz, carrying Fu’s tablet between them.‘We need to look at the book!’_

_‘Thank you, Tikki, Wayzz.’Fu took the tablet and unlocked it before putting it on the table.‘What is it you are looking for, Tikki?’_

_‘Symbols.Glyphs.’She floated over the tablet and started flicking through the pages of the book rapidly.‘Ancient ones.Ones almost as old as Plagg.’_

_‘Not as old as you?’Marinette asked as she crouched beside the table._

_‘No.Plagg is my counterpart, his creation was to balance me, to keep the cosmos even.’Tikki said without taking her attention from her task.‘The glyphs came later, but not by much.Those who would stay in the dark, not look to the light, they made them.They celebrate chaos, and confusion, and all that is wrong with the world.’_

_‘Are you saying I’m what’s wrong with the world?’Plagg asked indignantly._

_‘No, Plagg, you and I are equals.’She gave him an exasperated look before continuing.‘What they want is to be rid of me and have you reign chaos over the world.’She stopped on a particular page and leant back.‘There.’_

_‘That’s what we saw.’Marinette looked at the glyphs on the page before her, laid out in the same order beside a circular symbol holding a yin and yang design surrounded by a sixteen pointed layered design, a fan and inverted fan to the top and bottom.‘But what’s that?’She tapped the design with her nail so as not to disturb the display._

_‘I have not got around to translating this page yet.’Fu admitted.‘But I can do so as a priority.’_

_‘I think you need to.’Marinette looked up at him hopefully._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo mysterious symbols! 
> 
> Coming tomorrow! Nuan's dress!


	7. Borrowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuan thinks she has the perfect dress for Marinette to borrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> Just a short filler chapter today, I promise tomorrow will be a little more interesting!!!

‘My room is only two doors from yours.’Nuan said as they reached the next floor.It was obvious once she stood that she was pregnant, her slender frame somehow accentuating her bump, and she took her time up the stairs.‘If you want to get your things ready to leave for the day we will only be down the hall.’

Adrien looked to Mari, who shrugged.‘Sure.I’ll yell if I need you.’

‘I’m sure you can handle anything alone, minou.’She smiled as he walked backwards towards their rooms.

‘You’d hope.’He gave her as confident a smile as he was able.

‘He’s adorable.’Nuan chuckled as he disappeared into his room.

‘He really is.’Marinette agreed as she followed her into a beautifully decorated bedroom with crisp white linens and bamboo accents, from cushions to prints on the walls.

‘This way.’Nuan led her through one of two identical doors and into a walk-in closet.‘Help yourself to anything from this end.It won’t fit me for some time.’She smiled as she waved to almost half of the closet.

‘Wow, there’s a lot of stuff here.’Marinette laughed nervously, not feeling right about going through her wardrobe, even if she was right there.

‘Some of it I probably won’t ever wear again.’Nuan admitted as she went to the rails.‘May I make a suggestion?’

‘Please, be my guest.’

I think it is a good thing that Adrien went back to his room because I think I have just the thing he will love you in.’

‘Great.’She smiled, knowing she would love to have the opportunity to dress up for Adrien.Despite having been together for two months now, their plans to actually go on dates always seemed to be scuppered.While they had an ulterior motive for being in Beijing they were both hoping to spend some quality time together.

‘I think this is something you would both like.’Nuan lifted a full-length gown out and Marinette’s eyes went wide.

‘Wow!’

‘Take it to your room and try it later.I think it will be a good fit, however, you may need to pick up some shoes.’

‘Thank you, I will.’Marinette smiled gratefully.

She had no sooner put the dress in her closet when there was a soft knock on her door and it opened, Adrien poking his head around it.‘Can I come in?’

‘Of course.’She turned to him with a broad smile.‘You want to grab the kwamis and head straight for _Miraculous_?’

‘Sure.  I'll pick a suit while we're out, if they don't have one at _Miraculous_ then we can stop by the boutique.'

‘We can hope, because you shop like a girl.’She pushed up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly despite her teasing words.

‘Ahem.’They both turned to the door at the sound of someone clearing their throat and found the butler, whose name they still hadn’t grasped, standing in the doorway.He reeled something off in mandarin and Adrien thanked him.

‘There’s a car here for us.’

‘Great.’Marinette grabbed her shoes, bag, and jacket.‘Let’s get going.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: Miraculous Designs and Marinette gets a call from Master Fu.


	8. Miraculous Designs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple visit the company's Beijing office, and Marinette gets a call from Master Fu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps!
> 
> Another day, another chapter, amirite?! Of course I am, because here it is! Anyway, my big girl had some inoculations yesterday and is running a raging temperature so today I will be mostly playing nursemaid while writing! It's always one thing after another, I swear!

Traffic was a nightmare.It took well over an hour to get to _Miraculous Designs_ and Marinette found the entire experience oppressive.Paris was nothing like the bustling metropolis of Beijing.Back home everything was quite leisurely, even rush hour at the Arc De Triumphe was relatively civilised compared to this.The car let them out in front of the skyscraper that had until recently held the brandname _Gabriel_ and the butterfly design his father had made famous, however the sign was now gone, just as it was the world over, a scaffold set up with new letters being set up even as they entered.

The receptionist looked at them from their feet up, obviously unimpressed by their casual attire, until she reached Adrien’s face, the recognition apparent, and she was on her feet, speaking rapidly in a combination of English and Mandarin that even Adrien had a hard time keeping up with.

‘Could you just call up to the regional director and let her know I’m here?’He eventually interrupted her.‘And if you could please keep this visit to yourself I would be grateful.’

‘Yes, Mr Agreste.’She bowed her head respectfully and went about her task while Adrien showed Marinette to the seating area of black leather couches with a coffee table in the middle holding various up to date copies of fashion magazines as well as a stack of pamphlets about the rebranding of the company.

‘They got these out fast.’Adrien commented as he picked one up and looked it over.‘And that is a pretty nice picture of us.’He showed the image the press had used from the gala they had attended before everything went to hell with an akuma attack.

‘It’s one of the official images.’Marinette remarked, knowing Alya had used her new position as youth anchor at Paris’ TVi new station to procure several different images for the pair.‘And one of the better ones, if I’m honest.’

‘I don’t believe you could ever take a bad picture, Bugaboo.’

‘You’re too sweet to me.’She grinned at him.

‘You’re worth it.’

‘Mr Agreste?’They both automatically stood at the voice of the newcomer, finding a woman dressed in an immaculate _Gabriel_ suit from the current season, black with lilac accents and matching blouse.‘This is an unexpected honour.’

‘Madame Sòng.’Adrien greeted her with a bow.‘It’s good to see you again.’

‘Likewise.And you must be Cheng Marinette?’

‘Yes.’Marinette decided it was close enough.‘It’s a pleasure to meet you.’

‘The pleasure is all mine.’She smiled broadly.‘Please, come up to my office.’

‘Thank you.’

Once inside the large glass elevator, Madame Sòng pressed for the uppermost floor before turning back to Adrien.‘May I take this opportunity to say how sorry we were to hear about your father.’

‘Don’t mention it.’Adrien waved his hand.‘The matter is with the authorities and the company is going to continue.That’s why we’re here.’

‘No other reason for the visit?’

‘Just that.I need to go to the boutique in the city, however really this is more a touch base visit.Marinette and I are vacationing incognito.’

‘We will keep your visit here a guarded secret.’She promised.‘But, may I ask, why do you need to visit the boutique?’

‘I just need a suit for tonight.It wasn’t something I crammed into my backpack.’

‘We would be more than happy to provide you with a suit.’She offered.‘Especially if you just wish to borrow it.It would save you having to find something to do with it afterwards, and some of our designers had been working on clothes to your specific measurements before you resigned as spokesmodel.’

‘If it’s not a problem then that’s great, thanks.’Adrien bowed his head gratefully.

‘No problem at all, Mr Agreste.I will have our designers prepare several items for you to try while we speak.’

‘Alright.’

Marinette’s phone began to ring and she pulled it out of her bag.‘Excuse me.’She said quickly as she looked at the display.‘It’s Fu.’She informed Adrien.

‘Take it.’He told her.‘We need his input.’He smiled at Madame Sòng.‘Personal matters.’Adrien said dismissively.‘But we’ve been waiting for this call.To do with the trial.’

‘Of course.’Madame Sòng tried her best to look understanding.

‘Master Fu?’Marinette said, although she knew it was him.

‘Good afternoon, Marinette.Or should I say good morning?’

‘Either way.Is everything alright?’

‘It’s fine.I have managed to translate another part of the inscription from the page Tikki showed us.Is now a good time to talk?’

‘It can be, just give me a minute.’She said as the elevator arrived.‘Is there somewhere I can take this?’

‘There is a conference room off my office.’Madame Sòng informed her.

‘Thank you.’

They followed her and Marinette was shown to the conference room where she stood looking over the streets below.

‘I’m here.’She said into the handset.

‘Welcome back.’

‘Thanks.What did you learn from the inscription?’

‘Some very obvious words; disorder and mayhem are repeated, along with some coordinates.One corresponds with the temple of the Order of the Guardians.’

‘That sounds like a good place for us to start.’

‘I will send you the details once we are finished.I am just sorry I do not yet have more information, but the code here does not follow the same pattern as the rest of the book quite so accurately, as though it were a hasty addition.’

‘We’re grateful for anything you can give us, Master Fu. _Xièxiè_.’

‘Your Mandarin is improving.How are you finding Beijing?’

‘So far we haven’t seen much of it, other than it’s very big and very busy.’She looked at the traffic below her like a continuous trail.

‘Try and take some time for yourselves while you are there.’He reminded her.‘The two of you have had a very hectic life in recent years and it would be a shame to miss this opportunity.’

‘We will, I promise.Uncle Cheng is taking us to dinner at his restaurant tonight.’

‘Good.I will speak with your parents and let them know we have spoken.’

‘Actually could you not?’She asked.‘I want to call them later and I don’t want them thinking I spoke to you first.’

He chuckled.‘Of course.Make sure you do though, as they have invited me to dinner tonight.’

She frowned.‘Is that a good thing?’

‘They want to learn what they can about what brought me to you, and I cannot say I blame them.’

‘Just don’t give them too much information.’

‘I would give them nothing to endanger them, don’t worry.’

‘Thanks.Let me know if you find anything else, any time at all.’

‘I will.Enjoy your working holiday, Ladybug.’He chuckled as he hung up.

‘Not sure enjoy is the right word.’She muttered as she opened her bag, Tikki flying out as she put the phone away again.

‘Coordinates and little else?’Tikki confirmed she had heard the conversation.

‘Pretty much.Looks like the temple is our first stop.’

‘We have to start somewhere.’Tikki assured her.‘And the temple is as good a place as any.’

‘I’ll talk to Adrien when we leave.We need some sort of a plan for getting there.’

‘We can work it out later.’

Marinette’s phone vibrated and she checked it, finding it the message Master Fu had promised; a picture of the page in the book with the translations and coordinates superimposed on top.‘At least we have this to go by.’

‘It might turn out to be more than you think.’Tikki said cheerily.

‘Let’s hope so.’Marinette smiled before tucking her phone back, Tikki following a moment later, and going back into Madame Sòng’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow...our first smutty tryst of FTaCE!!!!!!


	9. Shananigans at the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien take advantage of being alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS YOUR SMUT WARNING! SMUT BELOW THE ******************!!!!!!! READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL! Or delight, you know, whatever!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! And if you don't want to read smut you can just read up to the asterisks and ignore the rest.
> 
> My head is not with it this morning yet, had a really rough night and my increase in meds (again) is making me woozy, so an easy day for me, I think! On the plus side, my big one, Rhi-Rhi, has gone back to school today feeling much better! Phew!

‘You are certain we cannot furnish you with an outfit?’Madame Sòng asked Marinette, again, while they waited for Adrien to choose which of the suits he preferred.

‘Really, I’m covered, thank you.’They were seated in two black bucket seats in front of a window, tea served for them both.

‘Where are you going, if you don’t mind me asking?’

‘Cheng Shifu’s restaurant.’

‘That is a very exclusive establishment.’She said, obviously impressed.‘It is booked months in advance.’

‘My uncle is a chef there.’Marinette said casually.

Madame Sòng’s eyebrows went up in surprise.‘You’re not related to _the_ Cheng Shifu?’

‘Yeah.’She nodded shyly.‘We’re staying with him.’

‘Then you are in very good hands.’

‘I know.’

‘Well?’Adrien came out of the changing area, drawing their attention.He had chosen a black suit with white shirt beneath it, offering glimpses of contrast at his throat and wrists.A short stand up Mandarin-style collar was the suit’s main accent with coordinating buttons that ran from below it to his waist where the material fell to his hips.The jacket was fitted, emphasising his broad shoulders and narrow waist, the plain black pants fitting perfectly, to the shiny shoes on his feet.

Madame Sòng got to her feet and bowed her head to him.‘You look stunning, Mr Agreste.’

‘What do you think, princess?’

‘Madame Sòng,’ Marinette said, her voice quiet, ‘I actually need shoes, black preferably.Could you see if you have any?’

‘It may take me a little while to find some.’

‘That’s fine.’Marinette assured her.‘I’ll help Adrien with his suit then we’ll come back to your office when we’re done?’

‘If you’re both sure?’She looked between them, and while her attention was on Adrien, Marinette nodded rapidly at him.

‘Very sure.You’ve been very helpful, Madame Sòng, and we’ll join you again shortly.’He replied.

‘Very good, Mr Agreste.’Madame Sòng left them and Adrien looked at Marinette, who was biting her lip to stop herself from out and out grinning.

‘You’ll help me with my suit?’He teased her.

‘Out of it, to be precise.’She stepped forward and jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his torso and kissing him soundly.‘I missed you, chaton.’

‘I’ve missed you too, my lady.’He smirked up at her as he carried her back into the changing area.

 

********************

 

He rested her back on her feet as her hands found his buttons, pushing off his jacket before quickly working at his pants, her hand dipping inside his underwear as soon as she was able to caress him.He groaned and stumbled forward, his hand landing on the mirror beside her head as she was forced into it, the confident smile on her face at what she was able to do to him making him growl low in his throat.His hands reached for her waistband as she kicked off her shoes, and she was soon shimmying out of her jeans, his fingers already hooking into the sides of her underwear.

Tikki silently phased through Marinette’s bag and grabbed Plagg from Adrien’s jacket as she went, giving them some much deserved privacy.

‘How long has it been?’Adrien moaned into her neck as his fingers stroked her.

‘Too long.’She replied as she closed her eyes.‘Warsaw.’

‘Damn, that was a long time ago.’He tucked his hand behind her knee and raised her leg, allowing him better access.

Marinette whimpered as his fingers rolled over her, a heavy heat already beginning to burn inside her as one hand gripped his shoulder, the other palming him as he rutted against her.

‘Fuck, Adrien, please.’She managed and it made him draw his lips from her neck to look at her, her head rolled back against the mirror, cheeks flushed and lips parted.

‘Already?’

She opened her eyes and gave him a firm look.‘Now.’

‘Thank fuck you’re on birth control now.’He said, not for the first time, before gripping her thighs and lifting her again, her ankles locking behind him as he lined himself up with her entrance.

She was wet but he still had to make his way inside her steadily, a gradual nudging that had her writhing and moaning long before he finally filled her.

‘Matou.’Marinette sighed the name she only called him at times like this, the name that drove him to distraction, and he slammed her into the mirror so hard she began a strangled cry but his lips quickly silenced her.

‘Someone might hear us, Maribug.’He murmured into her mouth and she nodded slightly.

His hips rocked back as she curved both arms around his shoulders to hold herself more steady as he started a slow but deep pace she matched easily.Their foreheads met as their breath intermingled, the heat inside Marinette building with each stroke.Over his shoulder she could see them in the opposite mirror, the sight of them joined, the muscles in his rear taut, and it pushed her rapidly to the edge.

‘Fu-uck.’She whined, dropping her head and nipping at his shoulder with her teeth.

His rhythm increased as he felt his control giving, thrusting hard enough that her breath came in short gasps.‘God, Mari, I’m going to…’He didn’t get to finish the sentence as he pulled her in tight against him before slamming her back into the mirror, his hips rutting against her as she tumbled over the edge with her own release, heat rushing to her limbs as the delicious friction peaked.

Marinette dropped her forehead onto his shoulder as their hearts continued to race, Adrien’s body trembling.

‘Bench, wall on the left.’Marinette managed, and he stepped back, shifting her enough that he fell free.‘No, sorry, my left.’She corrected as he backed the wrong way.

‘Got it.’He lowered them and she wiped away the hair away that had stuck to his sweat coated skin.

‘I think we have to keep the suit.’She chuckled, knowing they would have at least marked it.

‘I’ll choose another to wear for tonight and get them both cleaned and returned.’He promised before kissing her.

‘And what about clean up before we head up to the office?’

‘Why am I the one coming up with the answers when this was your idea?’He smirked at her.

‘Your company.’

‘Our company.’He nudged her nose with his own.‘Partners, in everything.’

‘Well then, partner, we need to figure out…’She was interrupted by a roll of toilet paper being tumbling under the curtain of the cubicle.

‘Don’t say I never give you nothing!’Plagg’s voice came from outside.

‘He’s not all bad.’Adrien shrugged as Marinette giggled.

‘Not all bad at all.’She agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww Good Guy Plagg strikes again!
> 
> Coming tomorrow: Adrien and Marinette grab lunch.


	10. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is thinking too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning everyone!
> 
> Well, I am exhausted! Another change in my meds and all I want to do is sleep!!! I'm fighting it but wow! Super sleepy!!!!
> 
> Anyway, just a short-ish chapter today, but we'll carry on with more tomorrow!

Marinette had her shoes, a simple pair of black ones with a three inch stiletto heel she had only recently learnt to walk in, and Adrien had stowed the two outfits in suit bags before returning to the office and saying he would borrow them both and return them once cleaned.They thanked Madame Sòng for her help and hospitality before leaving the offices, the car having been called for them.

‘What do you say we grab some lunch then head back to the apartment to work out travel plans?’

Marinette nodded in reply.‘Sounds good.’

Adrien regarded her curiously.‘You okay?’

‘Hmm?’She said absently.

‘Earth to Mari?’He waved his hand in front of her face and she blinked.

‘I’m sorry, what did you say?’

‘I asked if you were okay, which you’re obviously not.’He laced their fingers.‘What’s going on?’

‘I don’t know.’She shook her head.‘I feel like I’m missing something, but I don’t know what.’

‘There’s a lot of this puzzle we can’t see yet, but it’ll all come together.’He raised her hand and kissed her knuckles.‘We’ll start with the temple.’

‘Do you think the who- or whatever that is responsible for your mom’s disappearance could have something to do with the destruction of the temple?’

‘Maybe.’Adrien shrugged.‘We might never know.As long as we get to the bottom of this, that’s all that matters.’

‘Right.’She nodded, suspecting it was just words, that he didn’t believe it any more than she did.

Adrien suppressed a sigh at the worry in her eyes and leant over to the button on the console, speaking rapidly in Mandarin, the driver replying before Adrien released the button and sat back.

‘What was that?’She asked.

‘Just asking about somewhere we could go for lunch.’

‘Okay.’

Just minutes later the car pulled up to the curb and Adrien got out, holding his hand out for Marinette to join him.He spoke briefly to the driver who pulled away into the next gap in traffic.

‘Come on, Bug, time for some authentic street food.’

‘Actual street food?’She looked at him in surprise as he pulled her along.

‘Of course.You don’t think that in all the years I’ve been sent here on jobs for Gabriel that I didn’t used to sneak out?’

‘True, it’s definitely a you thing to do.’She quirked him a sideways smile.

‘Then trust me, we aren’t far from a real treat for your senses.’

Adrien wasn’t wrong.The smells reached them first and Marinette’s stomach rumbled hungrily at the many aromas, so many to be unidentifiable as any single one, other than sweet and savoury all at the same time.Sound came next, the hustle and bustle of a busy market, and finally the sight of the many colourful stalls and people as they rounded the corner.

‘Wow.’Marinette murmured as she glanced around.

‘It’s great, huh?’Adrien grinned.

‘It’s amazing.’She breathed, looking at the many vendors selling their wares.

‘I recommend we get some baozi and jiaozi and eat in the nearest park, which is about a ten minute walk from here.Five if we go direct.’

‘What do you mean by direct?’She narrowed her eyes at him.

‘I mean transform and shortcut over the rooftops.Don’t tell me you’re not tempted, I saw how you were looking out the window last night.’

She laughed.‘It is tempting, but I’d rather do it at night when we’re less likely to be seen.If there is someone behind all of this all we need is for them to be tipped off by rumours of our presence in the country.’

‘Okay, you have a point.Walking it is.’

Adrien ordered food for them both and they walked to the park, sitting on a bench and eating while they talked about anything but what had brought them there.It was a nice distraction that they both needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: Another flashback! Marinette comes up with an idea that leads to a visitation!


	11. Flashback - Visiting Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has an idea, Adrien doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your next chapter! I haven't reread this one, I just feel too rough to do so, but I will eventually and check for typos etc...

_‘I have an idea.’Marinette said.‘But you aren’t going to like it.’_

_Adrien was seated in the second chair that had been brought up to Marinette’s room, their computers set up side by side.He had been searching online unsuccessfully for anything he could find that might match the symbol Master Fu had shown them on his tablet earlier in the day.‘Sounds ominous.’He sat back and looked up at her.‘What is it?’_

_‘I want to go and visit Gabriel.’_

_‘You’re right.I don’t like it.’He agreed.‘Keep thinking.’_

_‘No, hear me out, chaton.’She spun his chair so he looked at her again.‘He had translated more of the book than we realised.He might be the key to finding answers.’_

_‘I don’t want to see him, and I don’t want you near him.’_

_‘Then it’s just as well I have my own freewill, because I’m going to talk to him.’_

_‘What makes you think he’ll talk to you?’Adrien asked._

_‘The fact he’s an arrogant dick who likes the sound of his voice for one thing.And despite all that has happened I honestly think he still loves your mom.He won’t do it for us, but I bet he’ll do it for her.’_

_‘I hate it when you’re right.’_

_‘Poor kitty.’She pouted at him teasingly as she took out her phone.‘I’ll call Raincomprix and see if he can arrange a visit.’_

_‘I still don’t like it.I think it will work, but I don’t like it.’_

_She straddled his lap in the chair and sat down, her arms around his shoulders.‘I know, kitty, I really do, but this is the best chance we have until Fu starts getting more translations.’_

_‘Alright.’He sighed.‘Just don’t let him bait you.’_

_‘I won’t.’_

_Two days later, Marinette found herself at the local prison, two guards escorting her.They had already checked her and her bag, even giving Tikki a once over with the metal detector, and they were led to a room with a glass partition, behind which sat Gabriel Agreste, wearing the prison uniform of a drab grey shirt and pants.His hair was still neat, his face still stern, but upon seeing her his lips curved into a smile._

_‘Well, now.What do we have here?Marinette Dupain Cheng.Or do I call you Ladybug now?’_

_‘I’d rather you don’t call me anything.’She said as she took the chair opposite him.‘I do, however, need to ask you a few questions.’_

_‘I have told my lawyer and the officers everything they need to know.What do you believe I could tell you that would be any different?’He said haughtily._

_‘I can tell you something they can’t.I’ve seen your wife.You can’t tell me that after all of this you aren’t interested in any news where she is concerned.’She decided to call his bluff, not to mention her disappearance immediately, it was the only leverage she had._

_His smile fell and he raised his chin arrogantly, she had him there.He was being very deliberately kept in the dark where news from the outside was concerned.‘Tell me.’_

_‘Not until you give me some information.’_

_He folded his arms on the table in front of him.Gabriel Agreste was used to demanding things, not having them demanded of him, and the fact it was her…‘What exactly do you think I know that could be of use to you?What could be valuable enough to warrant you coming here yourself?’_

_‘It’s about the book.’_

_‘The book of the miraculous’?’_

_‘No, your spring/summer line catalogue.Yes, that book.’_

_‘And you think I know more than you do?’_

_‘I know you know more.I know you had part of the book translated.’_

_‘But I suspect there is a certain part of the book that you are interested in.’He sat back, feeling he had the upper hand for the first time in weeks.‘What has the great Ladybug so stumped she would stoop to asking her enemy for help?’_

_‘There’s a page, but it’s not about the miraculous’.’She took the piece of paper from her pocket that held a copy of the page in question, holding it up for him to examine._

_‘I’m sorry, I’m not familiar with it.’He shook his head dismissively, barely having glanced at the page._

_‘Think about it, this is important.’She said insistently._

_‘I’m sorry, Ladybug, but I cannot help you.’He got to his feet, intent on leaving, knowing it would force her hand._

_‘Something happened to Emilie.’She stated._

_Whatever leverage he had been expecting her to use, whatever plea, that wasn’t it.He stood in place for a moment before turning back to look at her.‘I beg your pardon?’_

_‘Something has happened to Emilie.’_

_He sank back into the chair.‘Explain that to me.’_

_‘We had her moved to the hospital, tests run on her, anything we could to try and help her…’_

_‘There is no way to help her without the ultimate power.’He interrupted.‘Why do you think that I went the route I did?Do you not think with all my wealth that I had tried every other avenue available?She was alive and she was safe in the pod…don’t tell me you removed her from the pod?’He groaned._

_Marinette swallowed, realising maybe they had made a mistake, maybe there was more to this than they had considered, much more.‘What if she was removed from the pod?’_

_‘You did, didn’t you?’He rubbed his head with his slender fingers.‘This was why I asked to see Adrien once I was incarcerated!’He slammed his hand on the table, making her jump and one of the guards step forward, but she held up her hand to stop whatever reprimand had been coming._

_‘It’s fine.’Marinette said without taking her eyes off Gabriel.‘What is so important about keeping her in the pod?’She asked, even as her mind started making up theories._

_Gabriel shook his head, his face mottling angrily as she watched.‘What has happened to my wife?’_

_Marinette sighed.He deserved to know but once he did he was under no obligation to tell her anything.‘What more was the pod doing for her, besides keeping her alive?’_

_‘It shielded her!It protected her!’He snapped as he leant forward in his chair, his eyes blazing._

_‘From what?’_

_‘I want to talk to Adrien.’He sat back in his seat again._

_‘Adrien doesn’t want to see you, and I can’t say I blame him.He didn’t even want me to come.’_

_Gabriel gave a nasty smile, making her worry exactly what was about to come out of his mouth.‘What was he thinking?You wouldn’t take orders from your sidekick.’_

_‘Bait me all you like, but I’m the only person who can tell you about Emilie.’_

_‘Stalemate.’Gabriel said smugly._

_‘Not at all.’She got to her feet.‘I’m in no rush.If you are willing to put Emilie at risk by withholding information then that’s your decision, not mine.’She started towards the door, drawing level with the guard on it before he spoke._

_‘The pages I managed to translate are saved on my computer.There is also a program that works on deciphering the code, but it’s a slow process.’_

_She turned back to him.‘We need to get into your computer, we need to know what this page says.’_

_‘If you tell me about my wife I will give you everything you need.’_

_She shook her head.‘If I tell you, you’ll tell me everything?’_

_‘Everything you need.’_

_Marinette was certain he was very specifically using that phrase so he wouldn’t have to give up everything, that it would only be what he deemed necessary but, she was sure, once he knew what had happened it would be in his best interest to help them.She walked back across the room and sat down.‘We had her removed from the pod.’_

_He groaned and sat forward.‘Put her back in it.You will understand why.’_

_‘It’s not that simple.’She shook her head._

_‘What happened?’He asked, his voice low and surprisingly calm._

_‘She’s gone.’_

_His eye twitched.‘Gone?’_

_Marinette nodded.‘She disappeared from the hospital two days ago.Power was involved somehow but other than some glyphs matching the ones on that page we don’t have a lead.’_

_‘I can help you.’_

_She shook her head.‘I’m not here to make a deal.’_

_‘I didn’t ask for a deal, I offered you my help.’He leant forward again.‘I love my wife, and the lengths I was willing to try and go to are proof of that.I would like her found safe and well just as much as Adrien.’_

_She looked at him, really looked.Prison, so far, didn’t seem to have had an adverse effect on him.There was a tightness to his eyes but she had just been the bearer of bad news.His entire demeanour was still that of cool, calm, and collected, only the outbursts she had witnessed proved to her he had any true feelings at all.‘I’ll bring the computer here.You can show me how the program works.’_

_‘Try not to delay doing so.Time is, most likely, of the essence.’_

_She nodded and picked up the picture, folding it and putting it back in her bag before going to step away from the chair._

_‘Marinette?’She stopped as he called her by her first name alone for the first time since her arrival.‘Is Nooroo well?’_

_She looked at him in disbelief.He had asked after the kwami but not his son.She decided not to answer.Instead she turned and had the guard escort her out and away from the arrogant man._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Gabe, still a twatwaffle!


	12. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lunch, Marinette and Adrien talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!!
> 
> Well, another shockingly bad night with next to no sleep but I'm here and posting already!
> 
> This chapter is pure FLUFF absolutely disgustingly tooth rottingly sweet as candy fluff!!!

‘This was amazing.’Marinette said as they finished their impromptu picnic in the park.‘Thank you, minou.’

‘You don’t need to thank me.’He wiped his hands on a napkin before putting it in one of the boxes their food had come in and taking it all to the trashcan.‘This was good for both of us.We deserve a little down time when we can get it.’

‘Fu said the same.’She told him.‘Said to make sure we took some time for ourselves.’

‘That’s not a bad thing.’He offered her his hand.‘It’s not like we’ve had a normal start to our relationship.’

‘I don’t think we were ever going to have normal.’She laughed as she stood and took his hand.

‘I guess that’s true.’He agreed as they started walking through the manicured lawns.‘Do you ever think about the future?’

‘All the time.’She sighed.‘I used to see a different future, or hope for it.One where we defeated Hawk Moth and got our happily ever after.’

‘What was our happily ever after?’

‘You really want to know?’She gazed up at him.

‘I really do.’

‘Okay, just bear in mind most of this came from the fantastical imagination of a fourteen year old in love.’

‘And now you’re an eighteen year old in love, and with the same guy.’He reminded her.

‘Yeah, okay.’She nudged him with her elbow.‘Well, obviously, we would get married.’

‘I can see that.’He nodded.

‘All our friends and family would be there.Except now, in an ideal world, we wouldn’t invite your father and you mom will be there.It would be a beautiful service with a big party afterwards.The food would be exquisite, I’d like to think there’s a way we could get Alya’s mom to do the catering and still be a guest.And Papa would insist on making the cake.’

‘What about if we just had Mrs Césaire help with the menu and have the catering done by her staff?I’m not going to argue with your father about the cake though.’

‘Probably a good idea.’

‘Carlo could design a dress with your.’Adrien suggested.‘And my suit.’

‘Bridesmaids.’She smiled.‘Definitely Alya.And I promised Chloé.’

‘I forgot about that.’Adrien chuckled.‘You’d really have her has a bridesmaid?’

Marinette shrugged.‘It’s all she asked for.She offered it as a compromise, as her way of accepting us being together.I try and never back down on my word.’

‘I know how much you hate liars.’

‘About as much as you hate secrets.’She grinned at him.‘Did we just plan our wedding?’

He stopped and laughed.‘I think we did.’

‘How did we even get on this subject?’She asked as he turned her so he could pull her into his arms.

‘I asked about our happily ever after.’

‘Of course.’She nodded as her fingers tickled the hair on the back of his neck.‘After the marriage we were going to have kids.’

‘Plural?’He checked.

‘Three.’

‘We’re going to be busy.’

‘You’ll love it.’She smiled up at him as he bowed his head and kissed her nose.

‘Do we know what we’re having?’

‘Two boys and a girl.Louis, Hugo, and Emma.And a dog.’

‘No dogs!’Plagg yelled from Adrien’s pocket.

‘Apparently we can’t have a dog.’Adrien gave her an apologetic look.

‘A hamster?’She suggested.

‘I think we have enough little creatures, what with the kwamis and three kids.’

‘Every kid needs a pet.’She argued.

‘I could argue their dad is one big pet.’

‘You’re my pet.I mean mine to pet.You know what I mean.’She wrinkled her nose.

‘I do.’

‘It’s not the wedding yet, kitty.’She teased as he lowered his lips towards hers.

‘I still do.’

‘I do too.’She replied as their lips met in a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow, another flashback, and Sabine is having a clear out!


	13. Flashback - Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine decides to have a clear out. Marinette returns from the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> My chapter is a little late today but circumstances and stuff, so here it is! Pieces of the puzzle are slowly starting to come together!!!!

_‘You weren’t gone long.’Sabine commented from where she sat on the floor with a large box as Marinette returned home.It was true, they had expected her to be several hours.As it was, she was gone just under ninety minutes._

_‘I didn’t need longer.’She commented as she kissed her maman on the cheek._

_‘Given the expression on your face do I assume all was not well at the prison?’_

_‘It was about what I expected.’She sighed as she took a bottle of water from the refrigerator.‘Adrien is on his way home from Nino’s.I messaged him and let him know I was on my way back.’_

_‘Well, assuming you want to tell us all what happened together, why don’t you come and help me?’_

_‘What are we doing?’Marinette asked as she sat crosslegged beside her, Tikki floating out of her bag._

_‘Hi, Tikki.’Sabine greeted her warmly, the kwami having become part of their family easily.‘I thought it might be nice if I cleared out some storage for some of your older things so Adrien could have more room in your closet.’_

_‘That’s a great idea.’Marinette smiled gratefully.‘How far have you got?’_

_‘Not far at all.’Sabine laughed.‘I only decided to start after the lunchtime rush downstairs.’_

_‘So my timing was good?’_

_‘Very good.And the first box happens to have in it a lot of things from when you were born up to about the age of five.’_

_‘Wow, really?’Marinette grinned as Sabine pulled the tape off, disturbing what little dust she had been unable to clean off already._

_‘Really.’Sabine went up to her knees and pulled out a framed picture.‘Look at you!’_

_‘That’s Marinette?’Tikki giggled._

_‘Oh goodness!’Marinette laughed at the picture of her when she was first born, wearing a Winnie the Pooh all in one.‘I was so small.’_

_‘You were quite small, but you still managed to drag your labour out to almost twenty-four hours.’Sabine chided playfully._

_‘Ouch, sorry, Maman.’_

_Sabine wrapped her arm around her and kissed her hair.‘It’s alright, baby.I forgave you a long time ago and you were completely worth it.’She pulled out a card with a picture of Marinette on it at around aged three.‘Look, a lock of hair from your first haircut.’She showed her the dark lock taped into the special card.‘I have your first shoes in here somewhere too.’_

_Marinette leant up and looked into the box of odds and ends that meant so much to her maman, before a particular item caught her eye.‘Maman, what’s this?’She drew a brown cylindrical tube, about a foot in length and an inch in diameter, the ends capped._

_‘Oh, my grandmother sent that from China!I haven’t looked at that in years.’Sabine showed her how to pop the end off.‘She wanted me to hang it in the nursery but, honestly, I thought the scenes on it were a little frightening for a baby, so I put it away and forgot all about it.’_

_‘It smells really old.’Marinette remarked as the odour reached her nose, tipping the contents, a roll of parchment, into her hand._

_‘Grandma Lan is a hoarder.’Sabine explained.‘But she knows just where everything is, no matter how long she has had it.’_

_‘That’s not a bad…whoa.’Marinette’s jaw fell open as she finished unrolling the scroll._

_‘Oh my.’Tikki gasped.‘That’s…me!’_

_‘That’s you.’Marinette breathed.‘Maman, you said your grandma sent this?When I was born?’_

_‘She did.I have the card she sent with it in here somewhere, I’m sure.’Sabine looked at her daughter’s worried expression._

_‘Tikki, help me spread this out.’Marinette got to her feet and laid it on the counter, Tikki taking one end and pushing it out as far as it would go while Marinette unravelled the bottom.‘It’s still not long enough.Maman, can you move the box over?’Sabine did so and Marinette and Tikki lifted the parchment down, finishing rolling it out on the floor._

_The top left of the parchment held the circular symbol of the Order of the Guardians, below it was a depiction of Plagg and the ring, next her earrings and then Tikki, the two ancient Chinese chosen below her._

_‘Tikki, do you know what these are?’Marinette pointed to the figures below the chosen while still holding the bottom one handed, humanoid figures yet completely black, like shadows._

_‘I don’t know what they represent, if anything specific, it may just be an unknown threat, those the miraculous holders protect against.’_

_‘Maybe.’Marinette swapped her hand on the bottom of the parchment and rubbed her eye, assuming she had got dust in it, before it was drawn to the bottom of the parchment where her hand had been obscuring the right hand corner.‘Shit!’She slammed her fingers on the edge of the parchment to hold it down and examine what she had missed.‘Tikki!’_

_There before them was the symbol from the book.A yin and yang on a sixteen point layered design like petals, a fan above and below it._


	14. Grandma Lan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien make plans, Grandma Lan has something to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all!
> 
> Here it is, your next chapter!!! Nothing exciting to report today, I don't think, but who saw the Troublemaker trailer?!?!
> 
>  
> 
> **Sūnnǚ means grandaughter

‘The coordinates are deep in the Zhangjiajie National Forest in the Hunan province.’Adrien explained as they sat on the terrace back at Cheng’s penthouse.The butler, whose name they had gathered was Du, had brought them tea and provided access to the wifi, and they now sat with Adrien’s tablet in front of them.‘There’s one flight a day from Beijing, late in the evening, two and a half hours to get there, roughly.’

She zoomed in on the map they had open.‘Why is this area marked differently?’She asked, noting the red border the coordinates were located within.

‘Let’s see.’He brought up the legend to check what it denoted.‘Inaccessible.Out of bounds.’

‘Sounds like the perfect place to hide a temple to me.’She turned to look at him.‘But shouldn’t be a problem for two superheroes to reach.’

‘Absolutely.’He agreed.‘I’ll book us on a flight for tomorrow night, looks like there are plenty of tourist accommodation the area.That might be our best bet for keeping a low profile, try and blend in.’

‘Whatever you think is best, Chaton.’She leant towards him enough to rest her head on his shoulder.

‘I think your idea of not having the card in my name was genius.’He kissed her forehead and reminded her yet again that she had been worried the name Agreste might draw too much attention, however she could get away with a card with just Cheng on it.They had one each to the same account which was helping with their keeping a low profile.

‘Don’t you know I’m just after your money?’She teased.‘That and your body.’

‘You can have all of me.’

‘Hmm, I’ll take it.’She grinned at him.

‘ _Nǐ hǎo._ ’They both turned at the sound of Grandma Lan’s voice, finding her coming through the open glass door, leaning on her cane.

Marinette had always been a bad judge of people’s age but she had to assume, given her maman’s age, Grandma Lan was at least eighty.She leant heavily on a cane made of dark varnished wood, her deep plum tunic over black pants hanging on her slender frame, but she looked comfortable and that was what mattered.

‘ _Nǐ hǎo_.’They greeted her as one, Adrien getting to his feet and holding a chair for her.

‘Thank you, young man.What have the two of you been doing today?’

‘We stopped by my company offices.’Adrien explained.‘And we grabbed some lunch.’

‘Nothing too exciting.’She puffed.‘And this?’She poked at the tablet as though it were hot and might burn her.

‘We’re booking a trip to Zhangjiajie.’Marinette explained.

‘A very nice place to visit.’She nodded before helping herself to tea.‘But the guardian temple will not be easy to enter.’

They looked at each other before turning to her as one.‘Does the whole family know why we’re here?’

‘Just me.’She chuckled into her cup.‘Not everyone else pays attention to what is in front of their faces.’

‘That normally works in our favour.’Adrien said with a small smile.

‘Not with me.’She leant forward and put down her cup before getting to her feet.‘Come.I have something to show you.’

They shared another look before following her, Adrien picking up his tablet and following behind Marinette.

Grandma Lan’s room was on the same floor as the living area, removing her need to use the stairs, and it was comfortable and full of so many things Marinette was more impressed by the fact she could find anything at all.

‘Come and sit.’She patted the bed before going and sitting in an old rocking chair facing them.‘You two.’She pointed at them with her cane.‘You are the heroes.Not those of legend but their latest form.You are legends in your own right.’She cackled, mostly to herself, but she had obviously thought of something amusing.‘When I was a little girl I wanted to be the black cat’s chosen.’

‘You did?’Adrien said with a grin, the praise drawing Plagg out from his hiding place in Adrien’s shirt.

‘I did.’She nodded.‘My brother objected to being the Ladybug, but I was older, so I got my way.And this was our inspiration.’She pulled an old cylindrical tube from the floor beside her chair and passed it to Marinette.

‘Is it another scroll?’She asked as she popped the top off and tipped out into her hand.It was a roll of old parchment that she began to unroll.It held a painting, depictions of their kwamis and former chosen standing over a temple protectively.‘I have the one similar to this.’Marinette glanced up at her.‘But the chosen are fighting what looks like shadows.’

‘Who do you think sent it to you?’Lan grinned.‘It was a gift for your birth, I hoped to inspire you to be like my heroes.I did not think you would actually _be_ one of them.’

Marinette wasn’t sure how to respond so she simply smiled gratefully, Plagg, however, had no such trouble.‘Talk more about me.’He floated closer to her.‘Tell me how great I am.’He preened.

‘Soon, little god.’She reached out and patted his head.‘I wish to tell the chosen of the temple.’

‘How do you know so much about this?’Adrien asked.

‘I am old, I listen, and I remember.’She tapped the side of her head with her finger.‘Mostly it is stories from my youth, passed down through the family, so some may be inaccurate, but it is better to know more than know nothing.’

‘Forewarned is forearmed.’Adrien agreed.‘We’re grateful for any information you can give us.’

‘It’s not much.’She shrugged, starting herself rocking.‘But the stories I was told, of the temple, is that of a place where magic and mundane meet.The order protected the miraculous’ while there was no need for active chosen, they trained who they hoped would be the next generation, then one day,’ she raised her cane rapidly and struck the bookcase beside her hard enough to make Marinette jump, Adrien’s hand instantly in hers to help calm her, ‘it fell.People talk of smoke from the area, but not that of a normal fire, no.This was yellow plumes nothing natural could produce.Something attacked, something destroyed, and it was thought the miraculous’ gone, stolen or destroyed.’Marinette knew part of this story, how Fu had taken the miraculous’ and ran, losing only the peacock and butterfly.Considering the circumstances it could have been a whole lot worse.‘But they weren’t gone, were they?’

‘They were, they are, safe.’Marinette nodded.‘And not just ours.They’re now all accounted for.’

‘And thanks to how public Hawk Moth’s takedown was, people are aware of that.’She stated.‘Did you bring the scroll with you?’

‘I did.’She nodded.‘It’s in my backpack.’

‘Go, bring it.’She waved her stick towards the door and Marinette did as she was told.‘Now, young man, I can talk to you alone.’

‘Yes, madame.’He swallowed at the sudden amount of attention aimed at him.

‘You love her?’

‘Very much.’He nodded.

‘Both of her?’

‘Please.’Plagg scoffed.‘He mooned over Ladybug for years, but Marinette, that was a million times worse!Cheese me!’

Adrien automatically took a bag out of his pocket and passed Plagg a wedge of camembert.‘That’s one of the last bits, we have to buy some more.’

‘You’d better do that fast.I’m not having that stuff from breakfast.’Plagg curled his lip in disgust.

‘I’ll fix it.’Adrien turned back to Grandma Lan.‘I’m very sorry for that.He’s very demanding.’

‘He is a god.He is allowed.’Lan cackled.

‘It gets old.’Adrien admitted.‘But I wouldn’t change him.’

‘Of course not, I’m perfect.’Plagg said around a mouthful of cheese.

‘And I wouldn’t change Mari either.’Adrien returned them to the subject at hand.‘I love her with all my heart, whether she’s Marinette or Ladybug.’

‘Good answer.’She poked at the air in front of him with her stick.‘Now, about your travel plans.’

‘I’m sorry, Madame Lan, I don’t think sharing too much information is safe.We’ve had people used against us before.’

‘I am aware of that.’She waved her hand dismissively.‘I am going to be ninety this year.Let me help my childhood heroes with an adventure before I die.’

Adrien forced himself not to smile too hard at her demand.‘It’s always good to have help.’

‘It is, so do not turn it down.Did you book the tickets yet?’

‘Not yet.We were about to when you joined us.’Adrien indicated to the tablet beside him on the bed.

‘Here.’She reached into her tunic pocket and handed him a credit card.‘Use my card, people know who you both are.This way it will not be traced so easily.’

‘Oh, we can’t take that.’Adrien shook his head, refusing the generous offer.‘We had the cards put in Marinette’s name for that very reason.’

‘And the entire world knows Ladybug is a girl called Marinette Dupain Cheng.My name is not Cheng.Or Dupain.Or Agreste.’She thrust the card at him one more time.‘Take the card, boy.Chosen or not, I will not hesitate to rap you across the knees with my cane!’

Adrien was only partly certain her threat was an empty one and did the sensible thing, taking the card.‘Thank you.’

‘Here it is.’Marinette said as she came back into the room.‘The twins are home with Nuan, Plagg.Apparently, they have something for you and Tikki.’

‘Yes!Someone treating us properly for a change!’Plagg said as he shot from the room.

‘He’s such an ungrateful…’Adrien stopped himself before he said anything more.

‘He might regret that.’Marinette said as she tipped the scroll into her hand from the tube and took a seat.‘They brought outfits.’

‘I’m going to need photos.’Adrien grinned as he heard Plagg yelling.

‘You can put the scroll back in the tube, Marinette, it won’t fit in here and I’m sure we all know what it depicts.’Grandma Lan instructed her.‘But take both with you in case they offer more clues.’

‘Thank you.’Marinette took the other tube she offered her.

‘Adrien was about to book your flights and accommodation.’

‘I was.’He pulled the tablet into his lap and unlocked it.‘Your grandmother has offered to pay for the flights so there’s less of a trail with the card.’

‘And accommodation.’Grandma Lan said pointedly.‘Leave no trace.’

‘Do you think someone will know we’re going there?’Marinette asked worriedly.

‘What brought you here, _Sūnnǚ_?’

Marinette shared a glance with Adrien before answering.‘We’re looking for someone.’

‘And might this someone know you are looking?’

Marinette pressed her lips together as she realised what she meant.‘They may not, but whoever they are with might.’

‘Then you need this as a cover.Also take cash.Minimise your tracks.’

‘ _Xièxiè_ , Grandma Lan.’Marinette smiled.

‘Don’t mention it.’She waved her hand.‘Not to a single person.Not your uncle, nobody.This is our secret.’

‘Ladybug’s honour.’Marinette crossed her heart.

‘And Chat’s.’Adrien followed her lead.

‘Good.’She settled back in her chair.‘Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to have a nap before we have to go out for dinner at that ridiculously priced restaurant of my son’s.’

They got to their feet and Adrien offered her back her card.‘I’ve taken your details so I can transferthe money back to you.’

‘Don’t you dare!’She hit his thigh with her cane.‘The money does me no good!Go!’

‘ _Xièxiè._ ’Adrien said rapidly, trying to resist the urge to rub his sore thigh as Marinette took his hand and pulled him from the room.

‘I like her, a lot.’Marinette smiled as they slid the door closed.

‘I can see where you get your fire, Bug.’He smiled down at her.

‘Adrien!Ladybug!’

‘Liling!Her name is Marinette!’Nuan scolded.

‘Sorry, _Māmā_.’Liling bowed her head respectfully.‘Marinette!Tikki looks beautiful!’

‘What have you done to her?She’s always beautiful.’Marinette replied as they walked around the couch to where they sat on the floor.‘Oh!’Marinette said as she saw what they were doing.

Tikki was wearing a cute little pink kimono, obviously meant for a doll, Plagg had on a small crown, and they both each had a small throne to sit upon.

‘I could get used to this.’Plagg relaxed back in his seat.

‘Don’t get too used to it.’Adrien informed him.

‘Please, I deserve this, after living in your pocket for the last four, nearly five, years now.’

Adrien shook his head at the diva his kwami was.He was loving all the attention and Adrien was happy to let him have it, as long as he didn’t let it go to his head.

‘Have you both had a good day?’Nuan asked.

‘Fairly productive.’Adrien nodded.

‘It won’t be long before the car comes for you for dinner.’She told them.

‘Aren’t you joining us?’Marinette asked.

She shook her head.‘Yu and I are going to stay here with these pests.He is working late and I am very tired.’

‘Understandable.’Marinette smiled sympathetically.‘Maybe we should go and get ready.’She glanced at Adrien.

‘Sure.’

‘I put some things on your bed, Marinette.’Nuan called after her.‘That I thought might compliment your outfit.’

‘ _Xièxiè,_ Nuan.’

‘I wonder what that could be.’Adrien asked as they went up the stairs side by side.

‘You’ll have to wait and see.’She smiled at him, hoping he liked the dress as much as she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow:- getting ready for dinner.


	15. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets ready for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all!
> 
> Here's today's new chapter, it's just a short one but this is where my Pinterest board will come into effect! There you can find pics of both outfits as worn by Adrien and Marinette as well as a sneak peek of where they will be staying in Zhangjiajie! I will add more pics to it as I find/use them and the appropriate chapter comes up!
> 
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/andromedanewton/eastern-promises-western-lies-series/?eq=east&etslf=3892

The items Nuan had left for Marinette were a comb studded with jade, a small shoulder bag, and a new pack of hose.Marinette was grateful, it hadn’t crossed her mind to get something so basic.She showered, styled her hair into an updo with the comb, and put on some makeup.She never wore much, preferring just a little eyeliner and mascara, but she added a light shimmery powder to her lids and reflective gloss to her lips.It was all she had brought with her and would suit any occasion.Easy to carry and versatile.

Finally she put on the hose, dress, and shoes, and stood before the mirror.The dress was beautiful.Black lace with green trim in a traditional Chinese style, it came down almost to her ankles with a slit up either thigh high enough to give a glimpse of her flesh coloured hose but nothing scandalous.The plain black shoes were enough with the detailed dress and she was glad she had practiced walking in heels since getting together with Adrien.She put some cookies and cheese crackers that Plagg didn’t seem to mind in her bag along with her wallet, lipstick, and phone, then looked herself over again.There was no doubt about it, the dress defined the phrase figure-hugging yet didn’t feel or look restrictive or tight.

There was a soft knock on the door and she turned towards it, knowing who it would be.‘Come in.’

She smiled as Adrien came through, looking stunning in a suit not dissimilar from the one they had abused earlier, but with a brocade print.He had swept his hair back from his face, making him look older, drawing more attention to his cheekbones and jaw.His mouth fell open as he took in Marinette’s outfit, the dress in his colours accentuating her slender yet womanly frame perfectly, her hair and makeup making her look…wow!

‘Damn, Buginette, you’re beautiful!’

She blushed faintly, a smile spreading over her face.‘You look pretty amazing yourself, _mon chevalier_.’

‘I’m used to having to dress up, but you, every time I see you you amaze me even more with how stunning you are.’

‘Shush.’She giggled, embarrassed by his praise.

‘Twirl for me.’He rotated his finger in demonstration.

She shook her head and humoured him, but she only got as far as turning away from him.He stepped into her quickly and pressed himself against her back, stilling her with his hands on her hips.‘I mean it.You could grace any catwalk with me.’

‘I do like the dress.’She smiled as his hands squeezed her flesh slightly.

‘It’s not the dress, although it adds…something.Nothing you don’t already have, but it…accentuates.’As though to make his point he ran his hands over her hips and down her thighs.

‘We should head downstairs before this goes further.’She murmured halfheartedly as he took full advantage of her hair being up and kissed her neck.

‘You think I want this to go further?’He hummed into her skin as she tilted her head on instinct, giving him better access.

‘I’m pretty sure that’s not bread rising in your pants.’

He sputtered a laugh and buried his face against her neck.‘Okay, you have a point.’

‘Again, I think that’s you.’She giggled.

‘Alright.’He placed a firm kiss on her skin and stepped back, offering her his arm as she turned.‘Let’s go.’

‘I’m all yours, minou.’

‘Good.’He smiled warmly at her.‘Let’s go see what Plagg and Tikki are up to.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next...Flashback - The couple meet with Fu.


	16. Flashback - Young and Rash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple visit Fu, then on to Agreste Mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm knackered! If I get through all my little jobs today I'm definitely taking a nap! Why do people keep texting me at 10pm?! That's four nights in a row now!!!!
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

_‘I simply don’t remember where the temple stood.’Fu shrugged his apology at their disbelieving question._

_‘Not even a clue, other than a region in China?’Marinette asked._

_‘It was one hundred and seventy five years ago.I was not carrying a map, and we did not have GPS.’_

_‘It doesn’t matter where it is, other than this is the only lead we have.’Adrien said, ignoring Master Fu’s sarcasm.‘The butterfly and peacock miraculous’ were found in Tibet, the scroll is from your family in Beijing.The symbols from my mother’s room are linked to the same emblem as the one on your scroll.We have a country to start in, the same one the Guardian’s temple was in.’_

_‘We need to get Gabriel’s computer and try and run this page through it.’Marinette looked at the open book between them.‘He said it takes a long time to translate, and if this isn’t even in the same code as the rest of the book it might take longer.We might have better luck on the ground.’_

_‘Someone might know something, if not about the temple then the symbol.’_

_‘You are not considering up and leaving for China?With no preparation?’Fu asked in disbelief._

_‘I think that is exactly what they are considering, master.’Wayzz interjected._

_‘Then you must both be mad, or rash!’He looked between them.‘There is a large press interest in the two of you at the moment and any travel should be undertaken with care, carefully planned and not hurried into!’_

_‘It’s hard not to rush into it, Master Fu, my mother is missing and this is the best lead we have.’_

_‘Tea cannot be drank from the pot.It must be allowed to steep until ready.’Fu said wisely._

_‘He means let’s not run into it headlong.’Marinette translated.‘And that might not be such a bad idea.With all the media coverage a direct flight to China would draw a lot of attention.Maybe we can take a couple of interconnecting flights?’_

_Adrien nodded but sighed too.‘You’re always right, Bug.I guess the first thing we have to do is get the computer.’_

_‘Then we are settled?’Master Fu asked.‘You are not running off to China?’_

_‘Not immediately.’Adrien smiled at him reassuringly.‘But we will have to eventually.’_

_‘Plan your journey carefully.Every detail, and be cautious.’Fu warned again.‘Arm yourselves with knowledge, it is often the best shield.’_

_‘We won’t go rushing into things.’Marinette promised.‘But we are going to make a start.Come on, kitty, let’s go get this computer.’_

_‘We’ll speak to you later, Master Fu.’Adrien rested his hand on his shoulder.‘We’ll consult you every step of the way.’_

_‘Good.’He nodded.‘See that you do.’He watched them go then sighed._

_‘Do you remember being that young and rash, master?’Wayzz asked as soon as the door closed._

_‘Unfortunately, yes.’_

_Ladybug and Chat Noir bounded over the rooftops until they reached Agreste mansion, dropping into the courtyard and detransforming as they approached the doors.They had drawn a little attention and had no doubt that by the time they left the press would know they were there.Interest in them after their final battle with Gabriel and the reveal of their identities had waned somewhat, their day to day lives as they visited the hospital and school soon became boring, however there were still the die hard paparazzi who would turn up to the opening of an envelope if the hero couple were involved.Adrien unlocked the door and let them in, flicking on the lights in the large foyer before they crossed to the stairs, heading up to the atelier._

_‘I really have to figure out what to do with this place.’Adrien sighed as they crossed the threshold into the room that held so many memories for both of them, mostly negative._

_‘The house?’She checked._

_‘Yeah.It’s just sitting here empty, it’s not doing anyone any good like this.’_

_‘What are you thinking?’_

_‘I don’t know.’He shrugged as they reached the computer.‘I thought about asking you and your folks to move in here with me.’_

_‘Really?’She looked at him in surprise._

_‘Of course.It’s too big for just the two of us, honestly it’s too big for four people.I could just sell it and once this is all settled get us a reasonably sized place.’_

_‘Wait, us?’She gave him a look of complete surprise._

_‘If you want to.’He glanced down at his feet, a blush staining his cheeks, realising he hadn’t even mentioned it.They had been living together for weeks, for almost their entire relationship, and it had felt natural, it was weird for them to be apart, he had just assumed…‘No pressure, I don’t want you to think…’_

_‘I’d love us to have a place together.’She interrupted him.‘I can’t believe you’ve thought about that.’_

_‘I’ve thought about it a lot.’He admitted as she approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist.‘You’d really like that?’_

_‘I can’t think of anything better.’She pushed up on her toes and kissed him softly._

_‘That’s great!We’d need somewhere with at least one guest room, you’ll need a studio for your designing, a shared office where we can work from home, a…’_

_She kissed him again as she giggled.‘You’re so cute.’_

_‘I’m not trying to be cute.’_

_‘But you’re managing it anyway.Let’s talk about this later.The first thing we have to do is hope that the computer isn’t rigged somehow.’She glanced at the screen, remembering only too well the explosion that had ripped the room apart._

_‘It was just the remote last time.’They both looked up at the panel in the wall where they sat.‘We should transform, just in case.’_

_‘Not a bad idea.’_

_In moments they stood in their superhero guises again._

_‘You want to hold the screen, I’ll disconnect then unplug it?’Chat Noir asked._

_‘Sure.’Ladybug nodded, taking hold of each side of the screen._

_It took Chat a few moments to disconnect the screen from its stand and to removed the cables, but they both sighed with relief when nothing happened._

_‘That was easy.’She said suspiciously._

_‘Yeah, it was.You know, maybe we should have the place checked professionally.There might still be a booby trap on the security system.That would probably make it harder to sell.’_

_Ladybug sputtered a laugh.‘Still my silly kitty.’_

_‘That’s as may be, but we should get the hell out of here.’_

_‘I think so.’She nodded, following him to the door and rapidly from the building._

_‘Do you want to call in the cops to deal with this while I…’ she indicated to the computer._

_‘I guess so.’He nodded.‘Don’t take any crap from him.’_

_‘I’m not about to start now.’She leant forward so he didn’t have so far to close the gap before kissing her._

_‘Good luck.’He called after her, just as he became aware of the flash of a camera from a lingering paparazzo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow...FINALLY!!! Going out to dinner with the Cheng family!!!!


	17. Dinner with the Cheng Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for dinner with the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I think a few of you have been waiting for!! Chapter 17!!! The family dinner! Yup! Mei is back!!!!!!

‘Plagg, get out of there.You’re coming with us!’

Tikki was already inside Marinette’s bag, looking on as Plagg refused point blank to come out of the dolls house the twins had decided to dedicate the Palace of the Kwamis.‘Come on, Plagg!’She insisted.‘You can’t stay in there all night!’

‘I can and I am!’

Adrien got up off the floor where he had been looking through the window with a sigh.‘There’s only one way I can force him out.’

‘Don’t you dare!’

‘Then come out on your own!’Adrien growled.

‘I’ve got this.’Tikki said as she swept down out of the bag and through the wall of the little house.There was the sound of a commotion followed by Plagg’s indignant yelling.

‘Spots, what are you doi…ow!Stop!Alright, I’m coming!’

Tikki flew through the wall, dragging Plagg behind her before depositing him on Adrien’s shoulder.

‘We can go now.’She said sweetly before returning to the bag.

‘You’re a bully, Tiks.’Plagg scowled before joining her.

‘If you weren’t letting all this attention go to your head I wouldn’t need to be.’She said primly as Marinette closed the clasp, their bickering changing to lower tones as they spoke.

‘I think we can leave now.’Adrien turned to Marinette with an apologetic smile.

‘You really did get the dramatic one out of the two, didn’t you?’

‘Completely.’

‘That’s okay though.’She replied as he took her hand.‘Because you suit one another perfectly.’

‘Excuse me?’He laughed.‘I am not a drama queen!’

‘Uh huh.’Marinette smirked as they joined the rest of the family waiting for the elevator.

‘Is all well?’Cheng asked.

‘It’s fine.’Adrien assured him.‘Plagg really likes the dolls house.’

‘Palace of the Kwamis!’Plagg’s voice came from Marinette’s bag and was followed by another yelp.

‘Tikki will keep him under control.’Marinette smiled warmly as though it was no big deal that there were two gods fighting in her purse.

The journey to the restaurant by luxury car didn’t take long and the brightly lit exterior of the restaurant soon greeted them.The neon blue sign stated the name; _Tiāntǐ Huāyuán_.

‘Wow.’Marinette said under her breathe and the exquisitely decorated exterior.She wasn’t sure she had ever been in such a high class looking restaurant.

‘Welcome to Celestial Garden.’Cheng said as they approached the door.

‘You changed the name of your soup after it was named for your restaurant?’Marinette asked in surprise.

‘Of course.’Cheng booped her on the nose with his large finger.‘I owe you a great deal.More than I thought.’

‘You don’t owe me anything.’Marinette shook her head as the maitre’d rushed over to greet them.

‘I think we all know that’s not true.’Grandma Lan scoffed from behind them.

Marinette didn’t want to argue about it but she hadn’t done anything that she wasn’t tasked with.Her job as Ladybug was to save the day and that was just what she had done.In her mind it was no different to Uncle Cheng going to work and cooking every day.

They were soon seated in the subtly lit restaurant, each table graced with crisp white linens, high backed black leather chairs matching the simple monochromatic theme.All parties were well spaced, there was no chance of overhearing another conversation unless the diners were particularly raucous, and this wasn’t a raucous kind of establishment.One wall was open plan with stainless steel counters where the food was placed, allowing a window into the exclusive kitchen of this world renowned restaurant but, for tonight, their owner and head chef was on the other side of the counters.

The round table was comfortably spaced and Cheng invited Marinette to sit beside him with Grandma Lan on his other side.Adrien sat beside Marinette, with Mei and cousin Jian taking the last two seats.The waiter was with them in no time, offering menus and bowing to Cheng Shifu, who ordered the finest wine they held and pitchers of water after checking that was alright with everyone, which it was, other than Grandma Lan, who insisted on a glass of _baijiu_ , Chinese vodka.

Cheng made recommendations from the menu and Marinette took his lead, blushing when almost everyone at the table chose Marinette soup, only Mei choosing seared scallops.Once their orders were placed and wine poured by more waiters than any single table should warrant, Cheng proposed a toast to Marinette and Adrien, wishing them health, happiness, and good luck.Grandma Lan swallowed her shot of vodka in one, immediately asking for another from a passing waiter.

‘Please, tell us of your first day in Beijing.’Cheng invited his guests while their napkins were laid in their laps for them.

The couple spared a glance, knowing they would avoid a certain event, but the rest was safe.‘We visited the company offices.’Adrien begun.‘It was a good chance for me to checkin since the changes to name and management.Everything was fine and I borrowed a couple of suits.’

‘And very nice it is too.’Mei commented from beside him, reaching out with her manicured fingers to stroke the sleeve.‘What fabric is it made from?’

‘Marinette, you’re better at this kind of thing than me.Technical details that is.’Adrien smiled at her as he asked for her help.He knew a lot about the fashion industry but she knew material better than he did.

‘It’s a wool and silk blend.’She smiled knowingly.‘ _Gabriel_ , or rather _Miraculous Designs_ , use a very specific percentage of each to reach this quality.’

‘And the pattern?’Mei asked, looking up at Adrien through her eyelashes as her fingertips continued to trace the design.

‘A basic quatrefoil floral combination.’Marinette continued.‘Any four leaved or petaled design is a quatrefoil, but the brand has its own way of adapting and altering classical designs and personalising them.’

‘Fascinating.’Mei replied as she pressed her fingers firmly against Adrien’s bicep as she gave him a raised eyebrow before withdrawing her hand.‘It’s very different.’

‘He looks splendid.’Grandma Lan said, picking up the vodka that had barely had time to touch the table top before she drank it all.‘What else did you do?’

‘We ate lunch in the park.’Adrien continued.‘Then came back to look into travelling a little, do some sightseeing.’

‘It would be a shame to come all this way and not visit some of the places our country has to offer.’Jian spoke.He was very quiet, a small, slender bespectacled man who spoke infrequently, but did so in perfect English.

‘We would love to be able to see everything, but that might not be feasible.’Marinette laughed softly.

‘It would take a long time.’Cheng conceded.

The conversation continued with each of them recommending places to visit, both near and far, and Cheng ensured they knew they were welcome to use his home as a base of sorts, to come and go as they pleased.Marinette was grateful as it meant they could travel lighter if necessary, not that they weren’t doing so already by living out of backpacks.

Starters were served and conversation turned to the food, Cheng describing many of the ingredients in both dishes and how they were sourced.Marinette was quite engrossed in the conversation with Cheng about how he hadn’t changed the recipe of the soup since he visited Paris, believing it to be a masterpiece he needed to walk away from and that her floral gift had made all the difference.

‘Adrien, here, you cannot visit without trying some of the scallops.They are to die for.’Mei turned to him with a piece of scallop with a touch of the dipping sauce on the end.

‘Um, uh, okay.’Adrien said hesitantly before having to open his mouth as she thrust the fork towards him.He nodded as he chewed, too polite to say anything as he did so.It was good, he agreed, but he hadn’t been expecting it.

‘Oh, I’m so clumsy, you have sauce on your lip.’Mei raised her hand and swiped her thumb over his bottom lip then brought it to her own, sucking it clean.

Adrien swallowed, definitely sooner than he meant to, and it was a moment before he could speak.‘The scallops are nice, you’re right.’He nodded a little too fast, his hand reaching for Marinette’s without looking, for the comfort she brought.He felt uncomfortable under the sharp gaze of Mei and his mind couldn’t quite fathom what was going on.‘The sauce thing, I wasn’t so keen on.’

Mei shrugged slightly before continuing eating and when he turned back Marinette was looking at him curiously.

‘Are you alright, minou?’She asked quietly.

‘Sure, yeah, I’m fine.’He smiled.

‘Good.’She leant over and kissed his cheek.‘I need my hand to eat though.’

‘Of course.Sorry.’He laughed and she thought she caught a hint of nervousness, but she couldn’t be sure.His hand settled on her thigh and she wondered if it was some sort of social anxiety at being out in a new city with new people.She slipped her left hand under the table and across her lap to touch his.They shared a smile and he seemed to lose some of the tension he was carrying which made her feel somewhat better.

The meal continued with the main courses being served with various side dishes Cheng had ordered for the couple to try and get a true idea of the variety of dishes on offer.Every single thing was delicious and Adrien and Marinette couldn’t have chosen a favourite item if they tried.Adrien was certain Mei was trying to coax him into a conversation with her alone but each time she tried he spoke to someone else, inviting their opinion.He didn’t like the way she was looking at him, it was a combination of hunger and heat, and while he might have missed Marinette’s crush on him for a long time he was pretty sure she was at least flirting a little.Maybe that was her personality, maybe this was normal for her, but he soon realise she would only lean into him or make up an excuse to touch him when the rest of the table were preoccupied.What was he supposed to do?She was his girlfriend’s cousins fiancee, he didn’t think there was any code of etiquette for this.He knew his cheeks were permanently stained pink and he hoped everyone assumed it was the wine he had drunk, not the fact he felt flustered.

The dessert menu was offered and Marinette settled on candied fruit, while Adrien went for the sweetheart cake; a flaky pastry with almond paste, sesame, winter melon, and five spice.

‘You have to try the sweetheart cake, buginette.’Adrien slipped into French as he offered her a spoon of the delicate pastry, gauging if anyone understood them.He wanted to ask Marinette if they could leave soon, if there was some way they could call this thing short, maybe claim tiredness, but he knew he didn’t want to stay here with her now very gropey soon to be cousin in law.

‘ _Merci_.’She smiled at him before doing so.‘ _C'est délicieux_.’She nodded her approval.

‘A sweetheart cake for my sweetheart.’He replied, loud enough that the entire table would hear but even as he did so he felt Mei’s hand fall on his thigh, squeezing firmly before beginning to move upwards.

Adrien quickly dropped his fork on his plate and stood, tossing his napkin on the table.‘I need the restroom.’He announced.

Cheng pointed him in the right direction and, after apologising as he excused himself, Adrien walked speedily towards the corridor in question.He closed the door and went to lean on the sink unit, looking at his reflection as he did so.What the hell was Mei thinking?Was she actually hitting on him at the table with her future family?In front of his girlfriend?She wasn’t even being subtle but she did seem to be choosing her moments carefully.Jian seemed oblivious, concentrating on his food and engaging in occasional conversation topics, but only those that interested him.Adrien splashed some cold water on his face, careful not to drip any on his suit, then stared at himself again.

‘Okay, Adrien, you can get through this.’He told himself.‘Just ignore it, we’re leaving for Zhangjiajie tomorrow.There’s no point in causing any problems within the family.’

Maybe she was a fan.She wouldn’t be the first of its kind to throw themselves at him, he used to have his bodyguard to handle things just like this, keeping distance between them, but he had nowhere to go until dinner was over.He sighed and dropped his head.He was being cowardly.He could handle this, he was Chat Noir, for fucks sake!He could do this.And he believed that…right up until he stepped out of the bathroom to find Mei waiting for him.

‘You are quite the perfect hero, aren’t you?’She hummed as she pushed him back against the wall with her hands on his chest.‘Blond hair, green eyes, and so firm.’She leant towards him, her intention to kiss him blatantly obvious, but he grabbed her wrists and held her away.

‘I don’t know what you’re doing, Mei, but I’m in love with Marinette.’

‘And I’m in love with Jian, that doesn’t mean someone who likes lamb doesn’t want to try a steak once in a while.’

‘I’m not a steak.’Adrien slipped out of her reach.‘And maybe you need to be more faithful to your…uh…lamb.’

‘But lamb gets so dull after a while.’She stepped towards him but he matched her, walking backwards away from her.

‘Just enjoy your…Jian.’He backed away faster, only turning when he thought he was safe to do so, arriving back at the table in just moments, but he didn’t sit.‘Mari, I’m not feeling my best, I think some fresh air might help.Would you mind if I took Plagg and made my own way back to the apartment?’

She looked up at him with concern in her eyes.‘Of course I don’t mind.Are you alright?’She rested her hand over his on the back of the chair and she felt him tense.

‘I just need the fresh air.I think I’m tired from all the travelling.’

‘Do whatever you need to.’Cheng told him.‘I am sorry you do not feel well.’

‘It’s not your fault.’Adrien replied rapidly.‘Your hospitality has been outstanding, Cheng Shifu, thank you so much.’

‘Here.’Marinette opened her bag so that Plagg could sneak into Adrien’s pocket.‘Remember you can call me if you get lost, or want me to join you, or anything.’

‘I will.I’ll speak to you soon.’And without another word he left, Marinette watching him go as she wondered just what could be wrong enough for him not to even kiss her goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poooooooor Adrien!!!
> 
> Coming tomorrow: Another Flashback - Marinette returns to the prison.


	18. Flashback - Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette returns to the prison with Gabriel's computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys! Just wow! The response to Mei making a pass at poor Adrien during dinner was ASTOUNDING! I'm so glad I did it justice in making Adrien so flustered and the hatred towards Mei and her actions mean I wrote her just how I envisioned her!
> 
> It's time for another flashback now, taking Gabe his computer at the prison, but then we will be straight back with Adrinette for them to have a nice little chat about what happened at dinner. For those of you waiting for Mari to react with Mei herself, chapter 20 is the one you want!!!

_The computer had been set up in a secure room at the prison.Guards stood around it, just in case Gabriel got any ideas, the only furniture a table and single chair bolted to the floor.Marinette stood behind the monitor on the table as she waited, wanting something between them._

_Gabriel was brought in, his hands and feet shackled, they weren’t taking any chances, and he bowed his head in a nod of greeting, his face holding a small, confident smile._

_‘I need you to give me access to your computer and show me how the program works.’She reminded him._

_‘You are quite sure you want me to do this in person?’He asked as he took a seat, the shackles on his wrists adjusted to attach to the table and give him a better range of motion._

_She folded her arms, knowing she was about to call his bluff.‘If you screw this up you’re only going to hinder our search for Emilie.This is in your best interest too.’_

_One of his eyes twitched but he didn’t reply, he simply turned on the monitor and waited for it to boot up, maintaining eye contact with her the entire time.Once the log in screen appeared he pressed his palm to it, allowing himself access.‘You will need to be on this side of the monitor for me to show you how to operate the program.’He stated and she fought the urge to swallow at having to be closer to him.She came around the table and stopped by his right elbow as Gabriel initiated the administrator screen.‘I will authorise access for Adrien again, and add you as another authorised user.You will need to press your palm to the monitor for a minute while it reads your palm print.’_

_‘I’d rather you added me as an administrator.’Marinette said as he held his hand out for her to press her palm where indicated on the screen._

_‘I can change your privileges once you are registered.’_

_‘Good.’She said as she leant forward and held her hand against the monitor._

_Gabriel looked at her from close up, his eyes trailing almost automatically to her ear where she now wore two studs, almost identical.‘Very clever, Miss Marinette.’He remarked and she turned to face him, finding him close enough that she could see the flecks in his grey eyes.‘Two pairs of earrings so no one can tell which are your miraculous until you transform.I assume you vary which holes you wear them in too so no one can be certain.’_

_‘You made me cautious.’She said quietly._

_‘You should be.They are a very powerful item to be placed in the hands of a child.’_

_‘I grew up a long time ago, thanks to you.’She withdrew her hand and straightened as the circle on the screen turned green._

_He didn’t answer, he simply smiled and turned back to the computer, opening the program in question.‘The entire book is saved page by page in this file.I recommend only trying to translate one page at a time.As I said, it is a lengthy process, the translations are often general and open to some interpretation.’_

_‘What do you mean?’_

_‘Have you ever studied any other languages?’_

_‘Some.’She nodded._

_‘When you translate often the syntax is…off.The same is true for the code.Be prepared to have to work for the true meaning.’_

_‘Alright.’_

_She watched as he set her up with a user account then added administrator privileges, allowed access to Adrien again and set the same for him._

_‘There.Show me the page again and I will show you how to start the program running.You will have to initiate it again once you turn it on.Leave it on and running.’He opened the file and she swiped through to the right page, Gabriel again taking in the glyphs and yin and yang fan symbol.He showed her how to start the process then sat back in his chair.‘It is a simple process and you are a smart girl.I’m sure you will work this out.’_

_‘I hope so.’She replied, having to make a subconscious effort not to thank him.If it weren’t for him they wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place._

_‘Marinette,’ his hand rested on her arm and the guards were suddenly on edge, the nearest stepping forward, but Gabriel made no further move, rather he ignored them and continued speaking.‘Bring her home.’_

_‘I will.’She promised and Gabriel removed his hand and sat back, his work here done.Now it was up to them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: A little Ladynoir to start your Saturday!


	19. Stressed Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat talk about what happened at dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Adrien telling Marinette what happened with Mei!! Let me know what you think! Tomorrow we'll take the couple back to the apartment where Mari will assert her dominance!
> 
> In case you don't follow me on tumblr I currently have a kind-of-a-giveaway running, where the lucky(?) winner can choose their favourite side of the love square and trope for me to write a oneshot! Here's the link, in case you want to enter!
> 
> https://miraculousmumma.tumblr.com/post/174925783161/400-follower-kind-of-a-giveaway

Chat Noir sat atop the _Miraculous_ building, looking out over the bright lights of the city.Despite the constant flow of traffic it was peaceful up here, no one bothered him, certainly no one touched him, and it allowed him to get his thoughts in order.At least he knew for certain that Mei had been deliberately touching him, flirting with him, and she didn’t seem to care that they were both spoken for.He was used to people being overly familiar, it was part and parcel of the price of fame, part he despised.Being pawed, every single thing he did open to public consumption.That he expected, even prepared for, this he wasn’t.It had put him on edge, made him nervous.He didn’t know how to handle this.

His baton sounded and he drew it, extending the phone to see a new message from Marinette.

M~ We’re back at the apartment now.Are you okay?

He paused before answering.He wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell her about this or not.He knew his lady had a short fuse where liars were concerned, and cheating was tantamount to lying but with more at stake.No, he had to tell her.They promised no secrets, no lies.It just wasn’t worth it.

C~ I’m okay.I’m on the roof of MD

Her reply was almost instant and he knew she would be sitting and waiting for his reply.

M~ Can I come to you?

C~ You don’t even have to ask

He smiled at how Marinette that was, how like her not to assume she was welcome and to respect his desire for space.It would be better if they spoke out here, away from the apartment.

M~ Don’t go anywhere, I’m on my way.Love you <3

C~ Love you too, princess

He sat back, knowing she would be along shortly and felt a sense of peace descend over him.With his lady at his side he knew everything would be alright.

Marinette headed down the stairs with Tikki just moments later, still wearing the dress she had for dinner, her shoes in her hand.She would put them on before she transformed.Uncle Cheng, Jian, Mei, and Yu were having drinks in the seating area, their heads turning as she entered the room.

‘Marinette, is everything alright?’Cheng asked.

‘It’s fine.I’m just going to go out and meet Adrien.Could you leave the door unlocked for us?’

‘Du will open the door for you.’He reminded her.

‘Not that door.’She smiled, heading towards the sliding door to the terrace then slipping on her shoes.

‘Oh!’Cheng said in surprise as he got to his feet.‘Is there anything I can do?’

She shook her head.‘Sometimes you just need some fresh air, thank you anyway, Uncle Cheng.’

‘Any time.’He bowed as he reached her side.‘And we will leave the door unlocked.’

‘ _Xièxiè_.’She bowed in return.‘We won’t be too late.’She stepped out onto the terrace and closed the door behind her, Cheng watching as she called her spots to her then throwing her yo-yo and leaping after it.

 

She landed on the rooftop of the _Miraculous_ building, having realised Chat was crouched on the edge, just watching the traffic come and go.

‘Chaton?’She said softly as she approached him, attaching her yo-yo to her hip as she went.

‘Hi, my lady.’He sighed, comforted by her presence alone.

‘Are you alright?’She stopped behind him and to one side, not making any move to touch him.She wasn’t sure if that was what he needed or not and didn’t want to make matters worse.

‘I am now.’He hopped down beside her and pulled her into a hug.

She closed her eyes and nuzzled into his chest, feeling tension leave them both.They stood this way for several minutes, his cheek resting on her hair, just breathing her in, taking the comfort she brought just by her presence.Eventually he turned his face and kissed her hair, leaning back enough to look down at her as she took her cue and turned her face up to his.

‘I love you, bug.’He lowered his lips to hers for a soft, chaste kiss, the simplicity of which had her stomach flutter.

‘I love you too.’She reached up with her hand and stroked his cheek softly.‘What’s wrong, minou?I know there’s something, but I can’t put my finger on what.’

He sighed long and deep.‘Just promise not to freak out, okay?’

She looked at him in concern.‘I’m more likely to freak out because my imagination is running riot, but okay.’

‘Something happened at dinner.’He said simply.

‘What happened?’She pressed, realising he was struggling to tell her but she didn’t know why.She wasn’t aware of anything out of the ordinary going on.

‘Your cousin Jian’s fiancée, Mei?’She nodded.‘She was hitting on me, like the whole time.’

‘She was…’She blinked as that news sank in.‘She what?’

‘She kept touching me, I mean inappropriately.And when I went to the bathroom she followed me.’

‘What did she do?’Ladybug’s tone was clipped as her irritation rose.Suddenly his disappearance and need for space made sense.

‘I’m pretty sure she was trying to kiss me.’

‘Why didn’t you say something?’She asked hesitantly, knowing full well he would have wanted to avoid a scene.‘Actually, I know the answer to that.’

‘I get women, even some men, throwing themselves at me.It’s something I got used to with modelling, but this was…unexpected.’

‘Oh, minou.’She cupped his cheek with her palm.‘This isn’t your fault, not even close.Her, however…’

‘Don’t make a big deal out of it.I don’t want to cause friction in the family.’

‘She needs to learn to keep her hands to herself!’Ladybug scowled.‘She not only made you feel uncomfortable but she is willing to risk her relationship with my cousin!I might not know him that well but…but…’She growled in frustration.

‘Buginette.’He kneaded her back with his hands.‘I was pretty firm with her and now we both know to be wary of her.’

‘No one should paw at my kitty.’

‘Cat puns, my lady?’He smirked at her.

She gave a small laugh.‘Unintentional, I promise.’

‘Still, I’m rubbing off on you.’

‘Don’t try and distract me, I’m pretty mad about this.’She poked him in the chest.

He took a deep breath and let it out through his nose slowly.‘I know, princess, I just don’t want to cause trouble with your family.’

‘If she’s happy to try this she doesn’t deserve to be part of the family.’She huffed.

‘I know.’His hands slid up her back, gaining comfort from her.‘But now we’re both aware maybe we can keep an eye on things.And tomorrow we’re leaving for Zhangjiajie anyway.’

‘But we’re probably coming back here.This needs fixing.’

‘Please just leave it.It’s my word against her, and your family know her better.I don’t want to cause a rift.’

She closed her eyes as she took a soothing breath that didn’t really work.‘Fine.But I’m going to fix the problem.’

He narrowed his eyes at her as she opened hers, the determination in them fierce enough he knew he wouldn’t talk her out of whatever she was thinking.‘You’re not going to hang her out of the window by her ankle, right?’

‘I only did that once!’She argued.‘And I didn’t hang him, I caught him as he fell past!’

‘Please don’t do that.’

‘I wasn’t going to do that.’She pouted.

‘Okay, good.’

‘But I am going to fix it.’He pursed his lips as he realised he wouldn’t get more out of her than that.She patted his cheek softly.‘Don’t worry, chaton, I won’t hurt her, just go along with what I say.’

‘I love you, bug, even though sometimes you’re pretty scary.’

She quirked him a sideways smile.‘Scary doesn’t always get you what you want, but nobody upsets my kitty and gets away with it.’


	20. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien both stake their claim to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go all! Another anticipated chapter! I hope it doesn't disappoint!!
> 
> Remember I'm running a one-shot giveaway on my tumblr, find me @miraculousmumma

They landed back on the terrace a little over an hour later, the lights were still on, and after detransforming Marinette led the way through the glass doors.Again every head turned to them but Mei’s eyes looked deliberately past her, and now that Marinette knew what she was looking for she could easily see the lust in her eyes.

‘Is everything alright?’Cheng asked as everyone stood other than Mei, who just sat and swirled her wine glass, the claret coloured liquid coiling around the sides.

‘It’s fine, but I do need to speak to you about something Uncle Cheng.’Marinette bowed her head respectfully as they stopped by the couch hand in hand.

‘Would you like us to do so in private?’He held his arm out towards the corridor but she shook her head.

‘I don’t mind saying what I have to in front of everyone.’

‘Then please.’He indicated to the couch on his left and they took a seat, not once releasing one another.‘Would you like a drink?’He looked between them.

‘No, thank you.’Marinette answered again, Adrien doing the same a moment later.

‘Very well.’

‘It’s about the sleeping arrangements.’

‘Is there a problem with your accommodation?’He asked in concern.

‘No, they’re perfect, Uncle Cheng, really lovely, and we’re so grateful for you putting us up, but we’re not used to sleeping apart.’

He paused before replying.‘I see.’

‘Adrien and I, we’ve just been through a very traumatic experience, I know you know all about what happened, and sometimes we have nightmares, and they can get pretty bad if the other isn’t there for comfort.’

Cheng looked thoughtful.‘That is unfortunate.Perhaps I come across as old fashioned in my ways, however the two of you are not married.’

‘Neither are Jian and Mei.’She pointed out, knowing they were living together.

‘But they are engaged, their intentions towards one another, their commitment, is sound.’

‘Bug?’Adrien cleared his throat and she turned to him.‘Marry me?’

She laughed softly.She knew she had told him to follow her lead but this wasn’t exactly what she had in mind.‘Of course I’ll marry you.’

‘Does that work better for you, Cheng Shifu?’Adrien asked hopefully.

Cheng let out a small sigh.‘I suppose it will.’

‘Great.’Marinette smiled.‘We have a few things to organise before we leave tomorrow for our sightseeing trip, if you’ll excuse us?’

He bowed his head.‘Sleep well.I hope the bad dreams do not plague you too much.’

‘ _Xièxiè_.’Adrien bowed his head gratefully.

They got up and bid everyone goodnight, walking around the couches towards the stairs, but as they walked behind Mei they heard her say something that sounded a lot like; ‘Territorial.’

Marinette stopped and slipped off one of her shoes.‘Go ahead, minou, I’ll catch up.’He nodded and did so as she leant on the back of the couch, ensuring her hand pinned Mei’s hair, bending to pull off the other shoe as she spoke in a low voice.‘If you come near him again I’ll ram this stiletto heel through your eye socket.You got that?’She didn’t wait for a reply, rather she took both shoes in her hand and flashed everyone a dazzling smile.‘Goodnight.’And she trotted to catch up with Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go on then, hit me with your comments!!! What did we think?


	21. Flashback - Swim Date With Chloé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the couple spending some time with Chloé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all!
> 
> Well, I think most everyone enjoyed Mari staking her claim to Adrien to her family yesterday!
> 
> If you want to check out the Pinterest board, I have started adding pics relevant to SLaBE too so you can see Mari's jacket and I'll add more outfits etc... as I remember!  
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/andromedanewton/eastern-promises-western-lies-series/?eq=east&etslf=5969

_Nine days.It had been nine long days and the program was still running.There was no progress bar, the closest indication that anything was happening at all was the fact that certain sections of the page occasionally dimmed, but there was no way of checking progress without messing up the program.They knew this for certain as they had made that mistake when one glyph went out and they tried to check it out.One quick call to Max and a visit had them certain that time was the only way to ensure the page was decoded._

_The bomb squad had swept the mansion fully, finding and disarming the one in the remote for the security system.They didn’t find any others, which was a relief, and Adrien instructed his lawyer to have the house valued._

_They carried on their normal lives as much as they could, but so many things were different; school had finished and they both participated in make up exams for those they had had to miss.Alya started her new job as youth anchor at TVi and Nino got a part time job at the bowling alley where they had gone on their double date._

_The couple frequently visited Chloé, knowing she was mostly alone now, and she and Marinette were slowly…not becoming closer, but more tolerant of one another.It was during one of their visits with Chloé that the sale of the house came up._

_‘I can’t believe you’re just selling up.You grew up there.’She complained from her lounger.The weather was unseasonably warm and she had invited them both over to use the hotel pool.Having said that she hadn’t touched the water, she was happy lounging in the sun in her white bikini._

_‘With a psychopath who tried to kill us more than once.’Adrien said pointedly from where he was sitting on the side of the pool with his legs in the water, black swimming shorts riding low on his hips._

_‘It doesn’t matter.’Chloé argued.‘Both our dad’s are assholes and you don’t see me running away from my family home.’_

_‘Your family home is a good business venture.Mine is like a house of horrors.I could probably just turn it into a macabre museum.’_

_‘Why not?’_

_‘I’m not turning my home into a museum.’_

_‘What are we talking about?’Marinette asked as she finally joined them, having taken a little longer changing than Adrien._

_‘What to do with…whoa.’Adrien stopped talking as he took her in.She was wearing a pink and black polka dot underwired bikini and matching pink flip-flops, a towel bearing the hotel monogram draped over her arm._

_‘Oh please, you’ve seen her naked.’Chloé rolled her eyes before looking at Marinette.‘I suppose you do look kind of cute.The spots match your freckles.’_

_‘Um, thanks.’Marinette dropped her towel on the lounger beside Chloé’s._

_‘Here.’Chloé threw her a bottle of sun cream from the table beside her.‘You don’t want to burn.’_

_‘Thanks again.’Marinette replied, looking at the expensive brand in her hand._

_‘Here, I’ll help.’Adrien got up from the side of the pool and came over._

_‘I don’t want to have to watch you grope her.’Chloé complained._

_Adrien squeezed some of the lotion into his hand and started applying it to Marinette’s shoulders as she tried not to laugh at their bickering.‘So roll over or something.You put sun cream on my back, I don’t see any difference.’_

_‘Difference is I’m not fucking you.’_

_‘Do you want to do this yourself?’Adrien waved the bottle at her.‘Because all you did was complain about it getting up your nails.’_

_‘This manicure was expensive.’She adjusted her sunglasses and settled further into her lounger._

_‘Sure.You’ll be having another in a couple of days anyway.’_

_‘Tomorrow, actually.’She replied haughtily.‘Nails this great take a great deal of time and care.’_

_‘I’ll take your word for it.’He continued to rub the cream into Marinette’s skin, knowing he himself had had endless manicures but they certainly didn’t take as long as Chloé’s, nor had he had them as often._

_They were silent for a few moments, Marinette taking the suncream from the lounger beside her and starting to apply it to her chest even as Adrien’s hands slid over her shoulders and started interfering under the guise of helping, making her giggle._

_‘So,’ she said, trying to end the lack of conversation, ‘what were you arguing about before manicures?’_

_‘Adrien’s stupidity.’Chloé quipped without sparing them a glance._

_‘I’m not stupid.’Adrien replied, retrieving the cream and applying it to Marinette’s arm._

_‘I can do that.’_

_‘Yeah, but I want to.’He winked at her._

_‘What was he being stupid about?’Marinette asked after suppressing a sigh._

_‘His house.’_

_‘You mean selling it?’_

_‘Exactly.It’s a prime located piece of real estate.’_

_‘It’s brick and mortar that holds more bad memories than good.’Adrien replied as his hands moved to Marinette’s other arm.‘I want a fresh start with Marinette.’_

_Chloé slid her glasses down her nose and glared at her.‘So this is your fault?’_

_‘If I said no, he came up with the idea on his own, would you believe me or would you still blame me anyway?’_

_‘I’d believe he came up with this stupid idea on his own.’_

_‘He actually did.’_

_‘But you’re not exactly discouraging him.’_

_‘I’m following his lead.’She shrugged.‘It’s his house and I support whatever decision he makes.’_

_‘You’re both stupid.’Chloé huffed._

_‘Not stupid.’Adrien said frustratedly.‘I don’t feel any emotional attachment to a house that not only felt like a prison to me but was also the site of my father trying to kill me numerous times.’_

_‘Well, when you put it like that.’Chloé grumbled.‘Why don’t you have it knocked down and something else developed on the site?’_

_‘Because I don’t even want that.’He pushed Marinette’s shoulder to try and get her to lay down, but she shot him a surprised look._

_‘What are you doing, minou?’_

_Chloé scoffed at the pet name but Adrien ignored her.‘Lay down, I’m going to do your stomach and legs.’_

_‘I can do my own stomach and legs!’She tried to push him off as he pursued, both of them giggling like idiots._

_Chloé growled and got to her feet.‘Could you two just hurry up, I’m going to order drinks.’She slipped on her heeled sandals and chiffon shirt before storming indoors._

_‘I think we pissed her off.’Adrien grinned as he swung his leg over the lounger and used his new position to grab her wrists and sit on her hips._

_‘I do too, so get off me.’She wiggled slightly._

_‘In a moment.’He pushed her wrists against the cushioned lounger and bent low, kissing her softly.‘How about I do your legs, you do your stomach and we’ll meet in the middle?’_

_‘I’m not sure we should meet in the middle on the roof of a hotel.’She gave him a knowing look as he grinned at her._

_‘Maybe later.’_

_‘Definitely later.’_

_He kissed her again quickly before walking comically backwards and pulling her feet out, sitting on the end of the lounger and uncapping the cream again before passing it to her.‘I’ll do your stomach too, if you want.’_

_‘I’ll do it.’She uncapped it, watching as he very carefully ran his hands over her thigh.‘And I think you owe Chloé an apology.’_

_‘Probably.’He wrinkled his nose.‘I’ll do it when she comes back.’_

_‘Cool.’Marinette finished putting the cream on her stomach and sighed, enjoying Adrien’s hands running over her skin.It was comforting._

_‘So, I had an idea.’Chloé said as she came back through the door, shrugging off her shirt again._

_‘Which is?’Adrien asked as Marinette poked him with her foot, reminding him he was supposed to say something else.‘Also, sorry for fooling around with Mari, I know you don’t want us throwing PDA’s in your face.’_

_‘Forget about it.You’re cute together.Cute enough to make me want to vomit, but you’re goals, okay?Happy?’She said bitterly.‘Anyway, you interrupted me.Rude.’_

_‘Sorry.’Adrien held his hand out for her to continue._

_‘I should think so.Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, why don’t I buy your house?’_

_‘What?’Adrien blinked in surprise._

_‘I’ll buy it.It’s a good investment.I could turn it into apartments, or rent it out, or do your museum idea.How many visitors do you think it would get if I opened up the basement?’_

_‘I don’t want my house to become a museum, Chloé!’_

_‘Okay, fine, no museum.’She came and sat on the side of the lounger facing them.‘What do you think?’_

_‘I don’t know why you’d want it.’Adrien shook his head._

_‘Because, it’s a good opportunity.That’s all.’Chloé said defensively._

_‘I’ll think about it.’Adrien said as he stood.‘I’m just going to wash my hands.’_

_The girls watched him go and Marinette rearranged herself to sit up.‘That was a really nice offer, Chloé.’_

_‘I know.’She shrugged, slipping her sunglasses back down._

_‘What would you really do with it?’Marinette pushed and Chloé’s lips slipped into a smirk._

_‘I’d keep it in case he ever wanted it back.’Marinette knew Chloé hadn’t been telling the whole truth but what she had hidden was truly touching.‘But I don’t want him to know that, so keep your mouth shut.’Chloé waved her finger threateningly._

_‘We promised not to lie to each other.’Marinette told her.‘But I’m keeping this in the “unless it’s mentioned I’m not lying” category.Kind of like a birthday or Christmas gift.It’s better if he doesn’t hear it from me.’_

_‘Good.’_

_Chloe’s butler, Jean, brought out a pitcher of citron pressé and three glasses filled with ice, checking there was nothing else they needed as he filled each glass and left._

_‘It’s a really nice thing you’re doing, Chloé.’Marinette said quietly, knowing Adrien would be back any moment._

_She shrugged dismissively.‘He deserves somewhere to call home, even if it is with you.’_

_Adrien came back through the door, putting paid to any further conversation about it.Both girls watching as he came and took a seat beside Marinette._

_‘What are you going to do with the contents of the house?’Chloé asked nonchalantly as she swung her legs around again and sat against the cushion._

_‘Take out what I want, maybe auction the rest.’He shrugged.‘I haven’t thought too much about it._

_‘What about a charity auction?’Marinette suggested._

_‘You could hold it here at the hotel.’Chloé added._

_‘That’s a pretty good idea.’Adrien looked between them.‘But you know what we have to do first?’_

_‘What?’Chloé asked as Marinette shook her head._

_‘I promised that Team Miraculous would drink Gabriel’s cellar dry.’_

_Chloé grinned.‘Now you’re talking my language.I’ll get a pen, we have a party to plan.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I'm still running the kind-of-a-giveaway on my tumblr! @miraculousmumma!
> 
> Coming next: Leaving for Zhangjiajie!


	22. Time To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple leave for Zhangjiajie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I realised I've been kind of quiet in my comments of late, not really saying much, but I've had a lot going on personally and it's taking its toll. My writing is really keeping me sane at this point and everyone's comments and the friendships I've made really give me life! Long story short my youngest, Boo, is suffering with really bad anxiety and it's just heartbreaking, and on top of that I've had to cave and use a wheelchair when I go out. It's like one big old reality check for me!! Despite all that I'm still trying to smile although I know it's affecting me, I'm trying to keep positive!
> 
> Anyway, enough of that talk, I bought some turquoise contacts! They weren't as bright as my blue ones but they are still cute! So yay!

‘Why do we have to leave?’

Plagg was back inside the Palace of the Kwamis, arguing, yet again.

‘You know why!’Adrien argued.

‘I don’t have to like it!’

‘No, you don’t, but you do have to do it!Come out!’He could hear the kwami grumbling to himself but not moving around.‘If you don’t come out I’ll go get Tikki.’The kwami in question was with Marinette, packing the final things into their backpacks.Both were dressed casually and comfortably for their late flight to Zhangjiajie.

‘Fine, I’m coming.’Plagg floated through the wall, his face contorted in a pout.

‘Look, I wasn’t going to tell you, but Cheng Shifu has packed you some cheese for the trip.’Adrien said as Plagg headed towards the pocket of his hoodie.

‘Ugh, no, thank you.I had enough of their idea of cheese yesterday.’Plagg turned his nose up.

‘This you’ll like.’Adrien promised, pulling out a small baggie and offering it to Plagg, whose eyes went wide.

‘Is that…?’

‘Extra Old Bitto.’Adrien confirmed.‘One of the most expensive cheeses in the world and it’s made right here, in China.And it’s a real cheese.Aged for ten years, and it smells like it too.’

Plagg didn’t even wait for Adrien to finish talking, he snatched the bag out of his hand and ripped it open, the pungent aroma filling the air.‘Oh sweet, sweet Bitto!’

Adrien flapped at the air before him, trying to disperse the smell.‘And there’s more where that came from, in an airtight box I might add.You aren’t to just open it either.Check first.’

Plagg tried to reply but his mouth was full and he drifted blissfully into Adrien’s pocket.

‘I think that’s everything.’Marinette said as she entered the room, her backpack over her shoulders.‘I have both the scrolls, just in case, and we’re stocked up on cookies and other snacks.’

‘And I finally got Plagg out of his hiding place.’Adrien said proudly as he came towards her.

‘You definitely had the harder job.’She chuckled as he swept into a bow and kissed her hand in a manner so Chat Noir she blushed.

‘I love I can still bring colour to your cheeks.’He grinned.

‘I don’t think that’s going anywhere any time soon, kitty.’

‘Good.’

‘Ah, you haven’t left yet.’They both turned to see Grandma Lan coming out of her room.

‘We’re just about ready.’Marinette told her.‘The car to take us to the airport is on the way.’

They had said their goodbyes to everyone after breakfast, the twins having pouted and made a fuss that they would miss them, despite having only been there a day and that they were planning on coming back.Grandma Lan wanting to see them was something of a surprise.Sort of.

‘Good.Here, these are for you.’She held out a small red envelope to each of them.

‘What is it?’Marinette asked as they both opened them simultaneously and tipped the contents into their hands.Each held a small silver token on a chain.

‘It is the symbol of double happiness, the sign of symmetry, flow, and balance.It will bring you more luck in both your search and your personal life.’

‘They’re lovely, _Xièxiè_.’Adrien replied as he looked at the piece in his palm.

‘Well, put them on.They will do you no good if you don’t wear them!’

Marinette easily fastened her own necklace then helped Adrien with his.‘We are truly grateful, Grandma Lan.’She bent enough to kiss her on the cheek.

‘Just be sure to watch your backs.Strange things lurk in the mountains of Zhangjiajie, especially where you are going!’

‘We will be extra careful, that’s a promise.’Adrien swept his finger over his heart.

‘Good.Now, be off with you!You don’t want to miss your car!’She waved her hands in a shooing motion.‘And do not contact us, do not contact anyone.You never know who might be listening on these modern high tech devices.’

‘We’ll stay completely under the radar.’Marinette promised.‘Thank you for all your help.’

‘Just go and undertake whatever secret mission this is and tell no one where you are going who does not need to know.’

Adrien grabbed his bag from where he had left it by the door.‘We’ll be back before you know it.’

She laughed and shook her head, walking away as though they had been discussing something very different and the couple shared a look before going through to the foyer and calling the elevator.

‘So if anyone does ask where we’re going, what do we tell them?’Adrien asked, knowing they had to have some sort of plausible answer ready.

‘How about Shanghai?’Marinette suggested.‘There’s plenty to see there.’

‘Alright, Shanghai it is.’He smiled.

They stepped into the elevator, Marinette settling her backpack onto her shoulders properly and shifting her small shoulder bag enough that it was on the front of her hip, Tikki already inside.

‘I’m glad you’re feeling a little better today, chaton.’She said as she untucked her hair from her strap.

‘How can I not with my lady by my side?’He laced their fingers and raised her hand to his lips to kiss softly.‘I still wish you’d tell me what you did last night though.’

‘I told you, kitty, I just took my shoes off.’She said innocently.

‘You took your shoes off right behind Mei.You can’t tell me you didn’t say or do something, because I know you.’

She smirked at him.‘Would I do that?’

‘You would.’He said as his thumb brushed over her knuckles.‘I don’t want you to get into trouble with your distant family just because of one fangirl.’

She sighed, not wanting him to worry about it any more.‘I would get into trouble with all of my family if it meant you felt safe.Don’t ever think you’re less important to me than them, you mean so much more than that.’

‘My bug talks so pretty.’He pulled her close then released her hand, kissing the side of her head as his arm curved around her.‘And I feel the same.Together forever?’He held up his hand for a fist bump.

‘Forever.’She agreed as she pressed her knuckles to his as the elevator pinged its arrival on the ground floor.

The doors opened and they stepped forward as one, only to draw up short as they came face to face with Mei returning to the building.

‘Oh.Hello.’She said warily, stepping aside to let them off.

‘Good afternoon.’Marinette said politely as they walked past her, not missing the tension that suddenly ran through Adrien.

‘I am sorry I was not here at breakfast to say goodbye.I had an early meeting.’

‘That’s fine.’Marinette said without looking back.

‘Where did you say you were travelling to?’Mei asked and it made Marinette stop and turn to her, Adrien stepping closer so he didn’t have to take his arm from around her.

‘Shanghai.’Marinette said simply.

‘Oh, it’s quite lovely there.Be sure to visit the Jade Buddha Temple.’

‘We will.’Marinette started them moving again, looking ahead into the dark glass on the exterior of the building and see Mei still staring at them until the elevator door closed.‘Yeah, I don’t like her, and not just because she made a pass at you.’

‘Maybe because she’s betraying your family.’Adrien suggested.

‘That might be it.’She sighed.‘As long as she leaves you alone it’s not really any of my business.’

‘All the same, thanks for being my hero, again.I wasn’t expecting to see her standing there.’

‘On the plus side, I don’t think she was expecting to see us either.’Marinette flashed a smile at him as the doorman held the door open for them then rushed to the kerb to open the waiting car, the driver taking their bags.

‘No, the look of fear in her eyes was definitely something I won’t forget.’Adrien’s smile when he said it was finally relaxed and she knew he would feel better getting some distance.

‘Let’s hope she doesn’t forget it.I feel kind of bad for Jian.’

‘I just don’t want to cause trouble.’

‘When we come back I could talk to her.Tell her to tell Jian the truth.’

‘Maybe, I don’t know what’s best.’Adrien sighed.‘Could we stop talking about it for now?I mean, I feel bad that Jian is marrying someone like that but it really unnerved me.’

‘Sorry, minou.’She kissed his cheek quickly.‘No more talk of that.’

‘Thanks.How about until we get where we’re going we’re just a young couple in love?No talk of the other things at all?’

She blushed prettily and offered him a shy smile.‘I’d like that.’

They settled back for their ride to the airport, still holding hands, appreciating these quiet moments as a cloud of uncertainty at what they might find hung over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you're all as glad as me that they decided to not tell anyone where they're going, especially after meeting Mei in the elevator!!!
> 
> Coming tomorrow...shit, I don't know, let me check...
> 
> Oh yes! Another flashback to a party planning coffee date between Adrien and Chloé!


	23. Flashback - Party Planner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Chloé meet up to discuss the upcoming party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Just a short flashback today, but tomorrow we will get back to Zhangjiajie!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who wished me and my Boo well yesterday. She came home and had another meltdown but she's in good spirits this morning!! Fingers crossed that holds out!!

_Adrien looked at the event booking form Chloé had just slid in front of him and sighed.They were seated in the restaurant of Le Grand Paris at a small table towards the back of the room._

_‘Chlo, what the hell is this?’_

_‘It’s your party, the one you said I could organise.’She said as though he should have realised that._

_‘I didn’t ask for,’ he looked at the extravagant list, ‘a string quartet, an ice sculpture, imported caviar, or any of these other things!You just said I could hire the ballroom and pay for a buffet!’_

_‘And you are.’She scoffed.‘What kind of a buffet doesn’t have caviar?’_

_‘The kind I want.’He pulled the pen out of her hand and scribbled out the €100 a head buffet.‘I’ll still pay the same but I don’t want that kind of food!Keep it simple, please!’_

_‘Ugh.’She groaned.‘Fine.’_

_‘And not black tie.’He crossed off that and the string quartet.‘Nino wants to DJ.’_

_‘You’re changing everything, Adriki…I mean, Adrien.’She pouted._

_‘I’m not changing anything, you changed it, I’m just putting it back to how it should be.’_

_‘And you’re really going to bring the entire contents of your father’s wine cellar?’_

_‘Most of it, we already agreed corkage for it.’He nodded.‘I had it appraised last week and there are a few bottles that are a good investment.’_

_‘And?’She prompted as she picked up her coffee, giving him a knowing look._

_‘And I kept a few bottles back for Mari and I.There’s nothing wrong with that.’_

_‘You two are so cute it’s sickening.’Chloé rolled her eyes before settling her cup back in its saucer.‘But I’m glad you’re happy.’_

_‘I am happy.’He nodded with a warm smile._

_‘Good.Now, about the guest list.’She produced another piece of paper and handed it to him._

_He looked at it then back at her with an unimpressed look.‘No.’_

_‘But this is your chance to…’_

_‘I don’t want this to be a chance for anything.Just our classmates!’_

_Chloé rolled her eyes.‘Next you’ll be telling me you won’t come in costume and pose for photos!’He just glared at her and she huffed out a breath.‘Good grief, is there anything about this you do like?’_

_‘Yes, the original plan!Our classmates, a simple buffet, wine from my dad’s cellar, DJ Nino, casual smart dress code!’_

_‘You aren’t letting me have any fun with this.’She snatched the paper back from him.‘Fine, your original plan.Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a party to plan.’_

_Adrien watched her go over his coffee cup, certain she had something planned but he thought, he hoped, he had covered all angles she could have exploited.He would have to wait and see._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: Waking up in Zhanjiajie


	24. Sleepy Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple wake up in Zhangjiajie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Just another little filler chapter so I might post another a bit later as they're both short!
> 
> My pain levels are awful today and I can hardly move so I won't be doing much other than sitting and writing, maybe take a nap!

It was almost three am by the time the couple arrived at their final destination.The inn they had booked was a series of wooden lodges built staggered into the lower levels of the mountains, surrounded by lush greenery, the mist rolling off the many peaks visible even in the darkness, the few lights surrounded by a halo of moisture.

They checked in and were led to their cabin which held a double bed, basic kitchen, and bathroom.Both were tired and chose to simply go straight to bed, Adrien stripping to his boxer briefs, Marinette to her t-shirt and underwear.The kwamis had one final snack before they all fell into the bed, sleeping soundly until the next afternoon.

Marinette grumbled as she woke, burrowing her face into Adrien’s chest at the sunlight pouring in through the windows, having forgotten to draw the blinds due to their tiredness, and she was rewarded with a chuckle.

‘Morning, Buginette.’Adrien’s gruff sleep filled tones greeted her.‘Or afternoon, actually.’

‘Time s’it?’She asked, her voice muffled.

‘Just past two.’

‘What day?’

He laughed.‘The next day.’

‘Wake me the same time tomorrow.’

‘No wonder you were always late for school.You love your bed too much.’He rolled her onto her back and peered down into her bleary eyes.‘Let’s take a shower and go find some food.’

‘You find food, I want Bitto.’Plagg’s voice came from the bottom of the bed where he and Tikki had been sleeping.

‘You can have Bitto while we shower.’Adrien glanced down in time to see Tikki stretching with a yawn, no doubt about it she was definitely the cuter of the two.

‘I have enough Bitto to keep me happy while you shower _and_ eat.’

‘Oh no, you’re on rations.That has to last you as long as possible!’

‘And we can’t stay here while they go for food.’Tikki admonished him.‘We need to be with them, especially as we’re in a strange place.’

‘Ugh, fine.’Plagg rolled his eyes dramatically.‘But cheese me before you do anything else.’

‘If it shuts you up, sure.But no more begging for cheese for a couple of hours or I’ll go buy some cheap cheese and you’ll have to manage on that.’

‘You are a cruel man.’Plagg narrowed his eyes at him.

‘I just get sick of you thinking with your stomach.You’re so lucky that…’He turned back to Marinette only to find she had fallen asleep again and he smiled softly before laying a gentle kiss on her forehead.He could leave her to sleep while he showered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Marinette and Adrien make plans for their journey to the temple.


	25. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien go over the map of the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Another day, another chapter! Also another shitty night and another bout of ridiculous pain! Rhi-Rhi, the eldest, is feeling a little better which is great as it's her birthday on Monday, and Boo was sent home from school early yesterday with a dislocated thumb! Yes, if we could catch a break about now that would be fabulous!
> 
> Anyway, today's chapter is another short one but there are longer ones coming up so please bear with me! Also, remember Matou means alley cat and Marinette only ever uses it on Adrien in the bedroom!

‘The cable car runs to here.’Marinette pointed to the spot on the map on Adrien’s tablet.‘And really that’s no further from the coordinates than we are now, I guess it just depends.’

‘Exactly.’Adrien replied before eating some of the ridiculously good yet simple noodle soup from one of the inn’s two restaurants.They were seated on a balcony overlooking the trees and it was peaceful, the only sounds that of the quiet street some way below and the native creatures.It was between regular mealtimes so there were no other guests in the restaurant and the one waiter was bustling around laying tables ready for the evening rush.‘If they check off visitors to make sure everyone comes back down we might accidentally spark a full scale alert and rescue mission.’

‘Maybe that should be our first job this afternoon, take a trip on the cable car and just be tourists.’She suggested.

‘That would be kind of nice.It would be a shame to come all this way and not see some of the sights.’

She turned to look over the view, tall trees growing close together over the slopes that led to the mountains properThey knew what laid beyond was a different landscape all together but that was only what they had seen in pictures.They knew in person it would be completely different.

‘Putting aside what we’re here for, it’s really beautiful.’Marinette sighed.

‘It is.’Adrien replied and she turned to find him not looking at the landscape but at her, his expression serene.

‘The view.’She said pointedly.

‘That’s not bad.’He gave a one-shouldered shrug.

‘You’re a shameless flatterer, chaton.’She said quietly as a blush stained her cheeks.

‘And you never fail to react to it.I love it.’He reached across to take her hand.

‘Is our entire relationship going to be spent with you trying to make me blush?’She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

‘That and making you scream.’He wiggled his eyebrows.

Her blush deepened but she giggled anyway.‘You’re such a horny kitty.’

‘Finish your food and I’ll show you just how horny.’

She took her hand back so she could eat a little more.‘Got to keep our energy up, matou.’She said in a low tone and she couldn’t help but notice him shift in his seat as his hand went down to pull his pants away from his crotch where they suddenly felt too tight.‘Gotcha, minou.’She smirked proudly.

‘Yes, you do.’He agreed with a small smile of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: Flashback - The computer completes the translation of the first glyph!


	26. Flashback - Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's computer finishes the translation of the first glyph and the couple enlist in some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all!
> 
> Well, it's the start of the birthday weekend of my big girl, Rhi-Rhi, today! She'll be 14 on Monday! Where the heck did the time go!? Anyway, it's her fault I was immersed in this fandom so you all have her to thank for this and all my other stories! Today her little sis, Boo, will be going to my mum's for the night so Rhi-Rhi can have her friend sleepover and no interruptions, she's meeting her friends in town (one of whom she shares a birthday with, then tomorrow we're going out for breakfast. Busy busy for her but she'll love it! She's the baby of her friends group, by 18 months in some cases, but she's also the group mum, making sure everyone eats and even one day going and spending her money on suncream so they wouldn't get burnt! She's just amazing!
> 
> Anyway, enough of that, it's just nice to share something nice for a change instead of all the whining I feel like I've been doing of late! You're all fantastic though and so encouraging!

_‘It finished the first symbol!’Marinette shouted joyously as she checked the computer when they got in from meeting with Carlo._

_‘It did?’Adrien’s voice came closer as he ran up the stairs to the loft.‘What does it say?’_

_‘I have no idea.It’s in Chinese, I think.Mandarin?’She looked at him hopefully as he pressed his chest against her back where she was bent over the monitor, his hips snug to hers._

_‘I think it says; Zhongguo.’He frowned as he translated it as best he could._

_‘What does that mean?’_

_‘It’s China in its own language.’He gave her a puzzled look_

_‘Maybe research it, just in case it has another meaning?’She indicated to the three computers set up side by side._

_‘I’ll do that, you call Fu, in case it means something else to him.We have to be sure we aren’t being too literal.’_

_Adrien started searching for the word, for it to have any specific relevance to anything other than the country name, while Marinette pressed her phone to her ear._

_‘I’m just getting voicemail, he must be with a client.’Marinette said after leaving a message asking Fu to call her, then coming back to where Adrien had a webpage open, his thumb in his mouth as he looked thoughtful.‘Anything?’_

_‘Nothing specific.’He shook his head as she pulled her chair up.‘All the pages say the same; it’s been the name of the country since way back before the Ming Dynasty.’_

_‘I think I know where this is leading.’She sighed._

_‘A trip to the orient.’He agreed.‘But where do we start?’_

_‘The Guardian temple is there, maybe we need to go back to the source, although if it was destroyed I don’t know what good it will do us.’_

_‘We need to at least start planning.’He pulled her into his lap.‘And I don’t know if Fu knows the exact location.If not,’ he shrugged, ‘I don’t know how helpful this is going to be if it takes that long to decode one word.’_

_Marinette wrapped her arms around his shoulders and chewed on one side of her bottom lip.‘I might have an idea.’_

_‘I hope it’s better than your last one.’He reminded her he hadn’t wanted her to visit Gabriel._

_‘I don’t think it’s that bad.’She smiled.‘But what if we don’t set it running again straight away?What if we get Max to see if there’s anything he can do to speed it up and leave it with Alya?She’s been begging to have some way of helping and it means we can leave whenever we need to without worrying about interrupting the translation.’_

_‘You think she would…you know what, I don’t know why I even asked.’Adrien shook his head.‘Of course she will.’_

_‘She will.’Marinette rapidly text her.‘And you can contact Max.’_

_Three hours later, Adrien, Alya, and Max were congregated in Alya’s room while Marinette paced the balcony, talking to Master Fu._

_‘I have to say,’ Max adjusted his glasses as he emerged from under the desk where he had been plugging in Gabriel’s computer, ‘I was surprised to get your call.’_

_‘I wasn’t surprised, I was glad.’Alya shot Adrien a look._

_‘I know you wanted to help long before this but it has literally been a waiting game.’He reminded her.‘Mari and I have had nothing to do for over a week.It’s just piecing parts of the puzzle together.’_

_‘Maybe I can look for the symbol?You know, the yin and yang on the, how many points did you say it was?’_

_‘Sixteen.’He reconfirmed.‘It’s all on the page.We’ll make sure it’s loaded up before we leave.’_

_‘Before you leave.’Marinette corrected as she rejoined them, slipping her phone into her bag.‘Master Fu wants to see me.’_

_‘Trouble?’_

_‘I don’t know.I’ll call when I finish in case you’re still here.’She turned to Max who was seated at the desk waiting for the computer to boot up.‘If you can do anything to speed it up we’ll be grateful.’_

_‘I’ll do my best, of course.’Max assured her._

_‘I’m going to take the shortcut.’She looked amongst them.‘I’ll speak to you soon.’_

_Before she could go Alya enveloped her in a tight hug.‘I’m glad you finally found something for me to do, girl.’_

_‘We didn’t keep you hanging on purpose.’Marinette squeezed her best friend to her.‘But you’ve also been busy with your new job.’_

_‘I’m never too busy to help my favourite heroes.’She reminded her as they parted.‘Come back here when you’re done anyway, we’ll get dinner or something.’_

_‘Alright.I’ll keep you guys informed.’She headed towards the balcony.‘Tikki, spots on!’_

_‘I never get tired of that.’Alya said as they watched her leap from the balcony._

_‘Me neither, Al.’Adrien chuckled._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: Marinette and Adrien take time to be tourists!


	27. Tourists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien take the cable car up the mountains of Zhangjiajie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day one of Rhi-Rhi's birthday weekend is done, day two here we go with breakfast out! She had fun with her friends yesterday then spent all night feeling sick and ended up in my bed with me while her friend dozed on the sofa completely oblivious!
> 
> In other news; I have started the story based on the ideas of the winner of my giveaway, the lovely Lawsalor, and will continue to split my time between that and this until it's done!
> 
> There are pictures of the inn and the mountains on the Pinterest board!   
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/andromedanewton/eastern-promises-western-lies-series/?eq=easte&etslf=2864

‘Wow.’Marinette breathed at the incredible view before them from the window of the cable car.

‘That’s pretty spectacular.’Adrien agreed.

From the thick greenery sprang the mountains, not a range like you would usually see but small, individual peaks, each topped with a plateau of brush and trees, the brown of the rock contrasting sharply against the bright green, more bushes smattering the edges, growing wherever they could.The mist rolling between them moved ethereally like a river of cloud, bringing the area to life.

He leant in closer so his lips were by her ear, ensuring only she could hear him.‘I know we’re on a fact finding mission but leaping across them sounds pretty awesome.’

‘Yeah, it does.’She agreed, not taking her eyes from the vista.

‘Tomorrow.’He promised, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She nodded but didn’t speak, as though talking too loud may somehow disrupt the scene before them.

‘Are you okay?’He checked, his breath ruffling her hair.

‘Yeah, nothing new.’She pressed her arms over his before tipping her head back and smiling at him.‘But somewhere out there might lie our answers.’

‘So close and still so far.’He agreed.‘It won’t be long.’

‘Not long.’She agreed.

The cable car let them and the other tourists on board out at the viewing area.There had been a constant line to board, busy and oppressive, but once out of the car it was a different matter.The viewing area was enormous and they were now above the mist.The tops of the highest peaks still towered above them but this large, flat, fenced off area was the perfect place to take in the area.

Marinette pulled her phone, just as everyone else was to take photos of their surroundings, but she opened her GPS and tilted her head to Adrien towards the direction of the coordinates.They headed towards the railing, only to be stopped by one of the many locals with a camera, speaking too quickly for Marinette to catch, but Adrien firmly and politely dismissed him, even when he pursued them.

‘Expensive tourist photos.’He explained as he took out his phone, bringing up the map of the area.‘You know, we’re actually nearer here than we are at the inn.’

‘And no one seems to be doing a headcount on or off the cable car.’Marinette nodded.‘We just need to know how to do it without being seen.’

‘How would you feel about hiding and camping out here overnight?’He asked.‘We could leave at first light that way.’

‘I don’t know, they warn it gets pretty cold.’

‘I guess so, even with the suits.’

‘What about if we just get up before dawn and come up the cables before it’s light, then go from here when it’s light enough to see?’Marinette looked up at him, shielding her eyes against the low evening sun.

‘Sounds like a better idea, and we get a soft bed for the night.’He took her hand and leant on the railing.‘Want to do some touristy things before we go back down?’

‘Like what?’

‘Like some selfies, look out over the view fully.I know we’re going to be traversing it tomorrow but it might be nice to do so casually when we won’t risk falling off if we put a step wrong.’

She giggled.‘Sometimes I wonder which of us is worse; you in costume or me out of it.’

‘I’m nowhere near as klutzy as you out of it.’He drew her closer.‘And you told me on the day we met, in costume, you were clumsy, but I wonder how much of that is because you’re more confident as Ladybug than when you first got the suit.’

‘Maybe.’She wrinkled her nose.‘You’d think some of it might have bled over into my civilian life.’

‘It has, you just don’t realise it.’He pulled her away, walking together amongst the other tourists, blending in easily.

‘Two days ago.’She looked at him.‘I tripped up the stairs at Uncle Cheng’s.Slipped on a wet floor in Brussels airport.Spilled coffee all over myself on the flight to Beijing.Caught my foot in your bag strap as we got out of the taxi.’

‘Okay, you can stop.’He laughed.‘The stairs at Cheng Shifu’s were a different depth to the ones we’re used to and I almost tripped a few times too.The airport floor was badly marked as slippery, and we had turbulence on the flight, that’s why you spilled your drink.The bag strap was my fault for not being more careful where I put it.’

‘And yet every time it was still me who “exploited” each of those things.’She told him, finger quotes included.

‘You’re saying this like I didn’t know you were clumsy when we got together or that I’d change you in some way.’He grinned.‘You’re perfect just as you are, princess.’

‘From Mr Perfect that’s quite a compliment.’She nudged him playfully.

‘I am definitely not perfect.’

‘No, that’s right, you’re just radiant, carefree,’

‘Don’t finish that sentence!’He warned her.

‘Dreamy!’She laughed as he dragged her into his arms, tickling her mercilessly.

‘I warned you!’He picked her up, his own grin broad at the fact she was so comfortable she could tease him easily.He pressed his lips to hers, their surroundings completely forgotten for a moment, until her laughter continued to get the better of her and there they stood, overlooking the mountains of Zhangjiajie, in uncontrollable giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: The couple set off on their journey to the temple.


	28. Zhangjiajie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple begin their journey to the Temple of the Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all! Well, the day of the great 14th birthday has arrived! Rhiannon has gone to school still feeling a little sick but in good spirits after opening her gifts! The wonderful @Jeni2727 sent her the most amazing kwami models she had made and my youngest, Boo, gave Rhiannon a personalised Miraculous card! As well as a bunch of other stuff from Mystic Messenger and Voltron among other things!
> 
> Anyway, back to the story, I am now writing chapter 42! On the Pinterest board I have added the mysterious symbol that they keep finding so you all know what it looks like (to be honest I forgot I hadn't!)!   
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/andromedanewton/eastern-promises-western-lies-series/?eq=east&etslf=4482

Marinette burrowed further under the covers despite Adrien poking her.

‘’s early.’She grumbled, noting the sun wasn’t even up yet.

‘I know it’s early, bugaboo, that’s why we went to bed at a decent time.’He said as he pulled back the covers, causing her to curl up in a ball and shuffle away from him.‘We want to get up to the viewing platform before the tourists and staff start getting there.’

‘Mornings need to start later.’She grumbled, throwing her legs over the side of the bed furthest from him and staggering towards the bathroom.

‘We even showered last night to make this morning easier.’

‘Yeah yeah.’She grumbled, shutting the bathroom door even as he laughed.

She emerged again five minutes later, feeling a little brighter for splashing water on her face and having some time alone, but she still yawned as she came back into the room to see Adrien offering her a steaming cup of coffee.

‘Oh my God, I love you.’She murmured, taking the cup and knowing it would be fixed just how she liked it.

‘Me or the coffee?’Adrien asked for clarifications, Tikki giggling as she ate cookies on the counter with the kettle, Plagg having been banished to the balcony to eat his Bitto.

‘Both.’She murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking her first sip.‘You’re both great ways to wake up.’

‘I’m flattered you put me in the same category as coffee.’He smirked as he put a few more things in a small backpack he had had inside his travel bag.‘I’ve packed all the essentials in here; food for both us and the kwamis, drinks, powerbanks, just in case, a few other things, plus,’ he held up the boxes, ‘the magical foods to change up their powers if we need them.’

‘You’ve thought of everything.’She said as she rolled her shoulders.‘And the backpack won’t impede us any when we transform?’

‘Not at all.’Tikki shook her head.‘It’s light enough it will be absorbed into the suit and you won’t even notice the difference.’

‘Great.’She sighed, taking another sip of her coffee.

‘And don’t forget to dress warmly, because if it’s cold up there and you need food you will have to transform back to get it.’

‘Yes, maman.’Marinette smiled at her kwami over her mug.

‘Good girl.’Tikki returned the grin before continuing with her cookie.

The sky was just beginning to lighten in the distance when they emerged, already transformed and prepared for anything, they hoped.They leapt onto the roof of their cabin and lightly vaulted down the gradual decline of the roofs until they reached the office to the cable cars, dimly lit with a single security light which they ignored.Checking they weren’t seen they set off; Chat Noir running along the cables while Ladybug swung between the poles supporting them.It was a far faster way of travelling than the cars themselves and they found themselves on the viewing platform just as the sun began to peek over the horizon.

Ladybug opened her yo-yo and checked her map.‘Depending on the terrain, it shouldn’t take us too long to get to the restricted area, then all we need to do is search for anything that looks like the remains of the temple.’

‘It’s a fairly large area.’Chat reminded her unnecessarily.‘And we don’t know what we’re going to meet there.’

‘Which means we both have to be cautious.’She said firmly.‘Expect the unexpected.’

‘Always.’He took her hand and kissed her knuckles briefly.‘Shall we, my lady?’

‘We won’t get any further just standing here.’She extended the string on her yo-yo as she closed it.‘This is going to be tricky.’

‘In what way?’He asked, extending his baton enough to lean on it with both hands and look at her quizzically.

‘We don’t know the terrain.We’re going to have to literally look before we leap, and I have to be sure there’s something for my yo-yo to grab onto before I jump.’

‘Wow, yeah, that is going to make things tricky.’He pulled a face expressing his worry.‘Then we take our time.We’re in no great rush, the sun doesn’t go down again for another thirteen hours.’

She nodded.‘That’s the plan then.Take stock before we head to the next peak and check the GPS regularly.’

‘I’ll do that.It’ll be easy just to slide the baton when we stop.’He demonstrated unnecessarily.

‘Great.’She flex her fingers more out of nerves than them being stiff, then leapt up onto the barrier.‘Leap of faith, chaton.’

He jumped up beside her and kissed her quickly, their balance never wavering.‘Taking it together, as always.’He nodded before extending his baton rapidly enough to launch him towards the nearest peak ahead of them.

Ladybug looked at the chasm between her and her partner, who was now landing.It was deeper than she was used to, wider, the ground below not even visible for a canopy of trees and early morning mist.

‘It’s just another rooftop.’She murmured to herself before throwing her yo-yo and jumping from the railing.

Within twenty minutes they were sure this wasn’t working.Ladybug had had more free falls than she had in the entire last year in Paris put together, simply because it was hard to judge whether a tree was strong enough to take her weight or not.

‘This is impossible.’She huffed as they stopped on a high peak with no trees, just brush underfoot.She had had to swing to a nearest lower formation and jump the rest of the way.

‘You have had a few close calls.’He looked at her worriedly, her face flushed from the extra exertion she had been forced to put in.He reached his arm around and patted his lower back.‘Here, hop on.’

She frowned at him.‘You can’t piggyback me to the temple.’

‘Sure I can.I’ve run across rooftops carrying you before now, it’s no different, and if you’re on my back my hands can be free for my baton and you can direct us with your GPS.’

‘Damn, I hate it when you’re right.’She replied and he grinned.‘It won’t disrupt the fact you have the backpack on…somehow?’

‘I honestly can’t even feel it, not even a slight shift in balance.’

‘Yeah, okay.’She conceded as she approached him and he bent his knees to be at an easier height.‘But you don’t tell anyone about this, especially not Alya, I would never live it down!’

‘Our secret, Bug.’He patted her arm as it wrapped around his shoulders, her legs hooking together around his waist a moment later.‘Ready?’

He felt her head move in a nod.‘Ready.’

Chat Noir barely noticed her weight on his back and easily fell into a rhythm with her pointing any direction changes according to her yo-yo, which she held against his shoulder so she could see it and still be secure.Half an hour later Chat stopped and let her slide off his back, dropping his transformation before pulling the backpack off his back.

‘Breakfast.’He unzipped the front and threw her a protein bar which she caught easily.

‘We ate breakfast before we left.’She remarked as she unwrapped it.

‘So we’ll eat hobbit style.Here, Plagg.’He offered him a small bag containing a piece of Bitto that Plagg took gratefully.‘Do we have much further to the edge of the restricted zone?’

‘About another two miles.’She said before biting the protein bar and wrinkling her nose.‘Honestly, who likes these?It’s like eating dirt.’

‘They contain all you need to keep up a good performance.’

‘You sound like Gabriel.’She side eyed him as she walked to the edge and looked down, the area below dark green with wisps of mist floating over it.

‘Nathalie, actually.’He clarified.‘I lost count of the number of times I’ve been given these to tide me over.I was never left to go hungry, or my diet overly restrictive, but sometimes there just wasn’t time for anything else.’

‘That’s crap, you could have had a sandwich or croissant.They don’t take long to eat.’

‘More risk of crumbs on designer clothing.’He crouched at the bag and took out an energy drink for them to share.

She finally swallowed the offending object.‘You have even more of my sympathy now.No one should ever have to eat this instead of an actual meal.’

‘You get used to them.’

‘I don’t want to get used to them.Bleugh.’She shuddered, taking the bottle as he offered it to her and she swapped it for the rest of her protein bar.‘If you like it, you eat it.I’d rather not bother.’

‘You need to keep your strength up, we don’t know what we’re facing.’He argued.

‘Just give me a cookie, that will do.We have enough.’

‘You’re such a bakery girl.’He grinned before taking a drink.‘Nearly done, Plagg?’

‘You can’t rush something like Bitto.’Plagg remarked before taking only his second bite.‘You have to savour each bite, the scent as you inhale, the aroma of…’

‘Hurry up or I’ll just call you back and leave the cheese here.’Adrien quirked him an eyebrow as he passed Marinette a cookie.‘You don’t really need it; you ate enough earlier and I’ve not used cataclysm.’

‘Fine, I’m eating.’Plagg grumbled, taking one last long sniff of the cheese before taking a larger bite.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, each finishing their food and taking another drink before repacking the bag, Adrien resting a small sealed bag of cookies beside it.

‘All set again, princess.’He said as he shouldered the bag.

‘Okay.’She reopened her yo-yo and glanced down at the display.‘This shouldn’t take us long at all to reach the area, then I guess we can search until we find…something.’

‘We’ll find something.’He assured her.‘We have to.And Grandma Lan thought we were here to search for the temple.Maybe she knows from more stories.’

‘I guess.’Ladybug frowned.‘I just wish we had more information before we go rushing.Master Fu couldn’t give us much to go on because it was so long ago and boundaries for the provinces weren’t as distinct back then.’

‘Hey, we’re the heroes of Paris, what could go wrong?’He quirked her a smile.‘Plagg, claws out!’

‘Don’t tempt fate, minou.’She shook her head with a small smile.

‘Just stating the facts, bugaboo.’He grinned before crouching for her to climb on and tucking the cookies he had left out in his pocket.‘Let’s go find this temple.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Flashback and Marinette arrives back at Alya's.


	29. Flashback - Team Miraculous Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette returns to Alya's apartment with news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Well, just some quick notes this morning as I am exhausted! It's very hot here in the UK (for us anyway) and it's not only tiring me out but I'm sleeping worse than my already awful schedule! I might try nap this morning but then I'm going to write a little more on my competition winner's fic, if the muse allows!
> 
> Rhiannon had an amazing birthday, thanks to everyone who wished her well, she is so flattered!

_Alya opened the front door to find Marinette standing there, but she wasn’t alone.She had brought Nino with her._

_‘Are you two colluding or just simply sneaking around behind our backs?’She joked as she let them in._

_‘Neither.’Marinette assured her as she slipped off her coat and hung it up, Nino doing the same a moment later.The weather had turned rainy and both had droplets clinging to their hair._

_‘I don’t know what this is about, she just came by my place and told me to come here with her.’Nino admitted as he kissed Alya in greeting._

_‘Well, the party is in my room, I guess.’Alya shrugged, leading the way back.‘Max left about twenty minutes ago.He’s taken everything off the computer that might slow it down, backed all the data to a portable hard drive, and the program is now running again.’_

_‘That’s great.’Marinette smiled as Tikki flew from her bag and deliberately nudged her arm before going to find Plagg._

_‘What’s with her?’Alya asked as they headed towards her room._

_‘She’s just excited, that’s all.’Marinette said dismissively._

_‘Hey, princess.’Adrien stood from the computer and greeted her as she reached him, kissing her firmly and holding her close.‘What did Fu say?’_

_‘A few things.’She took his hands in hers and let out a slow breath.‘We’re going to China.’_

_‘Now?’He blinked his surprise._

_‘No.’She chuckled.‘He’s booking us flights now with the longest travel time so it will be harder to keep track of us, and he suggested we make it coincide with visiting my family so if anyone does investigate us we’ll have an alibi.He’s hoping to have everything ready to go in a week.’_

_‘A week?’Alya came to stand beside them.‘This thing probably won’t have decoded much more in that time.’_

_‘It doesn’t need to.’Marinette explained.‘If you work on the top half of the page, Master Fu will continue to work on the bottom half.Once we’re in China we can investigate with what we have, but it’s obvious now that that’s where we need to be.’_

_‘Oh my God, you’re going to China on an adventure!’Nino said excitedly.‘This is so cool!’_

_‘Not as cool as this.’Marinette reached into her bag and brought out two small black jewellery boxes._

_‘No way.’Alya gasped, knowing exactly what they were._

_‘Alya, Nino, will you be the guardians of Paris while we’re gone?’_

_‘Yes!’Alya screamed, taking the box and opening it, Trixx bursting into existence as soon as she touched the pendant._

_‘Wow, really?’Nino took the box more gently and raised the lid, shying away slightly when Duusu formed in front of him._

_‘Alya!’Trixx threw himself at her and hugged her cheek tightly._

_‘Hello, Nino.’Duusu said in a much calmer tone, drifting over to nuzzle into his shoulder._

_‘Good to see you again, Duusu.’He said as he stroked her head._

_‘So, let’s bring everyone up to speed, then we have some arrangements to make.’Marinette suggested._

_‘I was going to order some pizza, do we all want to chip in?’Alya asked._

_‘Cereal?’Trixx asked hopefully._

_‘I always have cereal for you, Trixx.’_

_‘And fruit?’Duusu piped up timidly._

_‘We have so much fruit.’Alya assured her.‘Dad’s on a health kick.Let’s go see what you want and check the menu for the pizza place, then you can tell us the full details.’_

_‘Details over pizza sounds good.’Adrien nodded, his outer appearance still calm, but his mind racing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: Ladybug and Chat Noir reach the restricted area.


	30. Restricted Area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple reach the edge of the restricted area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all!
> 
> Here's today's chapter, the excitement definitely starts to ramp up from here for a few chapters! Tomorrow is another flashback, the calm before the storm, you might say, but not long until they reach the temple at all! We should get there at the weekend!

Ladybug and Chat Noir stood facing one another on either side of the line that marked the restricted area, looking at one another in confusion.

‘You’re seeing this too, right?’Ladybug asked, holding her hands out palm up to either side of her.

‘Seeing it, sure.That’s not normal.’Chat Noir looked up and down then side to side, taking in the fact the snow seemed to fall in a straight line in either direction and into the distance behind her.

‘It’s real snow.’She told him as she stepped towards him, back out of the cold and onto the greenery at the edge of the precipice.‘Hold onto me for a minute or two, okay?’

‘That’s never a hardship, my lady.’He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.‘Like this?’

‘Perfect.Spots off.’Pink power ran from her toes and upwards until it was Marinette who stood up close to him in her warm jacket and jeans, Tikki floating in the air before her.‘I just want to try something.’

‘Without your spots?’Tikki said in surprise.

‘Yeah, I have a theory, I just don’t want to fall off here, in case…’ she turned back to where she had stood just moments ago, expecting to see the snow and instead seeing greenery identical to the rest of their surroundings.‘Huh.’

‘What is it?’He looked between her and the snowy scene, wondering what was different.

‘I can’t see it, it just looks…green, like every other peak here.’

‘The Order’s defensive magic must still be in effect.’Tikki said.

‘What kind of defensive magic are we looking at?’Chat asked as he rubbed his hand up and down Marinette’s arm just because he could.

Tikki shrugged.‘I don’t know.Most of the time I was here I was held within the miraculous, but whatever it is it couldn’t withstand whatever brought the temple down.’

‘I’m guessing I could see it before because I was transformed?’

‘I assume so.’Tikki replied.‘I’m sorry, Marinette, I don’t know anything about the defences at all.’

‘Think we could call Fu?’She looked to Chat.

‘I don’t see why not.Magical cell phone reception and all that.’He drew his baton and made the call while Marinette continued to stare at what she couldn’t see.

‘Do you think Master Fu will be able to help?’

Tikki sighed.‘I’m just not sure, Marinette.He was very young when the temple fell, he hadn’t completed his training.Only the grand masters knew everything about the temple.’

‘It’s still worth a shot.’She stepped forward and raised her hand, Chat’s arm sliding slightly on her waist as he was distracted, now connected with Fu as he asked him about defences.‘But I assume if he knew anything about this kind of thing he would have told us.’

‘I imagine he would have.’Tikki agreed, floating closer to her.

‘It’s not a problem, I’ll just transform back.’She passed Tikki a cookie she had in her jacket pocket.

‘But it would explain how it’s been undiscovered for so long.’

‘There has to be more than just the appearance though.’Marinette edged her hand forward as though she expected to be greeted with some sort of barrier, but that wasn’t what happened.The shock that ran through her arm was sharp and immediate, throwing her from the ledge so rapidly that she was wrenched from Chat’s arm with a yelp that echoed around the area.

‘Tikki!’She screamed.‘Spots on!’

‘Mari!’Chat’s voice echoed around the area as she disappeared through the mist, Tikki zooming after her.‘Shit!’He hung up on Fu despite his worried yelling, unable to see or hear anything.‘Marinette!’He shouted, his worried tone bouncing back at him.What should he do?Should he jump down after her?Where did he start looking?‘Ladybug!’

When her voice came back he choked out a sob of relief.‘I’m okay!Just give me a minute!’

‘Are you really alright?’

‘Fine, just…concentrating!’

He sank down to the ground with a sigh of relief.Seeing her plummeting away from him as Marinette was something out of his nightmares, he was just glad Tikki had got there on time, otherwise…it didn’t bear thinking about.In just minutes he could hear movement and stepped up to the edge, watching her appearing through the mist like some kind of ethereal being.He stood again as she leapt the last gap, overshooting on adrenaline and landing on the snowy side, slipping on the ground until she rolled to a stop.

Chat Noir raced to where she was getting to her feet and immediately pulled her into his arms, his breath leaving him in a shuddering sigh.He could feel her heart pounding in her chest and he had no doubt from that and the way she clung to him that she had been as terrified as him.

‘You’re really alright?Really?’He leant back and cupped her face in his palms, worry etching his face.

‘Shook up, but okay.’She nodded too rapidly and he kissed her softly before resting his forehead against hers.

‘Thank God.’He murmured.

‘Thank Tikki, more like.’She sighed.‘Note to self, don’t go anywhere this side of that barrier without the suit on.’

‘Just don’t un-suit unless we really have to recharge until we get on more solid ground.’

‘That sounds like a great plan.’She breathed.‘What did Fu say?’

‘Shit, I hung up on him!’Chat flipped open the baton and redialled.

‘You do that, I’m just going to try slow my heart down.’She bent over, hands on her knees, and he rubbed her back, as much for his own comfort as for hers.One thing was for certain, they were in no doubt that there were more surprises in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming in tomorrows flashback! Chloe has not stuck to Adrien's party plan!


	31. Flashback - Going Overboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's organisation of the party doesn't quite meet Adrien's approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone! Well, I'm up, in agony, fed up of the heatwave we're having in the UK as if I overheat I pass out so I'm hiding indoors most of the time, and have to make cake pops today for my daughter's school summer fair at the weekend which I will be face painting and doing glitter tattoos at! Phew! Busy weekend with prep for that including adding the Ladybug mask to my face painting board! I posted a pic of Boo with it on my tumblr if you want to take a look!
> 
> Anyway, writing update! I'm just starting chapter 44 and am in the middle of writing Lawsalor's competition winning story, which is becoming longer by the minute! Lots to look forward to!

_‘Chloé!’Adrien yelled as he spied her across the ballroom of Le Grand Paris, checking things off on her tablet with one of the staff.He had been helping Tom setting up the cake he had made for this evening._

_‘Adrien, darling!’She waved her fingers at him before holding her arms out wide to take in the room.‘What do you think?’_

_‘I think you did exactly what I asked you not to!’He complained as he reached her, giving her a wholly unimpressed look._

_‘No, I did exactly what you asked me to.A simple buffet, just our friends, Nino DJing, no ice sculptures, and the wine from your father’s cellar.That is exactly what you asked for.You were very specific.’_

_‘But the decorations?’Adrien said in exasperation._

_‘You never said I couldn’t choose the decorations.’_

_He looked around the room, taking in the black, red, and green theme.Everywhere you looked there was something in a Ladybug and Chat Noir theme.Balloons, streamers, confetti, the napkins and tablecloths, even life-size standees of the two.‘This wasn’t what we had in mind.’_

_‘Listen, Adrikins,’ she took his arm and led him away from the room in general despite there only being Tom and a couple of staff present, ‘you need to realise that our class are still getting over the amazement that the two heroes have been in our class all this time, that you and Marinette, of all people, have been protecting and saving them for years.They want to celebrate the two of you both in and out of your costumes, so I suggest you let them.’_

_He let a slow breath out through his nose, choosing to ignore the awful pet name, just this once.Okay, fine, it can stay, but this?’He walked over to the cardboard standees and grabbed the sign beside it.‘This has to go.’_

_‘Five euros for a photo with you both isn’t much when they’re getting the entire party for free, and a portion would go to charity.’_

_‘A box on the door for donations and no photos.’He pushed the sign into her hands.‘If anyone wants a picture taken with us then we’re happy to do that, these are our friends!’_

_Chloé puffed out a breath.‘Fine.Next topic, what are you wearing?’_

_‘A suit, no tie.’He replied.‘One of Carlo’s designs.’_

_‘Never heard of him.’She flipped her hair over her shoulder._

_‘You will.’He smiled knowingly._

_‘What does that mean?’She narrowed her eyes at him._

_‘It means his is a name you need to watch out for.He just got a fairly big promotion and is going to go a long way in the fashion world.’_

_‘And is “he”,’ she made air quotes with her fingers, ‘actually Marinette designing under an assumed name?’_

_‘No.’Adrien laughed.‘He’s the new lead designer at_ Miraculous Designs _, although he does appreciate Marinette’s input.’_

_‘Hmm.’Chloé tried to make it sound dismissive but he knew she was storing this information away for later.‘And what’s Marinette wearing?’_

_‘Why does it matter?’He waved to Tom who had finished what he was doing.‘And I have to go, so promise me this is all the surprises you have for me tonight.’_

_‘This is everything.’She replied.‘And what she’s wearing matters because you need to compliment one another in colour and taste.There’s no point in you turning up in a designer suit if she’s going to show up in some old rags she…what?’_

_Adrien was glaring at her heavily.‘You agreed no more Marinette bashing.’_

_‘No, I leave that to you.’She quipped._

_‘I’m serious, enough.Whatever Marinette wears she will look beautiful and you know that as much as I do.’_

_‘Maybe not as much as you.’She stressed.‘But fine, she never looks awful.’_

_‘Better.’Adrien gave her a small smile.‘I have to go, but you’ve got this, right?’_

_‘Get out of here, you mangy cat.’She waved her hand at him.‘You have to remember to trust me.’_

_‘I trust you, most of the time.’He replied cheekily as he backed up towards Tom where he was waiting by the doors._

_‘Oh, Adrien?’_

_‘What now?’_

_‘What would you say if I told you,’ she smiled smugly, ‘that I already know what Marinette is wearing because I took her shopping?’_

_‘I’d say I don’t believe you.’He laughed with a wave as she turned back to her tablet._

_‘We’ll see about that, Adrikins.’She chuckled._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: The journey to the temple continues.


	32. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to the temple continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So, what's new...not a lot! My girls are going to their dad's for two nights this weekend so I shall be distracting myself with writing! The story for my competition winner is coming along amazingly, 7 chapters so far! Well, we all know I'm incapable of a one shot! Anyway, I'm really excited and can't wait to share it! Hopefully that will be done over the weekend! Having said that, on Sunday I will be face painting all day and then in agony after so we'll see!

Ladybug ran her hand over the huge chunk of stone they had found, partially imbedded in the ground on one corner.It stood taller than her, yet shorter than Chat Noir, and must have weighed a hell of a lot.

‘This is too well shaped to be random.It’s smooth.’

‘Then we’re heading in the right direction.’Chat agreed.‘There are a lot of smaller stones across the area.You thinking what I’m thinking?’

‘An explosion.’She nodded.‘The more stones we find the closer we’ll be to the epicentre.’

‘Of course the fact remains we don’t know who or what blew it up in the first place.’He said as he reached her side.‘We don’t know what we’re walking into.’

‘Other than rubble.We’ll be careful.’She replied but he could hear the edge of doubt in her voice.

‘I’m serious, Bug.’He caught her arm.‘This could have been caused by magic.We might be walking into a danger zone.’

‘I know.’She insisted.‘But worrying about it and delaying won’t help.We have to go and we have to be careful, end of story.’

‘Let’s hope it’s not the end of our story.’He quipped her a quick grin.

Ladybug didn’t want to reply, rather she started forward, knowing they were on the right track, and not wanting to put off whatever might be ahead of them.

The number of large bricks grew as they approached until they were picking their way through them, choosing to walk carefully rather than barrel ahead.The cloud cover here was thicker, cutting off most daylight, and they stayed close together, the snow falling heavier and swirling around them on an unnatural breeze.Their hair whipped into their faces, the snow stinging their skin, as an acrid scent reached Chat’s senses.

‘Can you smell that?’He asked, raising his voice to be heard over the weather.

‘No, what is it?’She drew closer to make it easier to hear one another.

‘Smoke.’He wrinkled his nose.‘Like there was a fire recently.Burnt wood, and something else, I don’t know what though.’

‘I hadn’t even considered that there might be someone out here.’She looked at him warily.

‘We won’t know until we get there, but you know what they say; no smoke with fire.’

‘Literally.’They advanced further, finding the terrain sloping slightly downwards, and Ladybug held up her hand for him to stop.

‘I can smell the smoke now too.’

‘This thing doesn’t lie.’He tapped his nose.‘But we must be getting closer.

She nodded then proceeded once more, treading carefully, yo-yo ready just in case.Two more steps and the feeling of fear in Ladybug’s stomach was only enhanced by the pungent odour of smoke growing stronger.They were definitely getting close, although to what they weren’t certain.The wind picked up dangerously, swirling the snow and effectively blocking out their sight and hearing, disorienting them in an instant, and Chat threw his arm out to try and find her.The motion knocked him off balance, sending him slipping down with a yell.

Ladybug tried to call out but couldn’t hear herself let alone anything else, she felt for where she had last seen Chat, taking a step closer in the hope of reaching him, but something suddenly grasped her ankle and pulled, throwing her off balance with a cry.

She slipped down the incline and abruptly came to a stop with Chat’s arm around her waist, and suddenly she could hear and see again, as though the weather just turned off.There was no wind, no snow other than a light fluttering and that which already lay on the ground, ahead of her lay a great chasm, and beyond that sat the remains of the temple, crumpled rock and charred wood, still smouldering after all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow they finally get into the temple!!!


	33. The Temple or Pockets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Ladybug finally reach the temple, only to make a gruesome discovery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Here we go! They finally reached the temple! I decided not to go too graphic here, which I nearly did, so use your imagination or don't, it's up to you!
> 
> I think I might have finished the competition winner's story too so one more read through and I should be able to start posting that too! Now to figure out a title!

Chat’s arms curved around her and he hugged her close, her heart racing as much as his.‘Damn, that shook me.’

‘Me too.’She breathed, patting the arm he had across her as they took a moment to relearn how to breathe.‘How is that still smoking?’

‘Maybe someone’s here.’He suggested, even though he didn’t believe it.

She shook her head.‘The smoke is too widespread, it’s coming from all over, not just one place like a campfire.’

‘You don’t think it’s the same fire that destroyed it, right?’He gave her a look that was more concerned than doubtful, nothing certain where magic was concerned.‘That was well over a century ago.’

‘I have no idea.One way to find out.’

He nodded and swallowed, unable to help the nerves that ran through him, and he raised his hand, cupping her cheek and kissing her softly.‘For luck.’He managed a small smile before helping her to her feet.‘Doesn’t look like there’s anything there for you to latch onto, not safely.If the brick or woodwork give way…’

‘I hear you.’She sighed, going to him as he turned his back for her to climb on.

‘You know I don’t mind, right?’He looked at her over his shoulder, unable to keep the grin off his face.

‘I know, but it does make me feel a little useless.’

‘There’ll be a time when you have to do the same for me, I’m sure.Plus you’ve saved me more times than I’ve saved you.’

‘I don’t think that’s right.’She complained as he shifted her to a slightly more comfortable position.

‘It’s absolutely right.’He stroked her leg before extending his baton.‘And you know that.’

‘I’m not arguing about this.’She nudged the back of his head with hers.

‘I’ll take that as a win.Hold on.’

Before she could answer he had extended his staff at a steep angle so they were effectively launched towards the temple ruins, touching down in just moments.She immediately slid off his back and stood warily, yo-yo ready for anything.The ruins were enormous.They stood on the outer edge by what had evidently been a cornerstone of the outer wall, still partially intact and blocking their view of the inside fully.What had once been the main gates stood to their left and they approached them carefully, buckled and heavily burnt, only the lower portion remaining and standing at odd angles as though blasted outwards.The strange charred scent they had noticed grew stronger, almost enough to make Chat’s eyes water, and the reason why became apparent as they rounded the gate.

Ladybug’s hand flew to her mouth as she choked out a sob at the scene before them, Chat’s hand falling on her shoulder and pulling her close before burying his face in her hair and away from the horror that met them.It was a massacre, still fresh and smouldering, charred bodies of adults and children alike littering the area, and the unidentified stench suddenly became clear.

‘Oh my God.’Ladybug murmured, drawing her head away from Chat’s chest to look at the scene again despite his hand trying to keep her where she was, not only for her but his comfort.‘How…how the hell is this so, so, so fresh?’

‘I have no idea.’He said quietly before he swallowed, bracing himself before turning back to the horror they had found.‘What did this?’

She shook her head and stepped out of his arms.‘Nothing good, and Master Fu won’t talk about it.’

‘All he could confirm when I spoke to him was that there was some sort of protection in place but he was too young to know the details.’

She nodded but only half listened, taking a few tentative steps forward.She reached the gateway and stepped through, letting out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding when nothing happened.‘Whatever did this…’

‘Yeah.’He followed her, his eyes taking in the utter devastation of what had no doubt been a harsh end.‘This wasn’t just an explosion.’He toed what was left of a large spear.‘This was a battle.’

‘And only Master Fu survived.’She said quietly, the eerie silence over the area making it easy to be heard.

‘This place is so well protected.’Chat looked back at where they had stepped through from the blizzard before leaving the magical depths of whatever defensive spell that was.‘What the hell could get through that?’

‘I dread to think.’She replied as she carefully picked her way across what had once, she thought, been a courtyard.She stopped in the centre again and looked around, her throat constricting with the need to cry at such overwhelming devastation, but she had to fight it, she had a job to do.‘Do you want to split up or stick together?’

‘Stick together.’He said quickly.‘I don’t want anything happening to either one of us here, and we’re better together.’

‘Always.’She agreed.‘Towards the back it looks like there are steps leading down.If I was going to keep the miraculous’ somewhere safe below ground would be a good start.’

‘Then let’s go.’

They made their way warily towards the back of the courtyard, cautious of where they stepped, and were soon able to reach the steps.The darkness that greeted them was thick and they each turned on the torches on their weapons.The steps were wide yet shallow and they descended carefully, edging around the curving wall.

‘You hear that?’Chat murmured but she shook her head.‘It’s like…something moving in the air, something being swung rapidly.’

‘Could be a weapon.’She suggested.

‘You want to take the high road, my lady?’

‘If you promise to stay low.’She quirked him a smile, but it was tense.

‘On three?’

She nodded.‘Three!’She ran at the wall then onto it, running up to the ceiling as Chat Noir crouched and all but pounced down the stairs on all fours.What greeted them made them draw up short.

The air shimmered like a heat haze to one side of the stairs and within that area stood one of the monks, a stave raised over his shoulder which he swung as they watched, eyes and aim fixed down the stairs.The stave was longer than the flickering area and as it broke through the edge it disappeared, reappearing again once it swung back into it.A glance at the floor showed the end of the stave laying there but it was still attached to the one the man wielded.He completely ignored the pair, eyes still focused down the stairs, and after a moment he flickered back to the position they had originally seen him in.

‘Oh my God.’Chat breathed.‘Is that what I think it is?’

‘What do you think it is?’She asked as she dropped back down to the steps beside him, watching the monk as he performed exactly the same action again.

‘It’s like a bubble of time!He’s frozen doing what he was a hundred and seventy five years ago!He can’t see us because we didn’t exist, we weren’t here!And neither is whatever he was fighting!’He turned a grin on her to find her staring at him.‘What?’

‘You are such a nerd.’

His grin broadened.‘Hey, pop culture was my best friend when I was homeschooled, plus, my lady, I happen to know you love a good sci fi flick as much as the next hero.’

‘Okay, you got me.’She shrugged.‘But at least I’m not fangirling over it.’

‘Not even a little bit?’He leant into her and she tried to fight the smile that threatened to spread over her face.

‘Okay, maybe a little, but you remember what happens if someone crosses into a time bubble?’

‘Only too well.’He replied as he unzipped one of his pockets and pulled out the bag of mini cookies he had tucked in when they had their first break.He opened the packet and threw one at the bubble, both watching as it vanished.‘Okay, note to self; don’t cross into any of those or we might cease to exist.’He said before offering her a cookie, taking one himself, the putting them away again.

‘I am so jealous of your pockets.’She remarked before biting the cookie in half.

‘You could have pockets.’He replied offhandedly.

‘I can’t exactly stitch them in while I’m wearing the suit.’She said sarcastically before finishing the small cookie.

‘No, but as the chosen we can influence the design.’He said nonchalantly before edging around the bubble.

‘Wait, we can what?’Marinette asked in disbelief.

‘The design is based on what we really want, deep down.’He stopped and glanced back at her.

‘I did not want skintight ladybug spots from head to toe!This thing leaves nothing to the imagination!’

‘But that was what you wanted; simplicity, function.Whereas I wanted a way to rebel.’

‘And you chose all of this, including the bell?’She waved her hand up and down in his direction.‘I’m not buying it, minou.’

‘That’s what Plagg told me.’He shrugged.‘That’s why I’ve made the subtle changes over the years; adjusted the cut a little, added some extra thickness to places I felt the bruises more, that kind of thing.’

She grabbed his arm and stopped him in their slow progression down the stairs.‘You mean the changes to your suit weren’t just because you…grew up?’

‘No.’

‘Well, shit.I’m imagining pockets, hundreds of pockets!’

‘Did Tikki really never tell you that?’He looked at a in surprise.Normally the kwami was so forthcoming.

‘Never!How long have you known?’

‘You remember when we were chosen to be in Laura Nightingale’s video?’

‘Then?’She gasped.‘Okay, I’m asking Tikki about this later.Let’s just concentrate on finding what we can then getting out of here.’

‘I can’t wait to see what you come up with.’He smiled before once more starting off down the stairs.

‘All I want is some goddam pockets.’She muttered, but followed him just the same, prepared for whatever they might find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: Flashback to just before the party!


	34. Flashback - To The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya leave for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning everyone!
> 
> I'm all ready to go and facepaint up a storm at Boo's school summer fair, rocking my inner Ladybug with pigtails, blue contacts, mask (as a hairband), spotted top and miraculous earrings! If anyone really wants to see I'll post a pic on tumblr!
> 
> For now though there are some more pics up on the Pinterest board with outfits for the party, so go take a look!   
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/andromedanewton/eastern-promises-western-lies-series/?eq=east&etslf=2184

_Alya veritably skipped down the stairs to the Dupain-Cheng living room, a broad grin on her face, closely followed by Tikki._

_‘Gentlemen, and the lady Sabine,’ Alya bowed, ‘may I present the heroine of Paris, fashion designer extraordinaire, the most talented, loyal, trustworthy, heroic…’_

_‘Alya!’Marinette hissed from upstairs, not liking all the compliments._

_‘Blah blah blah, the one, the only, Marinette!’_

_‘Finally.’Marinette breathed before carefully coming down the stairs.The heeled strappy sandals were a little higher than she was used to but she had been practicing ever since matters were settled with Gabriel.‘Don’t trip, don’t trip, don’t trip.’She murmured under her breath, letting out a relieved sigh when she made it._

_Adrien and Nino had got to their feet from where they sat on the couch, Tom and Sabine standing in the kitchen._

_‘Looking good.’Nino said as he gave her a thumbs up._

_‘Very pretty, sweetheart.’Tom said warmly as Sabine clutched her hands together in front of her chest and made an; awww; sound._

_Adrien stood with his mouth open, his eyes soft, and Alya frantically waved behind Marinette to Nino, who caught on fast and delivered a swift elbow into Adrien’s ribs to snap him out of it._

_‘You look amazing.’He managed, taking her in fully._

_The dress was short prom style with a high neck from which, down to the sweetheart neck, was black mesh, matching the rest of the dress that fit her upper body perfectly.The skirt was full, falling several inches above her knees, in layers of mesh and net.Both the bottom hem and belt were solid gold sequins and above it they flowed over the black material as though floating away.Her hair was mostly loose, just the sides caught back from her face with simple clips, but Alya had applied her makeup, her eyes shimmering with metallic tones, her lips glossy._

_‘It’s not too short?’Marinette asked hesitantly, feeling the back of the dress as though that would prove if she were covered or not._

_‘You’re fine!’Tikki laughed as Alya slapped her hand away and pushed her forward a step._

_‘Honestly?’She looked between them all._

_Everyone agreed it was fine, even Tom, which would have been the big sign it was too revealing, and she let out a sigh of relief._

_‘You look fabulous, girl.’Said Alya, who was wearing a simple navy blue dress in a skater style that came to her knees._

_‘You both do.’Nino said as he and Adrien reached them, Adrien immediately taking Marinette in his arms and kissing her cheek._

_‘So do you.’Marinette ran her fingers over Adrien’s lapels.‘One of Carlo’s?’_

_‘One of Carlo’s.’He laughed.‘You can tell?’_

_‘It looks similar to the ones from the fall line you asked my opinion on.’_

_His suit was grey with a white shirt, his belt, shoes, and the silk handkerchief in his pocket black.Nino wore a plain white t-shirt with blue jeans and a black blazer, knowing he would get too warm in a suit if he was DJing, but still looked good all the same._

_‘Quit poking at me!’Plagg’s voice came from the inside pocket of Adrien’s jacket._

_‘He’s trying to get some sleep.’Adrien explained.‘He thinks he’ll be the centre of attention so wants to be well rested.’_

_‘Silly Plagg.This party is for our chosen.’Tikki shook her head as she swept into the pocket with him._

_‘Everyone should care, we’re special.’He complained.‘And there had better be some decent cheese!’_

_‘Ignore him.’Adrien said dismissively._

_‘Okay, let’s get going.My equipment is set up but I want to run one more sound check.’Nino encouraged them to leave._

_‘Such a perfectionist.’Alya rolled her eyes as she linked her arm with his._

_‘Have a great time, kids.’Sabine waved them off as Adrien helped Marinette on with her jacket; the biker style one he had given her, untucking her hair, his fingers brushing the nape of her neck just enough to make her shiver._

_‘We will.’Adrien called back over his shoulder, letting everyone else leave before closing the door behind him.We should be able to get in before the press figure it out.’He explained as they walked down the stairs, Marinette holding Adrien’s arm for balance as much for closeness.‘We’re going early enough that even if they know what’s going on they won’t be expecting us yet.’_

_‘You’ve thought of everything.’Alya remarked as they stepped out onto the street and across to stroll through Place des Vosages._

_‘I’ve kind of had to.It’s pointless to take a car two blocks and we haven’t advertised the party.The fact we pulled it together so quickly will help too.’_

_‘You’re talking like a PR machine, bro.’Nino smirked at him._

_‘I’m talking like someone who’s had his privacy invaded far too often.’Adrien shook his head.‘If we didn’t want to keep it under wraps that you two have your miraculous’ we could have gone by rooftop.’_

_‘You two still could.’Alya suggested.‘We wouldn’t take offence.You’re far more popular than anyone else in the city.’_

_‘That’s not a good thing.’Marinette commented._

_‘No, being friends with the two of you after the great reveal has been a pretty eye opening experience.’She laughed.‘Sometimes in a good way, sometimes not so good, but I wouldn’t swap you.’_

_‘That’s a relief.’Adrien laughed.‘I literally have four friends.I thought it was five but Bug here turned out to be two of them.’_

_‘You have more than four friends.’Marinette nudged him and put herself off balance on her heels, Adrien catching her without missing a beat and righting her.‘What about Carlo?’_

_‘I guess so.’He smiled down at her.‘I hadn’t thought of him.’_

_‘There’s the entire class, they all consider you friends.’Alya pointed out._

_‘And there’s Lena and Pierre at Miraculous.Even Vincent and Frank.Just because you don’t hang out with them like we all do doesn’t mean you aren’t friends.’_

_‘Huh.’He said in realisation.‘I actually have a lot of friends, don’t I?’_

_‘Yeah, but only three best friends.’Nino angled his path to cut in front of them and stopped, making them all do the same as he held his hand out before him.‘Team Miraculous, right?’_

_They all placed their hands on his.‘Team Miraculous.’Alya and Adrien repeated._

_‘Oh shit.’Marinette said._

_‘Not quite what I was going for.’Nino pulled a face._

_‘No, I mean, Team Miraculous, sure,’ she looked away to where her eyes had spotted a lot of activity through the archway between them and the hotel, ‘but I think the press already know we’re coming.’_

_Adrien finally saw what she had, his breath leaving his body in a heavy sigh.‘Oh shit.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow...back in the temple, the hero couple venture below ground.
> 
> Okay, this next chapter is soooooo long, so get your bifocals on ready!!! It's ten pages on my word processor!!!


	35. Defence Mechanism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir continue their search of the ruined temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry I'm so late posting today but I'm so exhausted and pained from my day face painting yesterday that it took me forever to edit this chapter! But here it is! And it's a long one!

As they reached the door at the bottom of the stairs Chat Noir’s arm reached across in front of Ladybug, making her stop in her tracks.

‘What is it?’She asked quietly.

‘I can hear something.’As though in demonstration she noticed his cat ears twitching from her positions on the step behind him.

‘Like what?’

‘Movement, like a slow, gradual clicking.’

She wrinkled her nose.‘Like…a clock?’

He shook his head.‘Not a clock, some kind of mechanism though.’

‘We need to stay alert.’She reminded him unnecessarily, as they both already had their weapons ready.

He nodded once before pushing his hand against the door, opening it slowly onto a large, circular room, dimly lit by some unknown source.Time bubbles sparked to life, showing signs of what had been; a middle aged monk running across the room between bubbles that expanded and then popped before forming again, the biggest of which was at the far end of the room.

In the centre stood a large pedestal of the same stone the building was made of, but carved into an octagon, and around it flickered time bubbles, showing hands reaching for something that they couldn’t see, then looping back to do it again.The wall diagonally across from them held a alcove with two book stands, one empty, one containing a large leather bound tome, protected by the largest time bubble that seemed to appear and disappear faster than the rest.

‘Spell book, jewellery box?’Ladybug pointed to each spot in turn and Chat nodded.

‘That would be my guess too.Maybe the hands reaching for it are Fu’s?’

‘Could be.’

‘Maybe if we watch the time bubbles for long enough we’ll get some clues?’

She shook her head.‘They seem too sporadic, too infrequent.I think we should avoid them and see what we can find physically.We don’t even know what we’re looking for.’

‘I’ll always follow your lead, my lady.’He took her hand and raised it to his lips for a brief kiss.‘I’ll go right, you go left?’

‘Alright.’

They both checked around the room once more while staying close to the walls before stepping out cautiously.Chat checked the floor as he walked on it, edging forward in case there were any trick sections, he had seen enough anime and action movies to be suspicious, making his way towards the pedestal.Ladybug stayed by the wall, heading further away from the bookshelves, her eyes darting this way and that for anything that might be a clue.She could have used her lucky charm however she was unsure whether or not there was a threat or if they were simply looking for clues, and it would reduce the time she had before needing to recharge Tikki.She didn’t want to have to do that in case she was ejected from the area again, so lucky charm and cataclysm were last resorts.She stopped as she reached a section of wall that seemed a slightly different shade to the rest and glanced across the room, finding Chat almost at the pedestal and she frowned.

‘What are you doing?’She asked quietly, her voice travelling easily in the silence of the room.‘You said go right.’

He shrugged as he stilled.‘I’m going for the most obvious place for clues.Is that not what you meant?’

‘No, I thought we’d check the room first to make sure it’s safe before we walk straight out into the middle.’

He pulled a face.‘Sorry, bugaboo, I guess I was just anxious to find something.’

She let out a small sigh.‘I know, chaton, but now isn’t the time to get complacent about our safety.’

‘I’m checking the floor as I walk for pressure switches.’He offered as a way of making her feel better, and she gave him a smile.

‘Just be careful.’

‘Always.’He crossed his heart and she turned her attention back to the wall.

‘I’m amazed we haven’t encountered any other security measures.’She said as she carefully rubbed her fingertips over the brickwork, trying to gauge why it looked different.

‘Perhaps they thought they didn’t need them, what with the shielding on the edges and the snowstorm?’He suggested.

‘No.’She shook her head.‘They were protecting the miraculous’, they wouldn’t take half measures.They’re either disabled or we haven’t activated any yet.’

‘They could have been partially deactivated due to the destruction.’He suggested as he crouched by the pedestal.‘Anything above ground seems to have been completely destroyed.’

‘Destroyed doesn’t mean deactivated, but you’re right.If they were set up to be a one time thing then some might already have gone off.’She raised her fingers to her face, using the light from her yo-yo to investigate her gloved hand. ‘It’s charred.’She murmured.‘This is a scorch mark.’She began to turn her head, trying to work out the trajectory of anything that might have burnt this section of wall, just as Chat touched the base of the pedestal.In response it clicked, rotating ninety degrees and he leant back, giving her a worrying look.

‘Oops?’

‘Oops, what oops?’She said in alarm, turning to him in time to see a large flame lance out of the opposite wall.‘Down!’She screamed, leaping forwards into a roll as Chat launched himself back into a flip that took him back to the doorway.

‘Mari!’He yelled, sheltered in the alcove and unable to see her for the flames, a channel of fire around six feet in circumference from which he could feel the heat even at this distance.

‘I’m okay!’He heard her shout, but she couldn’t say more, her concentration taken up by the fact the single switch had triggered more traps.Part of the floor fell away as she rolled, throwing her yo-yo into the rafters and pulling herself up, only to see large, vicious spikes drop out of the ceiling.She gasped as her eyes went wide, loosing the yo-yo again as she turned in the air, the angle throwing her into the beam instead, hitting her shoulder hard enough to jar the air from her before gravity dumped her unceremoniously on the floor.She fought to suck in a breath, her lungs burning by the time she successfully managed, but she didn’t have time to even consider taking more than one as beams of pure white power lanced upwards from the floor around the pedestal in a deadly wave.She forced herself up and back, glancing around the room for a way out, shelter, safety, anything, but only one thing stood out.She leapt up onto the wall, planting her feet against it and, timing the beams from the floor carefully, she shoved off, throwing her yo-yo into the centre of the struts above the flames.She thought she had cleared the worst of it, reaching the flames and releasing her yo-yo, allowing her momentum to carry her towards the doorway, which was when she realised her mistake in her haste to get to safety.The beams of power from the floor covered the entire room, not just the side she was on, and they followed a ripple pattern in a clockwise motion.There was no way she could avoid them all.

Chat desperately looked for his lady amongst the chaos, panic curling through him like a solid thing climbing his throat, then he saw her, swinging towards him above the ongoing inferno.He had a moment to realise she wasn’t going to make it but by the time he did it was too late.One of the beams caught her back, turning her in the air as she cried out, and Chat choked out a noise of sheer desperation, but it gave him clarity, an idea.He rapidly extended his baton towards her, the power bouncing off the miraculous imbued item, allowing her to hook her legs around it.She begun to spin her yo-yo, deflecting the beams as he extended the baton to rest against the side of his foot and tilted it, sliding her towards him.

As she reached him he was able to wrap an arm around her and guide her into his embrace.He dropped to sit crosslegged, bringing her into his lap in the safety of the doorway, her body tense and shaking as she fought to hold herself together at the pain that ran through her.

‘It’s okay, Mari, I’ve got you, it’s okay.’He repeated over and over, cradling her head to his shoulder as he pressed his cheek to her forehead.

Her breath left her in a shuddering wave as she curled in on herself, tears streaming down her cheeks as she fought for control.She had never felt pain like it, certainly not in the suit, and she knew it had to be from the magical defences.She grasped at the collar of his suit, squeezing tight enough to hurt her hand but it helped her concentrate, helped give her focus.Finally she nodded, still unable to speak, and Chat sat back, taking in her tear streaked cheeks and lips parted to allow her panting breaths an escape.

‘Are you alright?’He said quietly.‘I mean, you’re not okay, you’re hurt, but can I do anything?’

‘Just let me…catch my breath.’She said, her voice tight and strained.

‘As long as you need.’He pulled her close again, this time tucking her head under his chin so he could look at her back as he held her.There was nothing to see but he had no doubt it had hurt somehow.Power was a funny thing.‘I’m sorry I triggered that.’

She shook her head slightly.‘Either one of us could have, don’t worry.’She sniffed inelegantly.‘You’d think as the chosen we’d have some kind of immunity from the defences.’

‘You would.Does it still hurt?’He touched her back tentatively and she flinched.

‘Yeah, it feels like a burn.’She replied.‘What worries me is that if the defences are that strong, strong enough to penetrate the armour of the miraculous, that it’s in place to defend against something equally as powerful, if not more.’

‘You mean whoever destroyed the temple, this group that we think might be linked to my mom’s disappearance, might be even more powerful than us?’The disbelief in his voice was evident as she cautiously pushed her way out of his arms, getting to her feet despite her shaking legs.

‘Maybe not powerful in the same way but they could have access to something that could, short term, do some real damage, enough to warrant this much security to protect the miraculous’.’She leant heavily on the wall as he got up, coming to stand close by her in case she needed him.

‘That’s a scary thought.’

‘Yeah, it is.’She shifted to look into the room again, the power and flames still burning, her hand sliding along the wall, her fingers finding a divot she hadn’t noticed before.She traced the edges of the familiar shape.‘And they would have thought enough to have a shut down for the chosen too.’She took his baton from him and slotted it into the wall, the paw print lighting up.‘There has to be one here for my yo-yo too, help me look!’

He took the opposite wall with a nod as she felt around the surface, finding nothing.

‘Here.’He ran his fingers around the circular space and she came towards him, her movement slower than usual, her actions deliberate, and he helped guide her hand to it.

The moment the yo-yo slotted into place everything in the room ceased; the beams cut off, the fire stopped, and the room, other than the time bubbles, was completely still.

‘Well, that worked.’He said as he looked into the room.‘Do you think we can actually learn anything from in there, other than they were damn determined to protect the miraculous’?’

‘Maybe the book.’She shrugged and sucked in air through her teeth as it sent a pained wave through her back.‘But that’s blocked off by the time bubble.’

He looked thoughtfully at the bookshelf.‘I can get to it.’

She gave him a sceptical raised eyebrow.‘Don’t do anything rash, kitty.’

‘It’ll be fine.’He crooked his finger under her chin and tilted it just enough to kiss her.He angled himself facing left, giving him the longest route towards it, then set off at a run, hitting the wall at an angle and running up it.She watched as his path took him towards the time bubble, realising what he was planning as he reached the edge his hand sliding down the wall until he could grab the book then pushed with his other hand, launching himself over the time bubble and to the wall on the other side, still running until he reached her, a smug smile on his face.

‘You’re a show off, but you’re my show off.’She flicked his bell as he passed her the book.‘Oh great, more code.’She mumbled as she flicked through the ancient pages.

‘But at least this looks more like the one in the original texts.’He said as he looked over her shoulder.‘Wait, go back.’She held the book open and let him flick back a few pages until he reached a map over two pages.The area shown was outlined a little differently but was definitely modern day china, and two sites were marked; one with the symbol of the Order of the Guardians, the other with the sixteen pointed yin and yang design.‘We’re here.’He tapped the order symbol on the right of the page.‘Guess where this is?’

She shook her head, unable to think for the moment.‘I give up.Where is it?’

‘Tibet.’

‘Tibet?’She said in surprised realisation.‘I really should have been able to guess that.’

‘Looks like we’re coming full circle.’He looked at her as she closed the book.

‘It’ll only be full circle once we’re home in Paris again.’She told him.‘But I think this might be the evidence we were hoping to find.’

‘We can hope.’He nodded.‘Do you want to keep searching?’

‘I feel like we should do a full sweep of the place, just to be sure.’

‘Are you feeling up to it?Honestly?’He looked at her in concern.

She nodded.‘I’m fine.Let’s try and only need to be here once.’

‘Alright.’They retrieved their weapons and started back up the stairs, Chat watching her carefully, her gait slower and more laboured than usual, and it worried him.‘Do you think we can put the book in the backpack?’He suggested.‘To save carrying it?’

She pulled a thoughtful expression.‘I don’t know.If you take off your miraculous we don’t know if you’ll be expelled somehow.’

‘What if you held onto me?’He suggested.‘It really only needs to take a few seconds, and we’re pretty safe right here.I bet whatever it is can’t snatch me from the Miraculous Ladybug.’

‘You really want to try this?’She asked doubtfully.

‘It means we have our hands free.’

She let out a deep sigh.‘Sure, if you really want to try, we can, but at the first sign of something weird you call Plagg back.’She warned him.

‘Great.’He gave her a confident smile.‘So, how do you think we should do this?’

‘Well, I can’t hold your clothes, as they detransform too.Maybe…hold your leg so you can get the backpack off?When I was thrown away it was physical, after all.’

‘Let’s try it.’

‘This is stupid idea.’She muttered as she put the book on the step beside her and sat down.

‘Maybe.’He shrugged.‘But it’s worth a shot.’

‘I don’t know.’She wrapped her arms and legs around his thigh and calf, grimacing as her back roared with pain at the motion.

‘It is.’He assured her.‘But I’d rather we were both hands free and ready to defend ourselves from anything than be burdened by carrying a book and not even try.’

‘Fine.’She huffed out a breath.‘I’m ready.’

‘Claws in.’He said and the green power that accompanied his change rushed up from his feet, finally releasing Plagg.Nothing happened so he swung his backpack off his shoulder and quickly tucked the book inside.

‘Cheese break, great!’Plagg commented, rubbing his hands together.

‘Sorry, no time.’Adrien replied as he put the bag back on his back.‘Claws out!’

‘You little…!’Plagg started but was silenced by being sucked back into the ring.

‘That answers our question.’He said as she detangled herself again and got up with his help.

‘I guess so, or rather it doesn’t.It just means I don’t have to go hunting for you.’She gave him a small smile but he could still see the pain in her eyes.

‘Let’s count our blessings and get out of here.’

‘We need to check the rest of the place.’She insisted.

He shook his head.‘No, Bug, we don’t.You need to recover from that hit.I don’t care if we have to keep coming back, I want to check that wound out.’

She sighed in resignation.‘Okay, maybe that’s not such a bad idea.’She agreed.‘I do kind of feel like I do when I burn myself on the ovens in the patisserie.’

‘Sounds painful.’He pulled a face.

‘I guess the closest you’d know was to touching a hair straightener when you didn’t mean to.’She teased.

‘I’ve never straightened my hair.’He responded.‘I’m just naturally be-mew-tiful.’

‘Oh my God.’She groaned.‘And we had got so far without a single pun!’

‘They will never fully go away.’He replied.‘But I have tried to cut them down a little, I know you paw-sitively hate them.’

‘Maybe not hate.’She told him as they continued up the stairs, avoiding the swinging monk in his time bubble.‘But there’s a time and a place, and neither one is battle or the bedroom.’

‘I’ll remember that.’

‘See that you do.’

They reached the top of the stairs, blinking at the change in lighting for a few moments, then starting off towards the courtyard.They avoided the time bubbles and the many bodies that littered the area, the smell soon returning to them, having not realised it was absent while they were underground.

‘We’ll go back the way we came in.’Chat said as they made their way across the courtyard.‘The location will be stored in our weapons so it should be simple enough.

She nodded, mostly for herself, as she was following just behind him.‘That would be best.Let’s hope this new book isn’t as hard to decode as the other.’

‘It should be okay.’Chat glanced over his shoulder at her.‘It seems to be in the original code which Fu can translate without the program and if it holds information about…what?’He frowned as he watched her eyes go wide, her face paling.

‘Look out!’

She dove at him, pushing him out of the way of whatever she had seen, and he hit the courtyard hard.He looked up, scanning the area for the threat and finding nothing, then turning to look behind them, finding the tail end of an orange spectral dragon, like those you saw at Chinese New Year, soaring across the area until it reached where the back wall would have been and it disappeared into nothingness.

‘Was that really a dragon?’He gasped out, turning and expecting to find her beside him, but instead she was several feet away, laying on her back and groaning, her shoulder glowing with the remnants of the power that had passed through her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think? Let me know!
> 
> Coming tomorrow: we're going back to the party!
> 
> Yup, this was a cliffhanger!!!


	36. Flashback - Pressganged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two couples arrive at the hotel to be greeted by the press.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Well, the pain is still really high, I spent much of yesterday just reading as I was so tired it was hard to actually stay awake. Today isn't much better and I've been up far too long plus a disturbed night, so I'll try and get some writing done but we'll see!!

_‘Here they are!’Chloé said loudly as they reached the hotel front, finding a red carpet waiting for them and the press surrounding it.The lenses of video and still cameras alike turned on them, the many flashes blinding them, their names and alter egos being called out as Chloé approached with a broad grin on her face.She was wearing a white lace bodycon dress with spaghetti straps and a low back, her white heels high and drawing attention to her legs.‘Of course they’re early, when have you ever known the heroes to be late when it matters.’She pushed herself between Adrien and Marinette, linking her arms with theirs and guiding them to the front of the building._

_‘Chlo, what is all this?’Adrien hissed, his face fixed in one of his trademark model smiles._

_‘This is publicity, darling.’She waved her hand as they passed a row of still cameras.‘You haven’t made a public appearance for weeks and everyone wants to see you both.’_

_‘And it won’t harm the hotel any either, given how its reputation was tarnished by the scandal involving your father.’He nodded greeting to some of the reporters he recognised as she turned them to face the front, Nino and Alya trying to sneak in the doors behind them.‘You’re not our publicist.’_

_‘But I could be, with all this free coverage.’She pulled them together and stepped beside him.‘Kiss for the cameras!’_

_‘What?’Marinette leant around Adrien with an alarmed look._

_‘Oh please, like you can keep your hands to yourselves any other time.’She waved her hands, indicating that they should do as she suggested_

_Adrien sighed.‘I’ve had my share of these things, Bug, they won’t stop until they get what they want.’_

_‘It’s not what they want, it’s what Chloé wants.’She complained even as he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.‘That look is cheating.’She said warningly as though it would somehow defend her against the way he affected her heart with such a simple gesture._

_‘But it’s working.’He smiled, lowering his face to hers._

_The height difference between them was much less than normal with Marinette in heels and their lips brushed sooner than usual, not that either of them minded in the slightest.The kiss was simple, a pressing of lips, but there was rarely such a thing between them, and the press lapped it up, the members of the public who were present, drawn by the crowd, cheered at seeing their heroes so happy together.They parted and Marinette wiped her thumb over Adrien’s bottom lip, removing the tell-tale signs of what they had been doing._

_Questions were being thrown at them, asking about the upcoming trials against Gabriel, Nathalie, and ex-mayor Bourgeois, asking why the hospital would offer no update on Mrs Agreste’s condition, but Adrien raised his hand in a stopping motion and gradually the noise died down._

_‘Do you want to say a few words, Bugaboo?’He asked her as he turned to her._

_She looked around the assembled crowd, her heart racing at the thought of addressing so many people, but she was Ladybug, they knew that, even without the mask to hide behind.‘Sure.’She replied, releasing him and taking a step forward.‘Thank you all for coming out.We can’t comment on any of the trials and the health of Mrs Agreste is a private matter.We’d like to keep it that way and I hope we can count on you to support us by respecting our wishes.’_

_‘What about the party?What’s it for?’_

_Her eyes sought out the face to go with the voice, TVi’s own Nadja Chamack.‘It’s a way to celebrate with our friends.We just finished our exams and school, it’s a big event for us, no matter what else has happened.If you’ll excuse us?’She had had enough of answering questions and smiling prettily for the cameras as she turned and took Adrien’s hand, it taking only one small tug to encourage him towards the doors._

_Chloé stood there a moment longer before chasing after them.‘Where are you going?They aren’t done!’_

_‘No, but we are.’Marinette said firmly._

_‘We didn’t want this and you know that.’Adrien gave her a disappointed look._

_‘You might not have wanted this but these people need it!’Chloé waved her arm at the assembled press behind her.‘You still do the occasional patrol but they don’t see you like they used to, they don’t get to see you in action!You’re still their heroes even if there’s no threat.Putting in a public appearance every now and then wouldn’t hurt.’_

_They shared a look as Chloé berated them for being so private in recent weeks.They had their reasons but hadn’t thought of the press’ interest as anything but irritating._

_‘Maybe we should…?’Adrien suggested._

_Marinette shook her head but sighed.‘I’d rather not.I already walked away, I don’t want them thinking they can just demand our attention whenever they feel like it.’_

_Chloé sighed dramatically.‘What if I say you’re going inside to check out the preparations and that if they behave you might come back out again to greet your guests?’_

_Adrien raised a hopeful eyebrow at Marinette who narrowed her eyes at him, knowing he would like to at least offer that option.‘Okay, fine.’She said finally.‘Come and get us when people start to show up.’_

_‘Great.’Chloé grinned before heading back to the press, the doorman allowing them entry._

_‘That was ridiculous.’Marinette complained as they crossed the foyer towards the function room where they could hear Nino running through his last minute sound checks.‘How many other private parties have a press presence?I’ll tell you.None.’_

_‘I’m not happy about it either, Bug, but we just have to deal with it.’He put his hand on the base of her spine to allow her into the function room before him._

_‘Wow, that’s a lot of spots.’Marinette said as she looked around the room and took in the decorations.‘You weren’t kidding.’_

_‘She still likes you more.’Adrien smiled as he took the lapels of her jacket from behind and slipped it from her, kissing her shoulder softly before passing it to the member of staff who was waiting nearby._

_‘She’s got a funny way of showing it.’She waved to Alya who was standing on the stage with Nino and his equipment, the space in front of it cleared as a dance floor._

_‘She likes Ladybug more.’He clarified.‘That hasn’t changed.She’s still warming up to Marinette.’_

_‘And Chat Noir.’She threw him a smile before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the long table at the back of the room where the buffet would be placed, and the corner table with the cake he had set up earlier with her father.‘It looks amazing.’_

_‘It does.’He looked over the two tier cake, one half in ladybug spots the other black, a split representation of their miraculous’ making up the top.‘I can’t believe I had a hand in it.’_

_‘We’ll make a baker of you yet.’She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his torso.‘You’re well on your way.’_

_‘I didn’t kill anyone yet.’He laughed._

_‘Under Papa’s tuition you’ll be fine.’_

_‘I don’t doubt it.Come on.’He took her hand and led her towards the manned bar where he ordered four glasses of the most expensive wine he had brought with him, knowing each bottle would cost him in corkage but not caring about it.‘Nino, Alya!Come share a toast with us.’_

_Nino queued up a few tracks before jumping down from the stage, then turning to help Alya down the steps.He flicked off the main lights so his brightly coloured ones could fill the room then came over to the couple._

_‘What are we drinking to?’Alya asked as she took the glass of champagne Adrien offered her._

_‘To friendship.’Marinette suggested._

_‘And a less dramatic future.’Adrien added._

_‘What about to well kept secrets?’Nino grinned._

_Alya laughed.‘Don’t forget a nicer Chloé.’_

_They clinked the rims together and all took a sip but it was Marinette who coughed after swallowing.‘That is so dry!How much did you say that was a bottle?’_

_‘A couple of thousand euros.’Adrien blinked away the tears it had brought to his eyes._

_‘People pay that by choice?’_

_‘It’s not too bad.’Alya shrugged, the other three looking at her in disbelief._

_‘Actually I believe you’d like it.’Marinette said after a moment.‘It’s almost as bad as that awful aniseed liqueur you made me try!’_

_‘That was delicious.’_

_‘Your tastebuds are broken.’_

_Alya gave a sly smile.‘I dare you to finish the glass.’_

_‘Oooo.’Nino said at the challenge Alya offered and knew Marinette rarely backed down on things like this._

_‘Just the glass?’She checked._

_‘Just the one.’Alya nodded._

_‘Fine.’_

_Adrien’s eyes went wide as Marinette chugged the contents of the champagne flue in one go, her face contorting into a grimace from the second it passed her lips._

_‘Yes, you go, girl!’Alya whooped happily._

_‘That was vile.’Marinette complained as she put the glass back on the bar._

_‘You really are a hero.’Nino shook his head.‘I wouldn’t have done that.’_

_‘I bet I could have offered something to make you do it.’Alya wiggled her eyebrows._

_‘Gross.’Marinette wrinkled her nose._

_‘TMI, guys.’Adrien shook his head._

_‘Hey!’They all turned towards the doors where Chloé was now stalking towards them.‘Time to come and greet your guests!’_

_Marinette puffed out a breath and took the hand Adrien offered her.‘Let’s get this over with, chaton.’_

_‘For you, my lady,’ he raised her hand to his lips, ‘anything.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: Back to the temple!
> 
> Also Chloe's dress is now on the pinterest board!


	37. Not So Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the temple, Chat Noir rushes to Ladybug's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Another day, another chapter! No cliffhanger this time so you can all breathe easy...or is there...Nah, I'm kidding, there isn't! Not now anyway!
> 
> Busy day today, kind of, Boo's school sports day is this afternoon and before that I'm doing my nails so not so much on the writing front! I am starting to catch up with myself so need to get on with it!!
> 
> Time for a bit of a brag now...I've lost 15lbs! Anyone who is in the know will realise what a big deal this is! Having so many dietary issues plus problems with swallowing I wasn't really able to look after myself properly but have now found something that really works for me, is keeping me full and my body is mostly not rejecting! Plus the gradual weight loss is great!! Yay me!
> 
> Ahem, anyway, back to the chapter...

‘Mari!’Chat Noir repeated the words as he raced across the courtyard, throwing himself to his knees beside Ladybug as she tried to push herself up, her body trembling enough to be visible.

‘I’m okay.’She said but he could tell by how strained it was that she was far from it.

‘No, you’re not.’He looked her over as the last of the amber glow faded from her.

She blinked heavily, realising he was slightly out of focus.‘Maybe you’re right.’

‘Just sit for a minute then we’ll get out of here.’He glanced around warily, searching for any sign of another threat, his heart still pounding heavily.‘Talk to me, what are you feeling?’

‘A bit fuzzy headed.My vision is wonky.’She shook her head and although everything wobbled it did help.‘It’s clearing up, I’m good.’She pushed to start to get up but his hand landed on her shoulder and held her in place.

‘Just take a breather, it’s fine.’He shifted to a crouch, knowing it would be a better position to protect her from.‘Why did you do that?’

‘Do what?’She asked as she pressed the heel of her hand into her eye and rubbed it hard enough to see starbursts.

‘Push me out of the way.’

‘You hadn’t seen it.What was I supposed to do?Let it hit you?’

‘Not take the hit for me, for one thing.’

She rolled her eyes, feeling well enough to move, and she rolled onto her knees so she faced him, taking a moment to breathe as she was reminded her back still hurt like a burn and her muscles felt jittery from whatever that dragon had been made of passing through her.‘I couldn’t just stand there and watch it happen.’

‘We’ve been over this.’He reminded her, his eyes falling on her in a stern look.

‘Can we not do this now?’She pushed the rest of the way to her feet.

‘You’re right, we need to leave.We have the book, that’s enough to be going on with.’

She nodded her agreement and they started off towards the gates, Chat staying close to her in case she needed his help, her movements still slow and calculated.

‘I’ll carry you out again if you’ll navigate so we can exit the area in the same place.’He said, his voice colder than she was used to, distant almost.

‘Fine with me.’She replied, taking one last look at the temple in time to see a time bubble flash to life that they hadn’t seen before.It showed a boy, younger than them, tripping in the courtyard amongst the chaos, dropping what he held wrapped in his cape before rapidly gathering it up again, glancing behind him in horror, before getting to his feet and running, disappearing at the edge of the bubble, Ladybug still staring at the space he had fallen in.‘Oh my God.’She whispered.‘I know how the butterfly and peacock miraculous’ got lost!’

‘How?’Chat turned back just as the bubble disappeared again.

‘There was a time bubble.There was a boy I think was Master Fu.He tripped with the jewellery box and spilled the contents of the top layer.In his hurry he missed them and left them behind with the book.Someone must have found them and taken them, that’s how they ended up together in Tibet!’

‘That’s a far less dramatic way to lose them than I imagined.’He said.‘I guess we need to try and figure out where in Tibet they ended up because if whoever attacked the temple had found it there’s now way they would have ended up for sale somewhere.Something else must have happened, but what?’

She shook her head.‘I don’t know, and I don’t think we’re going to get any more answers here, not right now.’

‘We’ll go over the book, see what we can come up with.’

‘It’s all we can do.’She agreed, allowing him to help her onto his back this time, hopping up feeling like too much effort, and she pulled her yo-yo from her waist, opening the GPS.‘Let’s get out of here.’

He nodded once before extending his baton, his mind still racing at how he thought he had lost her, the scene playing over and over in his mind like a bad dream that just wouldn’t stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Some angsty arguing!


	38. Double Standards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events at the Temple continue to haunt Adrien, leading to risen tensions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING - SMUT WARNING - SMUT WARNING
> 
> Okay, you have been told, below the *********** is some sexy times!
> 
> Now that's over with, morning all! I got some good sleep last night (changed up the sleeping meds!) so I'm almost raring to go! My beautiful Boo came second in her egg and spoon race yesterday, super proud mumma! She's not a runner but she sure has good balance!

The sun had set by the time they reached the inn.They had managed to slip onto the plateau of the viewing platform easily enough and from there they caught the last cable car down of the day, trudging wearily to the inn, knowing they would have to eat at some point but for now they just wanted to rest.

Marinette began shrugging out of her clothes the moment the door was closed, pausing only to get the kwami’s something to eat from the fridge, and Adrien watched her deliberate movements as he removed the backpack.She was in pain, he could see that, but he wasn’t sure which injury it might be from, or if it was both.He went to her as she tried to pull her t-shirt off, catching her wrists and holding them above her head before raising it himself carefully.She gave a small groan as it brushed over her skin before a shuddering tremble ran through her.He dropped the t-shirt on the bed and glanced her over, seeing a purple bruise covering her front right shoulder where the dragon had hit her and he carefully turned her by her shoulders so he could check her back.Bruising marked the exit wound and from it in a diagonal line across to her opposite ribs laid a scorch mark, blackened skin with blistered edges where the beam had struck her under the temple.

‘It’s not pretty.’He remarked before unhooking her bra oh so carefully so as not to cause her any more pain but the skin had part stuck to it and he had to coax it off so as not to do any more damage.She closed her eyes against the tears of pain that welled up in her eyes and sucked in a breath as he did so before slipping the bra from her arms and moving onto her jeans.‘It’s not like a regular burn though.’

‘It was magical.’She said, her voice low.

‘This is weird though.’His fingers played lightly over the bruising.‘It’s like a normal bruise but then it spiderwebs outwards, almost like veins.’

She looked down at herself for confirmation and saw he was exactly right.Purple spanned out from the dark centre almost like lightning, trailing across her chest and arm.‘It doesn’t really hurt.Just a dull ache.’She touched it hesitantly and found it was no worse than the bruises she got from banging herself around all the time.

‘Just…don’t do that again, like, ever.’He said as she shimmied out of her jeans and underwear as one.

‘What?’She glanced at him over her shoulder.

‘Don’t put me before you.’

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel from the shelves behind her, wrapping it around her body before taking another for her hair.‘Why not?You’ve done it for me countless times.’

‘That’s different.’He argued.

‘It’s really not.’She shook her head as she walked towards the bathroom.

‘It’s very different!’He caught her arm and she turned back to him, looking at him in surprise.‘I’m dispensable, you’re not!’

‘No.’She said firmly, anger bubbling in her that he would devalue his own worth like that.‘There are no akumas to purify, there is nothing for only me to put right, just a partnership between us where everything is equal!’

‘It’s not equal!The world needs Ladybug!’He snapped as glared at her.

‘And it needs Chat Noir!’She yelled as she wrenched her hand from his grip.‘I died a little every time you took a hit for me, every time I had to fight you, every damn time I felt like I lost you, and I won’t risk losing you, not even once!Don’t you ever think you’re not worth as much as me!You’re worth that and so much more, you just need to get it through your thick skull that I need you as much as you need me and no stupid century year old spell is going to stop me protecting you!’She spun and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her while Adrien quietly seethed.

Marinette turned on the water to heat before throwing her towels onto the rail on the wall and going to the mirror to look at her reflection.Her shoulder really was an ugly mess and definitely looked worse than it felt.Maybe it would hurt tomorrow but for now she was more concerned with the fact that Adrien still didn’t see them as equals.She hated him getting hurt, she always had, even before she knew who he was behind the mask, and he had no right to take the same choice from her, to protect the man she loved.

She wrenched her hair out of its pigtails and threw the bands on the sink before checking the water with her hand.It didn’t feel too bad and was warming up nicely but as she stepped into the stream it hit her skin and a sharp pain ran through her back, making her gasp.She persevered, the water gradually taking the pain away and leaving only a dull roar in its place, the flow soothing her in spite of it.She closed her eyes and tilted back her head, soaking her hair through as she sighed, hoping the water would wash away more than just the dirt of the day.

‘Do you know what I’d do if I lost you?’Adrien’s voice made her jump so hard she threw her shampoo bottle at him with a squeal, but he caught it easily.

‘Jesus, Adrien, you scared me!’She scowled at him as she took in the fact he had completely stripped before following her.She couldn’t help but swallow, her eyes fighting to maintain contact with his, but she was still mad and now her heart was racing to add to it.

‘Did you hear me?’He asked as he passed her the bottle, his face serious.

‘No, I was too busy trying to work out what to kill the intruder with!’

‘I asked if you knew what I’d do if I lost you.’

‘Not now.’She turned her back on him but he stepped up behind her and took the shampoo bottle from her hand, putting it on the shelf.

‘Do you know what I’d do?’He murmured as his hands touched her shoulders in the faintest of touches.‘Because I don’t.I can’t imagine trying to live without you.’

She closed her eyes and listened to the angst in his voice, the pain he was feeling, and while she felt bad for making him feel this way she wouldn’t let this go easily.‘I couldn’t let you get hurt.’

‘I’ve protected you for years.’He bowed his head and pressed his lips to her hair.‘You don’t know…’

‘No.’She said firmly and turned, poking at his chest.‘Neither of us want anything to happen to the other, I get that!But you’re asking me not to protect you!You don’t know what you’d do without me?I know exactly what I’d do without you!I’d go to pieces!I’d have a half life which is worse than no life at all!I’d have to live without you beside me when that’s all I’ve wanted since the day I met you, so don’t tell me I don’t know!’She shoved him back against the tiled wall and pulled his lips down to hers, kissing him fiercely with all the anger she felt, with all the pain she had, with all the fear she had carried every time he had taken a shot for her, every time he had been affected by an akuma.She kissed him so hard he could feel her teeth and just moments later she nipped at his lip none too gently and he opened his mouth to her, her tongue plunging into its warm depths as she continued to control the kiss.

 

**********************************

 

Adrien’s hands curved over her hips to pull her against him, his body suddenly on high alert at the slickness of her skin sliding against his.The kiss was angry and hot and he soon had to break it to come up for air, it was that or pass out, but her lips simply blazed a trail down his jawline and to his throat, biting, nipping, and sucking as she went.He was a groaning mess by the time she reached his collarbone, her nails trailing down his chest with just enough pressure to make him twitch.He bent his knees and scooped her up, tucking her legs around his torso he took two steps to the opposite wall as his lips again met hers, pressing her into the tiles, but she jerked away with a gasp of pain.

‘Ow.’She said indignantly, still giving him an angry look.

‘Sorry.’He brushed her lips with his and he saw her get a wicked look in her eyes.

‘Prove it.’

It was a challenge, he knew it was, and it was all he could do not to slam into her there and then, but he couldn’t ignore the pain she was in.He moved his arm as he drew her away from the wall, angling it up her back diagonally in the opposite direction of the burn, his fingers hooking over her shoulder to hold her still.‘Better?’

‘If you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to finish this by myself.’She threatened.

‘Fuck.’He groaned at the thought as he settled at her entrance, nudging cautiously as she had had no preparation and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her more.

He was going too slow for her, she needed hard, she needed him and she needed him now.She rocked her hips into his as he moved his own towards her, meaning he went deeper than he meant to and he stilled.The moan that came from Marinette vibrated through her chest and into his, making him realise how much she was enjoying herself despite the rate at which things were progressing.

She wove her fingers into his hair and pulled hard enough to make him gasp.‘Move, matou.’She commanded and he wasn’t going to deny her.

‘Anything for you, my lady.’He breathed before leaning in to kiss her as he drew out of her, only to thrust back inside again an instant later, his pace slow and measured, hitting her hard and deep as his hands clenched her flesh.The wall against his arm gave him some purchase as her hips joined his in their rhythm.

They ate at one another’s mouths hungrily as the pace continued to grow more frantic and Marinette brought one of her hands from his hair to touch herself and give the friction she was missing.‘Harder.’She growled into his mouth and he was only too happy to oblige, the thought of what her fingers were doing to herself bringing him closer to his release.

A slow burn started deep within Marinette, caused by both her fingers and his body striking hers in just the right place.Their foreheads pressed together as their breathing became as erratic as their pace and Adrien opened his eyes to find Marinette staring at him as though she was waiting for his to meet hers, and the intensity in her gaze finished him off.He drove himself into her as his hips stuttered at his release, her fingers trapped between them but the motion his body gave pushed her to her own edge.Her head fell back as she gave a throaty moan, her fingers clenching in his hair as they rode out their orgasms together.

After moments of joint bliss their individual throes of ecstasy began to subside and Adrien carefully raised her enough that he could slip free and she released her legs so he could lower her to the floor.Their bodies were trembling with both adrenaline and exertion, and Adrien leant heavily on the wall either side of her as her head came to rest on his chest.

‘I think we have to agree to disagree on this one, mon chevalier.’She said quietly before turning her face up to his.‘Neither of us want to lose the other but we will always put each other first.The best thing we can do is try and work together and hope we’re not put in this situation too often.’

‘I guess it’s all we can do.’He agreed as he pushed the hair back from her face.‘I didn’t hurt you, did I?’

She shook her head.‘No more than I was already.’

‘Good.Let’s clean up and get some dinner?’He suggested.

‘I’d like that.’She offered him a small smile, knowing that everything would be okay, that the worry came with their love, and she wouldn’t trade that for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I thought that was kinda hot! Or was it just me?
> 
> Coming tomorrow: Flashback to the party again!


	39. Flashback - Be Our Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While greeting their guests at the party, Marinette and Adrien have a surprise guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well, sleeping didn't last long! Last night was back to being awful again! Also Rhi-Rhi was up feeling sick into the early hours and apparently now Boo's anxiety is so bad she will only go to sleep in my bed, leaving me to guide her to her own once she's finished her meditation! Phew! I need a nap and it's only just 7am!!!!

_Marinette’s face was aching by the time they had greeted most of their class.The press were unrelenting, constantly snapping photos of while they waited, everyone they greeted, and while they told them they would see them inside.It was exhausting and the evening had only just begun._

_The couple had just waved Juleka and Rose inside when a murmur started at the back of the crowd and the cameras turned towards the road, a white limo coming into view and stopping at the red carpet on the pavement.The back door opened and out stepped Penny Rolling._

_‘Penny?’Marinette gasped in surprise, as Adrien said; ‘Wait, does that mean…?’_

_Their thoughts were proved true when Jagged Stone himself stepped out of the car, turning towards the press and blowing a few kisses as he thanked them._

_‘Did you have any idea about this?’Marinette hissed to Adrien as Jagged struck a couple of poses for photos._

_‘Not one!’He assured her._

_‘I thought you okayed the guest list?’_

_‘I did.’He narrowed his eyes before looking over at Chloé standing near the doors, but she simply waved with a smug smile on her face._

_‘Here’s my favourite little lady, or should I say favourite little Ladybug.’Jagged grinned as he reached them, slinging his arm over Marinette’s shoulder.‘She’s like a niece to me, and I’m her cool rock and roll uncle.Just as talented as I am only in a different way, and she’s a hero too.’_

_‘Jagged, thank for coming.’She smiled at him, still a little shellshocked.‘It’s such a nice surprise.’_

_‘It is, isn’t it?Couldn’t believe it when I got a call during my world tour to say you were throwing a party.Couldn’t miss that, could I?’He continued to wave to the press without missing a beat.‘I wanted to have the chance to speak to you both in person.You’ve saved me more than once and I think that deserves more than lifetime passes to my concerts, if you know what I mean.’_

_‘I don’t think we do.’Adrien said as he tried to hide his puzzlement from the crowd._

_‘A personal appearance, mate!’Jagged moved so he stood between them, an arm around them both.‘It’s great publicity for all of us and I’ve always loved your style, both of you.I’m going to try become a more regular visitor to Paris once this tour is over.We have to have dinner at least once a month.’_

_‘Once a month might be…’_

_‘We’ll see what we can do.You’re a very busy and important man, and we still have commitments despite school having finished.’Marinette said diplomatically.‘We can work something out with Penny, I’m sure.’_

_‘Awesome.And Fang would love to get to know you better too.He’s back on the private jet having a nap.I have to be in Dusseldorf by eleven to appear on a talk show.’_

_‘Wow.’Marinette was amazed by how much he had adjusted his schedule to be here.‘We’re really so grateful you could come, Jagged, thank you.’_

_‘Come on, Marinette, you can call me Uncle Jagged, I don’t mind.’He winked.‘You too, Adrien.I’ll be surrogate uncle to both of you!Right, now, where’s the booze at?’_

_‘Follow Chloé’s direction.’Adrien suggested.‘You can’t really miss it.’_

_‘We’ll see you inside soon.’Marinette assured him as he bent and kissed her cheek, much to the delight of the press._

_‘I’ll try save you some drink.’He winked playfully before heading towards the doors as Penny approached._

_‘Hi, Marinette, Adrien.’She greeted them both warmly.‘I take it by the look on your faces that you had no idea Jagged was coming?’_

_‘Not a clue, this was meant to be a party for our classmates to celebrate leaving school.’Marinette smiled at her._

_‘I’m sure he’ll be no trouble, but I’ll keep an eye on him just in case.’Penny patted Marinette’s shoulder then followed after Jagged._

_‘That’s everyone.’Chloé said proudly as she reached them._

_‘I don’t think that was the whole class.’Adrien frowned._

_‘No, but it meant you were out here to greet Jagged and get the reaction shots the press wanted, so anyone else doesn’t matter.’She shooed at them with her hands until they started moving, ignoring the press yelling for just one more kiss or pose from the couple.‘I think I’ve done an amazing job and I completely deserve a drink.’Chloé grinned smugly as the couple shared a look.It wasn’t perfect but at least she had got everyone together, which was the main thing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow...I don't even know at this point, let me check...Oh yes, back at Zhangjiajie, Marinette can't sleep!


	40. Codex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette can't sleep and makes an unexpected discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, it's early! My doggo woke me up at 5am, my alarm was set for six anyway as Mum and I are taking my girls to the beach today! So, of course, I only had about five hours sleep. I'll manage, I'm sure! My girls are worth it! Buckets and spades are packed, just need to throw some ice packs and bottles of water in the cool bag and we are ready for it!

Marinette lay in bed staring at the ceiling long after Adrien had fallen asleep.They had eaten a good dinner to replace all the energy they had used up then came to bed and used up some more, gentler this time, more leisurely and less…desperate.Now however, instead of tired as she had been before…before, she was wide awake.Eventually she got up and shuffled over to the kettle, setting it to boil before grabbing one of the complimentary robes from the back of the bathroom door and slipping on some underwear.She made herself a cocoa from the complimentary sachets the inn offered and took it out onto the balcony, taking a seat at the small bamboo table and chairs and looking out on the darkened forest.Creatures she couldn’t identify gave off the occasional cry but it was soothing, a natural lullaby, not that it had helped her sleep.

‘Marinette, what are you doing up?’

She turned to see Tikki floating out of the doorway and she hugged her cheek before settling beside the mug to absorb the heat it gave off.

‘I didn’t wake you, did I, Tikki?’She asked as she regarded her kwami in the moonlight.

‘I’m attuned to you, remember?And something is bothering you.’She gave her an encouraging look.

‘I just can’t sleep, that’s all.’She rubbed her shoulder absently.

‘It was a very eventful day.’Tikki agreed, her eyes watching Marinette’s movements carefully.‘Are you still in pain?’

She shook her head.‘Not really.The balm the hotel manager recommended is really soothing.’

‘Nothing else?’Tikki pressed.

‘I don’t…I don’t know.’Marinette admitted as she rolled her shoulders.‘I feel like we missed something, like I’m missing something.’

‘That’s a horrible feeling.’Tikki wrinkled her nose.

‘Tell me about it.’She picked up her mug and took a hesitant sip in case it was still too warm.Thankfully the cool night air had helped in that respect.

‘You should try and get some rest though, you went through a lot today.’Tikki reminded her.

‘I am tired, but I’m not sleepy.Does that make sense?’Marinette pulled a face as she tried to explain.

‘It makes perfect sense.’Tikki said reassuringly.‘Read or something until you feel able to sleep.You have nowhere to be early in the morning so you can sleep late if you need to.’

Marinette nodded.‘Maybe I’ll have a look through the new book.’She said as she absently rubbed her aching shoulder.‘The other one has some amazing pictures of past miraculous holders.’

‘It can’t hurt.’Tikki replied, edging closer to the cup as Marinette put it back down.

‘I’ll be right back.’She smiled before quietly sneaking back into the room, unzipping the backpack and bringing the tome back to the table, laying it before her before taking out her phone to use for illumination.‘The cover’s slightly different.’She remarked as she looked over the faded gold embossing on the cover.While the original held the circular symbol of the Order of the Guardians over most of the cover this was the same but smaller, the framework seeming to move in a fixed pattern as she looked.She shook her head, knowing tiredness was playing tricks on her in the half light, and flicked open the front cover.The first page was blank but the second…the second was coded, much as the original, with a picture of the symbol they had seen in the other book.

‘This is…weird.’Marinette said as her eyes tracked over the page.

‘It’s the same code as the other book.’Tikki said as she scanned the familiar yet still alien symbols.

‘Sure, most of it.But why is there the odd random French word thrown in?’

‘Odd…what?’Tikki looked at her in complete confusion.‘Marinette, that’s all in code.’

‘No, it’s not.’She laughed softly.‘Here, it says; agents, cosmos, the, chaos, and a, black cat.’Her fingers trailed each word in turn.

Tikki flew up into Marinette’s face so fast she sat back and blinked.‘You can read some of the code!’

‘I’m not reading the code.’Marinette said carefully.‘I’m reading the French words.’

‘I promise you, Marinette, there are no French words on that page.’Tikki explained slowly.

Marinette blinked three times in close succession as what she said sank in.‘What?’

‘It’s all just code!You’re reading the code!’Tikki swooped down to flip over another page.‘What can you read here?’

Marinette’s eyes scanned the page and she realised Tikki was right, it was as though she could understand certain symbols, they just stood out to her as obvious.‘History, early, hatred of, black.’She looked up at Tikki.‘Is this about the group?The one from the back of the other book?’

‘The chaos cult.’Tikki nodded.‘I think so.’

‘I need to see that page.’She scrolled through her messages to the one from Master Fu with the coordinates on a picture.‘Here, it says agents again.Enemies of the order.Balance, one god, destruction,’ she looked up at Tikki as she read the next two words.‘Ultimate power.’

‘They plan on taking the miraculous’ and using the ultimate power to create a world of chaos?’Tikki gasped.

‘Tikki,’ Marinette said, her voice wavering with fear, ‘is there any way of doing that without destroying you and the earrings?’

Tikki shook her head, her eyes more terrified than Marinette had ever seen them.‘I don’t think there is.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: In the wake of her discovery, Marinette wakes Adrien.


	41. Scaredy Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the light of her discovery, Marinette wakes Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all!
> 
> Well, we had a fabulous day at the beach yesterday! We're all fairly sunkissed, read that as slightly burnt, despite rigorously applying factor 30! I haven't seen Boo this content in a long time, she had the best day! I'm going to put a few pics from yesterday up on Tumblr in a little while so you can see my little mermaid!
> 
> Back to writing again today, although I do have to do a little cleaning and cooking at some point! You guys are catching me up in chapters so time to create that buffer again!!

Adrien didn’t feel like he had been in his deep sleep for long.He certainly hadn’t been asleep long enough to dream, but he had been long enough that when someone jumped on him it was a shock.

‘What…?’He started, jolting awake and sitting up as someone straddled him, a weight on his thighs as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

‘It’s me!’Marinette’s voice came from right in front of him as his eyes finally focused, finding her wearing a robe and giving him an alarmed look.

‘What is it?What’s wrong?’He asked, his arm wrapping around her as he readied himself to call Plagg if he needed to transform.

‘It’s not urgent, I mean it’s not an emergency, but it is urgent.’She babbled as Tikki clicked on one of the small lights above the bed.

‘Turn that out and shut up!’Came Plagg’s sleepy groan from the end of the bed.

‘Plagg, you need to hear this too!’Tikki flew to him and pulled on his whisker until he finally stirred.

‘Okay, spots, what’s the problem?The sooner we fix it the sooner I can sleep.’

She pulled him along to sit beside Adrien and Marinette.‘Tell him.’

‘I can read the book.’Marinette said hurriedly.‘I mean, not all of it, but I can read some of it.Some of the code anyway.And it talks about the cult, the chaos one?They want to use the ultimate power to bring about destruction!’

‘Okay, what?’Adrien couldn’t make sense of everything she said, other than it was something about the code in the book and the ultimate power.‘Can you explain from the beginning?’

She sighed.‘I couldn’t sleep so Tikki suggested I read.I decided to flip through the book we found and I could understand some of the symbols!’

‘You could?’He looked at her in amazement.‘How?’

‘I don’t know!’She shrugged.‘But the words I can read aren’t good.There’s a lot of destruction and chaos mentioned, plus the ultimate power, and them being enemies of the Order of the Guardians.’

‘Is that all you understood?’

‘I didn’t look any further.I had to come wake you up.If they want to use the ultimate power to bring about chaos they have to stop Tikki from being able to bring balance!’

‘That’s not good.’He looked at her in alarm.

She gesticulated wildly.‘I know!That’s why I woke you up!’

‘Okay, Bug, calm down.’He pulled her close while the kwamis shared a concerned look.‘I don’t know how come you can suddenly read parts of the book but we aren’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.Let’s write down all the words you can figure out, maybe take pictures of the relevant pages, and as soon as it’s early enough we can call Fu and let him know what happened.I’m sure he will be waiting on our call anyway.’

She nodded, knowing they had sent him a message late last night to tell him that they were back at the inn and would fill him in the next morning.‘I don’t want anything to happen to Tikki.’She murmured.‘But if these are the same people who took your mom what if they mean to use her as a bargaining chip?To get us to willingly give up Tikki and the miraculous’?’

He leant away from her and cupped her cheek in his hand.‘There’s no contest.We don’t give up the miraculous’, not for anything.We don’t even know if there’s a way to save my mom, but if they get their hands on the ultimate power then all we’ve done over the years will be for nothing.I won’t sacrifice the world for her.I’m not my father.’

She kissed him softly before offering him a grateful smile.‘You’re definitely not.’She agreed with him.‘But we have to face the very real possibility that if they know we’re in China that they might be hunting us as much as we’re hunting them.’

‘We’re already on our guard, but maybe we need to be more careful.Check into hotels with better security.’

She sighed.‘I know we wanted to stay low key, and the press don’t seem to have got wind of us being here, but booking into a larger hotel might ruin that.’

‘Safety or anonymity.’Adrien nodded, knowing that was their two options.‘Let’s not decide now.Let’s do what we can from the book then get some rest and speak to Fu.Maybe he can offer some advice.’

‘Alright.’She said as he rubbed her arm comfortingly.

‘I’ll make some coffee and we can work on this as long as you need.’He promised.‘But at some point you have to get some sleep, princess.’

‘I will.’

He got out of the bed and Marinette turned her attention to the kwamis.‘You two are quiet.’

‘Thinking.’Tikki replied simply.

‘Me too.’Plagg nodded.‘You can’t blame these guys for wanting me to take over, I am amazing, but no one goes after my spots and gets away with it.’

‘Good to know you aren’t about to jump ship.’

‘I wouldn’t abandon my favourite kitten.’He looked over to where Adrien had disappeared into the bathroom to fill the kettle.‘But I might have fun with these guys if they try and convert me.’His face split into a wicked grin and Tikki narrowed her eyes at him.

‘Don’t take things too far, you pest.’She scowled.

‘Too far, spots?Me?’He shoved her lightly.‘Never.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: Flashback to the party again!


	42. Flashback - The Party Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Just a short chapter today! I finally figured out what to do with the party and am writing it right now, however, you have caught me up a bit and I'm only seven chapters ahead! *le gasp!* I need to buckle down now I know what is happening again!

_‘I couldn’t believe after all this time you turned out to be Ladybug.’Alix shook her head as Adrien joined her and Marinette, passing the latter a glass of the wine she had deemed actually palatable to her sweet tooth.‘You were right there, the entire time, under our noses, and no one noticed, not even him!’She hooked her thumb towards Adrien._

_‘You sometimes have to take a really big step back to be able to see what’s right in front of you.’Adrien grinned as he wrapped his arm around Marinette’s waist and kissed her temple._

_‘Or run right into it.’Marinette reminded him of how they had discovered one another’s identities completely by chance._

_‘Do you ever think, you know, that you’d have got together sooner if just one of you had told the other your identity?’Alix looked between them.‘It can’t have been easy, right?It was like, four years?Not one of you gave up any clues?’_

_‘I wanted us to know one another’s identities from early on.’Adrien admitted.‘But my lady was adamant we don’t, and I do like to keep her happy.’_

_‘I’m not surprised, given she can throw you halfway across Paris.’Alix snorted._

_‘_ Though she be but little _.’Adrien shrugged, quoting Shakespeare._

_‘You nerd.’Alix punched him in the arm.‘But the party, great idea.Do you think your dad was saving any of this booze to celebrate if he ever beat you guys?’_

_Marinette choked on the wine she had just taken a drink of, Adrien looking at her in alarm as she fought not to cough, spit, or laugh, all at once.Alix thought it was hilarious and burst out laughing, pointing at Marinette as she waved her glass at Adrien to take._

_‘Oh my God, that was great!’_

_‘Congrats, Alix, you nearly succeeded where Hawk Moth failed!’Nino called through the microphone.Marinette flipped him off as she fought to regain her composure.‘And she just gave me the lady-bird!’_

_‘Okay, Bug?’Adrien asked as she was finally able to swallow._

_‘I’m okay.’She nodded.‘But I now need to go to the restroom.Alix, you make a good point.Let’s really make sure none of this goes to waste.’_

_‘What was all that about?’_

_Marinette turned to find Chloé had followed her.She had had time to blow her nose, cough a little more, and wash her hands before she was interrupted.‘The coughing?’Marinette frowned, checking that was what Chloé meant._

_‘You nearly choked.Are you really that innocent you can’t handle your alcohol?’Chloé quirked her a challenging eyebrow from where she stood by the door, her back rested casually on the wall, her arms crossed._

_‘The alcohol wasn’t the problem.I’d have choked on water at what Alix said.’_

_‘Oh this should be good, what did she say?’_

_‘It wasn’t important.’Marinette said as she checked her ridiculously expensive mascara that Adrien had provided via_ Miraculous Designs _.‘But it did make me think.’_

_Chloé made a noise that was a cross between a scoff and a growl.‘I’m trying to be your friend here, and that won’t work if you don’t talk to me.’_

_‘Fine.’Marinette fought the urge to roll her eyes.‘All she did was suggest that Gabriel might have been saving some of the wine to celebrate beating us.’_

_‘That’s it?’Chloé said in an unimpressed tone.‘There was me thinking it was something good.’_

_‘It just surprised me, that’s all.’Marinette shook her head.‘I know the reason he wanted our miraculous’ was, to him, a good one, but to think he thought he could beat us…I don’t know.There was never a doubt in my mind that we’d beat him in the end, but maybe he felt the same.’_

_‘Evil never triumphs over good, even I know that.’She linked her arm with Marinette’s.‘And if he did save one of these bottles because he thought he could beat the one and only Ladybug then isn’t it poetic justice that you get to drink it instead of him?’_

_‘I guess so.’She said reluctantly as Chloé led her through to the powder area then back towards the function room._

_‘I mean, we all have our own reasons to want a little revenge on Gabriel, but you and Adrien have the most.Let your ribbons down, just this once.’_

_Marinette offered her a small smile.‘I suppose you’re right.’_

_‘Of course I’m right.’Chloé preened.‘Now, let’s do these bottles some justice.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow! Adrien makes contact with Fu.


	43. Phoning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien calls Fu to fill him in on the events from the journey to the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all! Well, I am bleary-eyed yet again! I was all ready to go to sleep last night when Rhi-Rhi's gastric issues decided to raise their ugly head and ended up sitting with her while her body rejected everything she had eaten. So once her sister is at school I will see how I'm feeling with regards to whether I plough on or take a nap!
> 
> Other than that, everything is plodding along as normal here!

Adrien sat at the table on the balcony of their room with his tablet set up, a video chat open in front of him.

‘Marinette is asleep, but I’ll tell you what I can.’He told Fu, Alya, and Nino, who were all together at Fu’s place.

‘That girl never did like mornings.’Alya remarked.

‘This time she deserves it, not that she didn’t before.’Adrien explained.‘She didn’t get any sleep last night.’

‘I assume this has some relevance to the events at the temple?’Fu asked.‘Other than your brief message we have been anxiously awaiting news.’

‘It was pretty crazy.’Adrien sighed.‘We found it, obviously, but it was like no time had passed, or very little.It was still smouldering.Everything was…fresh.’

Fu nodded, realising what he meant, but it was Alya who gasped, Nino’s arm curving around her.‘We do not need too many details.Did you find anything?’

‘We did.’He lifted the book from the table beside him.

‘The historical tome.’Fu breathed.‘I had assumed it lost.’

‘You thought the same of the other two miraculous’ and spellbook.’Adrien reminded him.‘This was the only thing we were able to find but we think it will be able to learn a few things from it.’

‘Once it is decoded, you mean.’Fu replied.

‘Actually we’ve got parts of it done already.’

‘How did you do that?’It was Nino who asked as Fu narrowed his eyes.

‘We don’t actually know how, but Marinette was able to read some of the symbols.’

‘Unless they’re fabric instructions I find that hard to believe.’Alya said.

‘Really.’Adrien opened the book.‘We’ve been able to figure out the other group are called agents of something.’

‘What happened at the temple to allow Marinette to suddenly be able to read the code?’Fu pressed, so far unsatisfied with Adrien’s answers.

‘A couple of things happened but we can’t figure out exactly what made her suddenly able to do it.’Adrien shrugged.

‘And those things are?’Fu asked pointedly.

‘I accidentally triggered the defence system in the room under the temple.’He said sheepishly.‘It wasn’t my finest moment.’

‘You are the embodiment of bad luck and destruction.It was to be expected.’Fu nodded, but Alya knew there was something missing.

‘Were either of you hurt?’

‘Marinette was.She’s okay.’He said rapidly at their worried expressions, Alya’s mouth already open to ask.‘She’s got a nasty burn across her back, and on the way out…something hit her.’

‘What hit her?’Alya asked.

‘Explain fully.’Fu prompted him yet again.

Adrien rubbed his hand over the days worth of stubble he was sporting.‘It was weird.We were leaving and out of nowhere this dragon made of light came at us.Mari pushed me out of the way and it passed through her shoulder.She has one hell of a bruise from it.’

‘The spirit of Zhihao.’Fu stated, Alya and Nino turning to him immediately.

‘You know what that was?’Nino asked.

He nodded.‘Legend speaks of Zhihao, the dragon of wisdom.He had the ability to pass knowledge between miraculous holders, however no one at the temple had proof he actually existed.Now we do.’

‘What exactly does that mean though?’Adrien asked.‘Marinette’s shoulder is a mess.’

‘He should be mentioned in the book you have there.’Fu told him.‘If Marinette can decipher any of it she may find why it is only partial knowledge she received.’

‘And if she can’t?’

Fu shrugged.‘It will be a far lengthier process now we have two books to translate.If Marinette can translate some it may be quicker process.’

‘I don’t understand why she can translate some but not all.’Alya said.‘Is it just she doesn’t understand it or doesn’t recognise it?’

Adrien shook his head.‘Certain words just appear in French to her.We can’t see a pattern.It’s almost as though she has learnt some but not all the words.’

‘It has been a long time.Perhaps the dragon’s power has diminished.’Fu stroked his beard thoughtfully.

‘Whatever it is, it won’t help us.’Nino added.‘We could debate it all day and it still won’t help.’

‘He’s right.’Adrien agreed.‘But we did find our next destination.’

‘Where?’Fu asked.

‘Tibet.Lhasa to be precise.’

‘Which is where your mother found the miraculous’ and book.’Fu finished.

‘It’s also marked in the book as the location of the chaos group.They’re mentioned a lot.’

‘Then Lhasa is a good place to continue your search.’

‘I think so.’

‘We got a couple more words ourselves, from the page.’Alya told him.‘It’s still a little hit and miss but it is working its way through the code faster than before.’

‘Great, what do we have?’

‘I’ll send you the copy, now that I know you’re ready for it, but what we have almost the full first sentence.’She brought out her phone and opened a file.‘Here.“China was divided by the war between the Order of the Guardians and Agents of…that’s as far as we’ve got.’

‘Ataxia.’

Adrien’s head turned at the sound of Marinette’s voice from the doorway.She looked dishevelled, dark rings under her eyes, her hair mussed as though she had been thrashing in her sleep, not that she had been out for long.

‘Come sit down.’He stood and held a chair out for her which she took gratefully.

‘Thanks.’She smiled up at him before turning to the screen.‘Hey.’

‘Girl, you look like shit.’

‘I feel like shit.’Marinette laughed.‘But the name of the cult is Agents of Ataxia.’

‘You read that?’Adrien looked at her, knowing it wasn’t one of the phrases they had pieced together in the book.

She shook her head.‘I dreamt it.’

Alya and Nino shared a look but Fu’s smile only broadened.‘It is the effect of Zhihao.’

‘Who’s Zhihao?’Marinette asked as Adrien slipped his hand into hers.

‘I’ll explain it to her, and we’ll send you what we’ve been able to translate.’

‘Also, Max has been working on a program with Markov to cross reference the information we already have over additional pages, he thinks it could work us a full translation in just weeks.’

‘I can’t believe he still has that robot.’Adrien shook his head.

‘I can’t believe he hasn’t thought to make himself a sex robot yet.’Nino said, making Master Fu laugh and Alya slap his arm.

‘Who’s to say he hasn’t?’Adrien suggested.‘We don’t know what goes on behind closed doors.’

‘That’s gross.’Alya pulled a face.‘I have to see him this afternoon and now all I’m going to be thinking about is if he’s jacking into his own hardware somehow.’

‘That is a very vivid mental image you conjure.’Fu chuckled, but quickly got back to business.‘When will you travel to Tibet?’

‘Perhaps tomorrow.I think Marinette needs to rest for today.And we’re thinking of going a little more upmarket from here on out.’

‘Upmarket how?’Fu narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

‘If these, Agents of Ataxia?’He looked to Marinette for confirmation, who nodded.‘If they’re looking for us, if they want to come after us, or the book, anything at all, we’ve been staying in places that are fairly low on security.The better the class of hotel the better their security is.It might not hurt to have a little extra mundane help.’

‘As long as you do not draw too much attention to yourselves.It would not do to advertise your whereabouts.’

‘We’ll be careful.’Marinette promised.

‘Good.Send us the files and we will continue to keep you up to date.Also, Marinette, call your parents.They have not heard from you in days.’

Marinette cringed.‘Of course.’

‘Get some rest, both of you.’Fu looked between them.‘I don’t think this will get any easier the deeper you go.’

‘We will.’Adrien promised.‘I’ll send you the pictures as soon as we’re through.’

‘Good.’

‘Stay safe, you guys.’Alya said, blowing them a kiss.‘Everyone here sends their love.’

‘Send it right back to them from us.’Adrien replied.

‘Take care.’Nino added.

‘We will.’Marinette smiled faintly.

‘You are doing amazing work.Don’t mess it up now.’Fu said simply then cut the connection, leaving them to look at their own images on the camera.

‘Wow, I do look like shit.’Marinette said as she screwed up her nose and took a closer look.

‘You’re tired.You have a good excuse.’

‘All the same, I’ll call Maman and Papa on the bakery phone.They don’t need to see me looking like this.’

‘No, they’re worrying enough about you as it is.’

‘About both of us.’She reminded him as she took her phone from her robe pocket.‘If I call them now could we get something to eat then go back to bed?’

‘Of course, princess, anything you want.’

‘Could we order some dumplings?’

‘How about you speak to your folks while I go get some?’

‘Alright.’

‘Great.Once I’ve sent these files I’ll grab Plagg and be back before you know it.’

‘That’s not possible.’She laughed as they got to their feet.‘I already miss you.’

‘I always miss you too, Bug.’He bowed his head and kissed her softly.‘Go get comfy and call your folks.’

‘Alright.’She replied, grateful to be taking her aching body back to their comfortable bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! We have a name of the chaos cult! Agents of Ataxia!
> 
> Coming tomorrow: Marinette is obsessing.


	44. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette studies the book, Adrien worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all!
> 
> Nothing too exciting to report in the mumma household this morning! We're all up and still somewhat sleepy, but we are now counting down until the end of school for the summer! Ten days and counting!

‘Looks like flight times to Lhasa are about nine hours.’Adrien said as he came out to the balcony carrying a drink for each of them.

Marinette was seated at the table going through the book with a notebook and pen.It wasn’t an easy process as she could only see the words she recognised and not their original form.This meant she couldn’t go through and mark all the same symbols as she had no idea what the original symbol looked like.Right now if felt like an impossible task.

‘And we should move to a hotel tonight then leave tomorrow.You took a hell of a lot of damage yesterday and you’re still exhausted.’

‘No, I just don’t feel hungry, thanks though.’She replied absently and he quirked a small, amused smile as he put her drink down beside her.

‘Actually, this time I wasn’t nagging you to eat, but it is on my to do list.’

‘Lots to do.’She muttered, scribbling another note as he took the seat beside her.

‘Bug?’He nudged her foot with his own.

‘Hmm?’

‘You’re not listening.’

‘I’m working.’

‘You’re obsessing.’

She finally stopped her concentrated efforts and straightened her back as she sat up, the movement making her clothes snag on her burn.She had been unable to put on a bra today as it was so sore.‘I’m doing what needs doing.’

‘You’re pushing yourself too hard.’He carefully pulled the old tome out from between her arms and closed it.‘What did I just say?’

‘That I’m pushing myself too hard.’

‘Before that.’

‘That I need to eat.’

‘Wrong.’He pushed her drink towards her.‘I was telling you about flights to Lhasa.’

‘Oh!’She picked up the bottle of juice and shook it a few times before opening the top.‘When do we leave?’

‘Tomorrow, potentially.Fu is booking the flights and will let us know the details as soon as he can.’

‘Okay.’She put her hand on the book and began to slide it back but he pressed down with his hand on top of it.‘Do you mind?’

‘Yeah, you’re done, for now anyway.’

‘But I’m only six pages in.’She complained.

‘And you haven’t slept in how long?’

‘I don’t know.’She grumbled.

‘Mari.’He sat forward and took her hand in his, his face expressing the worry he felt.‘I nearly lost you yesterday, not once, but twice, and now you aren’t giving your body or mind a chance to recover.Please stop, just for a little while.’

She pulled a face, her nose wrinkling cutely and he knew he was getting through to her.‘Yeah, okay.Just for a little while.’She repeated.

‘Great.’He smiled broadly and took the notepad from her other side, putting it on top of the book and sliding them out of her reach.‘So we’re going to move to a bigger hotel for tonight then go to the airport tomorrow, and until we get to Lhasa you are officially off the clock.’

‘I’m never off the clock, and neither are you.’She argued lightly.

‘No, but we’re taking a break.We can suit up if we need to, but only if we really really need to.’He squeezed her hand gently.‘We deserve a bit of a break, even if it’s just for the night.’

She closed her eyes as his thumb tracked over her knuckles comfortingly.‘It’s not easy to step away from it.I feel like I found part of the puzzle.’

‘Because you did.’He said gently.‘But it won’t make any difference if you translate now or tomorrow, so let’s enjoy some downtime.’

‘Fine.’She huffed out a breath.‘Where are we moving to?’

‘I’ve booked us into a hotel not far from here.We can check-in from three and I want us to go out for dinner too.’

‘You’re really determined for us to have downtime, aren’t you?’She sipped her juice again.

‘I want to spoil us while we can and we can’t do anything until you’re rested or we get to Lhasa.’

‘So what are we waiting for?’

‘For you to get dressed for one thing.’He quirked her an amused eyebrow.‘Then we just need to pack.’

‘I’ll go get sorted.’She pushed to her feet before leaning on the arms of his chair and laying a soft kiss on his lips.‘Thanks for watching out for me, chaton.’

‘Someone has to.’He nudged her nose with his own.‘And I’m glad it’s me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow! A conversation at the party gives Alya an idea...


	45. Flashback - Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation about Luka brings Alya to a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all.
> 
> Welp, yesterday was awful. I got no writing done, haven't slept more than a couple of hours, and just, well...today I need to rest, make a few calls, and try not to stab anyone in the eye with a rusty spork. Any writing I get done will be a bonus. Yes, I'm still smiling, but right now it's a forced one. Wish me luck.

_The dance floor was full, everyone was happy, drinking, eating, dancing, chatting, and it warmed Adrien to see.Their classmates all knew the truth, everyone was so relaxed, and Jagged was socialising happily while posing for the occasional selfie and signing autographs.That was one thing Adrien was grateful for; none of the class had really freaked out about their secret identities, no one had asked for autographs or photographs because of it.They were still just Adrien and Marinette to them and he appreciated that._

_Speaking of Marinette, his eyes sought her out, as they did whenever they were apart for long, and he found her easily, standing with Alya, Juleka, and Rose.He watched as she leant in to Juleka, knowing their quiet friend’s voice wouldn’t carry well over the loud track Nino was currently mixing into the next, and whatever she said made Marinette blush, while Alya cackled like a banshee.She was adorable when she blushed, she was adorable whatever she did, and he was sure it wasn’t just the alcohol giving him a warm, fuzzy feeling.His feet had begun moving towards her without him realising and reached them just as Alya spoke._

_‘You should be flattered!’_

_‘I’m not flattered!’Marinette grumbled._

_‘Oh, come on.How many girls our age have had a twenty year old say he should be glad you didn’t sleep together because you could have snapped him in half?’_

_‘Who said what now?’Adrien asked, slipping his arm around Marinette’s waist, her blush deepening as she waved a warning finger at Alya._

_‘No!’_

_‘Luka.’_

_‘Alya, I said no!’_

_‘Luka was so surprised that Marinette was Ladybug…’_

_‘Alya, no!’Marinette’s voice grew louder, throwing some of her inner Ladybug out there for good measure.‘Adrien does not need to hear that!’_

_‘I don’t need to or I won’t want to?’He frowned between them.‘What did Luka do?’_

_‘He said he should be glad he didn’t sleep with Marinette.’Rose said rapidly._

_Adrien blinked twice before replying.‘He said he’s glad he didn’t?’_

_‘Oh, not like that.’Alya shoved him lightly.‘He would still bang Marinette like a screen door in a hurricane if he had the chance.What he meant was it wouldn’t be without its risks.Worth it, but risky.’_

_Adrien processed what Alya had said, unsure whether he was actually angry that Luka had said that he would like to sleep with Marinette or that she was dangerous, but before he could answer, Juleka spoke up in his defence._

_‘He didn’t put it quite like that.’She mumbled.‘He said if he had that he wouldn’t have regretted it, but that in all likelihood she could probably break him in half if she wanted to.’_

_‘We’re not as strong like this as we are in the suits.’Marinette corrected her._

_‘But you’re still stronger than normal, right?’Rose asked._

_‘I don’t know that I am.’Marinette shrugged.‘I mean, I’m in good shape thanks to all the hero antics over the last few years but I’m not Ladybug strong like this.’_

_‘I kinda wanna test it.’Alya said thoughtfully as she took a drink._

_‘How are we going to do that?’Rose asked._

_Alya grinned.‘I have an idea.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: A change of scenery back in Zhangjiajie


	46. Room Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Zhangjiajie, the couple move to a new hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well, you're catching me up! I haven't written this for a couple of days and am now only five chapters ahead! Time to get back to it! But I'm sure you all appreciate how life gets in the way!! It's been an emotional couple of days but my online friends have really helped me so much, and it might not seem like it but every comment really makes me smile!
> 
> Totally forgot, there's an update on the pinterest board!  
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/andromedanewton/eastern-promises-western-lies-series/?eq=easte&etslf=2360

Marinette looked around the enormous room with her mouth open in awe.Since dating Adrien she had been in more high class establishments, mostly businesses, than she had in the rest of her life put together.The hotel room was enormous, even by the standards of Le Grand Paris; wall to wall polished wood and latticework dividing the living area from the bedroom.The bed itself was an ornate fourposter with turquoise voile curtains, matching the traditional artwork painted directly onto the wall as you entered, and reflected in the bedding and soft furnishings.She wandered through to the living area, taking in the dining set and couch, before walking out onto the balcony to reveal a two seater rocking chair with deep cushions, the view of the sun setting over the mountains beyond.

Adrien tipped the porter for bringing their bags then sought her out, finding her leaning on the balcony with Tikki sitting on her folded hands, hidden from view from behind.

‘It’s safe to come out now.’He said and Plagg quickly left his pocket.

‘Good.When did you last wash that t-shirt?’The kwami griped before settling beside Marinette’s elbow.

‘It was clean on this morning.’Adrien sniffed himself consciously.

‘Then maybe you need to air out your bag.’He waved his hand in front of his face as though trying to disperse a bad smell.

‘You are so rude.’Tikki gave him an unimpressed look.

‘Airing the bags might not be such a bad idea, while we have the chance.’Marinette remarked without looking away from the view, Adrien stepping up close behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, his body snug against hers.‘And I don’t think you smell.’

‘My sweet bug.’He kissed the top of her head.‘Why don’t you relax and put on a movie, I’ll see if the hotel offer a cleaning service.We may as well get everything washed while we have the chance.’

‘Good idea.’She replied but was unable to conceal the yawn that snuck up on her.

‘Go lay down.’He squeezed her gently.

She sighed and turned in his arms, Tikki moving to sit beside Plagg as Marinette cuddled into Adrien’s chest.‘Will you come and snuggle with me when you’re done?’

‘I promise.’

‘Then okay.’She agreed, letting him lead her back into the room where she slipped out of her shoes and jeans, wanting to be comfortable.

‘Can I take those too?’He asked as he picked them up from the floor.

‘You can take it all if there’s a robe.’

‘I’ll see.’He disappeared into the bathroom as she sat on the edge on the bed, leaning back for a moment of comfort.‘Here we go.There are two, they’re pretty big so you’ll be swamped again and…’He stopped when he realised her eyes were already closed, her breathing deep, even after such a short amount of time.She was still exhausted and she deserved some rest.He draped the robe over her carefully.

‘Tikki, Plagg?’He called softly, the two kwamis coming in from the balcony a moment later.‘Can you watch over Mari while I run some errands?’

‘Of course, Adrien.’Tikki assured him.

‘You don’t want me to come?’Plagg asked.

Adrien shook his head.‘I won’t be long, just keep an eye on her.If you need me call me.I’ll be an hour, tops.’

‘Don’t worry, we’ll watch her.’Tikki assured him.

‘Help yourself to anything from the minibar.’Adrien said as he sorted through the clothes in their rucksacks.

‘Pfft, like they have cheese in the minibar.’Plagg rolled his eyes.‘Just get me the last of the Bitto and buy some more while you’re out.’

‘Diva.’Adrien muttered before shouldering his backpack.‘I’ll be back soon.’

As soon as the door closed behind him Plagg turned a smile on Tikki.

‘Whatever you’re thinking, Plagg, forget it!’Tikki said warningly.

‘Oh, come on.’He took her hand and pulled her towards the dresser where the hotel information folder lay.‘Let’s order room service and rent a movie!’

‘Nothing extravagant!’Tikki said warningly, glad it wasn’t too bad a suggestion after all.‘And nothing R rated either!’

‘Live a little, spots.’He grinned.‘You could order as many desserts as you liked!’

‘Plagg…’She said warningly.

‘Just this once.’He goaded.‘Please?’

She sighed.‘Okay, just this once mind.’She waved her hand in his face threateningly.

‘You’re the best.’He kissed her cheek.‘So I’m going to need at least three cheese platters…’

Tikki rolled her eyes and suppressed a chuckle.Some things never changed, and one of those was Plagg’s insatiable appetite for cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: Flustered Adrien because I love flustered Adrien!!


	47. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Marinette slept, Adrien was busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yawns* morning all. Yup. I'm tired! Last night was exhausting but here I am, up and ready before 730am to take my girls to breakfast before they go to their dad's for the weekend. I'm hoping to get some sleep sometime this weekend and also get some writing done, so wish me luck! You're catching me up and I'd hate to leave you bereft of chapters!
> 
> Also, the Pinterest board has been updated again!  
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/andromedanewton/eastern-promises-western-lies-series/?eq=easte&etslf=2290

Marinette awoke cuddled close to Adrien’s chest in the air-conditioned room, his arms tightly around her, his breath ruffling her hair.She hadn’t realised he had returned, she didn’t recall anything at all after him going into the bathroom to look for a robe, which he had obviously found as one was draped over her.She took a moment to glance around, pondering how many different beds she had slept in of late, and noting several empty bowls and platters on the table by the window.

She managed to extract herself from the bed without too much effort; despite Adrien insisting she was exhausted she had also kept him awake most of the night too and he deserved to rest just as much as she did.She removed her t-shirt and put on the robe, Adrien was still fully dressed and the room wasn’t cold so she was sure he wouldn’t miss it, and she headed out onto the balcony.Night had fallen and the city was lit prettily, not a patch on Paris but stunning nonetheless.The evening air was cool but not cold, the heat of the day still radiating from the ground, and it made for a comfortable temperature.She sighed, content for now, all was quiet and they were slowly gaining more clues, not that they added up to much at the moment, but she had faith that something good would come of this.

‘You’re getting too good at sneaking out of bed without me realising.’

She turned to find Adrien coming towards her, rubbing his eyes sleepily.‘I’ve always been able to do that.’She reminded him as he wrapped his arms around her.

‘That’s true.Do you feel better for sleeping?’

‘A bit.’She nodded as her fingers toyed with the hairs at the back of his neck.It was dream free and I actually got some, so win-win, right?’

‘That’s not what I asked.’He nudged her nose with his before kissing her briefly.‘Do you feel any better?’

‘I feel rested.’She admitted.‘Not better, because I still ache, less than before, but…’She shook her head.‘There’s just a lot running through my mind, you know?’

‘I do know, which is why we’re going to shake things up a bit, starting now.’

‘Starting now?’She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.‘What are we doing now?’

‘Well, since we’re going to travel to better class hotels we need to not always look like we just walked in from a hobo gathering, so I bought us an actual suitcase and some slightly more upmarket clothes.Just a few things we can mix and match with, but it will make things easier if we’re not questioned every time we enter a hotel.’

‘You bought me clothes?’She asked in surprise.‘I could have gone with you to do that, but thank you.’

‘It’s just a few simple things, but there is one thing I need you to put on now.’He slipped his hands into hers and led her back into the room where he opened the closet and removed a dress on a hanger.A pale mint green it would reach her knees, a simple round necked dress with pleated skirt and a sash belt.

‘Oh, that’s pretty.’She said as she picked up the hem of the dress, admiring the stitching and material.‘You didn’t have to do this.’

‘I wanted to.’He handed her the item.‘I picked up a blazer and some pants for myself, and we have a table booked for in…’ he glanced at the clock, ‘about ninety minutes.Think you can be ready?’

‘Easily.’She beamed.‘Thank you again.’

‘No need.’He brought up his hand to rub the back of his neck in a nervous gesture she hadn’t seen him make in some time.‘I, uh, got you something else too.’

She fought back the urge to grin at how he was acting, instead choosing to keep her face schooled to pleasant.‘You did?’

‘Shoes!’He said quickly, pulling a small pair of white and silver pumps from the closet.‘And…’

‘And?’She prompted him as she took the shoes.‘Minou, you’re starting to worry me.’

‘Just…don’t think me weird, or a creep, or anything, okay?’He said rapidly and her eyes went wide.

‘Now officially worried.’

He pulled a silver box from the bottom of the closet, about the size of an A4 piece of paper and just under an inch in depth, tied with a black satin ribbon.‘Here.’

She put down the dress, took the box, and narrowed her eyes at him as the kwamis giggled behind her.She shot them a glance, Plagg rolling around the dresser on his back laughing hard, Tikki waving her hands at her encouragingly.‘I’m still concerned.’She murmured as she pulled the ribbon off the box and placed it on the nearby chair.She glanced up to find Adrien blushing fiercely and she paused before removing the lid.‘Seriously, chaton, you’re starting to freak me out.’

‘It’s just…a little new.Embarrassing new.’He cringed.

‘Ohhh-kay.’She said hesitantly before lifting the lid and tucking it behind the box, finding an abundance of pink tissue paper.‘Should I keep asking or…’

‘Just look.’He sighed.

She glanced at his embarrassed face once more before returning her eyes to the paper, parting it to reveal white lace.‘Wow!’She gasped as she removed the two items and threw the box after the ribbon in the chair.The set consisted of a long line lace bralette with hook and eye fastenings down the front centre and matching underwear.‘Adrien, this is beautiful!’

‘It’s not…you don’t think…’He didn’t know how to finish the sentence but as she threw her arms around him in a tight hug he knew it was okay.

‘No one has ever bought me underwear before, I love it!’

‘Really?’He leant back from her.‘Because I don’t want you to think I’m criticising yours, because wow, you look amazing in everything, but I wanted to get you a whole outfit, and it didn’t seem awkward at the time, but now…’

She silenced him with a kiss before leaning back and booping him on the nose.‘Silly kitty.How could I not love anything you got me?’

He sighed in relief, his cheeks still pink.‘It’s really okay?’

‘It’s more than okay.’She glanced down at the material in her hand.‘In fact, I’m going to shower and put it on so you can see it before I get dressed.’

‘Why did I book the table so early?’He groaned and she laughed.

‘It will still be there when we get in from dinner.’She released him and headed towards the enormous ensuite bathroom, glancing over her shoulder with a smirk.‘Just don’t eat too much at dinner.I’d hate for you to spoil your appetite for dessert.’

‘Whatever you say, Bug.’He grinned as he watched her go.‘How the hell did I get that lucky?’He murmured as the door closed, not expecting an answer but getting one anyway.

‘Who knows, with my influence you should still be a virgin.’Plagg cackled as the two kwamis flew over to him.

‘Don’t be mean, Plagg!’Tikki shoved him.‘You balance one another, Adrien, just like Plagg and I do.Yin and Yang, creation and destruction, Ladybug and Chat Noir.’

‘Thanks for saying that, Tikki.’Adrien stroked her cheek softly with the back of his finger.

‘I mean it.’She assured him.‘And nothing this cranky old cat says will change it.You’re meant for one another.’

‘You know,’ he said thoughtfully, ‘that reminds me.Can I ask you guys a favour?’

The kwamis shared a look.‘Anything, Adrien, you know that.’Tikki shrugged.

‘Yeah, but it’s a kwami’s prerogative to turn it down.’Plagg crossed his arms.

‘Shut up, cranky!’Tikki grabbed one of his whiskers with her hand and slapped the other over his mouth.‘Go ahead, sweetie.’

‘Not here, let’s put the TV on so we’re not overheard.’He ushered them through to the TV before doing as he suggested.‘I’ve been thinking…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: Back to the party to implement the testing!


	48. Flashback - Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max devises some tests to ascertain the differences between our heroes in and out of their suits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. 
> 
> Just a quick note this morning. I'm struggling a lot and haven't done a lot of catching up yet, my concentration is shot due to the amount of stress happening and I want to still do the story justice so am doing what I can but I ask you be patient. I haven't been able to reread this chapter so I will come back to it later and check it for typos, grammatical errors etc.
> 
> Thanks for understanding!  
> MM

_‘It’s a chair.’Marinette looked at it in the middle of the dance floor.‘I could lift a chair before I became Ladybug.’_

_‘It’s not the ease with which you can lift the chair but the balance and control of the item.’Max explained far too reasonably.‘We could all lift a chair but, as Ladybug, could you do so without it moving around?’_

_‘Easily.’_

_‘And you, Adrien?’Max looked to him beside her._

_‘Yeah, everything is easier as Chat.Other than going to the bathroom.’_

_The room rippled with laughter, Jagged louder than them all.‘Blimey, I hadn’t figured being a superhero would come with such basic obstacles.’_

_Adrien shrugged, but Max was already talking again about the tests.‘The first test will be to see if you can lift the chair above your head, then there will be arm wrestling, push ups…’_

_‘Oh no, I’m not doing push ups in a dress.’Marinette interrupted._

_‘Fine, no push ups.’Max adjusted his glasses.‘What about…’_

_‘Can we just start with the chair and arm wrestling?’Adrien tried this time, hoping he might listen.’_

_‘But the less parameters I have the less accurate any comparison will be.’_

_‘Parameters?’Kim scoffed.‘I just want to see them do something cool up close!’_

_Their friends all murmured their agreement and Max finally conceded, Alya giving them the thumbs up from behind her phone.They had convinced her not to go live for the Ladyblog but that she could upload it once they had seen and approved the footage._

_‘Okay?’Adrien asked Marinette and she nodded._

_‘Let’s get this over with.’_

_‘First, just lift the chairs, then over your heads.’Max prompted them._

_Both lifted the chairs easily, Adrien the first to raise it above his head, taking the legs until he was able to let go and hold it in one, the chair wobbling slightly, and he quickly brought it back down._

_Marinette watched him with a pensive look.‘You’re sure you want me to try this, given how clumsy I am?’She asked and those nearby took a step back._

_‘I’ll stay close by.’Adrien said._

_‘If you insist.’She sighed, worried he might be about to get ko’d by her clumsiness and a chair.She crouched enough to hold the legs then raised it above her head, carefully getting her balance before holding it one handed.It didn’t last long, it wobbled side to side dangerously and Adrien grabbed it easily, helping her lower it._

_‘Able but unstable, more so for Marinette.’Max nodded as he made notes on his phone.‘Next; arm wrestling.’_

_‘Do we have to arm wrestle for it?’Marinette tried once more to get out of it._

_‘I will never get this chance again.’Kim grinned as a small table was brought in and the two chairs placed at it.‘I know you can beat me when suited, but I’m willing to bet I can kick both your asses like this.’_

_‘Big talk.’Adrien replied with a small smile as Chloé passed Marinette another glass of wine.‘Want to put your money where your mouth is?’_

_‘Against you, rich boy?’Kim stepped forward.‘It would be my pleasure to take you to the cleaners.And in case you don’t know, that’s the place your clothes go when they’re dirty.’_

_‘I know what a cleaner is.’Adrien rolled his eyes._

_‘Good grief, if you keep this up Adrien is going to start scent marking everything that is his!’Alya complained.‘Do it already!’_

_They each took a seat and Marinette moved to the side to watch, Nino dropping down off the stage to stand beside her._

_‘You think he can do it?’He leant in to her._

_‘I know he can do it.He’s carried me easily as Adrien before now and didn’t break a sweat.’She assured him as she took a healthy drink of her wine._

_‘What about you?You think you can beat him?’_

_She turned a small smile on him.‘I think I can give him a run for his money.’_

_‘You were holding back with the chair?’He asked in amusement, but she shook her head._

_‘Not holding back, but Max is right, it’s about balance and confidence too.’_

_‘If you think you can beat him, you go for it, I believe in you.’Nino said as he slung his arm over her shoulders._

_‘The vote of confidence is most appreciated.’She patted his hand as Max counted the two down for their match._

_Kim strained visibly, gritting his teeth and his cheeks quickly turning red as he pushed at Adrien’s arm, very little giving way, much to his surprise.Marinette could easily see that Adrien was tense but not straining.He had removed his jacket and she could see his muscles playing under his shirt, a confident smile on his face.She shook her head, knowing he was showing off._

_‘Just end it, kitty, stop showboating.’She called and he cocked his head slightly, as though taking in what she said._

_‘If that’s what my lady wants.’He shot her a glance before turning back to Kim and immediately and easily pushing his arm over until his knuckles hit the table, his body lurching with it._

_‘Ow!’Kim exclaimed, more from surprise than pain, and Adrien got to his feet, holding the chair for Marinette._

_‘Thank you, chaton.’She smiled up at him as Kim shook his arm and flexed his fingers, determination etched on his face._

_‘This should be a breeze.’Kim smiled as he raised his arm again to rest his elbow on the table._

_‘Just be careful you aren’t blown away.’She smirked._

_‘She punned!’Adrien said excitedly._

_‘Just this once.’She said warningly as Kim took her hand in his._

_‘One last drink before you start.’Chloé brought her glass over and encouraged her to finish it, Marinette’s cheeks already rosy from what she had already had, and she wiped the corners of her mouth with her fingers before turning her attention back to Kim._

_‘Whenever you’re ready.’Marinette said as the warm confidence of alcohol radiated through her._

_Max stepped forward again and counted them in._

_Marinette had to admit, Kim was strong, his hand moving hers almost an inch immediately as she was slightly unprepared, but she quickly succeeded in regaining the ground she had lost._

_‘Give it up, Dupain Cheng.’Kim teased.‘I’m far superior and more practiced at this.’_

_‘Neither surprise nor practice can prepare you for every battle.’She grinned confidently._

_‘Come on, girl!Don’t let the side down!’Alya called._

_‘Sorry, I can’t disappoint my fans.’Marinette said sweetly before putting all her strength into her arm, slowly but surely pushing Kim’s arm down._

_‘No, no, no!’Kim gasped as he fought back, but it was too little too late, she had his hand pressed to the table in no time, their friends bursting into a round of applause with cheers and whoops thrown in._

_‘I hope I didn’t bruise your ego too much.’Marinette asked as she offered a hand for him to shake._

_‘If I’m going to be bested by anyone I’d rather it was one of the two of you.’He admitted as they shook, then going to doing the same with Adrien._

_‘Now onto the next.’Max interrupted._

_‘Isn’t that enough?Marinette groaned._

_‘Not by a long shot.’Max grinned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: they finally go on their second date!


	49. Date Night...Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple finally go out on a second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all!
> 
> Rhi-Rhi just told me to write the following: Tired, tired. But I think you just expect me to be tired at this point! Rhi-Rhi is tired too however as she stayed up late for a Mystic Messenger chatroom! We both agree we need an early night tonight, not interrupted by digital boyfriends! In other news, I still haven't written any more but I'm hoping to change that later today! First off, need to do my nails, I'm thinking of Miraculous themed again plus I have some Miraculous nail decals! Also I'm stuck home all day waiting for my new mobile phone to be delivered! Finally! It was supposed to come two weeks ago but they fucked it up! Let's see if it actually does!
> 
> Anyway, rant over, now waiting for Boo to get up to see how she's doing today, cute yet overflowing bag of anxiety that she is!

The restaurant Adrien chose was definitely on the upmarket side, the lighting was low and candles burned on each table as soft ethnic music played.Adrien had ordered wine and they were left alone with their menus.

‘This is lovely.’Marinette said as he took her hand across the table.

‘It’s the date you’ve always deserved.’He said as his thumb stroked over her knuckles.‘The date I’ve always wanted to take you on.’

‘And it only took a trip halfway across the world to do it.’She laughed softly.

‘Worth it.’He smiled warmly.‘I’d rather have done it sooner though.’

‘But we both know why we couldn’t.’She replied.‘Let’s not dwell on that and just enjoy ourselves while we can.’

‘You’re always my voice of reason, buginette.’He told her as she glanced at the menu.

‘Someone has to be.’She quipped as she looked over the translations.‘So, what do you think I should have?I’m kind of leaning away from the stinky tofu and…stir fried duck with blood.’She wrinkled her nose and looked back up at him.‘Are they literal translations or mistranslations, do you think?’

‘It is literal but it doesn’t mean that’s actually the dish.Like the duck with blood could just mean duck in duck stock…I think.’He frowned.‘But let’s just be safe and choose things we’re sure about.’

‘I think that might be best.’She agreed.‘Maybe the stir fried beef with vermicelli rice would be a safe choice.’

‘It sounds it.I’ll try the shredded pork and vegetables.Want to share a side of dumplings?’

‘Sure.’She agreed as the waiter returned with their wine, pouring a little for Adrien to taste.He nodded and the waiter poured glasses for them both before asking what they would like to order.

Adrien ordered fluently, much to the waiters surprise, but they were soon alone again.They spoke softly to one another about anything but what had brought them there, and soon had their dishes before them.

‘I don’t understand how you’re better with chopsticks than me!’Marinette laughed as she straightened the infernal contraptions in her hand again.‘I was raised with them as well as western cutlery and I’m still having to be careful not to fire meat across the table!You on the other hand,’ she waved towards him, ‘is there anything you aren’t perfect at?’

‘There’s a few things I want to perfect further.’He wiggled his eyebrows at her before expertly putting a piece of pork into his mouth and was rewarded by her blushing.

‘No fair.’She grumbled, concentrating on her food.‘You shouldn’t be allowed to be so perfect.’

‘I’m not perfect.’He decided it was time to argue back.‘I don’t make the best cakes on the planet.’

‘No, my papa does.’She said quickly.

‘I beg to differ, your father’s cakes are wonderful, but yours are amazing, and your macaroon recipe is better than his, and that’s saying something.’He pointed at her with his chopsticks before continuing.‘You are a better designer than Gabriel ever was, and not only because while you take form seriously you also try and make things functional too.Gabriel really only cared that they looked good and any function they had was added by the designers later, so long as it didn’t ruin any lines or features.’

‘That’s just common sense.’She tried to explain it away.

‘Not for most people in fashion.’He replied.‘You’re also the bravest person I know, not to mention the prettiest.’

‘Lies.You’ve worked with models.’She butted in.

‘Exactly, which is why I’m qualified to tell who is beautiful and who isn’t, and you, princess, are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.’

‘I now regret this conversation.’She said as she took some of her food and put it in his bowl, knowing he always ate more than her.

‘Thanks, but don’t regret it, just remember that to me, you’re perfect too.’She opened her mouth to speak but he quickly spoke over her.‘And that includes your klutziness.I have never known anyone fall as often and as elegantly as you do.’

‘I don’t think elegant is the right word.Bruises aren’t elegant.’

‘Your falling is elegant, the bruising is just a byproduct.’

Marinette made a dismissive noise and turned back to her food while Adrien laughed softly.He could argue how wonderful she was for days, she would argue right back, and he would love every minute of making her blush.

‘Can I ask you something?’She said eventually without lifting her eyes from her food.

‘Anything, ever.’Adrien replied, placing his chopsticks on the rest and picking up his wine.

‘Do you miss home?’

‘Hmm.’He said thoughtfully.‘Kind of hard to miss home when I’m sitting at a table having dinner with it.’

She gave him a deadpan look.‘That’s not what I meant.’

‘No, but it’s still true.’Adrien shrugged.‘I miss our friends, and your parents, but you’re with me.We have Tikki and Plagg and each other.I don’t need anything else.’

‘Well, I was going to say that I missed Papa’s baguettes.’She teased before taking another bite of her beef.

‘Your father’s baguettes are worthy of being missed.As are his croissants, but I have his cutest cupcake with me.’

‘Cupcake?’She laughed.‘That’s a new one, chaton.’

‘It’s true!’He held a piece of his pork for her to try.‘You were the cutest thing ever to come out of the patisserie.’

She shook her head as she chewed.‘Sweet talking chevalier.’She said finally.

‘Your sweet talking chevalier.’He grinned.‘I do miss your folks though, and Nino and Alya, even Chloé, but I wouldn’t change anything because we’re still together, no matter what happens.’

‘You’re making my question, which was meant to be about food, by the way, all mushy.’

He smirked at her teasing tone.‘As much as I’ve loved all the food we’ve had so far, I do miss your mother’s cooking and your father’s baking.’

‘I miss waking up to the smell of fresh bread.’She replied.‘And being able to grab something from the patisserie whenever I want.’

‘Apple turnovers.I’ve only had them once but they were delicious.’

‘Pain au chocolat, eclairs, macaroons eaten at sunset on my balcony.’She said with a faraway look.

‘That did become a bit of a habit.’He said as her face slipped to serious suddenly, her eyes on the table.‘It wasn’t a bad habit.’He corrected quickly.

‘It’s not that.’She said in a hushed tone, looking up at him through her lashes.‘There’s a guy at a table by the window, don’t turn around!He’s watching us.’

‘Could be nothing.’He suggested.‘Maybe he recognises us.’

‘No, that’s not the feeling I get.He’s not surprised to see us, he’s trying not to be seen seeing us, does that make sense?’

‘He’s trying to be subtle?’Adrien asked, having abandoned his food and reached over to take her hand.

‘He wishes.’Her eyes flickered to the window again.‘He’s reading a menu, and by that I mean he’s sitting sideways in his chair so he can peer over the top of it at us.’

‘Someone’s not very good at his job.’He replied.‘How do you want to play this?Do you want to carry on and see what he does, or get out of here?’

‘I don’t know.’She shook her head slightly, forcing herself to smile.‘I don’t want him to know we’re onto him, but I also don’t want to be in the same room as him, and I would rather know where he was than not.What do you think?’

‘I think it will alert him that we’re onto him if we leave early, but what if he’s just a lookout?’

‘What do you mean?’She frowned as he raised her hand to his lips for a kiss.

‘I mean if he’s from those Agents of Ataxia they might be looking for the miraculous’ or even the book.’

‘You mean they might try break into our room?’

‘Maybe.’He shrugged.‘I have an idea that will mean we can leave early without letting him know we’re onto him.’

‘Which is?’

‘We make it look like we’re…uh…getting carried away.’

‘Oh.’She laughed softly as her cheeks pinked.‘You mean make out a little and ask for our food to go or something?’

‘Got it in one.’He gave her a smile that was as apologetic as it was happy, and she surpassed a laugh.

‘Am I going to get some Grade A Chat Noir level of flirting now?’

‘If that’s what it takes, my lady.’He grinned and she couldn’t help but laugh a little.

‘Silly kitty.’

‘Is he still looking?’He asked, raising her hand to his lips once more but bypassing it and placing a soft kiss on her wrist instead, her heart jumping despite the seriousness of the situation.

‘Yeah, he is.He sent the waiter away again.’

‘Catch him as he comes past.’

Marinette did so and Adrien spoke quietly, asking the waiter to pack their food to go and bring the bill immediately.

‘We’ll get our food and go.He’ll probably follow us so maybe we should transform as soon as we can.That way we can either lose him or follow him, if he thinks he lost us he might lead us to where he’s staying.’

‘And then what?’She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

‘Then we get creative.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: More party shenanigans!


	50. Flashback - Is This A Test?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues and the heroes suit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Another day in the plague house! Well, not quite that bad, but Rhi-Rhi came home last night doubled over with stomach ache and Boo still has a temperature so I think they'll both be having a quiet day at home today! Of course quiet might be a relative term...
> 
> As for the story, I caught my second wind last night and ploughed through a chapter, although now I am only one ahead so need to buckle down now that I have inspiration again! My lovely LW has been a wonderful sounding board and came up with a fabulous idea that I've incorporated into chapter 51!
> 
> Additional...yes, the chapter title is in homage to Captain America: The First Avenger!
> 
> Also, blame Rhi-Rhi, she has now dragged me into the Voltron fandom as well...

_‘Rose is the lightest, I bet.’Ivan said as the table was removed from the dance floor yet again._

_‘This is really how you want to proceed?’Marinette said in disbelief at the suggestion._

_‘Why not?’Alix asked.‘Start light and see how far you can go.’_

_‘It’s a stupid suggestion.’Adrien said as he watched Chloé bring Marinette yet another glass of wine.If he didn’t know better he would assume she was trying to get her drunk.‘It won’t prove anything because I can lift a car when I’m Chat Noir.’_

_‘We already showed you we’re stronger as civilians, although not as strong.’Marinette tried again._

_‘Maybe we just want to see some cool shit!’Alix argued back._

_‘They want to see some cool shit.’Marinette quirked Adrien a look._

_‘We can do that without lifting them.’_

_‘After you, minou.’She smiled, holding her arm out for him to go first._

_‘Oh no, my lady first.’_

_‘Good grief!’Alya yelled.‘Just go together!’_

_Adrien shrugged.‘She has a point.’_

_‘Fine.Tikki?’She called._

_Tikki and Plagg were seated together on the edge of the stage, Plagg with a large platter of cheese beside him, watching their chosen with amusement.‘I’m ready, Marinette.’_

_‘I’m not.’Plagg complained as he bit into a very ripe piece of Livarot._

_‘Plagg, you’ve eaten nearly that entire platter by yourself.’Tikki turned and glared at him._

_‘I don’t want it to go to waste.’_

_‘It will still be there when we’re done!’_

_Plagg shoved the whole wedge of cheese into his mouth out of spite before leaving the stage.‘Haffy?’He complained around the ripe bite._

_‘Not while you smell like that.’Tikki sassed before floating over to Marinette who was barely keeping in laughter at the interaction between the two kwamis._

_Adrien leant into her.‘I’m saying it before he swallows and can talk again.Claws out!’_

_Plagg was dragged into the miraculous as green light surrounded Adrien, Marinette turning to Tikki with a small smile.‘Tikki, spots on.’She said calmly, pink light dousing her as she felt her suit fall into place._

_The crowd of their friends erupted into applause, not that they were expecting it, but Marinette offered a small bow._

_‘Now who’s showboating?’Chat asked her with a grin.‘So, what exactly do you want us to do?’_

_‘Show us how easy it is to lift Ivan to start with.’Alix tried to shove the bigger boy forward but he didn’t budge._

_‘I really don’t want to.’_

_‘No one is going to force you.’Ladybug gave Alix a disapproving look._

_‘Hell, I want you to throw me across the room.’Kim stepped up again._

_‘You are such a glutton for punishment!’Chat laughed as Ladybug shook her head._

_‘Oh no, I’ve had to yeet his heavy ass across Paris, I’m not doing it to someone without adequate protection.’_

_‘Did you just say yeet?’Chat laughed, realising her mask didn’t disguise how red her cheeks from the amount of alcohol Chloé kept plying her with._

_‘Like you haven’t yelled it before now.’She shoved him what she thought was gently but he staggered to one side._

_‘I know how we could start.’Chloé said with a small smile._

_‘This should be good.’Ladybug said slightly louder than she meant to._

_‘Show us the trick where you run up the walls.’_

_‘That’s not a bad idea.’Chat said as he rested his forearm on Ladybug’s shoulder._

_‘But,’ Chloé stated, ‘for each little trick you have to have another glass of wine, because I think your constitution will be better dressed like this.’_

_‘Think you’re up to it, bugaboo?’_

_She shrugged.‘Sure, why not?’_

_Nathaniel went and fetched a tray with two wine glasses and a bottle of medium sweet wine, Marinette’s preference, and Chloé poured them a glass each before passing them over.‘Drink it then run along the walls.’_

_‘Piece of cake.’Ladybug said before raising her glass to Chat.‘To the things we do for friendship, minou.’_

_‘Friendship.’He replied, clinking the rims before they both drained their glasses._

_The sudden imbuing of alcohol didn’t seem to affect them in any immediate way, no more than they already were, and after a glance at one another they set off in different directions.Chat ran at the wall beside the bar and then up it at an angle, allowing him to continue around towards the buffet where he grabbed a macaroon as he passed, much to the delight of their friends.Meanwhile, Ladybug turned towards the wall beside the stage, taking a short bouncing run up to flip with no hands onto the wall where she stood up straight, before casually walking up to the high ceiling until she was upside down above their classmates.A round of applause started as Chat came back down and finally ate his macaroon, Ladybug flipping back to the floor without so much as a wobble._

_‘That was too easy.’Chloé remarked.‘We know you can do that, we know you’re stronger, I want to see your limits.’_

_There was a general murmuring through their friends that this would be a cool thing which made Ladybug and Chat Noir share another look._

_‘What kind of limits?’Ladybug asked.‘I want clarification before we agree to anything.’_

_‘How high can you jump?’Chloé waved her wine glass around.‘We’ve all seen you leaping across rooftops and stuff.What if you went straight up?’_

_‘Oh that would be awesome.’Alya agreed._

_‘I want to know if you have good aim or not.’Max admitted.‘If you’re actually just using your eye to judge how far you throw Chat Noir or if you are using actual mathematical principals to calculate trajectory, velocity, and the like.’_

_‘You seem to be forgetting.’Chat interrupted.‘But there’s a crowd of reporters out front still hoping to catch a glimpse of us.Going outside isn’t an option.’_

_‘Or we could go up to the roof.’Ladybug suggested flippantly._

_Chloé and Alya shared a look.‘That could work.’Alya nodded her agreement._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: Operation follow that douchebag!


	51. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having abandoned their date, the heroes follow their instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning everyone!
> 
> Firstly, sorry I didn't post yesterday. I have been absolutely exhausted and really not sleeping well. I just needed a day to try and recoup somewhat. I did manage a little writing so am slowly getting ahead again which makes me relax a little more too. I'm still really tired, and very sore after a small incident last night, but I know I need to get back to it, plus I have a holiday coming up in a couple of weeks so will be limited with what I can write/post then too (although I bought mobile internet so I can still post! Sneaky!).
> 
> Well, back to breakfast and writing for me, and getting my girlies ready for school. Less than a week left then it's summer hols!

‘He’s definitely looking for us.’Ladybug said quietly, knowing Chat Noir’s earpiece would pick it up easily.

‘Not that we’re surprised.’He replied but it was muffled.

‘Are you eating the leftover dumplings?’She hissed.

There was a pause before he replied.‘No.’

‘I’m going to count them when we get home.’She warned him.‘So you’d better fess up now or be caught later in a lie.’

‘I just ate one.I swear.’He replied.‘Douchebag is on his phone.Probably calling in to say he lost us.’

‘You want to follow him?’

‘You mean split up?’He asked, the hesitation in his voice apparent.

‘Sorry, I mean do you think we should follow him.’

‘I’ve got a better idea.’

She could just see his eyes on the rooftop opposite as he dropped down silently into the alley beside the man.

Chat picked up a small stone and threw it down the street, into the next park car, drawing the man’s attention, giving him the opportunity to roll behind him and attach a tracking device to his pant leg.He was back in the alley in seconds, the man none the wiser.

‘Smooth, chaton.’She murmured.

‘I try, Bugaboo.Let’s wait until he leaves then head back to the hotel.I want to check everything is okay before we follow the tracker.’

‘Alright.’

They didn’t have long to wait.With one last look around he got into his car, started the engine, and drove away.Just moments later they were bounding across the rooftops towards their hotel.

‘We should split up, one of us go in through the front as a civilian then change back at the room door.If someone’s there we stand a better chance of catching them.’

‘Sneaky, my lady.’Chat nodded.‘I like it.Which do you want to do?’

‘I would rather go in through the balcony but if we need to wait until the other is in position I’m more likely to be seen, all in red.What do you think?’

‘I’m happy to take the balcony, but weren’t you going to try out a different design for your suit?’He smirked as she turned her head to glare at him.

‘I haven’t had a lot of time to consider it, thank you, chaton.’

‘Whenever you do, I look forward to the result.’He winked at her to which she rolled her eyes and shook her head before dropping down into an alleyway not far from the hotel and releasing her transformation.

‘Hide, Tikki.’She murmured, the kwami flying into her bag before she stepped out onto the street, checking for traffic before running across to the hotel.

Chat Noir leapt onto the roof of the hotel once he saw Marinette run inside.He waited for several minutes, giving Marinette a chance to get to their room, before he lowered his baton onto their balcony, sliding down it to land softly away from the windowed doors.Resting the bag of food on the floor, he realised he could hear voices, he had been able to since he landed on the roof, but several windows were open on different rooms so he hadn’t been sure exactly where it was coming from, until he reached the balcony itself.Not only were there voices speaking in rapid hushed tones but sounds of extreme movement in the room.This wasn’t good.He hoped Marinette had the chance to change back before she opened the door, otherwise…he couldn’t risk it.He pushed against the door hard, breaking the lock and bursting into the room, finding two men spinning to look at him.The room was in shambles, furniture upended, drawers emptied, and it was obvious they were looking for something.

‘Your luck just ran out, guys.’Chat said, taking up a fighting stance with a small smile on his face.

They shared a look and bolted for the door, just as Marinette opened it, having been unable to change back due to another couple waiting for the elevator just down the hallway.

The first of the men ran into her, knocking her back into the opposite wall, but the second had more time to plan his next move.As he hit the hallway he grabbed the bag Marinette had over her shoulder, pulling on it to take it from her, but he hadn’t counted on how much stronger she was than she looked.She turned her wrist into the strap as it reached her hand, grasping it and pulling back hard enough to pull the man off his feet and onto his back as Chat appeared in the doorway.

‘Get the other one!’She nodded towards where the first man had pushed his way into the stairwell.

He raced past her as she turned back to the man on the floor and he started to get up but she kicked him in the chest as she slung the shoulder bag across her body.‘Don’t be stupid, stay down!’She said threateningly but he looked at her uncomprehendingly.‘Méiyǒu!’She said harshly, hoping he would understand that by saying no she didn’t want him to try anything.She should have known he wouldn’t consider her a threat like this.

He lashed out at her with his foot, making her jump back into the room out of reach, and he drew a knife as he rolled to his feet, taking up a defensive stance that let her know he was both capable and not afraid of using it.

‘You really want to take me on?’She shook her head in disbelief as she took the bag off her body once more and wrapped her hand around the strap.‘Alright.Spots on!’

She used the distraction of the rush of pink light to lash out with the bag, hitting him in the head hard enough to stagger him to the side before jumping in and bringing her knee up, catching him in the sternum hard enough to slam him into the wall behind.The bag merged into her costume, as the backpack had on their way to the temple, freeing her hand.The man brought the blade around, but she was quicker, turning and punching his wrist hard enough he dropped the knife with a wail.Pulling him away from the wall she spun under his arm and pushed him towards their room, grabbing her yo-yo from her hip and throwing it at him to entangle him in the string, and he fell to the ground fully bound.

‘This time stay!’She yelled as she stepped over him, rushing to the balcony to see if she could see Chat Noir.‘Chat?I’ve got this one!’She called into the earpiece, waiting only seconds for a reply.

‘Glad to hear it, my lady, this one has…shit!He’s through the front doors, nearly got him!’

Sounds of a commotion came through the earpiece and she spotted a man running out into the street, turning as he reached the road to face the hotel, pulling something from inside his jacket.

Chat came into view as the streetlights glinted off the weapon in the man’s hand and Ladybug seemed to have all the time in the world to realise it was a gun.She reached her hand out towards Chat, everything slowing down as she did so, as though she could sense the man’s finger tightening on the trigger, could sense Chat skidding to a halt as he took in the weapon, could sense something inside her, primal and dark, as she screamed his name.

Then as quickly as time slowed it picked up again in a rush, filling her every sense as she felt something pull free of her with enough force to throw her back into the room.She crashed through the latticework separating the living room and bedroom, hitting the wall behind the bed before bouncing off the mattress, losing consciousness before she hit the floor, her mind unable to fathom whether she heard a gunshot or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: The aftermath of the fight.


	52. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir returns to the devastation of their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Firstly, I wanted to say again how sorry I am if I worried anyone when I didn't post two days ago. In future I'll try post something on tumblr to explain if I can't, I just didn't want to sound like I was whining.
> 
> Okay, now back to the story, I'm about to start writing chapter 56 however I am in more pain than I've had in a long time and haven't slept as a result. I'm going to try and catch up this morning a little then write some more as and when I can.

‘Marinette?’Tikki frantically patted at her chosen’s cheek.‘Marinette, please, wake up!’

‘Bug?’Chat’s voice came from the balcony and Tikki called out to him.

‘We’re here, Adrien!’

He was across the wrecked room in moments, finding Marinette on the floor on the far side of the bed, unconscious on her back, her feet towards the pillow end.‘Is she okay?’He asked as he dropped down beside them, noting the worry in Tikki’s eyes.

‘She took a hit hard enough to force me out, she detransformed from it.’Tikki stroked at her cheek while Chat felt for a pulse.‘She’s breathing.’Tikki assured him.

‘Okay, pulse is good.Let me move her.’He picked her up easily, transferring her onto the bed as he heard footsteps running down the hallway, remaining on his knees beside her.‘Tikki, take Plagg and hide.Claws in.’

Hotel security rushed into the room, yelling loudly, but Adrien had been prepared, telling them in rapid Mandarin that his girlfriend needed a doctor, that they had disturbed a robbery.Having Marinette unconscious certainly helped their case but increased his worry a hundred fold.The remaining security guard brought Adrien a damp washcloth which he draped over Marinette’s brow, unsure of whether it would help or not, but it didn’t seem to do any harm as she began to stir when the hotel manager arrived, assuring Adrien that a doctor was on their way and that he was so sorry for what had happened.Adrien only half listened however, his attention fully on Marinette as she gave a soft moan, her eyes stuttering open as though they were too hard to lift.

‘I’m here, Mari, it’s okay.’He assured her, and her eyes sought him out.

‘Mon chevalier.’She murmured quietly, raising her hand and he slipped his into it, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

‘How are you feeling?’

She blinked a couple of times before replying, her voice hoarse and words slow.‘I ache all over.’

He nodded.‘That guy got you good.’

‘Guy?’She frowned her confusion, was there someone else she had missed?Her mind raced to make sense of it, but before she could ask again Adrien spoke once more.

‘The one who knocked you out when we disturbed the break-in.’His eyes darted up to where the manager was examining some of the damage.

‘Right.’She replied, trying to sit up, and he helped her, allowing her to spin her legs over the side of the bed so she sat up.She wobbled slightly but Adrien stayed close by, sitting beside her with an arm firmly around her.‘Did they get anything?’

‘Not that I can see.’He nodded towards the shoulder bag Tikki and Plagg were hiding in, knowing they had carried the book, Adrien’s tablet, and both scrolls with them for safe keeping, and they were grateful they had.

‘The manager said he is very sorry for what happened and wants to offer us our room on the house for the night.’Adrien told her.‘And there’s a doctor on the way.’

She nodded, unsure what to say.Her head was pounding and her body trembled as though she had physically exerted herself, so getting checked over might not be a bad thing.One thing did trouble her though.‘I don’t think I want to spend the night here.’She said as she turned to Adrien, her eyes taking a moment to catch up with her head.‘It doesn’t feel safe.’

He nodded his agreement.‘I don’t think staying here is a good idea either.So much for higher security, huh?’

She smiled weakly.‘Nothing was going to stop them, if they were determined enough.’

‘I guess that’s true, but we have to face facts that whoever it is, whether it’s that group or not, they know who and where we are.We need to move on.’

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.‘Why are our dates never straightforward?’

‘Our lives aren’t straightforward, Bug.’He said quietly.‘I’m glad you’re okay, but I want to know what happened, just as soon as we’re alone.’

‘So do I.’

‘Soon.’He pressed a kiss to her forehead, holding her close, his heart still racing more from the thought she had again been hurt rather than the thrill of the chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: we're flashing back to the party again!


	53. Flashback - Long Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the party, Chat and Ladybug prepare to show off to their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all! I am back to being an almost fully functioning human again! Okay, I'm lying, but I have been able to do some adulting this morning, if nothing else!
> 
> Next question, did everyone see the pics/video/info from the panel at SDCC yesterday?! Wow!!!!!
> 
> I haven't actually edited this chapter but I'll come back to it and do it another time!

_‘I think it’s too easy.’Ladybug commented as she stood on the railing around the rooftop terrace of Le Grand Paris.‘But it’s a good place to start.’_

_‘Yeah, you’ve done this hundreds of times, Bugaboo, it’ll be a breeze.’Chat commented from where he was standing beside her, a bottle of wine in his hand that he took a hefty swig from._

_She gave him a side eye.‘You’re not going to yack all the way to the Eiffel Tower, are you?’_

_He shook his head as he swallowed.‘You’re way ahead of me on drinks, I need to catch up.’_

_‘You’ve been counting?’She laughed as she held her hand out for the bottle._

_‘Kind of hard to miss.Chloé has been bringing you glass after glass almost all night.’He passed her the bottle and she took a sip before handing it back.‘What do you suppose she’s up to?’_

_‘Not sure.’She shook her head.‘I’m not sure if she realises that our transformations give us so much immunity that I literally just feel a little warm and fuzzy.’_

_‘We process it like a poison and faster than normal.’He shrugged.‘But, just to be sure, sleep like this tonight to stave off the hangover?’_

_‘You’ve got it.’She flashed him a smile.‘Let’s see if they’re ready.’_

_They both dropped off the railing onto the decking of the terrace and returning to where their friends were all gathered, waiting surprisingly patiently._

_‘Well?’Chloé asked._

_‘We’re about ready.’Ladybug nodded._

_‘About ready?What does about ready mean?’She asked as Alya raised her camera again._

_‘It means we’re not quite ready.’Chat took another drink and passed the bottle to Nino.‘We need to know how you want this measured, if at all, because if it’s just for fun, just to see us do this up close, then it changes things.’_

_‘How does it change things?’Max asked, his phone already in his hand ready to collect data._

_‘If you just want to see me throw Chat at the Eiffel Tower, I can do that.’Ladybug explained.‘But if you want me to throw him somewhere else that’s a smaller target, or a particular floor of the tower, I don’t know if I can do that because I’ve never tried.He’s a person, and if he was ever not going to reach his destination I didn’t have to worry because he could propel himself the rest of the way, I knew he’d land safely, and unlike an imaninate object I didn’t have to worry about him hitting innocent bystanders.’_

_Chat laughed.‘Maybe the alcohol is affecting you a little more than we thought, princess.’_

_‘What?’She frowned at him._

_‘You mispronounced inanimate.’He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the side of her head._

_‘I did?’She looked at her friends, realising they were all looking highly amused._

_‘Girl, it was like the zoonimals all over again.’Alya cackled._

_‘You’re never going to let that go, are you?’She frowned at her friend._

_‘Nope.’Alya shook her head._

_‘Fine, but can we agree just to have me throw Chat at something, not to a specific point?’_

_‘I can’t see that it would be too detrimental to the results if you just did that.’Max stated._

_‘Okay.’She turned back to Chat Noir.‘Are you up for a trip to the Eiffel Tower, minou?’_

_‘Being thrown by you is always a pleasure, Bug.’He took her hand and kissed it before handing the bottle to Kim.‘Hold this, I’ll be right back.’_

_‘From here or the edge?’She asked Chat as he reached her side, stretching his muscles exaggeratedly._

_‘Whichever.’He shrugged._

_‘Okay.’She stepped close to him.‘Just promise me one thing.’_

_‘Anything.’He lowered his face until their lips were only a breath apart._

_‘Yell it for me?’_

_He laughed and kissed her quickly.‘I promise.’_

_She didn’t speak again, she simply hoisted him easily into her arms, raised him above her head, and threw him off the roof.The last thing the classmates heard as he disappeared into the distance was a single word;_

_‘YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up tomorrow! Marinette has something to show Adrien.


	54. Changing Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the fight at the hotel, the couple talk and Marinette has something to show Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I just want to ask all of your forgiveness for what I'm currently doing to Marinette! I promise it will all work out, just bear with me!
> 
> Now that I've terrified you all, just go read it!

The couple were given another room by the manager by way of apology, slightly less luxurious but on the house, and neither one planned on sleeping anyway.Marinette was given the all clear by the doctor, although warned to watch for signs of concussion, and was given the chance to shower while Adrien spoke to the manager some more and oversaw their belongings being brought to their room, and when he returned Marinette was seated on the end of the bed, towelling her hair dry while wearing one of the fluffy white robes.

‘I’ve bribed the manager so our names won’t be attached to any police report.’He said casually as he slipped off his blazer.‘How are you feeling?’

‘Fine, kind of.’She stopped drying her hair and put the towel and her hands in her lap.‘I don’t feel like I did after my last concussion.My muscles feel jittery though.’

‘That probably has something to do with what happened.’He said as he sat beside her.

‘What did happen?’Tikki asked from her spot on the cabinet opposite the bed where she had been watching Marinette studiously.

‘I don’t want to cause upset but you need to know.’Adrien sighed.‘When I got outside the guy had pulled a gun.’

‘I saw that.’She nodded.

‘But I don’t think you saw what happened next.’He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.‘You shouted me and suddenly…I don’t know how to describe it.It was like the dragon from the temple appeared from where you stood only it was red with black spots.’

‘Zhihao.’Marinette said quietly, the name having stuck in her consciousness somehow, and what he said sounded…right.

‘Right.’He nodded before falling silent again and Marinette could tell he was hesitant to tell the rest of the story.

‘Don’t sugarcoat it, minou.We need honesty.What happened with Zhihao?’

Adrien cleared his throat.He should have realised she would notice what he was doing.‘He hit the man with the gun and…’He paused again, making Marinette swallow the lump of fear in her throat.

‘Did it kill him?’She asked quietly, fearing the truth.

He shook his head rapidly and sat back, cupping her face in his hand.‘No, he didn’t die, at least I don’t think so.Zhihao reached him with its mouth open and enveloped him and…the guy just disappeared.’

Marinette physically started, her body jumping as her eyes went wide.‘It ate him?’

‘No, they both sort of just puffed out of existence.’

‘What does that mean?’She asked desperately.

‘I don’t know, I don’t even know if Fu will know, but if the power was going to kill him outright there would be some trace, right?’

‘You’d think.’She said quietly.

‘Don’t dwell on this, Bug.’He said warningly.‘This wasn’t something we could have planned for.’

‘No, but we at least know what happened at the temple did more than just allow me to read some of the code.’

‘All the same, we’ll contact Fu in the morning, just in case he can shed any light on it.’

She nodded as she thought, her mind filled with so many racing thoughts it was hard to pin any one down.Eventually she sighed and offered him a small smile.‘Well, chaton, we can’t sit here all night.We have to follow your tracker.’

‘What?’He looked at her in horror.‘Don’t you think enough has happened for one night?’

She shook her head.‘What happened to the guy in the room I tied up?’

‘The one who was left upstairs got away.’

‘Then the man from the restaurant is our only lead.We need answers.’She said firmly.

‘I don’t think you’re up to looking for answers right now, princess.’

‘It doesn’t matter if I’m up to it or not, we’re leaving tomorrow and we need to know who’s following us.’

He shook his head.‘Mari, please be reasonable.’

‘I’m done being reasonable.’She got to her feet and turned to look down at him.‘Whoever sent those men, all three of them, were looking for something, and my bet is on either the book or our miraculous’.We can’t risk leaving it like this.If they know about the book then they know where we’ve been, and if they’re connected to your mother’s disappearance then they know why we’re here.For all the clues we’re following the one thing that led us to these connections are the glyphs we saw when she disappeared.If there’s a chance we can find someone and discover if they’re actually these Agents of Ataxia, and anything else we can, then we should take it.’

‘Could you not make sense at a time like this?’He sighed, knowing she had a very good point.

She shook her head.‘It’s the truth, Adrien, and you know that.We still have work to do.’

‘Right.’He got to his feet.‘Just, before we go anywhere, can you feel anything different?You know, from Zhihao?’She glanced down and he knew she was hiding something.‘What is it?’

‘This.’She shrugged the robe off her shoulder, revealing the mark that had been left by the dragon at the temple.Rather than a simple bruise it was now red, running through her veins and raising them to the surface.The lines ran across her clavicle and down as far as her elbow, spanning her back almost to her opposite shoulder blade.‘It doesn’t hurt and more, and it healed the burn on my back, I think.’

‘Fuck, Mari.’He breathed, his hand coming up cautiously to touch it softly.‘What the hell is that?’

She shrugged.‘I don’t know, but we should definitely speak to Fu in the morning.’

‘The morning?We should call him now, wake him up.’Adrien said, his voice high with emotion.

‘I don’t think there’s anything we can do now.’She told him as she pulled the robe back on.‘But we do have to find this man from the restaurant if there is any chance he can give us a clue.’

‘And what if this is something else, not to do with the dragon of wisdom or whatever?’He turned her to face him, his hands on her elbows.‘What if it’s something more sinister, like a magical poison?’

‘Then we deal with it, but for now it’s not doing any harm, in fact, it might be helping.It saved your earlier.We don’t know if these suits are bulletproof.’

Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose, realising he wasn’t going to get through to her.‘Okay, what if we leave Fu a message to call us asap, and in the meantime we follow the tracker, we find this guy, and we make him give up as much information as we can, but we keep a close eye on that in case it gets worse?’He indicated to her shoulder and she gave him a soft smile.

‘That’s a great plan, mon chevalier.’

‘It’s what you were going for, right?’He asked hopefully and she laughed, realising he had read her so well.

‘Exactly what I was going for.’She agreed.‘Let’s go find this super suspicious guy.’

‘Alright.’He nodded, bowing his head and kissing her softly.‘But if you feel any different at all, you tell me.’

‘Promise.’She crossed her heart as he led her towards the balcony.

‘I am such a soft touch when it comes to you.’He sighed.

‘You respect my wishes, minou, that’s not soft, that’s a partnership.’

He stopped and turned back to her with a small smile.‘I like that.’He nodded, knowing, as always, she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: We're heading back to the party again!


	55. Flashback - Straight Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the party, the 'experiments' continue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all!
> 
> Another day, another chapter! I haven't edited this one either, just feel like there aren't enough hours in the day at this point, but I will come back to it later! Today, however, I'm heading out to see Mamma Mia 2 with my own mamma! But shhh! No one tell my girls! They're on their last two days at school and both really want to see it! First though, I need to see if I think Boo will sit through it or not! What an excuse!

_Chat Noir was back at the party within minutes and he found Max was examining Ladybug’s costume up close while Kim poked at her bicep._

_‘No wonder you could beat me, check out your guns!’Kim laughed.‘Damn, I wish we’d had a school wrestling team, you’d have creamed the competition!’_

_‘That would have put me at an unfair advantage.’Ladybug said._

_‘Always so noble.’Alya laughed as Chloé rolled her eyes._

_‘Doesn’t being a goody goody ever get tiring?’She asked._

_‘Not really.’Ladybug shrugged._

_‘And I’ve been affected by enough akumas to know I don’t want to be anything but good.’Chat said as he reached them, kissing Ladybug’s cheek before taking the bottle that Kim offered him._

_‘How was your trip?’She asked as he pulled her close against him._

_‘Fun, as always.Your aim is just as good as ever.’_

_‘I think it’s fair to say that alcohol doesn’t have as much of an affect on us while suited.’Ladybug turned back to their friends._

_‘I still want to see how high you can jump.’Kim said._

_‘I want to see how drunk you are if you take the suit off after this much.’Chloé added._

_Ladybug shook her head.‘I think I’m sleeping in the suit tonight.’She laughed._

_‘Kinky.’Nino wiggled his eyebrows._

_‘Shush.’Ladybug glared at him as a blush stained her cheeks._

_‘Do you all still want to see how high we can jump?’Chat asked, looking around at their friends._

_‘I’d like to see it.’Jagged spoke first.‘You don’t get an opportunity like this every day, right?’_

_The entire class seemed to agree, while Penny sort of shrugged apologetically, and Chat leant back to look down at his lady._

_‘What do you think, Bugaboo?Give them what they want?’_

_‘Sure.’She shrugged.‘But we’ve never done this before, so I’m a little concerned about the landing.’_

_‘Could be rough.’He agreed.‘If you go high enough the impact is definitely going to leave a mark.Unless I catch you.’_

_She gave him an impressed look.‘That could work.’_

_‘When you’re ready.’He said before quickly kissing her again then taking another swig from the bottle he held before offering it to her._

_‘I’m ready.’She took a drink herself before handing the bottle back._

_‘I don’t know how I’m going to get this on camera, Alya said as she backed up to the edge of the terrace, ‘but I’m damn well going to try!’_

_‘Okay.’Ladybug said as Chat finally let her go, stepping backwards a few paces and handing the bottle over to Ivan.‘Ready?’_

_‘Ready.’Chat agreed._

_‘Ready.’Alya gave her a thumbs up and she realised that pretty much all of the class had their phones out too._

_‘We’re not under any flightpaths, right?’Nino asked with a laugh, and he was rewarded again with a single middle digit, this time from both heroes almost simultaneously._

_Ladybug bent her knees as she drew her yo-yo, wanting it in hand in case she needed it, before pushing off with all her extra strength and soaring into the air.About halfway up she realised what a stupid idea this was.She had always hated free-falling, there were no other buildings around for her to yo-yo to if she needed it, she had literally just guaranteed herself an uncontrolled drop towards the roof of a building._

_‘That’s pretty high.’Kim said with a low whistle as Ladybug pretty much disappeared from view in the night sky._

_‘She can’t fly, right?’Jagged asked as he squinted.‘Because, I mean, Ladybugs fly, don’t they?’_

_‘She can’t fly.’Chat replied seriously.‘Just like I don’t shed.’_

_‘That’s higher than I imagined.’Max said in awe but it started worry building inside Chat’s chest._

_‘I don’t like it.’He said quietly.‘I’m going after her.’_

_‘How?’Alya asked, but even as she did he extended his staff rapidly, shooting himself straight up into the air._

_‘You don’t actually think she’s in trouble, do you?’Chloé asked warily._

_‘I don’t think trouble is the right word.’Alya replied.‘But better safe than sorry.’_

_Ladybug’s ascent finally slowed and she knew the best thing to do would be to slow her fall like a skydiver.She turned as she began to fall, spreading her arms and legs to create drag, but she got no more than a few feet before she saw Chat coming towards her on his extending baton.She was relieved to see him and reached her arm out to him, allowing him to pull her to hims as his descent matched hers, meaning she didn’t throw him off balance._

_‘Thanks, chaton.’She sighed._

_‘Never a problem, my lady.’He looked at her lovingly.‘I was suddenly less confident about your landing even if I was planning on catching you.’_

_‘Same.’She replied.‘I never have liked free-falling.’_

_‘At least you wouldn’t have been hurt.’_

_‘Not too much, but I might not have kept the buffet food down.’_

_‘Yuck.’He pulled a face as their friends on the roof below came into focus as they approached.‘I’m glad I came up to you, that being the case.’_

_‘Me too.’She kissed his cheek._

_‘I think that’s close enough.’Alya said when they were about six foot from the ground._

_‘Me too.’Chloé replied with a grin, pushing Chat’s baton until it tipped, toppling the two heroes towards the rooftop pool._

_The movement was so smooth and unexpected there was a moment when they realise what was about to happen and Ladybug managed to utter a small; yip!; of surprise before they both hit the surface and submerged immediately.By the time they reemerged the entire class were laughing, the camera still on them as Chloé took a small bow for her part in the plot._

_‘Minou,’ Marinette said as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes, ‘I know we don’t condone revenge, but this time I think it’s an exception.’_

_‘Me too.’He agreed as she threw her yo-yo to bind around Chloé’s waist and giving it a sharp tug.Chloé screamed as she fell into the water, resurfacing a second later with an angry look on her face._

_‘How dare you!Do you know how much this dress cost?’She sputtered._

_‘I don’t care.’Ladybug shrugged as Chat Noir drew her into a hug, pressing their bodies together in the water._

_‘You know what they say?’Jagged said as he turned to smirk at Nino._

_‘What’s that?’The DJ replied._

_‘When in Rome…or in this case, Paris.’He shoved Nino into the pool before jumping in himself, leather jacket and all, much to Penny’s horror._

_‘Jagged!That jacket is one of a kind!’She gasped as she rushed over to the pool, their other classmates jumping in, Alya last as she put down her phone._

_‘Oh, come on, Penny, live a little.’He reached up his hand as though to let her help him out but instead pulled her in.‘I don’t need any other designers giving me looks, not while I have Marinette to do some designs for me.’He looked across the pool to Ladybug.‘Can we do that?Sort out a time for us to sit down and have a designing session?’_

_‘Sure.’She grinned, amazed that he would even ask her._

_‘We’ll talk another time.’He winked at her before pulling Penny back off the ladder._

_‘Wow.’Ladybug breathed as Chat pulled her through the water towards the side where he effectively held her captive against the wall.‘That’s an amazing opportunity.’_

_‘And to think, in a roundabout way, you have Chloé to thank for it.’He grinned as he lowered his lips towards hers, water dripping off his hair as it hung around his face._

_‘That’s a weird sentence.’She replied as she pushed his hair away._

_‘No weirder than being superheroes for the last four years.’He murmured before stealing her breath with a kiss so heated he was surprised the pool water didn’t begin to steam._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow! The couple follow the tracking device.


	56. Operation: Follow That Douchebag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple follow Chat's tracker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey everyone!
> 
> I am sleep deprived and agonised! No change there! We are having one heck of heatwave here in the UK and sleep is not a thing that's happening easily for me! Also, my eldest finished school for the summer yesterday, and my littlest finishes today, and the rest of the week we are very busy so my writing will take I knock! That being the case I'm going to take a few days to try and catch up as I'm only two chapters ahead, so don't fear, I will be back as soon as I can, but I need this opportunity to set my mind at rest.
> 
> I'll continue to reblog stuff on tumblr (yay queue!) and will post updates on there, but just consider this a short (super short) hiatus while I catch up!
> 
> Also I'm putting up the one shot type things Rhi-Rhi convinced me to write for Voltron, so if you're into that kinda thing (specifically Kidge right now) check it out!

Ladybug and Chat Noir crouched on the roof across the street from where the tracking device had led them.The area of town was rough and rundown, nothing like the tourist areas they had been frequenting.Rubbish overflowed onto the street in some places, paintwork peeled on doors and window-frames.Ladybug found it somehow reassuring, although she didn’t understand quite why, but this seemed fitting for someone who was hunting them.Perhaps she had just had her fill of rich villains.

The house in question was a small, two storey dwelling that looked to be divided into four apartments, and from their vantage point they could make out the vague movements of someone inside, as though they were pacing in the centre of the small room.

‘He should learn to draw his curtains.’Chat murmured, Ladybug biting back a laugh.

‘From the man who grew up in a fishbowl of a room without any.’

‘Hey,’ he whispered defensively, ‘I had dimmer windows, I could get privacy whenever I wanted to.’

‘I’m teasing, chaton.’She nudged him with her elbow.‘Want to get closer?’

‘Alright.Either side of the window?’

She nodded.‘Let’s do it.’

He offered her his hand, which she took without hesitation, and he propelled them across the narrow street with his baton, each landing silently on either side of the wooden building and crouching.They could hear angry words from inside, and Ladybug risked a glance, enabling her to make out he was on the phone and, as suspected, pacing.

Chat listened carefully, catching odd words about losing, stupidity, try again, and he was certain he already knew what he was referring to.He made eye contact again with Ladybug who nodded once before throwing her yo-yo up to the roof so it caught, then pushed herself off the wall.At the same time, Chat extended his baton to hit the sidewalk below and spun around it, their movements so perfectly choreographed that they hit the window at the same time, smashing through it and startling the man so much he dropped his phone.He looked at them for a split second before darting towards the door, but Chat closed it with his baton before retracting it, Ladybug entwining the man in her yo-yo and bringing him to the floor.

She tutted as they approached, Chat bending to pick up the phone and hanging up before throwing it onto the bed.

The man started speaking rapidly in Mandarin and Ladybug glanced at Chat before pulling the man upright and tying him to the bottom of the old bed on the left hand wall.Chat snapped something in Mandarin that made the man stop immediately and his face paled visibly, even in the dull light given by the single bulb in the room.

Chat crouched before him and spoke rapidly, holding a hand out to Ladybug, then to himself, the man slowly getting more and more wide eyed as he listened.Finally Chat finished and ended with what sounded like a question.The man shook his head rapidly before babbling a rapid reply, and before he was done Chat held up his hand and stood again, stepping close to Ladybug.

‘He doesn’t know anything, he says he was paid to come here and watch us.’

She stared down at the man who was muttering under his breath in a panicked tone.‘Well, if he can’t give us more than that we don’t need him.Do you want to kill him, or shall I?’

‘No!Please, no!’The man gasped in a heavily accented voice and she turned raised eyebrows and a small smile to Chat.

‘You speak English?’Chat’s head darted down to look at the man.His head was still getting over the fact that Ladybug had suggested something so bloodthirsty, even if it had been to call then man’s bluff, when he started speaking in words they could both understand.

‘I can.’He sputtered, fear radiating from him like a solid thing.‘Don’t hurt me, I’ll tell you all I know.’

‘I thought you didn’t know anything.’Ladybug reminded him.

The man sighed.‘I know…some.’

‘Then tell us what you do know.’Chat said encouragingly.

He shook his head.‘I can’t.’

‘Can’t or won’t?’

‘If I do then I am over.’

‘Over?’Ladybug pressed.

‘They will know.’

‘You mean they’ll harm you if you tell us?’

He nodded rapidly.

‘Did you miss the part about one of us killing you?’Chat reminded him of what had made him speak up in the first place.

‘You are heroes.You save people, you do not harm.’

‘He has a point.’Ladybug wrinkled her nose.‘However, I wouldn’t have a problem with carrying him out to the mountains and leaving him there until we’re far enough away that any reports he makes back are out of date.’

‘Same.’Chat nodded before turning back to the man.‘So talk, or we’ll dump you in the mountains.’

‘I do not know if I know what you wish to hear.’

‘Then let’s ask some questions.’Ladybug suggested.‘Who sent you?’

‘A company from Beijing.’He said simply.

‘Which company?’

‘It was through an agency.’

She looked at Chat skeptically.‘Thugs R Us?’

‘Rather that than the triad.’He muttered.‘Tell us who you work for and where we can find them.Tell us what your orders were and how you were connected to the two men who broke into our hotel room.’

‘I work for company.’He explained.‘They send me to watch you, to see what you do.I do not know about your hotel room.’

‘Why were you following us?’

‘Superheroes in Zhangjiajie, people pay me for photos.’

‘You’re a reporter?’Ladybug said in disbelief.

He nodded.‘Big money for your pictures.More for stories too.’

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.‘You’re after a story?’She asked and he nodded.

‘My lady.’Chat took her arm and pulled her to one side.‘What do we do with him?He’s a paparazzi, not a member of the cult or anything even close to it!’

She bit her lip as she thought.‘I guess our options are we delete any photos he might have and leave him here while we leave the city, or we let him go and accept the consequences.’

Chat nodded.‘I think I have another option.’And he turned back to the man.

‘You want to tell me what that is?’

‘I don’t know that you’ll approve, princess.’He flashed her a grin before walking to stand in front of the man once more.‘How much?’

‘Chat!’It was Ladybug’s turn to pull him away by the arm.‘We can’t blackmail him!’

‘You were threatening to kill him not five minutes ago.’Chat reminded her.‘And not blackmail, I’m going to buy his photos.’

‘And his silence?’

‘Sure.’He shrugged.

She let him go with a sigh and he returned to his position.‘How much for the photos you’ve taken so far?’

The man started talking about figures while Ladybug glanced around the room, her eyes finally falling on the phone on the bed.While they talked she picked up the handset and looked at the screen, still unlocked.She opened the photo app and looked at what he had, which wasn’t much, just a few of them eating in the restaurant and she quickly deleted them, ensuring they were removed from the cloud too, then just for good measure reset the phone to factory settings.It would be an inconvenience for him, especially if he didn’t backup regularly, but might buy them a little more time.

‘Do you have a camera?’She asked, interrupting his bartering.

‘In the bag.’He nodded towards it under the table.‘Please, do not break it!’

‘I won’t.’She promised as she took the bag and rested it on the table top, unzipping it and taking the memory card out of the camera.

‘If we untie you, do you promise not to make a run for it?’Chat asked.‘That way I can transfer you some cash to compensate for the damage and loss of income.’

The man nodded rapidly and Chat looked to Ladybug who came and removed her yo-yo and attached it to her hip.‘You’re sure about this, Chat?’

‘Buying someone’s silence isn’t too shady.’He said as he slid open his baton then realised something.‘Wait, my banking app is on my, uh, other phone.’

She rolled her eyes.‘Silly kitty.Detransform, I’ve got your back.’

‘Thanks.Claws in.’He said and drew his phone.‘Needless to say if you go back on your word after this we will hunt you down and leave you in the mountains.’

‘No going back.I swear.’The man said, handing Adrien his bank card while Ladybug ensured she was close to them, just in case.

‘And you get half now, half when we leave Zhangjiajie.’

‘Thank you, thank you.’The man repeated as Adrien transferred the sum.

‘Done.’Adrien pocketed his phone again.‘Claws out.Remember what I said.’

The man simply continued to thank them as they headed towards the window again and in moments they were running across the rooftops once more.

‘So if he wasn’t involved with the break-in at the hotel, we’re back to square one.’Ladybug said as they landed a jump between buildings effortlessly.

‘Not exactly square one.’He reminded her.‘Tomorrow we’re going to fly to Lhasa and look for clues.We have the book, and the fact we can partially translate it.We can spend our time collating which symbols mean which word as we’ll be waiting around a lot tomorrow.Maybe we’ll be able to get Max to input what we know into Gabriel’s computer to aid with the translations too.’

She sighed lightly.‘I guess we do have some things to go on.’

‘We just don’t have anything to show for it yet, not really, but we’ve come a long way in a short space of time.’

‘Alright, I’ll give you that.’She shot him a smile as they reached the balcony of their new room.

‘Good.Now, how do you feel about sleeping in shifts tonight?In case someone pays us an unexpected visit.’

‘That might be for the best.Spots off.’She said as they walked back into the room and she pulled her robe close around her.

‘Claws in.You take the first shift sleeping.’

She stopped and looked back at him as he slipped off his shoes.‘I can stay up for a while longer, it’s okay.’

He shook his head as he ensured the balcony door was bolted and the curtains drawn.‘You took another hit earlier, princess, please just try recoup some energy.We don’t know what effect all of this might be having on you.’

‘Alright.’She sighed.

Plagg looked at Tikki in surprise.They had gone straight towards the minibar but this conversation just took an interesting turn.‘Wait, you’re going to give up just like that?Where’s the fire?The passion?The fight?’

‘Shut up, stinky socks.’Tikki clipped him on the back of the head.

‘I’m too tired to argue.’Marinette shrugged.‘I think I’ll feel better after a few hours sleep.’

‘Get yourself ready for bed.’Adrien said as he reached her, bowing his head and kissing her forehead.‘I’ll make sure I leave Fu a message to contact us when he wakes, and if we’re sleeping in shifts then it can be any time.’

She nodded as she stepped closer and into his arms, pressing her cheek against his chest and wrapping her arms around him.‘It’s a good idea.’

‘But first you have to sleep, and that doesn’t mean standing up.’He encouraged her towards the bathroom.

‘Alright, I’m going.’She laughed softly.

‘Good.’He said as he shrugged the shoulder bag off him and removed his tablet.There were a few things he wanted to check, nothing imperative, just things to set his own mind at rest, but he also wanted to see if they had had their flight details for tomorrow’s journey to Lhasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter: Marinette talks to Fu and plans are made.


	57. Early Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette speaks with Fu about their travel plans to Lhasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK, BITCHES!
> 
> Okay, that's a bit harsh, but good morning everyone! I have caught up a little bit, certainly enough for me to post a chapter today, and I will judge if I post tomorrow or not by the progress I make today. Thank you all for being patient with me!
> 
> So what's happening in the MM household? The girls had their mermaid swim yesterday! They had a whale of a time (get it?) and would love to go again! It was expensive however, but I did get some amazing pics from the day and a couple of videos, both in and out of the water! There are two on my tumblr if you want to check them out! @miraculousmumma
> 
> I've woken up this morning feeling particularly off-kilter, and I mean that literally, I keep stumbling sideways as though my balance is shot, so I'm trying not to move around too much! I'm okay when I'm seated however so it seems like a good excuse to write to me!
> 
> Also, in less than a week I will be on vacation! I'm taking a portable wifi hub with me and my laptop so I might get some writing done, but I might have to do it the old fashioned way and take a notepad and pens as well! At least I can do that on the beach!
> 
> Keep watching this space!

Adrien let Marinette sleep longer than they had arranged, simply because he was worried about her, worried about how her body was coping with the strange red markings that seemed a stark contrast against her fair skin and the white bedsheets, visible beneath the strap of her vest as she slept.She complained at him for letting her sleep so long then, once she had kissed him goodnight and ordered coffee, she sat down with the book again to see what else she could translate.

She was on her second coffee, and third cookie, when she received a message from Master Fu, saying he was up whenever they were ready, and she immediately initiated a video call, propping her phone up.

‘Marinette?’Fu’s voice came through her earbuds, showing him seated with Wayzz, a steaming teacup in his hand.‘Is everything alright?’

She shook her head.‘Things have been better.I mean, things have been worse too, but it’s been pretty eventful.’

‘Tell me what happened.’

Marinette explained everything she could, from the reporter following them to their room having been turned over, assuring him both they and the book were fine.

‘That doesn’t sound as bad as I thought.’Fu said thoughtfully.

‘I guess it’s not too bad.’Marinette replied.‘But it does mean that more than one someone knows where we are, both the press and whoever those two men were.They were too well armed to just be opportunist robbers, don’t you think?’

Fu nodded.‘I think you are right, and we have to assume they are most likely from the Agents of Ataxia.If anyone would be trying to keep a close eye on your whereabouts and activities it would be them.’

Marinette rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand.‘I thought the same, but hearing you agree makes it all the more real.We need to leave as soon as we can.’

‘I wanted to discuss flight times with you.’Fu said as he lifted a notepad into view.‘I can book a flight for this evening or tomorrow morning.’

‘Are they daily flights?’She asked.

He nodded.‘I believe so.’

‘Could you see if you can get us onto the flight this morning?I don’t think we should hang around much longer, if we can help it.’

‘Let me see what I can do, and when I call you back we’re going to discuss the mark on your neck.’

‘Mark on my…’She raised her finger to her skin as she leant closer to her phone to look at her own picture.‘Oh, that.’

‘That does not look good.’

‘It’s from where Zhihao hit me.’She explained.‘The bruising has gone and I now have…this instead.’

‘Is it painful?’

‘Not at all.’

‘Then try not to worry about it.I will see if I can book the flights and we shall speak again, but perhaps you should concentrate your efforts with the book on any clue as to the nature of that injury.’

‘That’s what I have been doing.’She sighed, showing her own notebook.‘I can’t see Zhihao anywhere and that’s the only thing I have to go on.’

‘Also search for dragon and wisdom, remember his full title.’Fu said.‘I will speak to you again soon.’

‘I’ll make sure we’re ready, just in case.’

‘I will speak to you soon, Marinette.’He cut the contact and Marinette sat back in her chair, letting out a long, slow breath.She had been doing just what Fu suggested but had been unable to identify Zhihao in the book anywhere so far, and she was sure she would have noticed at least dragon if it stood out to her.Mentally shrugging off her worry and removing her earbuds, she got to her feet and quietly moved around the bedroom, opening the case Adrien had bought when he went shopping and beginning to pack it.Their laundry had been returned already and was easy to place in the case.She ensured their backpacks were in it, making sure the smaller backpack and shoulder bag were left out for their hand luggage.She left out clothes for herself and Adrien then went to wake him.

‘Hey.’She said quietly as she brushed his hair away from his forehead, noting his brow was slightly furrowed.‘Adrien, I need you to wake up.’

He made a low growl in his chest then suddenly jumped awake, grabbing Marinette’s wrists and flipping her onto her back on the bed beside him, pinning her with his lower body, her arms pressed either side of her shoulders as he looked at her with a startled expression.

‘Adrien, it’s me!’She gasped out of surprise.

His eyes seemed to focus on her and he let out a shuddering breath before dropping his head into the curve of her shoulder, his arms pulling her back off the bed as he held her to him tightly.

‘Sorry, Mari, sorry.’He murmured, and she realised he was trembling.

‘It’s okay.’She said quietly as one hand stroked through his hair, the other rubbing up and down his back.‘I’m sorry I had to wake you so soon.’

‘Don’t be, I’m glad.That dream was not going well.’

‘A nightmare?’She asked as he leant back and gazed at her from close up.

‘It was close to it.I think you woke me just on the cusp of it changing.’

‘Do you want to talk about it?’She asked, her voice soft as her fingers continued to stroke his hair comfortingly.

‘I don’t know exactly what it was about.’He nudged her nose with his own before laying a gentle kiss on her lips.‘It might come to me later.’

‘I’m here if you want to talk about it.Any time.’She reminded him as his lips met hers again, this time a slow and lingering open mouthed kiss as she realised how much their current position was affecting him.‘Minou.’She gasped in between kisses.‘I need to tell you..ah..something.Before we…’

He silenced her with a deep kiss that lasted several minutes before he drew back once more and smiled down at her smugly.‘You were saying?’

She opened her mouth to reply but her phone started vibrating on the desk.‘That might be Fu.I’m waiting for him to call back with flight details.’

He kissed her quickly and rolled off her again as he spoke.‘Then you’d better answer it.’

‘He might be able to get us on a flight in just a few hours.’She explained as she went to the desk in the living area, seeing it was Fu and pulling her earbuds out of the bottom of the phone as she answered it.

‘That’s fast.’He said as he observed the fact she had already begun packing.

‘Quick getaway.Hi, Master Fu.’

‘Good news, I have been able to secure your seats on the early flight.’Fu smiled at her.‘Will you be ready?’

‘We can be.’She nodded.‘Thanks for doing that, Master Fu.Thanks for everything.’

‘Your thanks are unnecessary, Marinette.You have both done enough for the world and continue to do so.Oh, good morning, Adrien.’

‘Hi.’He smiled as he joined her in the video chat window.‘We have a flight to catch then?’

‘In a few hours.’Fu replied.

‘I thought it might be best if we left as soon as possible.’Marinette explained.‘It’s a long flight, we can sleep on that, but I want to get out while these whoever they are are unprepared, if possible.’

‘A good idea.I will let you go.Let me know when you reach your destination.’

‘We will.’She gave him a small wave before cutting the call and packing the shoulder bag again with her earbuds, the book, and notepad.‘We should get organised.’

‘I’ll get reception to call us a car to the airport.’Adrien said as he set off towards the phone by the bed but she caught his arm.

‘I’ll do it.You should get dressed.’She glanced over his almost naked body with a small smile.He had been sleeping in his boxer briefs and they did nothing for her sanity, not after the position they had just been in.

‘Your eyes say something other than dress, Bugaboo.’He smirked at her and she scoffed, letting go of his arm and pushing at his chest with her finger.

‘Just get dressed, mister supermodel.I packed almost everything other than some clothes for you and a few things in the bathroom.’

‘As my lady wishes.’He swept in a low bow before going back into the bedroom and finding the pile of clothes she had left out for him.‘But I promise you one thing.’

‘What’s that?’She asked as she finished packing the shoulder bag and joined him in the bedroom.

‘The first opportunity we get, we’re finishing what we started.’He winked and walked into the bathroom, feeling her eyes on him the entire way and imagining the blush that was undoubtedly scoring her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Marinette tries to expand Adrien's experience with junk food!


	58. McDonalds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine boy visits the golden arches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Just a little chapter this morning! But cute nonetheless, well, I think so anyway!
> 
> My dizziness seems to have disappeared, thank goodness! And the temperature has dropped somewhat so I no longer feel like I'm melting! Phew!

The flight to Lahasa took almost 6 hours, with one stop at Chengdu, and a lot of waiting around at airports for various things.They managed to interpret a small number of words to symbols in the book but not quite enough to form full sentences, and Marinette still couldn’t find anything that related to Zhihao or the word dragon, and she felt as though she were chasing her tail in that respect.They reached Lhasa late in the afternoon, tired and hungry, hailing a cab and giving the name of the midrange hotel they had chosen on the way in, booking online at the last moment on their phone using their joint credit card.They had their case taken to their room, having decided to go get something to eat before crashing out.

‘I don’t think I want to wait around for a table in a restaurant.’Marinette grumbled as they set out down the street.

The city was nowhere near on the scale Beijing had been, built up but the buildings were not the skyscrapers they had become accustomed to, buildings rarely over four storeys high.

‘Street food?’Adrien suggested, shifting the shoulder bag to a more comfortable position before slipping his hand into hers.

‘Or we could really slum it.’She suggested hopefully.‘ _McDonalds_?’

‘Huh.I’ve never had _McDonalds_ , so sure, why not?’

Marinette stopped and looked at him wide eyed.‘Wait, you’ve never had _McDonalds_?Like ever?Never ever?’

‘Never ever.’He smiled at her.‘That was one thing I never snuck out for.I’ve had burgers but always on the finest breads, the highest grade of beef.’

‘Oh my kwami.’She uttered.‘My poor baby!We have to rectify this!’She started pulling him down the street towards the golden arches she could see in the distance.

‘I don’t think I’m that hard done by.’He laughed at her excitement.

‘No, I’m sorry, mon chevalier, but you have been horribly deprived!You need a Big Mac, fries, and a milkshake to dip them in, stat!’

‘You mean ketchup, right?’He looked at her worriedly as she continued to pull him along.

‘No, you dip the fries in the milkshake, silly kitty.’

‘Why…why would you do that?’

‘It’s a thing!’She glanced back at him.‘You’ve always trusted me before.’

‘I do trust you but…you know what, let’s go for it.’

‘Good, because I wasn’t giving you a choice.’She grinned.

Her smile soon faded when they saw the menu and she wrinkled her nose at the additional items that seemed to have been added.

‘What the hell is this?French style shrimp and beef burger?Chicken patty and rice?Taro pie?’

‘I’d like the pie.’Tikki’s voice came from inside her jacket.

‘Okay, Tiks.’Marinette smiled.

‘Anything for you, Plagg?’Adrien bowed his head to hear better.

‘The plastic thing they call cheese on those atrocities?No, I’ll pass.’

‘Oh, what about this?’Marinette pointed to the bottom of the menu.‘A party combo for three.You can try all three different dishes and there are two pies for Tikki, plus drinks and fries included.’

‘Alright.’

‘Great, let’s go order and…whoa, wait!’She glared at the menu as though she didn’t believe her eyes.‘Where’s the milkshakes?’

‘No milkshakes?’He asked as he wrapped an arm around her.

‘No!What kind of crap is this?’

He laughed and kissed the side of her head.‘Maybe you should complain in writing.’

‘I can’t believe they don’t have shakes!’She complained as he guided her into the restaurant.

‘Don’t worry, Bug, you can take me to _McDonalds_ once we get home.’

‘I’m going to have to!Don’t have shakes.’She grumbled but it only made Adrien laugh to himself.She was truly adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next! We're not done with flashbacks just yet!


	59. Flashback - Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette go over their travel details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning everyone!
> 
> So, here's the next chapter! I'm going to try and catch up some more writing today, if I get the chance, but have to run out this morning to get a few things for holiday! I might be posting sporadically the next few days if I don't catch up, but I will try and post on tumblr when I need to to let you all know! Also, I am taking my laptop and some notepads on holiday so I can spend whatever free time I might get writing!
> 
> Also, there is definitely one more flashback, but not sure how many more there will be after that!

_‘Your flight leaves in two days.’Master Fu handed them the tickets.They were seated in Marinette’s living room with Tom and Sabine, going over their travel itinerary, among other things.‘It has the most transfers and the longest journey time, but it will allow you to remain somewhat under the radar and offer some misdirection, if anyone were to recognise you.’_

_‘Thank you.’Adrien took the tickets and put them in the travel wallet he had which already contained some travellers cheques and their passports._

_‘Uncle Cheng is expecting you both and has reiterated that you may stay with him as long as you need, he’s just honoured to have you.’Sabine told them._

_‘We’ll definitely go there first.’Marinette said as she picked up her tea.‘Hopefully it will keep up the pretence we’re on a vacation, if I’m visiting family.’_

_‘This is still only a precaution though, right?’Tom checked.Of her two parents he was definitely the one who wore his heart on his sleeve, the one who was showing his worry for this trip, that their little girl was about to embark on a journey halfway across the world on another heroic adventure.It should have helped that Adrien was going with her but it only added to his anxiety.He regarded Adrien as a son, or rather future son-in-law, and if he had his way they would both be safe and be done with the hero stuff after all they had been through the last four years.However, he wouldn’t stop them, because it was important, they were important, he just hoped they would be alright._

_‘Just a precaution, Papa.’Marinette moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, which he returned.‘And you know we can handle pretty much anything thrown at us.’_

_‘I know, sweetie, but you will always be my baby, no matter what antics you’ve had over the last four years.’_

_‘Papa.’She blushed faintly at him calling her his baby but knew he meant well._

_‘I’ll take good care of her.’Adrien promised._

_‘And she’ll take good care of you.’Sabine stated, reminding them they were a partnership.‘Just try and stay in contact often, even if it’s only a message here or there, either by phone or via Master Fu.’_

_‘We will.’Marinette promised._

_‘And how about we all have dinner tomorrow night together?’_

_‘Can Alya and Nino come?’Marinette asked.‘They’re going to be watching over Paris for us while we’re gone, just in case.It would be nice to include them in our farewell pow wow.’_

_‘Farewell pow wow.’Tom laughed.‘Alright, I’ll make a special dessert too.’_

_‘But no wine.’Sabine looked between the two teens.‘Because as much as I know you weren’t hungover from your party, seeing you wandering around the house in your suits stinking like a combination of swimming pools and stale alcohol is not something I wish to repeat.’_

_They all laughed, Marinette turning a pale shade of pink at the memory.‘No wine is fine with me.’_

_‘Then we’d better start packing.’Adrien added._

_‘And make sure you take the scroll.’Fu reminded them.‘It may be helpful when you get there.’_

_‘Yes, sir.’Marinette said politely as Adrien stood and offered her his hand.‘We had better start figuring out what else we need to take.’_

_‘And ask Nino and Alya if they can come over tomorrow night.’Adrien added as he drew her towards the stairs._

_‘Do you think they will actually pack anything this evening?’Tom asked no one in particular._

_‘As long as they get it done eventually and keep the noise down, they can do what they want.’Sabine said offhandedly.‘More tea?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: The couple explore Lhasa


	60. Exploring Lhasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple familiarise themselves with their new surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all! 
> 
> Well, it's the day before we go on our holiday to the coast! I've packed almost everything, now I have a day ahead of me of having my hair done, last minute things, and all that jazz! I haven't got much writing done the last couple of days for obvious reasons but I'm trying to do what I can when I can so I just ask you be patient!
> 
> I'm only three chapters ahead so I need to get buckling down if I can, but we all know that'll be tricky while on holiday! Wish me luck!

Tikki ate both of the pies that came with the meal and Plagg agreed to eat some of the double cheeseburger, and didn’t take too much convincing at that.Adrien got to try everything and while he knew he wouldn’t be able to eat this kind of food on a regular basis it was definitely a treat.Marinette had settled for a mango iced tea, as she couldn’t get her milkshake, but getting to see Adrien’s response to each item more than made up for it.She was determined to share with him everything he should have had as he grew up but had been deprived of.

Eventually, they showered and fell into bed, both exhausted from travelling.They were hopeful no one knew their location yet and that they could at least enjoy one night of being less paranoid.They slept late and ordered breakfast in their room, just simply enjoying one another’s company.They still didn’t know where they were heading or what they were looking for in Lhasa, other than some sign that the Agents of Ataxia headquarters may have been located there, if not now then in the distant past, but any clues they could gather would eventually help.They decided that once ready they would take a walk, familiarise themselves with the main streets while looking for any visible signs, and if all else failed they would return to the book for some serious buckling down.They were at something of a dead end, other than a new location, and they both felt that fact weighing over them like a heavy cloud.

The weather was overcast but not cold and neither needed their jacket, strolling through the streets hand in hand, Adrien carrying the shoulder bag across his body for security as much as to keep his hands free.

‘We still have the address of the hotel Gabriel used when he was here with my mom.’Adrien said as they reached a cross section in the street.‘We can always check there, just in case.’

‘It might be worth a try.It’s the only solid lead we have here.’

‘Which way?’He asked.

‘Left, I think.’She said without thinking.‘I guess there should be something on record or maybe someone who remembers the attack.If not maybe a local hospital or records office could help?’

‘That too, but Gabriel covered everything up so extensively it might be hard to find.’

‘He’s in jail, maybe we can say we’re looking for evidence for the trial?’

‘If we were officials of any kind that might work, but,’

‘The most official we get is as Chat and Ladybug.’She sighed.‘And we don’t want to advertise we’re here if we can help it.’

‘Nope.’He shook his head as the area began to get busier, many little stores and market stalls dotting the street, selling a variety of things from local goods to street foods to tourist nicknacks.‘This is very quaint.’He remarked as they passed a stall of jewellery stating it to be genuine Tibetan silver.

‘You realise if they have fabric I’ll be lost for the rest of the day?’She asked teasingly as she eyed a display of carpets and rugs.

‘Oh no, keep those blinkers on for now, Bug, we can look another time.’

‘You’re no fun, kitty.’She sighed, her eyes passing over a small store between two brightly coloured ones, and she stopped, tilting her head to one side as she looked at it.

‘What have you seen?’Adrien asked, stepping close to her in case it would help him.

‘I don’t know.’She frowned as she took in the small, unassuming store with large jars in the window.There were no flashy signs, no real merchandise to speak of, just the dark window display and the open door, in which hung a bamboo curtain.‘I think it’s an apothecary.’

‘Mari, I don’t know about this.’He said as she pulled on his hand, dragging him towards it.

‘Maybe not, but I do.’She murmured, unsure of whether or not he actually heard her.

Adrien followed her, unsure why she wanted to go here specifically, but knew he wouldn’t leave her alone in a strange city.

The inside of the store was dimly lit but that changed as the motion sensor lights flicked on.From outside it looked like it would be one of the scary, old medicine man shops from horror movies, where you bought the possessed doll, or harassed the old shopkeeper until he cursed you, but once inside it was a modern space, well lit with organised shelves of large airtight jars, all labelled in Mandarin.A modern register sat on the glass counter beside a set of digital scales and resealable bags of varying sizes.Inside the counter itself sat such items as incense burners and sticks; small, ornate wooden boxes carved with symbols; and candle holders.

A man came through from the back, around his mid twenties and smiling broadly when he saw them.‘Welcome, welcome.’He said in accented English.‘You want to buy some herbs?What ails you?’

‘Nothing, really, we were just passing.’Adrien said, aware they were probably about to get the hard sell.

‘Nonsense, there is always something.’The man pointed between them before stopping on Marinette.‘You, are tired.And something else.’

‘We just came in on a flight yesterday, so we’re both tired.’Adrien tightened his grip on Marinette’s hand and tried to encourage her to the door.‘Come on, Mari, we’ve wasted enough of this gentleman’s time.’

‘No, wait!’The man scrambled for something under the counter.‘You want something…special?Something you don’t know how to buy here?Something…mind blowing?’

‘Xun!’A croaky voice came from back room and the man flinched, quickly putting back what he had been getting out and shoving his hands into his pockets.A tirade of Mandarin followed with the man answering back but in a very apologetic way, and in a moment an elderly gentleman joined them.His hair was pure white but neatly parted, his full beard tidy, the black rimmed spectacles he wore low on his nose emphasised the heavy wrinkles on his skin.He was dressed in a simple light grey wrap around tunic and pants, and he scowled at the younger man before turning a pleasant smile on the couple.‘Please, forgive my grandson, he has no self control.’

‘That’s okay, we were just going.’Adrien tried again to get Marinette to the door but she didn’t move.

‘Is there something I can do for you, young lady?’The man studied her carefully, his eyes narrowing slightly.

‘I think you can help us.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Flashback to the family and friends dinner.


	61. Friend or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's instincts pay off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK, BITCHES!
> 
> Not that I ever went far, but look! Another chapter! I won't bore you with what's been going on; pain, school holiday, vacation, ex-douchebag; that about covers it, plus I've been distracted to the point where any writing isn't flowing and everything feels forced, which I HATE! Anyway, I'm trying to get back into it slowly and not make it a task or I might start to hate it, so let's go with that!

The old man stared at Marinette for a moment before his eyebrows raised suddenly, his eyes switching to Adrien a moment later.

‘Xun, go make tea.’He instructed without taking his eyes from them.

‘But, Grandfather…’

‘Now!’The old man snapped.Xun did as he was asked while the man came out from behind the counter and stood before them.‘Well, well, well.Ladybug and Chat Noir.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Adrien started, ‘you must have us…’

‘Yes.’Marinette said without hesitation.

‘It is about time the two of you sought me out, after all these years.I’m quite insulted you didn’t seek me sooner.’He pulled a stool closer and took a seat while Adrien and Marinette shared a look.‘Well, come on, where are your kwamis?’

‘How do you know who we are?’Adrien demanded while Marinette thought hard.Something had drawn her here, although she didn’t know what, and now this man was demanding to see their kwamis.

‘The world knows who you are, Adrien Agreste, Marinette Cheng.’He smiled smugly.

‘Dupain Cheng.’She corrected him.

He waved a wrinkled hand dismissively.‘Whatever.Something brought you here, to me.You were searching for me, for my wisdom.’

‘Uh…’Marinette hesitated this time, the man’s bravado having thrown her, but Adrien was still suspicious.

‘We’re here by chance, actually.’

‘No such thing.’The man laughed, more of a cackle than a joyous sound, and Marinette’s hand tightened on Adrien’s.‘You came to me because I am the last of the Order of the Guardians.’

‘Uh…’Marinette repeated, glancing once more at Adrien.‘You’re not.’

The old man blinked twice and glared at her.‘I beg your pardon?’

‘You’re not the last of the order.’She repeated.

‘After this long, I must be.’He said simply.‘I was only a young member of the order when the temple fell, whoever left with the remaining miraculous’ must be dead by now.The guardianship of the miraculous’ fell to you.Where is the box?’

‘We don’t have the box.’Adrien said firmly.‘It’s still in good hands, but not ours.’

‘You mean whoever escaped with it is still alive?’He gasped.‘I was certain they would have been put into your care and you would be sent to me now that Hawk Moth is no longer a threat.’

‘We’re here…on another matter.’Adrien said.‘But I’m not sure if you can be of help.Sorry for bothering you.’He took a step towards the door, this time Marinette going with him, but the man moved agilely for someone of his age.

‘No, wait!’He put himself in front of them.‘I have been waiting for you to come to me since you first fought Stoneheart!’

‘We were literally walking past by chance and came in.’Adrien explained.

‘There is no such thing as chance!It was not chance that the two of you were picked; you, Adrien, with your mother having been the one to find the peacock and butterfly miraculous’.Marinette, with your ancestor being a Ladybug before you.’

Marinette blinked.‘My ancestor what?’

‘See!You do not know everything!’He pointed his finger at them.‘Now, what brings you here?’

‘Can you…give us a second?’Marinette asked, pulling Adrien to the far wall of the shop and stepping close to him.‘What do you think?’

‘You brought us here, princess, it’s your call.’He said.‘I assume it was for a reason, not that you know what’s going on any more than I do.’

‘I think we have to trust him, for now, or at least see what he can offer.If he’s really from the temple then maybe we can get some information from him.He certainly doesn’t seem to know about our friend in Paris though.’

‘That’s true.Let’s see what he can give us.’

They came back across the room together where the old man was watching them with his arms folded, an indignant look on his face.‘Did you make the smart decision or the stupid one?’

‘That entirely depends.’Adrien replied.‘If we trust you, are we being stupid?’

He laughed again, the cackling sound unnerving them both.‘I don’t think you have a lot of choice, however, if it will make you feel better, I will give you some information as a gesture of goodwill.’

‘Alright.’

‘You have nothing to say about this, Ladybug?’He gave her a raised eyebrow.

‘Adrien speaks for both of us.’She replied.

‘Very well.’He settled himself back onto his stool.‘I am the one who found the butterfly and peacock miraculous’ discarded at the temple.I am the one who protected them for over a century.’

‘And are you the one who lost them?’Marinette asked.

‘Not entirely my fault.’He said quickly.‘But they were in my care when they were taken.’

‘They weren’t taken, they were sold.’Adrien added.

‘Sold without my permission’The man growled.‘Come upstairs and have tea.We can talk more candidly there.’

‘We don’t even know your name.’Adrien shook his head.‘We’re not going anywhere with you until we’re sure.’

Again, the cackling laugh, this time ending with a cough.‘You think that I would be a match for Ladybug and Chat Noir?You think anything I could do would hold you?I’m flattered.’

‘All the same, we’ll need some sort of proof.’

‘We could contact our friend in Paris?’Marinette suggested.‘If you were at the temple together then maybe you would recognise one another?’

‘Everyone at the temple knew who I was.’He bragged.‘Admired by all, envied too.’

‘Right.’Adrien took out his phone.‘I’ll see if I can reach him.’

They stood in relative silence, the only sound that of Adrien’s phone ringing as he video called Fu, the man smiling at them with an air of superiority.

‘Adrien, is everything alright?’Fu’s voice came before the screen even cleared, revealing his image.

‘Everything’s fine, but, well, we’ve found someone who claims to be one of the order.’

‘What?’Fu gasped.‘Show me.’Adrien operated the other camera and Fu looked on in amazement.‘It can’t be.After all this time.’

‘You know me?’The man narrowed his eyes upon hearing he was recognised.

‘You never forget an idiot like you, Guang!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Flashback to a final dinner
> 
> (Sorry, not Guang vs Fu as I first said, I forgot about the flashback in between!)


	62. Flashback - Reality Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final family meal before the hero couple jet off to China

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES!
> 
> Not that I went far, but I have been busy!
> 
> First off, you might have seen on my VLD works or on my Tumblr that my laptop has been poorly. It's been almost two weeks without it and it's really been a struggle to write. As it is right now I'm sitting across the room on my bed using my computer in the corner and I'm sure it's not helping my eyes looking at something such a distance away and so small! Anyway, it will do for posting!
> 
> I have managed to get a couple of chapters ahead on this now, specifically up to 68, so I have a bit of a buffer so may be able to start posting regularly again once I get the laptop back (and that's another matter...boy was it expensive to repair!).
> 
> This might be the last flashback chapter, I think so anyway, as I can't think of any others to write other than travelling so we're all up to date now! I hope you all still remember what was happening!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

_Alya looked around the table then shook her head.‘This is surreal, if feels so final.’_

_‘It’s not forever and we’ll be back before you know it.’Marinette promised as she passed her the rice._

_‘Still.’Alya replied as she dished herself a generous portion into the bottom of the bowl.‘It’s like the end of an era.’_

_‘Is five years an era?’Nino teased as she handed him the bowl._

_‘It feels like one.’Adrien laughed.‘I can only just remember what life was like before I met you all.’_

_‘Good.’Marinette took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.‘Because I don’t ever want you to feel lonely again.’_

_‘I’m sure I won’t.’He raised her hand and kissed her knuckles softly._

_‘Ahem.’Tom handed Adrien a dish of stir fry and Adrien offered him a small apologetic smile as he released Marinette’s hand and took it._

_‘Sorry, Tom.’_

_‘Less affection while we eat, we want to keep the food down.’Tom teased before going back to the kitchen where Sabine was already bringing back a plate of sesame chicken._

_‘Don’t listen to him.’Sabine patted Adrien’s shoulder as she handed the dish to Nino.‘The two of you are quite cute.’_

_‘Thanks, Sabine.’Adrien beamed, finding the approval of a mother figure quite rewarding._

_‘Please, Master Fu, help yourself.’Sabine reminded the man seated beside Adrien.‘Don’t let these rabid teenagers take it all.’_

_‘They have quite the appetite.’Fu chuckled as Nino passed the chicken to him._

_‘They are not the only ones, master.’They all turned at the sound of Wayzz’s voice.He was seated on the coffee table with Plagg, Tikki, Trixx, and Duusu, each with a plate of their preferred food.He nodded towards Plagg, who was shoving an overly large piece of camembert into his mouth._

_‘Wha?’He asked around it._

_‘Smaller bites, stinky socks.’Tikki frowned at him._

_Plagg couldn’t reply, his mouth was too full, but everyone turned back to their food as Sabine and Tom finally took their seats further down the breakfast bar._

_‘I just can’t believe you guys are leaving for China tomorrow!And on an adventure too!I mean, you know I’m sorry for the circumstances and stuff, but wow!International superheroes!I wish I could put this on the Ladyblog.’_

_‘But you know why you can’t.’Marinette smiled at her knowingly._

_‘Yeah, I do, but can you at least try and take some pictures?’_

_‘We’ll do our best.’_

_The grin Alya wore faltered slightly as Marinette watched and in a moment she was engulfed in a tight hug.‘Damn, I’m going to miss you, girl!’_

_‘I’m going to miss you too.’Marinette murmured, suddenly overcome with emotion as the realisation that they were about to set off on a journey halfway across the world to who knew what, with no friends or family to back them up, sank in.Her throat constricted and her eyes filled with tears.She swallowed hard, trying to push the emotions down, but it didn’t work, and she slipped off her stool before breaking the hug with Alya.‘Excuse me for a minute.’She said quietly, hurrying to the stairs to her room._

_Adrien stood as the hatch dropped closed behind her.‘It’s alright, Adrien, I’ll go.’Sabine spoke as she headed towards the stairs._

_‘Are you sure?’_

_‘Call it a mother’s instinct.’She winked, patting his arm as she passed him._

_‘Marinette?’Sabine called after closing the hatch after herself._

_‘I’m up here, Maman.’Her voice came quietly from her bed and Sabine knew from that alone that Marinette had succumbed to the tears that had overwhelmed her downstairs._

_Sabine smiled sympathetically as she climbed the steps up to Marinette’s bed, finding her daughter curled on her side, tears slipping sideways from her eyes to soak into her pillowcase.‘Here, sweetie.’Sabine opened her arms and, with a sniff, Marinette sat up and buried her face in her shoulder, her arms wrapping tightly around her as she sobbed.‘It’s alright.’Sabine kissed her hair as she stroked her back comfortingly.‘You and Adrien are going to be fine, you’ll find whatever you need to find and make everything okay, you do know that, don’t you?’_

_‘Uh huh.’Marinette managed as she sniffed again._

_‘And we’re all so proud of you both for doing this, it’s no small thing, and you should be proud.’_

_‘I know.’Marinette squeaked._

_‘And it’s okay to be scared.’_

_‘I’m not scared.’She took in a hiccuping breath._

_‘Then why the tears?’_

_Marinette sat back, allowing Sabine the opportunity to wipe at her tears.‘I’m going to miss you all so much.’She stated, her voice wavering with her emotions._

_‘Oh, darling.’Sabine placed her palms on her cheeks and tilted her head so she could kiss her forehead.‘We’re all going to miss you too but we know you’re doing what’s best, not only for the both of you but for Adrien’s mother and the world in general.It’s why Master Fu chose you both, you’re special in a way no one else is, you are, literally, the chosen.You have, and will continue to do, wonderful things, and this is just temporary.We’ll all be here waiting for you to come back to us, and we’re only on the other end of the phone if you want to talk.’_

_Marinette nodded, unable to speak for now, and Sabine pulled her in close again, prepared to hold her for as long as she needed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Guang vs Fu!


	63. Unorderly Gentlemen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang and Fu meet face to face...sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'm not dead! I have however had a mild bout of tonsillitis and a dislocated wrist so it's still been hard! The girls both had inflammed tonsils too so last week was no picnic! Anyway, apart from that all is well and I now have a list of projects I'm in the middle of writing about a mile long, so thank you for bearing with me while I try to split my time between them!

The old man, Guang, glared at the camera.‘Turn that around, I want to see who’s ass I have to kick!’

Adrien did as he was told, switching the screen again and turning it while Marinette looked on.

‘Wang Fu.’Guang growled.‘I should have known it was you.Only you would entrust the fate of the world to two children!’

‘They are the chosen!’Fu snapped back, his voice angry.‘You know as well as I do that age does not matter, you old buffoon!’

‘I am three years older than you, I should have been given the box, not you!I was always picking up after you!Why the masters of the order favoured you, I do not know!Who do you think collected the two miraculous’ you dropped, and the book?Who do you think took care of them for over a hundred years?’

‘Oh you did a wonderful job too!Letting them fall into the hands of someone who turned into the worst evil the world has faced in a century!’

‘Enough!’Marinette yelled, putting herself between the phone Adrien held and the old man.‘It’s perfectly clear to see that the two of you not only know one another but have a history, however your petty bickering will get us nowhere!’

Fu looked embarrassed at his outburst, his cheeks flushed, Wayzz hovering nervously behind him.‘I apologise, Marinette.That was uncalled for.’

‘Thank you.’She turned to the other man, Guang, Fu had called him.‘And you?’

‘I’m not apologising to that fraud!’

Marinette ground her teeth, tempted to count to ten at how childish this man was being, but instead she decided to let her anger flow for once.‘Listen to me,’ she said as she stepped closer to him, ‘there are lives at stake here and they are worth more to me than whatever pathetic century old squabble you have with the man who has been our mentor for almost five years!I don’t care what information you have, I will walk out of that door and you will never see us again, because you are being a petty old man who claims to be part of an order who put the world before themselves!Grow up or we walk!’

Adrien raised an impressed eyebrow as Marinette put the man in his place.He loved it when she showed the same fire as Marinette as she did as Ladybug, that she was confident for both sides to shine through.

Guang glared at her as though trying to stare her down but she didn’t budge, didn’t even flinch as he moved.She was determined, her jaw set stubbornly, and Adrien knew the man had already lost, but surprisingly it wasn’t Marinette who made the man respond, it was Plagg.He flew out of Adrien’s jacket and into Guang’s face, frowning at him.

‘Lim Guang, I should have known it was you from all the self-proclamatory crap you were spouting!’The black kwami said as he floated close enough that the man had to go crosseyed to even try and focus.‘If I had to guess who had sold the butterfly and peacock miraculous’ for a profit, you would have been top of my list!’

‘I did not sell them!’The man waved his hand as though to bat Plagg out of the air like a nuisance fly.

‘Then how did they end up being bought by Emilie Agreste?’Plagg asked knowingly as he avoided the man swatting at him.‘You were a greedy, selfish boy, and you’re no better now!’

‘That’s enough, Plagg.’Tikki joined her counterpart as Marinette watched on with interest, Adrien still holding the phone with Master Fu on.‘We need to give him the chance to explain the whole story.’

‘See, Tikki always had more sense than you.’He sneered at Plagg.

‘And you shush!’Tikki snapped at him.‘You are just still sore that the guardians made you a scholar and not a potential chosen!’

‘Burn.’Master Fu said, Tikki shooting him a glare.

‘Be quiet, Fu.’She frowned before turning back to Guang.‘If you have anything useful to tell us, I suggest you do so!’

‘I don’t know what you want to know.’Guang said in a manner that said he knew exactly what they wanted but wasn’t giving it up easily.

‘How about how you came to lose the butterfly and peacock miraculous’?’Adrien suggested.

‘I told you, I didn’t lose them.’He snapped, crossing his arms.‘My stupid grandson found them and sold them, along with the order’s grimoire.’

As though to make the point, his grandson came through from the back with a tea tray in his hand, heard what his grandfather said, and turned back around, only for Guang to snap at him.

‘Xun, put down the tea and tell them what happened.’

‘What happened when, grandfather?’He asked innocently.

‘When you sold the brooches and book, idiot!’

Marinette raised her eyebrows at the way he spoke to his own flesh and blood but stayed quiet, wanting to hear this first.

‘I sold them to the French lady.’He shrugged.‘She wanted the set.’

‘Is that all there is to it?’Marinette asked in disbelief.

‘No.Xun?’

The man withered under his glare.‘Someone else came in and asked to buy them about an hour after she did.’

‘And what did you do?’

Xun looked down, obviously not proud of himself.‘I told them where she was staying.I saw her room key in her bag when she paid.’

‘Now you should go, before Chat Noir guts you on the spot.’Guang sneered and Xun cast Adrien a worried glance before rushing for the back room again.‘So, you see, this wasn’t my fault.’

‘Wasn’t your fault?’Fu asked in disbelief.‘Where were you keeping them to have him find and sell them so easily?Under a loose floorboard?’

‘No!The boy broke into my safe!He had seen them before and didn’t understand why I wouldn’t consider selling what was obviously valuable.He thought I was a sentimental old fool who still believed in fairy tales, until he heard what those who sought the miraculous’ did to Madame Agreste!’

‘You got the old fool part right.’Fu muttered but another glare from Tikki silenced him.

‘Exactly what did they do to my mother?’Adrien asked, his voice quiet.‘Gabriel covered everything up, other than she was injured and couldn’t be cured, we don’t know anything.’

‘Injured.’Guang scoffed.‘If that’s what you want to call it.’

‘We want to be able to call it what it is, but we can’t because we don’t know what happened!’Adrien said abruptly and Marinette was back by his side in a moment, taking his hand in hers for what comfort she could offer.

‘Tell us what you know about Madame Agreste.’Plagg said, his tone clipped.No one upset his kitten on his watch.

‘I know she was not injured in a way that a hospital could treat.’The smugness was back, the air of authority that he knew something they didn’t, and it grated on both their nerves.‘It is something only they could reverse.’

‘And they are?’Adrien prompted.

‘The Agents of Ataxia, of course.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Guang is a temperamental old bastard!


	64. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang is less than cooperative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Yup, another chapter! I've been trying to alternate chapters between all the stories I'm working on but sometimes I just get on a roll! Anyway, I'm about six chapters ahead in this so here's another to tide you over!

Adrien and Marinette shared a look of surprise.

‘You’ve heard of them?’Fu asked.

‘Of course I’ve heard of them.’Guang said smugly.‘There were some benefits to being a scholar instead of a chosen.’

‘Then, you can help us.’Adrien said confidently, passing Marinette his phone and pulling the book out of the shoulder bag.‘We…’

‘Where did you get that?’Guang jumped from his stool and tried to snatch it from Adrien, but he was faster, not to mention taller, and held it up higher than the old man could reach.

‘Oh no, I’m not just handing this over to you.’

‘Can you read it?’Marinette asked.

‘I can.’Guang turned to her.‘But I won’t.’

‘What do you mean, you won’t?’Fu snapped as Tikki and Plagg started yelling at him, Adrien complaining at a lower volume, while Marinette just stared at him in disbelief.

‘You won’t help us?’She said loud enough that everyone else silenced.

‘That is correct.’He replied, walking behind the counter and opening the till.‘Now I will bid you good day.’

He threw his hand out towards them, even as Marinette stepped towards him to stop him, and the shower of herbs he threw became a puff of smoke and suddenly they were standing outside the shop, the door firmly closed.

‘What the hell?’Adrien yelled at no one in particular as the kwamis darted for the cover of their chosen.‘I’m going to hang that bastard off the roof!’

‘I don’t think having Chat Noir do that would help us keep a low profile.’Marinette replied, trying the door handle with no luck.

‘I didn’t mean I’d change.’

She looked at him over his shoulder.‘You’d drop him.’

‘I know that.’Adrien growled.

‘Maybe making him a pavement pizza when he knows valuable information isn’t the best strategy.’She turned as he tucked the book away again.

‘No, but it’s tempting.’

She smiled at him sympathetically as she realised she still held his phone.‘Master Fu, we’ll call you back.’She glanced at the screen and waved before hanging up and handing it to him.‘We need to get him to talk to us.’

‘He’s as arrogant as he was over a century ago.’Plagg complained from inside Adrien’s shirt.‘He was a spoilt little rich boy then used to getting his way, and not a lot seems to have changed.’

‘People don’t always change, sadly.’Tikki sighed from in Marinette’s bag.

‘You know what I think.’Marinette said thoughtfully.‘I think we leave him alone.’

‘Leave him alone?’Adrien said in surprise as she took his hand and pulled him back towards the stalls on the street.‘But he knows something!’

‘I know that, kitty, but he thinks he has the upper hand, he thinks we need him, which we do, but he’s using it as a power trip.I suggest we let him stew for a while.’

‘You think that will work?’Adrien asked as he followed her.

‘If I learnt one thing from babysitting Manon all these years, it’s not to give in to a tantrum.It’s a hard lesson but a worthwhile one.’She smiled back at him.‘The trick is to stay firm and not cave.’

‘Alright, but what do we do in the meantime?’

‘We go back to the hotel and call Fu back.I’m sure he’ll have a few choice words to vent first but then we might find out some more about Guang.’

‘I guess so.’He gave one last backwards glance at the shop before continuing to follow Marinette, hoping she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: The couple call Fu back.


	65. Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fu has a rant about Guang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!
> 
> So, what's new? Nothing much, really. At least, nothing too exciting! I've been slowly writing more of this when I can so am still a little ahead! Hopefully, you won't be disappointed with what you've got here!

Marinette was slightly wide eyed, Adrien was frowning in disbelief, while Plagg laughed his heart out, Tikki trying to shush him.

‘He was such an arrogant show off of a boy!’Fu was ranting, his face mottled with anger as he paced in and out of framed on the tablet set up on the table before them.‘He loved himself far more than he did the order, and everyone knows he got in merely because his family were rich!If he were a youth in modern times he would be a vaping fuckboy!’

Marinette choked on her own breath as Fu cursed, not quiet believing she had heard it.‘Master Fu!’

‘I am sorry, Marinette.’He paused in his pacing to look at the screen.‘But I cannot believe after all these years the only other surviving member of the order is that…’He huffed out a breath as Wayzz came close enough to be seen for the first time since the second call.

‘There is nothing we can do about it, Master, just deal with it.’He offered comfortingly.

‘But still, he will be deliberately difficult.Anyone else would have happily shared information, have helped the chosen with this task!He obviously knows more, particularly about Madame Agreste’s condition, but he is not willing to aid us!’

‘I still think he’ll come round.’Marinette said, making Plagg laugh all the more.

‘Oh, sugar cube, your chosen is so innocent.’

‘She’s optimistic.’Tikki shoved him hard enough to knock him off the table, but he simply floated as he clenched his sides.‘And that’s not a bad thing!’

‘I have to agree with Plagg.’Fu continued.‘You always see the good in people, Marinette, however this time there may be no good to see.’

‘I don’t believe that.’Marinette shook her head.‘I’m still hopeful he will come around.’

‘And when he doesn’t?’

‘We make him.’Adrien stated.

‘That’s not the way to get answers.’Marinette shifted in her seat to face him.‘I think we need to give him time.’

‘How much time?’Adrien persisted.‘How long do we leave him to stew while who knows what is happening to my mother?’

‘It won’t take long.’Marinette took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

‘And that’s something else.’He regarded her curiously.‘You seem awfully sure, just like you were about the shop being there.How did you know?’

Marinette’s brow creased in a small frown as she considered it.‘I…don’t know.’She said hesitantly.‘It was just a feeling, a really strong feeling, but I couldn’t ignore it.’

‘Maybe it was Zhihao again?’Tikki suggested.‘We don’t fully know what effect he has had on her, other than the bruising.’

‘It could be.’Fu nodded thoughtfully.‘Of all the scholars to have found the miraculous’ and survived it had to be that conceited…’

‘We’ve been over that.’Adrien interrupted.‘Are we really going to leave this up to Guang’s conscience and Marinette’s hunch?’

‘Hey!’Marinette said defensively.‘My hunch led us to Guang in the first place!My hunch told me the name of the other group!’

‘I’m not knocking your hunches, Mari, I’m not.’He sighed.‘But it just seems we don’t have much actual hard evidence to be going on, it’s all hearsay and feelings.’

‘It’s magic.’Marinette said pointedly.‘It’s not just feelings.Whatever Zhihao did has affected me, we just don’t know the extent of it.We turn into superheroes using magic jewellery connected to gods!Now isn’t the time to be close minded.’

He closed his eyes, more to compose himself than anything else, and took a deep breath.‘I’m sorry, I guess I’m just frustrated.We have someone who can potentially give us information not only on what happened to my mother but maybe even translate the book and we’re just leaving him…’

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and they shared a glance.‘We’ll call you back.’Adrien disconnected the call as he got to his feet a moment after Marinette, Plagg and Tikki hiding themselves away.

Marinette listened at the door for a moment before going up on her toes to look through the peephole, dropping back on her feet a second later.‘It’s Guang’s grandson’She said quietly.

‘Open the door.’Adrien nodded and she did, but only far enough that he could see her and not push his way into the room.

‘Yes?’

‘My grandfather wishes to speak with you.’Xun bowed, his face apologetic.

‘Really?’Marinette said.

‘He owes us an apology.’Adrien added as he came and stood close behind her, resting his hands on her waist.

‘He sends it, along with an offer to aid you.’

Marinette turned and looked up at Adrien with a hopeful eyebrow.‘Alright.’Adrien replied.‘Tell him we’ll be back at the shop in an hour.’

Xun bowed his head and Adrien pushed the door closed.

‘In an hour?’Marinette quirked an eyebrow at him.‘I thought you were eager to get information?’

‘I am.’He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her.‘But it won’t hurt to make him sweat a little.’

‘Wasn’t that my plan from the beginning?’

He shrugged.‘You always have the best plans, princess, I just don’t always see the light as fast as you.’

‘I feel like I ought to make you suffer for doubting me.’She teased, her eyes narrowing at him.

‘Suffer?Like a punishment?’He raised his eyebrows hopefully.

‘Nothing you’d enjoy.’She poked her finger in his chest and he laughed, a deep sound that had her heart leap in her chest.

‘We’ve got an hour.’He said as he lowered his lips towards hers.‘Try me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: The hero couple return to Guang's shop.


	66. No Holds Barred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang wants to talk...and make a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! And happy Halloween! Also, happy birthday to me! Yup! Today I am another year older, not necessarily wiser, but there you go!
> 
> I am trying to write, I promise I haven't stopped, but I am so tired all of the time at the moment it's silly. I've got to get my blood test results tomorrow and I am pretty sure I'm low on iron, like ridiculously low. I've been eating ice cubes like it's going out of fashion and my lips are horribly cracked, both signs of low iron! I guess I will find out!
> 
> Also, head over to see me on tumblr to check out the gifts my girls gave me! Yay! Miraculous pop!!!!

The sky was beginning to darken as Marinette and Adrien returned to the little shop.The street was dark and badly lit, and they had no doubt that tourists would avoid this area once evening fell, but they were no ordinary tourists.All the stalls were packed away, the storefronts closed, but Guang’s stood out like a beacon, one small light burning in the window.The door was open but the interior dark, reminding them that there were motion sensitive lights within.

‘You think there’s really no one in there?’Marinette asked as they approached, deliberately not holding hands, just in case.‘Downstairs, I mean?’

‘I don’t know.’Adrien replied.‘We have to be cautious in case this is a set up, although I want to believe it’s not, maybe Guang just has a flare for dramatics.’

‘If anyone knows anything about flare, minou, it’s you.’

He quirked an amused eyebrow at her.‘Are you saying I’m dramatic?’

‘Are you saying you’re not?’She smirked.

‘Maybe as Chat, but like this I’m not.’

‘Yeah, okay.’She said doubtfully.

‘I’m not!’

She laughed softly.‘Okay, Mister Supermodel.’

‘I’m not.’He muttered, even as Plagg cackled a laugh from inside his jacket.

‘I still love you, mon chevalier.’She nudged him as they reached the door.

He had no reply but he insisted on crossing the threshold first.As they thought, the lights didn’t turn on, and he took time to check for any movement in the shadows before he beckoned Marinette.A dim light shone from the back of the store, obviously coming from some distance, and after a glance Marinette started forward, but Adrien caught her arm, putting himself in front again.She huffed a small sigh but let him, knowing he was perfectly capable and only did so out of love and worry for her, so she allowed him it.They cautiously walked behind the counter and to the door at the back, finding it lead to a small stock room ahead with stairs to the right, which is where they headed.

The top of the stairs opened out into an open plan room, simply furnished with a low bed in one corner, upon which sat Guang, central and crosslegged with his eyes closed as though meditating, candles lit around him.Adrien resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the dramatic effect.It was only once they stood side by side that he opened his eyes, a large smile spreading on his wrinkled face.

‘I knew you’d come back.’

‘You asked to see us.’Adrien replied, as though the man didn’t already know.

‘Details.’He waved his hand towards the pads on the floor before him.‘Sit.’

The two shared a look before doing so, sitting crosslegged and looking expectantly at Guang.

‘Well?’He asked, giving them an expectant look.

‘Well, what?’Adrien replied.

‘What do you have to say to me?’

‘Not this again.’Marinette groaned.‘You asked to see us, we assumed because you were ready to cooperate!’

‘I am willing to cooperate, I will translate any texts you need as well as giving you all the information you seek.On one condition.’

‘Which is?’Adrien asked as Marinette sighed heavily.She already knew she wasn’t going to like it.

‘You have Fu send the box of miraculous’ to me.’

‘I beg your pardon?’Adrien asked in disbelief as Marinette laughed.

‘You have to be kidding?’

Guang shook his head.‘I am not kidding.I am a scholar of the Order of the Guardians, it is my job to protect the miraculous’ when they are not in use.Fu was one of the chosen which means he was trained to potentially wield a miraculous, not to protect them.He is ill equipped.’

‘He kept them all safer than you did.’Adrien remarked.

‘An accident.’He spat.‘I told you that.’

‘Regardless of how you lost them we’re not giving you the remaining miraculous’.They stay where they are.’Marinette added.‘They’re safe.’

‘Then why are you here, if not to agree to my terms?’He gave them a confused look.

‘You asked us to come back!’Adrien said frustratedly.

‘Because I thought you would have had time to reconsider.’

Adrien facepalmed as Marinette got to her feet.‘You remember who you’re dealing with, right?’She stated firmly.

‘I remember.And I remember you need me more than I need you.’Guang said with a smug smile.

Marinette stepped forward to the edge of the bed and bent to his eye level.‘Master Fu was right, you’re an arrogant man.Your mere actions bring shame to the order.’

‘How dare you!’He started to get to his feet but she landed a hand on his shoulder and forced him back down.

‘No, how dare you!How dare you call yourself a member of the order and make all these demands before helping us?The world needs your help, Guang, and you’re turning your back on it!It’s a disgrace!We’ve been to the temple.It’s caught in a time loop of some sort and those members who gave their lives are still there, still fighting invisible foes, so that you could live a safe and comfortable life for the last century!Your words dishonour their memory.If you can’t find it in you to do the right thing then you don’t belong in the order!’

He looked at her dumbfounded.He knew she had a point, it wasn’t behaviour fitting of the order, but he couldn’t just let them have this win so easily.‘How do you, a mere child, know what would dishonour the order?’

‘You want to know how?’She growled.‘This is how I know.’She pulled her t-shirt aside to show the full extent of the damage Zhihao had caused, and his eyes went wide.‘You know what this is?’

He gasped.‘That’s Zhihao’s work.’

‘Dragon of Wisdom, right.’Marinette continued as she covered herself again.‘And he is pretty damn disgusted with you and your attitude.’

‘Zhihao.’He said again, his voice barely above a whisper.‘But you can’t have gone through the ritual…that was just a legend.’

‘A fucking glowing spectral dragon flew through me, it’s not a legend!’Marinette snapped.‘Since that happened I can partly translate the book but not fully.This may be a way of us not only to find Adrien’s mother but to put a stop to the Agents of Ataxia once and for all, and you don’t want to be a part of that?You don’t want to be one of the only remaining members of the order who helped put them down for good?’

Guang stared at her for long moments and she began to think he was going to throw them out again, but finally he swallowed and held his hand out.‘Let me see the book.’

‘Thank you.’She sighed before taking her seat again, Adrien taking the book from the shoulder bag and passing it over.

‘What do you wish me to look at in particular?It will take me months to translate the entire book.’

‘Can you look for anything pertaining to Zhihao?We need to know what these marks mean.’Marinette asked.

He nodded and opened the book, leafing through the pages reverently, a small smile of reminiscence on his face.‘Would one of you make tea?I have a feeling this will be a long night.’

Marinette smiled at Adrien and began to get up again but he ushered her back down.‘I’ll do it, Bug.’

‘Thank you.’She watched him move to the small kitchen area.

‘I suggest you make yourself comfortable.’Guang stated.‘I will do all I can to help you.’

Tikki’s voice came quietly from Marinette’s pocket.‘Well done.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next...Guang finds something useful!


	67. Guang Can Be Useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working late into the night, Guang gives Marinette and Adrien a starting point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I am not dead! I am tired but that's normal! I can't remember if I said or not but my blood test results came back low in iron and haemoglobin, so iron tablets for me and am at higher risk of infection, so ensure I use antiseptic if I get kitten scratched! What else is new? Well, both girls had a stomach bug this week and have been off school. At least they got it out of the way now as next Friday is Boo's birthday! She is super excited!
> 
> Anyway, I have been writing, albeit slowly as my attention span is still being affected by fatigue, but I have managed to finish at least one chapter on this so here's another!

Marinette had a dull headache by the time three am rolled around.Plagg and Tikki were asleep in Adrien’s lap where he dozed against the wall.She envied him that, not that she would sleep now, but one of them should.She didn’t entirely trust Guang, despite her words having apparently changed his mind to help them, but she wouldn’t leave him unsupervised.She had just boiled water and filled the teapot to steep again when Guang cried out excitedly.

‘Here!I found something!’

Adrien woke with a start, finding Marinette rushing to where Guang sat at his cluttered desk examining the book.While his store was the epitome of modern and clean, his living quarters above were more like a mystical old shop made popular in movies, dimly lit and cluttered with various knickknacks, the scent of stale incense permeating the air.

‘What is it?’Adrien asked, his voice full of husky sleepy tones as the kwamis flew to the desk.

‘Zhihao.’He pointed proudly at the page.‘The legend states that Zhihao could be called by ritual, only in times of dire crisis, and only in the presence of the chosen of the ladybug and black cat.’

‘It was definitely a time of crisis.’Marinette nodded.‘Or at least it’s stuck in a time of crisis.’

‘And you were both present.’

‘Obviously.’

‘I think the problem, why you have not unlocked the full power of Zhihao, is because there was no ritual.’He sat back his face the epitome of self righteousness.

‘It’s not like we triggered it on purpose.’Adrien said defensively.

‘No, but if you return and complete the ritual then there is no reason that Zhihao should not impart all his wisdom on you both.’

‘Both of us?’Marinette glanced at Adrien.‘Is that how it works?’

‘Were you able to gain anything from the small amount you can translate?Did that idiot Fu tell you nothing?’

‘He’s not an idiot.’Marinette said defensively.‘And no, I was only able to identify the odd word.’

Guang laughed happily, Adrien was certain it was because he thought he held all the cards, and when he spoke again there was an even greater edge of superiority in his voice.‘The ritual could be performed either during times of extreme crisis or with the presence of many of the order to power it.If this time loop you speak of is still stuck on the fall of the temple then that would give you your crisis.’

‘Then why did it only impart partial wisdom on me?’Marinette asked, the answer still no clearer to her.

‘It says here,’ he ran his finger over the coded text, made larger by the magnifying glass on a stand he used, ‘that the Ladybug must enter the circle first, followed by the cat.’

‘What circle?’Adrien asked.‘We didn’t see a circle.’

‘The circle is in the courtyard, the entire courtyard _is_ the circle!Are you sure you have been there?’

‘The courtyard was full of rubble and bodies so we didn’t notice.’Marinette snapped, his words bringing back the visuals they had witnessed far too vividly.

‘It’s okay, princess.’Adrien pulled her towards him and engulfed her in his arms, knowing what they had seen still hung over them like a dark cloud.

‘No, it’s not okay.’Marinette complained but nuzzled against his chest all the same for the comfort he brought.‘He wasn’t there and he’s talking to us like children!Like we haven’t been through hell and back the last few years!’

Guang looked at the pair in front of him and realised that while Marinette was incorrect, they were still children in the grand scheme of things, they had seen and done things no child should.‘My apologies.’He breathed out a deep sigh.‘Please, tell me what you saw at the temple?’

‘What we saw,’ Adrien took a moment to compose himself, to consider his words, his hand stroking Marinette’s hair, ‘was the aftermath of the battle, as though nothing had changed since the day you left.Everything was...fresh, and horrific.If there was something else in that courtyard, trust me, there was a good reason we didn’t notice it.’

Guang stared at him for long moments, the haunted look in the young man’s eyes reminding him of the terror he himself had felt all those years ago.‘I am sorry you had to see that, but I believe you must return to complete the ritual.’

Marinette swallowed hard enough for them all to hear and she twitched uncomfortably, suddenly aware of the marks that ran over her skin as though speaking of it drew its attention.

‘It’ll be okay, Marinette.’Tikki floated to her chosen, settling against her cheek in a hug.

‘Yeah, we’ll be with you.’Plagg encouraged, taking up position on Adrien’s shoulder.

‘And I will arm you with the knowledge you need to complete it.’Guang promised.

‘But that means we have to travel all the way back to Zhangjiajie.’Marinette sighed.‘That’s no short trip, not to mention people knew we were there.Our room was broken into, and the paparazzi found us.’

‘I may be able to solve that problem for you.’Guang got to his feet.

‘The paparazzi?’Adrien said in confusion.

‘No, the travel time.’He pulled out a very modern map and spread it over the book and tapped it with his finger.‘Here.’

‘The Jokhang Monastery?’Marinette said, having parted from Adrien enough to lean over the desk while still in his arms.

‘Almost.The monastery is a relatively new structure, a reconstruction.But the original was founded by the order under the guise of the Buddhist order.Below ground are many tunnels, mostly caved in now, but they will lead you back to the temple at Zhangjiajie.’

‘Lead us?’Adrien questioned.

‘You’ll see.’Guang smiled.‘It’s how I came to Lhasa when the temple fell.’

‘But how?’

‘You’ll know when you get there, the real test will be being able to sneak below ground in the monastery itself.’

They shared a look.‘I guess we’ll need to scope the place out first.’Adrien said.‘Try and find some way down.’

‘I can help with that.’Guang continued to smile.‘We’ll go tomorrow at eleven-thirty.’

‘Specifically eleven-thirty?’

‘I like to sleep late.’Marinette and Adrien just glared at him until he groaned and his shoulders slumped.‘Okay, fine.Eleven.’

‘Try again.’Marinette folded her arms.

‘Ten thirty?’

‘Ten.’

‘Then you had better leave and let me get some sleep!’He shooed at them.‘Keeping an old man up this late then expecting me to be up early!Youngsters these days!’

Marinette and Adrien grabbed their jackets and headed to the stairs, their kwamis hiding away quickly.‘You know,’ Adrien started, ‘Fu is always on the go.He doesn’t seem to need extra sleep when there’s a crisis.’

Guang’s eye twitched.‘You know what?Nine.Be back here at nine.’

‘See you then.’Adrien shot over his shoulder, following Marinette down the stairs as Plagg cackled proudly at his chosen’s slyness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: The couple accompany Guang to the Jokhang Monastery.


	68. Sneaking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple and Guang head to Jokhang Monastery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Here we go, another chapter! This is going up in celebration of me breaking the smut writers' block I have been wallowing in for the last week! But, don't get excited, the smut is still several chapters away, sorry! We do have a lot to get through before then though! This is a fairly long chapter so enjoy, and I'll see you on the other side!
> 
> PS, I haven't edited this yet, just a quick reread, so there may be typos/grammatical errors, for which I apologise in advance!
> 
> ***UPDATE*** I ballsed up! I got a bit wrong, this is why I normally reread it! Thanks to my lovely Bruna for spotting it! It has now been corrected!!!! ***

Guang was definitely not a morning person.

He grumbled the entire way to the monastery that sat in the centre of the city, both in the rickshaw they flagged down and on the short walk across Barkhor Square.The temple spanned before them, white walls with a bronze tiled roof, the early morning sun glinting off them brightly.

‘We will go into Buddha Hall, it is spread over four floors and will be full of tourists and monks at this time of day for prayers.I will give you a distraction.Take any of the doors in the south side and continue until you find a cellar.You can make your way down to the tunnels from there.’Guang said as he stopped by a food stall, buying some questionable meat on a stick.

‘What do you mean by make our way down?’Marinette asked, waving her hand in refusal as he offered her the skewer.

‘I mean just that.I have not been inside the temple since I arrived here over a century ago.I am certain things will have changed.You have the power of destruction on your side, I’m sure you will find a way.’

‘We will.’Adrien wrinkled his nose as a brown tinted liquid dripped off the meat.‘Thanks for doing this, Guang.’

He waved his skewer dismissively, narrowly missing them both with the splatter radius.‘It is the right thing to do, Marinette was right, but I don’t want Fu having any credit for this.’

‘Fu doesn’t do this for credit.’Marinette replied as the crowds gradually increased the nearer they got, worshippers and tourists alike.‘He has almost managed to remain completely anonymous throughout everything.’

‘Then he’s just as big an idiot now as he was then.’Guang muttered before taking a large bite, continuing to speak with his mouth full.‘If I have a hand in saving the world I want everyone to know about it.’

‘Fame isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.’Adrien replied.‘Any of it.’

‘Spoken like someone who’s been in a trade too long.’

Adrien shrugged.‘The lack of privacy is hard, constantly having to play a part for the public.I love being Chat Noir because I could be free, but now everyone knows I’m one in the same, people expect to see both in me.I haven’t done any modelling since we defeated Gabriel but anyone who sees me in either guise seems to expect runway poses as the norm.’

Marinette squeezed his hand, understanding how he felt, but Guang was less sympathetic.

‘Oh poor little rich boy.’He scoffed.‘Struggle in a back alley herbalist for a few decades, then you can complain.’

‘I’ll stick with being a hero, thanks.’Adrien replied with a huff of breath.

Guang continued to mumble under his breath but as they front of the monastery he finished his meat and threw his skewer in the nearest trash bin.‘Okay, let’s go inside.’

The inside of the building was impressive, grand with may gold figures and details, carvings and plush red carpeting.They followed Guang through to the main hall, overlooked by a giant golden statue of Buddha where many people were gathered.‘You both have your words?’

‘We do.’Marinette patted her pocket, knowing they would hold one another’s before transforming.

‘Good.Make your way to the back.’He said quietly before continuing towards the statue.

‘You know, if we weren’t in such a hurry I would have loved to have looked around here.’Adrien commented as they casually strolled towards the back of the room.

‘Hasn’t that been the same for the entirety of this trip?’Marinette asked.

‘It has.I know we say this a lot but once everything is over, once we get back to as normal as we ever get, we’re taking an extended vacation.’

‘As long as we’re together, minou, I’ll be happy.’

He flashed her a smile that had had her stomach fluttering for years now, and they reached the south wall, deciding to observe from here.Guang looked back at them and gave a small nod before adjusting his gait to a more laboured one, each step slow and shaky, and it was only when he reached the statue that he reached out for the person nearest him, grasping their coat.

‘Oh, help me!It hurts!Argh!’He started to sink to his knees, groaning the whole time in a way that quickly had everyone in the room rushing towards him, seeing if they could help.

‘He definitely knows how to cause a distraction.’Marinette commented as they sidestepped to one of the doors and slipped through.

‘He’s good for something.’Adrien commented as he carefully closed the door, ensuring it didn’t make even the slightest noise.

‘He finally found a use for his dramatic tendencies.’Marinette replied as she followed him down the dimly lit hallway.

‘He’s not so bad, once we got past the delusions of grandeur.’

Marinette pressed her lips together to suppress the laugh that threatened to escape her. He had a valid point.

Sounds from ahead made them pause, the clanking and bustle of a busy kitchen, and they slowed.Adrien poked his head just far enough around the door to take in what he could before leaning I. To Marinette to describe what he had seen.

‘Four monks, all doing different jobs.Do you think there may be a cellar off the kitchen?’

She shrugged.‘I really have no idea.’

‘Same.’He agreed.‘Plagg, you want to take a look for us?’

‘If I have to.’Came the disgruntled reply as the black kwami flew out of Adrien’s jacket andthrough the floor.

Adrien kept a cautious watch on the kitchen while Marinette watched the hallway, until Plagg re-emerged several minutes later, shaking himself unsuccessfully of the cobwebs that clung to him.

‘There are tunnels directly below us but there’s no way through.’

‘No way through the tunnels?’Marinette asked quietly.

‘The tunnels are clear, although dusty,’ he shuddered, ‘but there’s no door into them.No hatch or whatever.’

Marinette looked to Adrien, wondering if he had had the same thought.‘We need somewhere quiet for a cataclysm.’

She smiled slightly.‘You took the words right out of my mouth, minou.’

‘Lets go find a shady spot.’He took her hand and they slipped across the kitchen doorway, walking until the sounds of cooking were no longer audible.There were a good many rooms that looked like they were regularly used, libraries and basic chambers, and it soon became apparent they circled around the temple above with no rooms unused.

‘Change of plan.’Marinette murmured, pulling Adrien back a few doors and into a basic bathroom.She locked the door and turned to face Adrien in the tight space.‘Plagg, can you check there’s a tunnel below us?’

He floated back through the floor, grumbling under his breath as he went, coming back a moment later.‘You’re clear.’

‘Thank you.’She reaches out and tickled his cheek, his eyes closing as he savoured the sensation, before she rested the folded piece of paper Guang had given her on the countertop.‘Tikki, spots on!’She transformed in just moments, the pink glow fading as his green hue filled the room.She passed him the pieces of paper to slip in his pocket.She still hadn’t got around to giving much thought to a change in costume and she didn’t want to mess it up, so for now it was on the back burner.

She removed her yo-yo from her waist and wrapped it around the pipes below the sink before taking hold of Adrien’s belt.‘I’m ready when you are, Plagg.’

‘You got it.’He quirked her a sideways smile.‘Cataclysm!’He floated down in the limited space, Ladybug bracing herself, her yo-yo taut, and Plagg’s paw touched the floor, the tiles and stone below disintegrating.There was only a moment of free fall before Ladybug’s yo-yo took up the slack and left them dangling a mere meter below where the floor had been moments before.A rush of stale air surrounded them, momentarily making them both gasp a breath.Plagg helped himself to a hunk of cheese from Adrien's pocket. As soon as he finished, Adrien transformed as they swung then turned on the torch on his baton and shone it below.He whistled low at what he saw.

‘That’s a long way down.’

Ladybug lowered them a little before glancing down, narrowing her eyes to try and focus.‘That’s at least thirty feet.’

‘And we can’t be sure what the ground is like either.’

‘I’ll lower us.’Ladybug understood his meaning and began to do so, their progress slow and steady, Chat continuing to shine his torch across the area.

The lower they got the more stale the air became, dirty and as far from the clear, fresh, high altitude air they had become accustomed to.

‘This place has definitely been sealed off for a long time.’Chat murmured, his voice still echoing around the cavernous walls.

‘If Guang told the truth then it has been over a century.’Ladybug replied.‘I just hope no one gets suspicious of the locked bathroom and tries to investigate, because this is one hell of a drop.’

‘Hopefully no one will check.’He said.‘It’s not like we can replace the floor, and this way we have at least left the hole in a locked room.That should minimise the risk of someone falling through it.’

‘There’s nothing we can do about it.’Ladybug agreed.‘We have to get back there and this is the only way without alerting anyone to our presence.’

‘Even with a sacred vow there’s no guarantee the monks wouldn’t spread word of such a stunning spectacle as myself.’

Ladybug let the yo-yo drop several feet before halting it suddenly, jarring Chat enough that he gave a small surprised yelp.‘Oops, my bad.’She gave him an overly innocent smile as he glanced up at her.

They remained silent as they continued their descent, the light from Chat’s baton still moving from side to side, until finally he stilled it below them.‘I think we’re almost there.’

‘Good.’She remarked and he flashed a grin back at her.

‘Am I heavy, Bugaboo?’

‘You’re a lump.’She replied.‘But you’re my lump and I know for a fact you don’t always land on your feet.’

‘Meow-ch.’He grimaced.‘You wound me, my lady.’

‘Truth.’She grinned in return.‘How much further?’

‘Close enough you can let me go.’

‘Maybe I don’t want to drop you.’She continued edging them lower.

‘It’s really not far.You’ve thrown me far further.’

‘We don’t know what the ground is going to be like, it might be uneven or it might give way under us.We ought to be cautious until we’re sure.’

‘Aw, my princess worries for me.’

‘Because I’m the one who will have to drag you out of here if you twist your ankle but, teasing aside, let’s just stick together.’

‘Anything for you.’He replied, smiling softly at the fact he knew that she cared for him.

Moments later his feet touched down, hers just seconds later, and she retracted her yo-yo, turning on her own light.‘Which direction should we take?’She asked, aiming the light down one way then the other.

Chat sniffed, hoping for any sort of sign, but coming up with nothing.‘Guang said it didn’t matter, but I suggest we continue south, as that’s the side he made us exit through.’

‘Good call, kitty.’She tapped his bell as she passed, starting forward down the tall, dark tunnel and whatever lie ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Next: To the Order Temple!


	69. I Would Walk Four Thousand Miles...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple continue on their underground walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT DEAD!
> 
> Okay, that much you probably figured, but I am still writing! Admittedly, too many things at one time, but still writing! I just thought I would gift you all with this long-promised chapter to celebrate the New Year in style!
> 
> I hope you all had a fab holiday season, however you chose to celebrate, and that your New Year be prosperous, productive, and something else beginning with P! Add your own thing!

They had been walking for some time, seemingly in the same direction, regularly checking the compasses to ensure they weren’t wrong, and finally Ladybug stopped.

‘I know Guang said we’d know, but he could have given us some kind of idea as to whether we were looking at hours or more.’She pulled a face as she approached the wall, not for the first time, checking for any trace that this was the way.

‘He might not know.’Adrien said and she turned a deadpan look at him.‘Of course he might also be doing it out of spite.He’s a bit of an asshole.’

‘A bit?’She scoffed a laugh.‘I’ve never met such a resentful person, and in our line of work that’s ridiculous.’

‘Aw, my poor Bugaboo.Don’t let him get to you.’He said as he went to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her nose.‘Boy, you’re cold.’

‘I am?’She said.‘I haven’t noticed.’

‘The joy of the suits.’He smiled.‘But it’s not like you to let someone other than Chloé or Lila get to you.’

‘I guess not.’She leant into him, enjoying the moment.‘But it bothers me that he was so unwilling to help us, and that he’s such a glory seeker.’

‘Not everyone is pure as you, princess.’He kissed her forehead.‘Seriously, you’re freezing.’

‘I’m…’She stopped as she stepped back from him.‘Spots off.’

Marinette was shivering before Tikki even fully emerged beside her, her breath fogging the air.‘Yeah, it’s colder here.’She said as Tikki nuzzled into the neck of her jacket.

‘That might mean we’re getting closer.Change back, don’t get colder.’

She nodded before doing so, speaking as she did.‘I haven’t seen or felt anything that would indicate we’re any closer to the temple than we were, other than the cold.No portals, no power, nothing.’

‘Maybe this is something we can’t logic away?We’re dealing with ancient magic, there is no rhyme or reason to it.’

‘It might be the only explanation.’She agreed.‘I guess we keep going and assume the cold is a good sign.’

‘If the cold really is because we’re nearer Zhangjiajie,’ Chat began as they started walking again, ‘then we must have missed whatever it was that brings the two places closer, because I know for a fact we haven’t walked almost four thousand miles to get back there.’

She laughed softly.‘No, you’re right.Let’s keep going.’

‘It would be silly to do anything else when we’ve come this far.’

They continued on their journey until Chat drew her to stop with his hand on her arm, scenting the air with his nose.‘I can smell fresh air.’

‘That has to be a good sign there’s an opening ahead.’She replied, feeling encouraged by another change in their environment.

Their suspicions were soon confirmed as the walls began to change into something resembling a more manmade structure, and Ladybug headed towards the nearest.‘This isn’t just rock, this is brickwork.’She breathed as Chat joined her, rubbing his gloved hand over the surface.‘You don’t suppose…?’She looked at him and he shrugged.

‘We’ve seen stranger things, my lady.’

‘We have.’She agreed before they set off again.It soon became apparent that the floor was now flagstones and in just minutes they found a set of stairs leading up.The way was still dark and they shared a glance before venturing upwards.They arrived on the next level with no incident then down the hallway further until the finally reached a hatch in the ceiling.

‘That has to be the way.’Chat said as he shone his baton light at the wall, revealing handholds carved into it.‘How do you want to play it?’

‘What if you extend your staff into from a distance so if anything is up there we’re not in the line of fire?’

‘A purr-fect idea, my lady.’He said as they stepped back, and she playfully rolled her eyes, knowing he was waiting for her reaction.

‘Kitty.’She admonished teasingly.‘Just get the job done.’

He offered her a flourishing bow before extending his staff against the side of his foot and following through to the opposite end of the hatch to the hinges.He soon made a gap and drew the staff back, opening the hatch the rest of the way until it dropped fully open with a loud clatter, disturbing dust as it did so.They waited, half expecting something or someone to be alerted to their presence, but when nothing happened they cautiously stepped forward.Ladybug led the way, leaping first off the wall then into the room above, crouching low until Chat joined her.Shining their lights around the room, they found they were in some sort of storage area full of barrels and crates, a single heavy wooden door at the far end standing closed.

‘This can’t be the Order temple, can it?’Ladybug asked quietly as they both stood.

‘Are you asking because you don’t actually believe it, Bugaboo, or because you want me to reassure you?’

‘The latter.’She cast him a sideways glance.‘It just seems so…’

‘Convenient?’He asked, heading to the door and pressing his ear against it.

‘Well, yes, that.’She joined him.‘But also so…I don’t even know how to describe it.Other than Guang, no one has been through those tunnels, that we know of, for over a century.Even Fu said he left through the mountains.If he doesn’t know about the tunnels…I feel a little like an explorer.’

‘I never saw you this excited about history in class.’He teased as his hand gripped the doorknob.

‘I was too busy fighting a supervillain to worry about history, but now we’re living it.That’s pretty cool.’

‘It’s actually really cool.’He turned the handle and paused, listening for any changes before continuing.‘We’re seeing things no human has seen in a hundred years, and doing things no one before us has.Sure, there have been other Ladybugs and Chat Noirs, but none of them have been through the same thing we have.We’re pretty privileged.’

‘Privileged is a good word, kitty.’Her fingers brushed his arm, the small gesture making him feel safe and warm.

‘Shall we see what lies ahead?’He tilted his head toward the door.

‘It would be silly to walk four thousand miles and not.’

He smiled and leant forward, pressing a brief kiss to her forehead.‘Let’s go.’

 

‘This can’t be right.’Alya said as she scanned the computer screen for the third time.

‘What’s that, babe?’Nino asked from where he lay on his stomach on her bed, flipping through a catalogue of DJ equipment.

‘This latest translation.’

Nino rolled himself off the bed and came towards her, turning his hat back around to face forwards as he came.‘What’s wrong with it?’

‘I think it’s describing some way of transferring knowledge.It says “an implant of memories”, which I guess is kind of like a download.’

‘Maybe it just means passing on the information through the generations.’Nino suggested.

‘I don’t know.But that’s not the really worrying part.’Alya tapped the next word that had appeared.‘This one is.It seems to translate directly to “sacrifice”.’

‘You’re right, that’s not good.’Nino agreed.‘What are we going to do with it?’

‘Let’s ask Master Fu what he thinks.It could be nothing.’Alya took photos of the translations so she could leave the program running.‘Let’s just hope that our friends have enough sense to keep themselves away from any situations where they need to be considered sacrifices.’

‘They’re smart, I’m sure they will.’He reassured her, kissing her cheek.

Alya hoped he was right, but there was something about the words that didn’t sit right with her, some niggling doubt that begged her to pay attention, if only she could figure out what it meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Testing the ritual.


	70. Creating A Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the temple courtyard, Chat Noir and Ladybug discover the ritual isn't as easy to call as they thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys, another chapter for you!
> 
> I don't know when I'll feel like writing or posting again as Monday is my stressful day. I have my tribunal to find out whether my benefits will be cut and I will lose my car *le sigh*. This thing has been hanging over my head for a year and honestly the stress is horrible and the worst case scenario leaves me unable to get my youngest to school as well as me housebound. Happy thoughts and good luck would be most appreciated! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, I'm about to head to bed!

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked around the courtyard, having found their way above ground easy enough.

‘Well, this is different.’Chat said as he leant on his staff.

‘Completely different.’Ladybug agreed.‘It explains why the air was so crisp, I guess.Nothing is on fire.’

The courtyard was completely transformed.There were no bodies, no smoke, just rubble and collapsed sections of walls that before had been caught in bubbles, frozen in time.Now the place was clean, no bodies remained, as though just days ago the place hadn’t still been fresh from the attack.Snow covered everything, built up in corners in deep drifts, completely untouched.

‘I guess we have to figure this out.’Ladybug turned and looked at the highest roof of the temple.‘Let’s take a look from a higher vantage point so we can see the circle.’

‘As my lady wishes.’He followed her up and they looked down, noticing flagstones at eight points bearing symbols similar to those in the book, eerily free of snow as though they were their own heat source.‘I guess Guang was right.’

‘Let’s not tell him.I don’t think we can stand for his head to get much bigger.’Ladybug quirked him a smile.‘At least now we know where to enter to trigger things.Let’s get started.’

The archway signifying their starting point was partially collapsed, but were hopeful that wouldn’t make too much difference.He passed her her piece of paper from his pocket and they unfolded them.

‘I guess this is it.’Chat said, looking at Ladybug beside him, her face serious.

‘I guess so.’She looked up as snow began to gently fall.

Chat didn’t like that answer and stepped close enough to be able to wrap his arms around her.‘You’re not certain though.What’s wrong?’

‘It’s just new, different.’She said, her voice hushed.‘We don’t know what Zhihao will do, not fully.’

‘But it’s a good thing, we know that.’He shifted so he could hold her properly, cradling her head to his chest when she didn’t protest.

‘I know.’She agreed.‘But it’s something we have no clue about.’

‘Did we have a clue five years ago when we slipped on magical jewellery for the first time?’

‘You have a point.’She sighed and looked down at the paper in her hand.Adrien had helped her make notes on the pronunciation of the Mandarin words and she was glad it was just the two of them as she would have felt incredibly embarrassed if anyone else were watching her attempt the ritual in a language she wasn’t confident with.‘Okay.’She began slowly and carefully reading the words, her mind trying to remember the rough translation.

_Great dragon of wisdom_

_Zhihao_

_Pass on your knowledge and guidance_

_To the chosen before you_

_Bless us that we might know what has gone before_

_For the good of mankind_

_For creation_

She stepped through the gateway, knowing she had to pass through first, had to let Zhihao finish what he had started, but nothing happened.She stood in the centre of the circle and looked back at Chat. ‘Did I do something wrong?’

He shook his head.‘It was good, your pronunciation is coming on really well.Maybe something will happen if I start my incantation.’

She shrugged.‘It’s worth a try.’

Chat read his part next, far more fluent and naturally than Ladybug had, his words almost identical other than ending “for chaos”.He stepped into the circle beside her and waited.

‘We should have seen something by now.’He said eventually.

‘We must have done something wrong I just don’t know what.’Ladybug turned a circle.‘We came in from the right end, we spoke and entered in the right order, the only thing that’s different is…’

‘No crisis.’Chat snapped his fingers.‘The time bubbles are gone, there’s no attack going on.Without some sort of crisis the only way to bring Zhihao is by the order calling him.’

‘And the order currently consists of two men who not only hate each other but are four and a half thousand miles apart.’

‘It’s a problem.’He replied.‘Which I know is an understatement, but I don’t know what else to…’His voice trailed off as he had a thought.

‘What is it, chaton?Because I know that face and that is not the face of someone with a good plan.’She said with concern.

‘Maybe if one of the chosen were in danger it might constitute as a crisis?’He suggested, already cringing at what her reply might be.

She narrowed her eyes at him.‘What kind of danger?’

He shrugged.‘I don’t know.’

‘Liar.’

‘Okay, I do have an idea.You won’t like it.’

‘I already don’t like it.’She folded her arms in readiness for his plan.

‘Maybe I could detransform.’

‘You’ll freeze.’

‘That’s kind of the point.’

She made a frustrated noise.‘No, I don’t think that’s the answer.’She detached her yo-yo.‘There’s something else we can do, we just have to figure it out.Lucky charm!’She threw her yo-yo into the air and into her hands fell a digital oral thermometer.‘What the…?’She looked around, hoping for the usual signs, until something small came into her field of vision and she groaned, the second item lighting up amoment later.‘I hate it when you’re right.’

‘I am?’His eyebrows shot up as a smile quirked the corners of his lips.

‘This is not something to be proud of!’She said as she returned to the outer edge of the circle and waited for him to follow.‘Fine, power down, but here.’She shoved the thermometer into his mouth as he reached her.

‘What did you see?’He asked her around it.

‘Your ring and the thermometer, then your mouth.’

‘So I detransform and you keep an eye on my body temperature?’

‘Just be thankful it isn’t an anal thermometer, kitty.’

‘Me-owch.’He wrinkled his nose as she took his arm in a tight grip, just in case he was ejected.‘Claws in.’He was shivering before his transformation was completely down, the cold quickly biting through his many layers as Plagg shook his head at the idiotic idea.‘This shouldn’t take long.’

‘No talking.’She stepped close enough to be able to read the thermometer as it dropped.‘I don’t want to see you doing this, but I guess I have to.’She reattached her yo-yo and continued to watch the display, trying to ignore how much Adrien was shivering, his teeth chattering and breath fogging heavily.It was painful for her to watch and hard to resist the urge to wrap him in her arms for shared warmth, so she folded hers to stop herself.‘I’m just going to say again that I don’t like this.This has to be one of your worst ideas, even if the lucky charm agrees, and while you can’t answer back I’m going to tell you so.’She looked at Adrien to see him trying to smile at her despite his teeth clattering against the thermometer.

‘I agree.’Plagg added indignantly.‘If it’s a close line between you being able to say claws out and not performing this ritual at all, you should do the latter.’

‘We need to do this, Plagg.’Ladybug reminded him.‘As much as I might hate it.Adrien, you need to hold onto something so you don’t get thrown out of the area.’

‘I’ll keep him here.’Plagg offered, taking the collar of Adrien’s coat with his hand.

‘Thanks, Plagg.’She rubbed his head softly before carefully releasing Adrien and, after one last look, stood in position outside the circle and waited.

It was only a minute or two later that Plagg spoke.‘You should be okay to try now.’

‘Thanks, Plagg.’She huffed out a relieved breath, not turning back, not wanting to see what sort of a state Adrien may be in.She recited the words again, quicker this time, stepping through the gateway, but still nothing.She looked back, Adrien looking very much worse for wear, uncontrollably shaking, his breathing slow and shallow.‘Nothing’s happening.’

Plagg rolled his eyes.‘If you want a job done.Cataclysm!’

‘Wait!’Ladybug jumped forward, grabbing Adrien as Plagg let him go and touched the flagstones.Cracks spread around the area rapidly, flagstones around them crumbling as the ground shook then, finally, gave way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit, Plagg!
> 
> Coming next! The ritual reunites them with a familiar figure.


	71. Zhihao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhihao makes their presence known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> First off, let me get this out of the way...I WON MY APPEAL! YES! It means they raise my money again, backpay me to March last year, and I keep my car! Thank you to everyone who has wished me luck and stuck with me while I've been fighting this for the last year! It really means a lot! Let's hope it leads to me getting my inspiration back!
> 
> In the meantime, here's your next instalment!

‘Hold this!’Adrien shoved the thermometer into Ladybug’s mouth as she threw her yo-yo to slow their rapid descent.‘Claws out!’

Plagg was dragged from above and into the ring as they bounced to a halt on the yo-yo string, Chat Noir emerging from the transformation with a bodily shiver that still echoed through him as a reminder of how cold he was.

‘What did you do that for?’Chat yelled metaphorically at his ring, knowing Plagg couldn’t answer, as they swung back and forth, stone falling all around them.He took the thermometer from Ladybug’s mouth.‘Sorry.Want me to throw this so you can put it right?’

‘Not yet.Can you deflect the stones with your staff if I start us swinging?’

‘Sure.’He tucked the thermometer in his pocket then raised his staff and extended it just enough that it didn’t interfere with her yo-yo string, turning it expertly around his hands until it mostly protected them, trusting Ladybug to keep hold of him.

Ladybug swung her legs back and started them in a pendulum motion, moving more as she got up more momentum.She shortened the yo-yo string, having calculated the arc they needed, and bit her lip as she concentrated.‘Get ready!’She called, releasing the string as they hit the apex of the movement, swinging around and over, into the temple courtyard where they landed beside one another.

‘Now?’Chat offered her the thermometer again but she shook her head.

‘This is the crisis we needed, chaton.Let’s use it.’She withdrew the paper again and read it aloud before stepping into the circle.This time the symbols lit up with a warm, amber glow, and Chat quickly recited his own words, moving alongside her a moment later.

Suddenly everything stilled.Every stone, every crack, every snowflake froze, an amber glow encircling the courtyard and, for a moment, Ladybug thought it was another time bubble.Right up until a humanoid figure began to form before them out of the same power than combined them.It took less than a minute, and when they could see who stood before them, Ladybug gasped.

Chat wasn’t quite so dumbstruck.‘Madame Roche?’

The old fashionista stood before them, gloriously dressed as she had been at the gala where she had met her demise just weeks ago.Her hair was perfectly styled but she had lost her slow gait, her steps that drew her to a stop before them deliberate and confident.

‘Ladybug and Chat Noir.’The voice was hers, however, there was an edge of power to it, like a metallic echo that bounced off the walls of the circle.

‘Zhihao.’Ladybug breathed, realising it wasn’t truly the late fashion mogul before them, it just appeared to be.

‘There is a crisis, here and now, but that is not what brings you here, chosen of the miraculous.’Madame Roche’s form said, her sharp eyes looking between them.

‘We’re here because we’re trying to find the Agents of Ataxia.’Chat said.

‘No.’

Chat swallowed, realising that wasn’t entirely true.‘We’re trying to find my mother.’

Madame Roche smiled, her eyes crinkling.‘Better.Truth must be the only thing spoken here between us.If you lie to me, you lie to yourselves.’

Chat Noir and Ladybug shared a glance.‘The Agents of Ataxia are a means to an end.’Ladybug began.‘We believe they are responsible for the kidnapping of Madame Agreste.’

Madame Roche nodded once.‘What other reason do you have?’

‘When we were here before Zhihao, you, passed through me.I gained partial knowledge of the code in the order’s book and this wound.’She tilted her head to one side, showing the marks that ran up her neck.

‘Does it pain you?’Madame Roche asked simple and Ladybug frowned.

‘No, it doesn’t hurt’

‘Then it is not a wound.’

‘Sorry, that was the wrong choice of word.I guess it’s a mark.’She smiled apologetically.

‘A mark you should not bear.Allow me to remove it and the knowledge you gained.’

‘What?’

‘Wait a moment!’Chat added quickly.‘We completed the ritual so we could gain the knowledge!We need to know what the book says about Ataxia, we need to be prepared!’

Madam Roche tilted her head to one side, regarding him curiously.‘No good will come of meeting with the Ataxians.You should say goodbye to your quest, just as you said goodbye to your mother some years ago.’

‘No!’Chat shook his head.‘I came this far, I won’t give up on her!’

Roche walked around them as Ladybug edged closer to Chat, knowing this was stressful for him, her fingers brushing his.‘We won’t give up, whether you help us or not.’Ladybug said firmly.‘You can take back the knowledge you gave me, or you can bestow it fully on us both.’

‘Who are you to offer me an ultimatum?’Roche stopped in front of Ladybug and gave her an unamused glare.

Ladybug squared her shoulders and glared right back.‘I am the chosen of the Ladybug miraculous.’She replied confidently.‘The Agents of Ataxia have the potential to bring chaos down on the Earth, should they choose to act, and we are the only ones who can stop them.It is our belief that Ataxia has taken Madame Agreste as a bargaining chip against us, and no human should be used like that.We need to retrieve her and stop them, by whatever means necessary.’

‘And if that means leads you to sacrifice someone you care for?’She turned to Chat.‘Like your mother?’

Chat took two slow, calming breaths before he answered, knowing this was most likely some sort of a test.‘I want her back, but if it’s save the world or save her, I won’t be selfish.The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.’

‘Good.’Roche nodded before walking away from them again as Ladybug’s fingers laced with Chat’s, giving them a reassuring squeeze.‘But before I can give you what you need, you must to release your guilt.’

‘Our guilt?’Ladybug asked, her brow furrowing as she wondered what she referred to.

‘Your guilt.Over the death of this form.’

She shifted uneasily as she was called out.Losing Madame Roche was one of her biggest regrets in all the years she had been Ladybug and so far it hadn’t got any easier.‘She died as a result of an akuma attack, but not during the attack itself.That’s on me.’

‘It’s on us.’Chat assured her she wasn’t alone in her feeling.

‘It is on Hawk Moth.’Zhihao corrected them, Madame Roche’s eyes flaring with power for a moment.‘Without his blatant attack when he thought you would be vulnerable it would not have happened.Release your anguish, let it go.You do not have to place blame simply because you can.’

‘Wait,’ Chat began, ‘how did you know he thought we were more vulnerable?The only people who knew he made Marinette take out her earrings were Gabriel, Nathalie, and some of the staff.’

Roche stepped close to him and poked him in the chest.‘Am I Zhihao, dragon of good guesses, or am I Zhihao, dragon of wisdom?’

‘I apologise.’Chat raised his hand in a gesture of surrender.

Roche nodded once and turned to Ladybug.‘You still bear guilt!’

‘I’m Ladybug, of course I bear guilt!’She replied frustratedly.‘I have the cure but I couldn’t save her!’

‘You were not supposed to.’

She shook her head.‘I don’t believe that.We never lost anyone before.We should have been able to save her, we should have…’

‘Her loss gave the two of you the motivation you needed to move forward!’There was no arguing with the tone and Ladybug took in a deep breath.‘Everything happens for a reason, and Madame Roche’s sacrifice was for the greater good.’

‘But no one else knows that.’Ladybug murmured.‘Just that we lost someone.’

‘No one blames you.Everyone knows who was to blame.’Roche’s hand came up and rested her palm on Ladybug’s forehead.‘Release your guilt, Marinette Dupain-Cheng; Ladybug; release it and be free to gain the knowledge you need.’

Her hand was warm in a way that had nothing to do with heat and a gentle squeeze of her hand by Chat Noir reminded her she wasn’t going through this alone.She released a slow breath and closed her eyes.The heat spread through her mind, reaching every corner until it filled her in a comforting glow, like soaking in a hot bath at the end of a long day, and it ran through her to her heart.She gasped as she felt it find her sadness like it was a solid thing, drawing it back through her and out of her forehead where Roche’s hand was withdrawn again.In her palm sat a glowing pale blue ball that writhed and turned like mist over hills.

‘Guilt, sorrow, both are useless emotions when you are blameless.They hamper, they prevent healing, and without it you can move on.’With a clench of her hand the blue ball dissipated into nothing.

Ladybug didn’t realise she was crying until the first tear reached her skin over the edge of her mask and she quickly swept it away as though it had betrayed her.She wasn’t breathing heavy, she didn’t sob, tears of relief simply flowed from her eyes as though a plug had been pulled.She hadn’t realised she was carrying this around like a burden quite so badly and she felt so much lighter.‘Thank you.’She whispered, but Roche simply nodded before stepping back so she was positioned before the two of them.

‘I did nothing that you could not have done yourself but were too stubborn to consider.Now, the ritual.’

‘Tell us what we have to do.’Chat said, noting that Ladybug’s hand trembled slightly in his, but he didn’t dare stop to comfort her, not when Zhihao was ready to share.

‘Do?’Roche’s head tilted to one side.‘You do nothing, black cat.You just accept it.’

Without warning Roche’s body shot forward far faster than someone her age should be able to, but as she got closer it was as though her form burst into orange lights that created a dual headed dragon.Each head struck one of them in the chest, the shock of power jerking their hands from one another as they rocked back on their heels, power filling their vision until, suddenly, blackness fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Discovering the results of the ritual.


	72. What Zhihao did next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first effects of Zhihao's ritual become apparent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Well, it's been a couple of weeks and my progress is slow but sure! I have too many long fics and ideas on the go to split myself between! So, I hope you'll forgive me and accept this chapter as a peace offering!

Marinette wondered just how tired she had been the night before to not remember coming to bed.She felt like she could use at least another eight hours sleep and maybe even a new mattress, this one was so hard.She rolled her shoulders, finding them stiff and sore, but that seemed to cover the entirety of her body.She huffed out a breath as she realised how cold it was, assuming the air-conditioning was on too high, and rubbed her eye.It took her a moment to realise something else was wrong, and another moment to work out what that was.She didn’t wear gloves to bed.

She blinked open her eyes with her hand in front of her face as her brain finally woke up fully.Her hand was covered in the familiar honeycomb material of her suit but there was something different.She didn’t remember ever falling asleep while transformed before and she thought back to the last thing she remembered, when she realised the material on her hand seemed to be moving.

She bolted upright with a gasp and looked down at herself, the fabric seeming alive, flowing across her skin like liquid.She looked around in panic, finally remembering they were still at the temple, Chat Noir laying beside her on his back, seemingly asleep as she had been.His costume shifted too but that wasn’t the only change.His boots were longer, coming to his knees and they were missing the external steel toes, instead they bore an elegant toe and thin soles, not unlike her own.She knew from experience that they were easy to move in yet still provided magical protection.His pants bore textured panels from the outside of his hips to where they disappeared into his boots.His belt rode low on his hips but now the buckle sat against his abdomen, the end creating the tail that was curved over his thigh.The textured panels began again and ran in parallel with his zipper to his pecs where they angled off around his ribs.His bell had been replaced by a simple tag bearing the same paw print as his miraculous, his collar of mandarin design.The last change in detail was to his shoulders, textured epaulettes drawing the eye to just how broad he now was compared to when they first met.And over it all, the black material seemed to move, like a thick black river encased him.

‘Chat?’She murmured as she crawled towards him, needing to check he was okay more than she needed to examine her own costume.‘Adrien?’She tried again, pressing her palm to his cheek where he instinctively rubbed himself against it.

‘Five more minutes, princess.’His arm curved around her and pulled her to him, rolling onto his side and pulling her over his body fully until she lay on his other side.

‘Sorry, kitty, we’re not exactly in the best place for a cat nap.’She kissed his nose briefly as he opened his eyes, his lady’s features filling his field of vision.

‘Why are you transformed?’

‘Same reason you are.We’re still at the temple.’She smiled.

‘Wait, we are?’He released her and sat up quickly, looking around in confusion.‘What happened?’

‘I remember…’She thought hard as she sat up beside him.‘Madame Roche.Zhihao was her, or using her form, I guess.’

Chat nodded his agreement.‘I didn’t realise you still felt so bad because we lost her.’

‘Of course I do.’She said as she got to her feet and dusted herself off.‘She’s the only person we ever lost through an akuma.’

‘But it wasn’t your fault.’Chat said as he turned towards her, his mouth falling open and eyes wide.

‘And it wasn’t yours.’Ladybug replied as she noticed him staring at her.‘What?’

‘Your suit.It changed.’

‘So did yours.’She informed him, and he glanced down at himself as she took a moment to look over her own.

It was still formfitting, just as it had been before, but the details made a huge difference.The neckline was still high but now it was black with red spotted trim across her clavicle and down her arms where it met with buckle cuffed gloves, a ladybug matching her miraculous on the back of each one.Her torso bore the same design as the original, black spots on red, with what looked like a fitted over-bust corset that ran into shorts, with buckles over her ribcage and pockets on both her hips and her rear.Below them the black fabric began again to mid thigh where the spotted material took over to the soles of her feet in a soft footed thigh high boot design.

Chat barely took a moment to look at himself before he was getting to his feet and walking around her.‘Wow.’He breathed, tilting his head to try and get a better look at the back of her outfit.‘That’s…wow.’

‘It’s not that different.’She said self-consciously.

‘It’s different enough.’His hand reached out as though to touch her but she pressed her finger against his nose, forcing him back.

‘Priorities, kitty.Admire it later.We need to figure out what Zhihao did to us, if anything.’

‘Right.’Chat said, his eyes still trailing over her body.‘Do you feel any different?’

‘Not really…my eyes are up here!’She laughed as a blush filled her cheeks.

‘Sorry.’He grinned as his eyes met hers.‘Oh, the new mask is great too.’

‘New mask?’She pulled her yo-yo off her hip and hit the front-facing camera.Sure enough, her mask was different.It still covered the same area but the sides were now black lacework, replicating wings.‘Well, yes, that’s different too.’

‘And the marks have gone off your neck.’

Her hand came up to where they had been as she angled the camera.Sure enough, he was right.‘So he’s either removed the knowledge from me or given it to both of us?’She suggested.

‘And new costumes to boot.’Chat said as he admired his own.‘Do I look paw-sitively purrfect, my lady?’

She shook her head with a smile as she closed her yo-yo.‘You always look…’Her face slipped as her eyes reached his face again.

‘What?’He frowned.‘Is my mask different too?’

She shook her head.‘Not the mask.’She stepped closer to him.‘Smile for me again.’He did so, although it wasn’t genuine, it was the smile he used when he modelled and wasn’t enjoying himself.She knew it was fake, but most people didn’t notice.‘Whoa.’She breathed as his face searched hers.

‘What?What is it?’

‘Kitty got fangs!’

‘I what?’He raised his fingers to his lips as he traced his teeth with his tongue until he found them.‘Well, I’ll be.’

‘You can’t tell when you talk?’She reached up and touched his top lip gently, drawing it back slightly to examine his gums.

‘Not really.’

‘They aren’t hugely long.’She told him.‘So maybe that’s why?It’s more like your incisors got pointed rather than grew out.’

‘All the same, I’ll try to avoid biting my tongue.’

‘That might be a good idea.’She smiled.‘I don’t know about you but I don’t feel a lot different for whatever Zhihao did.’

‘I feel like I slept well.’He stretched.‘And any damage to the temple is gone.’

She glanced around and realised he was right.Any and all destruction, both from the cataclysm and the attack was gone, the temple restored to what they assumed was its glory days over a century ago.All the snow from the area was gone, as though a protective bubble encased the area from the elements, the cold no longer permeating the air.Fallen brickwork stood tall once again as archways and pillars, wooden gates and doors gleamed as though freshly painted, and ornamental mythical creatures decorated the corners of the rooftops.‘Wow.’She murmured.‘Even if he didn’t give us the knowledge at least he repaired this damage.’

‘Do you think that means it’s safe to explore below stairs again?’Chat suggested, his finger tentatively brushing the tip of one of his incisors.

‘It may be a good opportunity to do so.’She agreed.‘You feel up to it, chaton?’

‘Always, Bugaboo.’He swept up her hand and kissed is softly.

Ladybug smiled back.She hated to admit it, but the addition of the teeth was actually incredibly hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: The couple checks out the temple one more time.


	73. A Brief Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple explore the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Look at that! Another chapter! I wanted to get it out this week as I've done the costume designs and you can find them on my tumblr here...  
> https://miraculousmumma.tumblr.com/post/182910028996/i-finished
> 
> Now, if you do follow my tumblr, you might know that I have just posted that I'm going to war. Yup. Finally got through my tribunal but my soon-to-be ex-husband just can't leave well enough alone. So another stressor for me and my girls that could have easily been avoided. But no. Long story short that I can't discuss here, he's pushed me past my limit and I won't sit still for it. Mumma is going to fight!

The tunnels within the temple were eerily silent this time, all the time bubbles gone and with them the sounds that had echoed throughout.The mortar between the brickwork glowed with a faint white light that provided enough illumination for safe travel and they soon reached the room from which they had retrieved the book.All of the traps were inactive, any traces they had been fired gone, even the back wall was no longer charred.

‘Let’s not trigger any booby traps this time, minou.’She shot him a sideways smile and glance as they reached the doorway and he clutched at his heart dramatically.

‘You wound me, my lady!I didn’t do it on purpose!’

‘I know, kitty.’Her hand came up automatically to ruffle his hair between his ears and he immediately began purring low in his chest.

‘It still bothers me though, how hurt you got.’

‘You don’t need to feel bad for that.’She assured him, neither one venturing forward.

‘If you say so.’He rolled his shoulders as the purring eased off.‘So, how are we doing this?’

‘If everything is truly working as it ought to be,’ she said thoughtfully, ‘then we should be able to just walk in.We’re the chosen.’

‘Then let’s put that theory to the test.’He stepped forward without warning and Ladybug’s heart leapt in her chest as she reached out to grab him, unprepared both mentally and physically if something were to happen to him.

‘Wait!’She yelped, but he simply stood and looked around, clearly prepared just in case.

‘Nothing’s moving.’Chat said quietly.‘And, just in case, I won’t go near the pedestal.’

She let out a breath and joined him.‘Let’s be careful no matter where we look.’

‘Agreed.’

‘But also,’ she pointed to the wall, ‘we can disable these traps, remember?’

‘Oh, yeah.’He laughed softly as he followed her lead inserting their weapons into the slots in the walls.

They started by searching the exterior of the room, staying together this time, and found nothing, finally reaching where the book had been displayed.They searched further into the room and again found nothing, no inscriptions or unusual markings whatsoever.

‘There has to be something here we can find.’Ladybug commented as they stood before the pedestal, having checked it thoroughly.

‘There are still a lot of other rooms.’Chat reminded her.‘We just have to check we haven’t missed anything.’

‘I guess you’re right.’Ladybug nodded.‘Let’s do a full sweep.’

It took them the best part of two hours to check everywhere.It was strangely quietbut they knew their search was less likely to be interrupted by anything unexpected.They found what was obviously a dormitory, rows of sleeping mats and some other basic furniture; a dining/meeting area with row after row of benches at tables.There was an obvious temple with prayer mats, the front and central wall containing a large yin and yang symbol, and around it the emblems for the other miraculous’.Other than that there was nothing.It was as though the entire place had been reset to a time before anyone moved it, ready and awaiting inhabitants.

‘This is weird.’Ladybug said, not for the first time, as they headed back to the courtyard.‘There’s nothing.No sign it was ever lived it.’

‘Maybe we hit some sort of a mystical reset button?’Chat suggested.

‘Reset button.’She murmured thoughtfully before turning to him.‘We normally have our own.’She unzipped his pockets and checked inside while he fought not to squirm at her hands tickling him.‘It’s gone.’She glanced up at him.

‘What’s gone?’

‘The lucky charm, the thermometer.’She reminded him.‘Maybe Zhihao used that to repair the damage Plagg caused?’

Chat shook his head.‘Normally it only fixes the damage that happens during our battles, this fixed…everything.’

She huffed out a sigh.‘We’ve searched every inch of this place.I think it might be best if we head back to Lhasa and speak with the kwamis.’

‘Good idea.’He checked the display on his baton.‘It’ll start getting dark soon and although our miraculous’ aren’t showing any sign of running low, we don’t know that for sure.’

‘You have a point.’On some unspoken cue they started off towards the way they had entered.‘Do you think Zhihao actually gave us the knowledge we asked for or just gave us new outfits?’

‘I guess we won’t know until we get back and try to read the book.’Chat shrugged, offering her his hand.‘But let’s not worry about that now.We have a four thousand mile walk ahead of us.’He winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Next: Returning to Jokhang


	74. Black Cat's Boon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More effects of the ritual become known...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Firstly, sorry everyone for the long delay, again! Life is testing me, as always, but still smiling! My writing is suffering somewhat but I'm still trying! I've also been drawing more! I have done a couple of MLB sketches as practice so if anyone is interested I might post them on my Tumblr...
> 
> I'm thanking @galaxywanderer with this chapter, just for being patient with me with other things and because she's a sweetheart! She is truly amazing!

Getting back into the bathroom they had used to get into the tunnels in the first place was easy.Sneaking out of the door after checking they could hear no movement beyond was also simple.However, neither one could work out what to do about the bathroom with no floor that they couldn’t lock from the outside.They now stood behind the open door, hidden from the rest of the corridor.

‘I know we run more risk of being spotted,’ Chat murmured, ‘but someone could get seriously hurt it we just leave it.’

‘And if we get found here in costume then it won’t be long before someone reports it.’Ladybug told him.‘What do you suggest?’

‘Transform back and say we got lost, found a hole?’

‘A random hole?’She looked at him doubtfully.

‘It’s the best I’ve got.’He shrugged.

‘I hate to say it but I don’t have anything at all.’She sighed.‘Okay, let’s do it your way, _mon chevalier_.Spots off.’

Tikki appeared beside her and Marinette automatically took a cookie from her jacket pocket and handing it to her.‘Thank you.’Tikki said, pausing before taking a bite.‘Although, thanks to Zhihao, I’m not at all fatigued.’

‘I did wonder if that would be the case.’Marinette replied.

‘Which temple are we in?’Tikki asked.

‘Jokhang.We searched the order temple and didn’t find anything, but we did make contact with Zhihao.’

‘Mmm, I know.’The kwami smiled.‘The change is quite obvious.’

‘Chat’s outfit?’Marinette suggested.

‘Not just that.’She giggled.

‘What do you mean?’Chat asked, having not yet dropped his transformation.

‘Zhihao gave you the wisdom.’

They shared a look.‘Are you sure?We haven’t seen any signs, other than the change in costume.’

‘It’s there.’Tikki nodded.‘And, I think, if you want that floor repairing, there might be something you can do.’

‘Really?’Marinette asked as Chat looked back into the room.

‘Really.’

‘Then maybe we should make it fast,’ he suggested, ‘we don’t know how long we have before someone might come down this way.’

‘Alright.’Tikki shoved the last of the cookie in her mouth and dusted her hands.Crouch by the floor.’He did as she suggested.‘First, say; black cat’s boon.’

‘Black cat’s boon?’He said curiously, and as a result his hand lit red, a glowing mist engulfing his hand.

‘Now, just touch the edge of the floor.’

Chat did so and, as they watched, the floor reformed, filling in from his hand outwards.‘Wow!That’s new!’

‘It’s a minor power but mirrors your cataclysm.’Tikki explained as Chat got to his feet again.‘You both have them, now that you’ve been through the ritual.’

‘Nice!Claws in.’

Plagg yawned and stretched languorously.‘Cheese me.’

‘Tell Adrien about black cat’s boon.’Tikki said as Adrien handed Plagg a chunk.

‘I think we should probably get out of here first.’Marinette suggested.‘Then we can talk.’

‘Right.’Adrien held his jacket open for Plagg to fly inside while Tikki tucked herself down in Marinette’s hood.

They made their way cautiously through the hallways but it was clear that there was a lot more activity now, and it wasn’t long before they were spotted.They had considered this before starting out, and Adrien gave the excuse in his worst broken Mandarin that they got lost looking for a bathroom.The monk was happy to escort them back to Buddha Hall where they quickly left the building, heading down the steps and back across Barkhor square.

‘Well, we got away with it.’Marinette let out a relieved breath as they rounded the corner.

‘Seems so.’Adrien agreed.‘We’re pretty much clear.Plagg, tell us about black cat’s boon.’

‘What do you want to know?’The kwami’s voice came muffled through Adrien’s coat.

‘Everything.’

‘It rebuilds things.’

Tikki’s groaning sigh could easily be heard from Marinette’s hood.‘Black cat’s boon is a secondary power to the black cat miraculous.’She began.‘It is bestowed on a chosen black cat only once in a blue moon, as it is given by Zhihao himself.It is a mirror of your cataclysm, it repairs and heals, but it isn’t unlimited like cataclysm is.You have only five minutes to use the power before it fades and will be unable to call it again until you transform the next time.’

‘It’s pretty cool.’Adrien said, happy at last he had a power that wasn’t so destructive.‘What about Mari?’

‘She has what is known as a spot of bad luck.’

‘I get a dose of bad luck?’Marinette asked disappointedly.

‘No, not you personally.’Plagg chuckled.‘Although that could be fun to watch.You can hex someone with bad luck for five minutes.’

‘That sounds…nasty.’Marinette didn’t like the idea of being able to hex someone so effectively, even for such a short amount of time.

‘It’s not that big a deal.’Tikki assured her.‘It’s often just enough to give you time to get the upper hand.Making an enemy fumble with their weapon, miss their footing, just minor inconveniences that can sometimes mean the difference between life and death.’

‘That doesn’t sound so bad.’She mumbled, feeling Tikki press her hand into her back comfortingly.

‘It’s not.It can be a great help.’

‘Okay, what else can we expect after whatever it was that Zhihao did?’Adrien interjected.

‘With regard to powers, not much.’Tikki continued.‘The main part of the ritual is for wisdom, the ability to decode the ancient writings.’

‘That’s enough, even with these two new powers.’Marinette said.‘So long as we can make some sense out of things then I’m happy.’

‘Same.’Adrien squeezed her hand in his.‘I feel like we’ve spent so long following leads we’ve forgotten where it all started.’

‘It’s far too easy to get sidetracked.’She raised their hands to her lips and kissed his knuckles lightly.

‘It is when you do things like that.’The look he gave her left no doubt in her mind what he was thinking.‘We have to check in with Guang but then we can go back to the hotel, right?’

‘Right.’She failed to keep the smile off her face.

‘You know where I am, if you need the mood setting.’Plagg’s voice said.‘And if you don’t then you’re gross and enough with the mushy stuff.’

‘Shush, it’s sweet.’Tikki replied, making Marinette and Adrien laugh.

‘Come on, kitty, let’s go see Guang.’She encouraged him to walk a little faster, anticipation nipping at their heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...I don't know, why are you asking me?!?! *goes to check* oh yeah, Guang is STILL an arsehole!!!!!


	75. About Guang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following their visit to the temple, the couple return to Guang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm back! 
> 
> I mean, I didn't really go anywhere, but I am posting again! 
> 
> I haven't been able to write for a few weeks, too much going on, as usual, but as with so many of us, Oblivio has given me a kick in the fandom! I'm working on a short post-oblivio fic so hoping to have that done soon, and am back to this as well! Fingers crossed anyway!
> 
> As for what's going on here, I should have a few weeks respite as my ex is heading off to visit his dad in Thailand for three weeks! Phew! Also, I might have met someone! Let's see how it goes though!
> 
> Bug out!  
> MM  
> xxx
> 
> The insults...
> 
> pine d'huître - oyster dick
> 
> gǒu niáng yǎng de - son of a bitch
> 
> hún dàn - bastard

Marinette’s eyes ran over the page before her, the foreign letters reforming as she watched.Lines became curves, curves became circles, forming the modern alphabet she knew.

‘Holy crap.’Adrien murmured from beside her, the same thing happening for him.

‘Yeah.’Marinette breathed, still not believing it had truly worked.

‘You can read everything?’Guang asked, hovering behind them, a gleeful look on his face.

‘Every damn word.’Adrien said in disbelief.

‘Good.’Guang clapped his hands.

‘But it still doesn’t make sense.’Marinette argued. ‘The words are there but it’s random.’

‘That will come in time.’Guang waved a hand dismissively.‘What other information did you gain from Zhihao?’

‘Information?’They both looked at him questioningly.

‘Zhihao did not simply bless you with the ability to read the book, dummies!’Guang scoffed.‘You have more knowledge inside you!’

‘What kind of knowledge?’Marinette asked hesitantly.

Guang shrugged.‘How should I know? _I_ wasn’t chosen.’He said bitterly.

Adrien and Marinette shared another look.‘We don’t feel any different.’They had decided to keep the new powers to themselves, for now, none of them fully trusting Guang.

‘Other than the marks having gone from my neck.’Marinette added, touching it softly with her fingertips.

‘You’re probably too young to understand something so complex.’Guang snatched the book from their hands and walked away, looking it over.

‘That doesn’t help!’Adrien sputtered in exasperation.

‘I suppose at least you can read the book now, but obviously that doesn’t mean you can understand it.’

Adrien ground his teeth.He was about at the end of his tether with Guang’s attitude, and although he had helped them to return to the temple he was proving less than helpful.‘Maybe you should let us be the judge of that.’He said sharply.

Guang stopped and turned an unimpressed look on him.‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean,’ Adrien walked over to him and took the book from his hands, snapping it shut, ‘we’ll see for ourselves if we can understand it.’

‘Ooooo.’Plagg got an elbow to the stomach from Tikki for his response.

‘It’s complex.You won’t understand.’Guang reached for the book again but Adrien passed it behind him to Marinette.

‘We’ll see.’Adrien replied confidently.

‘You won’t see, that’s my point!’Guang tried to step around him but Adrien blocked his path.

‘You can’t even read the book.’He reminded him.‘You have to translate it.Mari and I, we can read it now.We’d still like your help, but you have to stop treating us like we don’t know what we’re doing!’

‘If you’re going up against the Agents of Ataxia then I don’t think you do!’Guang snapped.‘I gave you the ritual and now that you can read the book you’re just…just…throwing me away?And you said I was despicable!’

‘We never said despicable.’Adrien folded his arms.‘We’re just sick of your damn attitude!’

‘I don’t have an attitude!’Guang mimicked his pose, turning side on to Adrien in protest.

‘All you are is attitude!’

‘Adrien, that’s enough.’Marinette rested her hand on his arm.‘You’re right.He has had an attitude ever since we got here.He’s been patronising and controlling.But that doesn’t mean we get to ditch him as soon as we get something from him.’

‘It doesn’t?’Plagg asked in disappointment.

‘No.’Marinette looked at him and shook her head.‘It doesn’t.’

‘It would serve him right though.’Marinette fought not to smirk at the obviously disappointed kwami.‘We should let Adrien dangle him off the roof like he wanted to.’

‘He wanted to what?’Guang glared at him.

‘Okay, enough!’Marinette snapped.‘No one will be dangling anyone off anything!We need each other, whether we like it or not!’

‘I don’t need you.’Guang turned his back on the couple.

‘Didn’t we do this once already?’Marinette threw her hands in the air out of sheer frustration.‘You were helping us because it’s the right thing to do!Because you can!And you, Adrien, you should know better!’

‘If he’s going to continue to be uncooperative then we don’t need him.’Adrien started towards the stairs but Marinette caught his arm.

‘Yes, minou, we do.’She said quietly, her expression serious.‘He is the only ally we have to hand who knows the full story.’

‘We still have Fu.’

‘Hah!’Guang spat.‘He can’t even translate the book!’

‘We can translate the book!’Adrien growled.‘We don’t need you to do it!’

‘I can do it better than that…that…charlatan!’

‘You can’t because your head is so far up your ass that you barely make sense!You are so _pisse-froid_!’

‘Don’t wave your French insults around here!You’re lucky I’m speaking English to you!You’re lucky I’m speaking to you at all!’

‘We don’t need to put up with this!Come on, Mari…where is she?’Adrien looked around, finding the room empty apart from Plagg, reclining on a brightly coloured festival mask.

‘Oh, she left.Tiks went after her.’Plagg said nonchalantly, as though he wasn’t enjoying every single moment of the drama going down.

‘Why didn’t you say something?’Adrien asked as he rushed down the stairs, hoping to find Marinette had just stepped outside for some air.A large part of him thought that might not be the case.

‘I figured you were smart enough to figure it out for yourself.’Plagg called after him and Adrien stopped halfway down.

‘Aren’t you coming with me?’

‘Yeah, yeah.Just a minute.’Plagg waved his hand dismissively, Adrien biting back what he was going to say as he wanted to give chase to his princess.

‘Fine.Don’t be too long.’He set off again and only once he was out of sight did Plagg move, floating quickly up to Guang’s face and grabbing his nose roughly.

‘Now listen here, _gǒu niáng yǎng de_ , I’m going to remind you who you’re dealing with!You don’t just withdraw your help from the chosen!Who do you think you are?I’m going to tell you!’He pulled on his nose roughly to silence him as his mouth opened to reply.‘No backchat!’Plagg used his free hand to slap Guang’s cheek.‘You think you’re special, because you can make some sense out of the book, because you are the only order scholar in existence?Well, let me tell you, you aren’t!There is nothing you can do that they can’t do in time.Nothing you can offer them that they aren’t perfectly capable of themselves.The difference is you have a small advantage and they don’t have a lot of time!That boy has lost his mother not once, but twice!His father turned out to be his mortal enemy!You hold the key to helping him not only find but potentially save her, and you’re being a spiteful old _hún dàn_ by making demands of them!Pull yourself together, apologise, again, and help do the right thing!’He shoved him back by the nose hard enough that Guang staggered back two steps as Plagg flew down the stairs, before popping back up a moment later.‘And if you don’t, I’ll personally cataclysm this entire place to the ground.’He grinned.

‘Marinette?’Adrien called, looking up and down the dark, empty street.‘Mari?’

‘Up here.’Her voice travelled from above the far side of the street and he looked up, seeing her silhouette on the rooftop opposite, the ribbons on her pigtails fluttering in the breeze.

‘Plagg’s still inside.’He said as he approached, explaining why he wasn’t joining her.

A moment later her yo-yo lowered from the rooftop.‘Hop on.’

Adrien took it in both hands and in moments she had pulled him up to the roof.She was sitting on the parapet with her back against a pillar, knees bent up to her chest and her arms around them.She frowned across the flat rooftops, covered in lines of laundry and satellite dishes.She was pouting slightly, and while Adrien knew she was upset he also couldn’t help but think how cute she looked.

‘Hey.’He said quietly, straddling the parapet so one foot rested on the roof, the other dangling over the side.‘You okay?’

‘Frustrated, I think.’She sighed.‘No, I know I’m frustrated.’

‘It is frustrating.’He agreed.‘I’m sorry I lost my temper back there.’

She shook her head, still not meeting his gaze.‘It was justified.Guang can help us, he should help us, but he’s making this so difficult.We’re not here to appoint him head of what’s left of the order, we’re here to save your mom, and if that means stopping the Agents of Ataxia then so be it.It honestly sounds like they need stopping, if they are truly hell bent on chaos, even if it’s not now, it’s some time in the future.It’s our responsibility to…’

‘Enough, Bug.’He shuffled closer and hooked his hands behind her knees, pulling her so he could hook her thighs over his and curving his arms around her back, holding her close.‘We’re so used to Fu helping us with everything we need that I think we just assumed Guang would do the same.’

‘He should want to help.’Ladybug grumbled as she rested her chin on his shoulder.‘He was one of the order.How did he stray so far from wanting to help people?’

‘I can answer that.’They turned to see Plagg flying towards them and Ladybug sat back a little, enabling them both to see him easier when he stopped beside them.‘Lim Guang came from a rich family, rulers of a good portion of the local land, well respected, with ties to the nobility.Guang though, he abused his family’s power.’Adrien and Ladybug shared a look that made Plagg almost retract his last sentence.‘Not abuse in any big way.I mean, he was only a kid.He was ten or eleven when he joined the order.Or rather when he was sent.’

‘Sent?’Ladybug frowned.‘I thought the order were chosen.’

‘They were.’Plagg shrugged nonchalantly.‘Sometimes the order were asked to take in special cases, teaching…a lot of things.’

‘What was Guang taken in for?’

Plagg floated down and helped himself to a piece of cheese from Adrien’s pocket.‘He was vain and arrogant.He had no interest in upholding the family honour and threw their name around to get his way.Fu was right, he was, and still is, a fuckboy.’

Adrien sputtered a laugh as Ladybug hid hers by pressing her face into his jacket.‘I’m guessing he didn’t get much better at the order, if his attitude now is anything to go by?’

‘He started to.’Plagg continued around the bite of cheese.‘Then he was allocated a scholarship instead of one of the chosen.He tried to complain, said he’d tell his father and grandfather, threw their names around some more, and when that didn’t get him anywhere he pretty much just sulked.For years.’

‘Did his family ever find out?’

‘You’ve seen the temple.It’s not like there was a reliable postal service either.Back then once you joined the order you gave up your family, other than in name.His threats held no weight and he didn’t like that.’

‘I bet.’Adrien said as his fingers traced over the new seams in Ladybug’s suit.‘Were he and Fu always rivals?Because it seems pretty personal between them.’

‘Nah.’Plagg gulped down the last piece.‘Guang hated everyone.Fu was the exception for no other reason than he was picked to be a chosen at the same time Guang became a scholar, only Fu was a couple of years younger.Guang always thought Fu took his place.’

Ladybug nodded.‘I guess he never got over it.’

‘Jackass has a chip on his shoulder bigger than the wheel of camembert I dreamt about last night.It’s not you guys, it’s him.It’s always been him.’He rolled his eyes.‘He’s a big baby and I wouldn’t expect an apology from him this time.’

‘Did we get one last time?’Ladybug asked.

‘I don’t know if we did.’Adrien pulled a face.

‘So, what’s the answer?’She looked at him in desperation.‘We need his help but we don’t need his attitude that goes with it.What do we do?’

Adrien shrugged.‘Translate what we can while we try come up with a better plan?’

‘I guess that’s all we can do.’She leant forward and kissed him softly on the lips.‘Ready to go back to the hotel, mon chevalier?’

‘For you, my lady, I’d go anywhere.’He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: a lil bit of smut!


	76. Of Comfort And Closeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following what they have learned, the couple takes some time for themselves.
> 
> *****SMUT WARNING!!!! SMUT WARNING!!! SMUT WARNING!!!! SMUT WARNING!!!*****
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME GOOD ADRIENETTE LOVIN'! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!
> 
> So, what's new? I just had five days away at the coast with my girls and mum, that was lovely! I did a little writing while I was there, though I resisted the urge to take my laptop and took the wrong kind of notepad so it was very difficult! I am, however, on chapter 92 of this little beauty! Which means I can post a little more regularly! Hopefully, the writing bug won't abandon me yet again, however, there may be something coming up that is going to throw a spanner in my personal works, thanks yet again to the ex!
> 
> For anyone wondering, the date didn't happen, he ghosted on me two days before we were due to meet, so it obviously wasn't meant to be! Onwards and upwards and all that!
> 
> Also, watch out later today for a one-shot I've been working on which has art by the wonderful @minetteenfers on tumblr!

Adrien looked out across the city from the window in their hotel room, Potala Palace lit up in the distance above the many streetlights and neon signs of the tourist areas.He had showered first while Marinette ordered room service, they ate together, and now she was showering.He hadn’t found the motivation to get dressed yet, sitting in the hotel robe, Tikki and Plagg already asleep in a nest Marinette had made out of towels on the couch in the living area.He didn’t notice his coffee going cold beside him, nor the sound of the hairdryer in the bathroom turning off.He was too deep in thought.Knowing Guang’s past hadn’t really triggered it, but the man himself had.His unwillingness to help them meant a longer delay in finding his mother.He felt they had come so far but weren’t any closer.He had tried looking through the book but, as Guang had said, yes they could read it but translating the vague sentences was hard.Someone like Guang, perhaps even Fu, could do so.It wasn’t so much that the words didn’t make sense as it was their layout, the way they read, and their interpretation.Looking for names such as Zhihao was easy, they were distinct, but it didn’t quite make sense.And as for whatever other wisdom they might have been blessed with, other than black cat’s boon and a spot of bad luck, they were none the wiser.It didn’t truly matter, not really, because it still didn’t help them find his mother.His mind kept playing scenarios through his head of what they might be doing to her.If she was being used as bait for them would they keep her safe?Would they keep up with her medical requirements?Was she even still alive?He didn’t bite his fingernails as the worries ran rampant through his head, too many years of having manicures and being reminded that he had to be perfect had broken him of any thoughts of even starting that bad habit, but he did run his thumb nail along the groove where his front teeth met, thinking deeply.So deeply that he didn’t hear the bathroom door open.The first clue he had was when Marinette’s hands touched his shoulders as her lips pressed softly to his cheek.

‘A penny for them, minou?’She asked quietly as she stepped around to stand by his side, his arm curving around her waist and pulling her into his lap.

‘I don’t know if they’re worth that much.’He sighed, nuzzling his head against the soft material of her robe at her shoulder.

‘Your thoughts are worth a fortune to me, Adrien.’She murmured, pressing her lips to his forehead as her hand stroked through his still damp tresses.‘Don’t ever think they’re not.’

‘You’re too good to me, princess.’He nuzzled at her neck with his nose before kissing her pulse, a long, slow pressure that had her let out a shuddering breath as her eyes closed.

 

***********************************

 

‘Nuh uh.’She replied breathily.‘Made for each other, remember?’

‘Perfect.’He whispered, his lips trailing upwards, caressing the sensitive skin behind her jaw and up to her ear.‘All mine?’

‘All yours.’The words fell from her lips as her eyes drifted closed.

His lips were electric on her flesh, and as his fingers tracked under the edge of the robe her breath caught in her throat.They trailed over her bare thigh and, to her surprise, down, over her knee.He caressed her skin with the barest of touches but it was like he was doing more, her skin alive for him.His other hand pulled on the belt of her robe, the front giving slightly as he stood and swept her up in his arms.It was only three paces to the bed and he laid her in the centre, her robe falling open as he cast off his own.He pulled on one of her sleeves, encouraging her to slip her arm out, but then used the robe to flip her onto her front as he tugged it from under her, and she gave a small yip of surprise then giggled as his lips found her shoulder.He kissed down her back, his hands matching his position on the sides of her body in a featherlight touch that drew tingling goosebumps in their wake, and she hummed in delight.Every kiss was slow and measured, and she soon sank into it, moaning low in her throat as he took his time tasting her skin.

Adrien thought he would never tire of this.She was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, her skin soft and still overly warm from her shower.She smelled of the vanilla from her shower gel, like a living dessert that breathed under his tongue.He was going to take his time with her, explore everything he could, and he grazed his teeth lightly over her ribs, making her giggle.

‘Something funny, Bugaboo?’He purred against her skin and she looked at him over her shoulder.

‘You’re teasing me, kitty.’

‘Not teasing, exploring.’

‘Indiana Jones eat your heart out.’She murmured as his tongue swirled over the skin of her waist.

‘I’m more a culinary explorer.You taste so sweet.’

‘Sweet?Really?’She shifted just enough to get a better look at him as he made his way to her hip.‘What do I taste of?Macarons?Eclairs?Key lime pie?’

‘Even sweeter than all of those.’He looked up at her through his lashes as his hands curved over her buttocks, her breath hitching as he passed dangerously close to other places.‘You taste like you.’

‘Such a shameless flatterer.’She blushed faintly, her pale skin gaining a rose tint as he nipped lightly at her hip.

‘Nothing but the truth for you, my lady.’He continued to kiss down her thigh, his hand matching the other.

Marinette released a shaky sigh as his lips reached the back of her knee, the sensitive skin tingling from the moment his breath touched her and Adrien hummed to himself at this new discovery.He nipped at her flesh a moment later and was rewarded with a full body shiver that flushed her skin and drew goosebumps to the surface.That was a new discovery, and definitely worth remembering.He made his way over her calf and around the soft skin beside her ankle before dragging his hands back up to her knees and nudging her legs apart.Settling himself between them he caressed her thighs and up to her hips which he took in a firm hold, encouraging her to raise them until she was on her knees.The sight of her before him had his mouth watering as he tilted her hips forward before his hands curved over her rear in a soft caress.

Marinette closed her eyes, the sound of her own breathing loud in the silence of the room.She knew what was coming, it was just a case of when, how long he would make her wait.The answer was not very long and she knew he must have held his breath as she didn’t feel him approach.The first she knew he was there was when his tongue slid around her entry.A soft noise purred from her throat as he explored her, taking his time in coaxing more sounds from her with nothing but his mouth.Adrien worked her until she felt her body tighten and legs begin to tremble, his tongue twirling over her most sensitive spot over and over until she went rigid, a moan shuddering through her as solidly as the orgasm itself, but still Adrien didn’t relent.Instead, he pushed a finger inside her, her voice disappearing entirely as she gasped sharply, her body bucking as it clenched around his digit.Adrien seemed determined to torment her, adding another finger, then a third, curving them inside her until she felt like she might blackout from the ongoing onslaught he was subjecting her to.

Finally, she found her voice, higher than usual and breathy.‘Adri…Adrien, please.’She panted.‘I can’t, it’s too much.’

He slowly backed away, easing her down to her stomach as her body trembled.‘We can stop.’He said as he placed a soft kiss on her lower back.‘That was pretty fun on its own.’

‘S-s-top?’She stammered, glancing over her shoulder as he kissed his way up her back.‘No, I want to…I want you, minou, just that was…a little intense.’

‘You’re sure?’He checked as he kissed her cheek, leaning over her on his hands in a modified pushup.

She nodded.‘So sure.’She gave him a tired smile but it encouraged him, assured him this was what she wanted.

‘I’ll be gentle.’He promised before kissing her again.

‘Please.’She murmured, her eyes closing once more.

Adrien pressed another soft kiss to her shoulder before rolling onto his side and pulling her with him, his chest flush against her back.He slipped one arm underneath her, holding her close, while his other hand slid over her thigh to her knee, where he raised it, hooking her leg over his own.She could feel he was so ready for her, yet he had been prepared to stop, the firm warmth of him pressed against her buttocks with a trace of wetness at his own excitement.She pressed herself back into him, her body still trembling faintly.

Adrien gave a small grunt as she ground herself into him, closing his eyes as he took a moment to not only enjoy her softness grinding against him but to not lose himself so quickly to this moment.He took himself in his hand and teased at her entrance, sliding back and forth through her wetness as he took in the keening noises she made, so quiet yet so effective.

‘Stop teasing me.’She huffed and he held back a laugh.

‘Sorry, princess.’He pressed his lips to her shoulder as he pressed himself against her entrance.

Her breath hitched as her body gave, enveloping him in her warmth as he took his time, edging into her torturously slowly.Once fully sheathed inside he held her close, eyes closed as he absorbed everything he was feeling; how her muscles trembled, how soft her skin felt, tasted, every breath that fell through her parted lips.It was like soaking in a hot bath of pure Marinette, she was everywhere, and he knew she was his everything.

‘Chaton,’ she whispered, ‘Adrien, please, Adrien, please.’

Her pleas were like music to his ears but still he didn’t move.Instead, his hand trailed over her skin from her calf and over her hip, petting and caressing as her body quivered around him in both aftershocks and anticipation.‘Soon, princess.’He purred with his lips against her skin as he peppered her with kisses wherever he could reach.‘Let me just hold you, just for a moment.’

The whine she emitted tested his willpower, the tension through his pelvis almost painful in the effort not to thrust into her, but he held fast, wanting to take his time, needing to.‘You’re normally…more keen than this.’

‘I’m keen.’He said, the strain finally showing in his voice as he kissed his way up her neck to nuzzle the soft skin behind her ear.‘Just be patient.’

She gave a small moan of both frustration and pleasure as his hand caressed her breast, fingertips trailing over her already firm nipple but her patience was finally rewarded as he drew himself out of her at an agonisingly slow pace, thrusting back in just as slowly a moment later.

Marinette hadn’t expected this gentle to feel so amazing.Adrien was barely moving yet it was as though she could feel every inch of him in a way she never had before, as though every nerve ending drank him down until she was on fire with his touch.

The noises Marinette made as her hands grasped at Adrien’s hip and the sheets on the bed made him stutter in his slow pace, pausing to stop himself thrusting into her harder.It wasn’t that he wasn’t enjoying the slow pace, far from it; he felt alive, more in tune with both his own and Marinette’s bodies than ever; but it made him want to see how things would end.Still, he refused to rush.He could feel his body tensing as he got closer, the fluttering in Marinette’s body increasing to a tight pulsing and he knew it wouldn’t be long for her either.He wanted her to fall with him, wanted them to share their pleasure and, to ensure this, his hand tracked down over her stomach, prepared to pull her to the edge with him.

Adrien’s hand stroked over her abdomen and she turned her head enough that she could kiss him, her lips seeking his as her hand came up to tangle in his hair.Her body felt hot and tense, coiling ever tighter as he stroked his way inside her, fingers brushing over her sensitive nub, and it was too much, or just enough.She gave a throaty moan which he swallowed as her hips bucked, her back bowing, but Adrien pressed his palm flat against her, holding her still as he pushed inside her one more time.He groaned through his release as he swallowed Marinette’s cries, their bodies caught in an endless maelstrom of sensations that neither one could see the end of.

Adrien held Marinette close to him as they each came down, chests heaving with panting breaths, their skin glistening with sweat.Marinette opened her eyes and found Adrien already looking at her lovingly.Neither one could think of anything to say, they didn’t need to, it was there in their eyes, in their tired smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Marinette remembers.


	77. Night Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, don't have a heart attack! I know! Two chapters in one day!!! What the heck?!?!
> 
> So, I am quite far ahead now, as I said last chapter, so I wanted to give you all another chapter to advance the plot a little before I get back to writing it!
> 
> If anyone ever wants to hit me up on tumblr with questions or to chat, I'm generally around most of the day!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Ladybug’s feet hit the tiled roof and she continued to run.The stars shone in the night sky above her but she had no time to admire them.She had a job to do.She sped up, the wind biting against her arms and legs, enough to make her stumble.Her arms windmilled as she drew to an abrupt halt to stop herself from falling on her face.Her suit normally protected her, she didn’t feel the cold on anything but her face, but this…was different.

She looked down at her hands first, raising them before her, only to find them bare to the upper arm other than a leather bracer on each wrist.Her breath left her in a surprised gasp as her eyes ventured lower, taking in the soft, loose, spotted material with wide sash belt knotted at the front.Her pants reached just below her knees, hugging the top of her calves and leaving her legs bare until the small ballet style pumps that fit her feet like a second skin.She blinked and she realised what else was different.Her fingers touched at her mask, not the one she was used to at all but instead it felt like silk, caressing her face softly, the long strands floating around her from the knot on the back of her head.

This sudden change gave her a mental kick, making her realise she had no idea how she had got here, or why she was running.Was she chasing something, or someone?Was something chasing her?She looked around in confusion, trying to remember, trying to work out where she was.Looking around she could see no landmark, the sky dark and no streetlights highlighted…anything.Maybe there was a power cut, perhaps that was why not even a single building had a light in its window.

‘Why did you stop?’

She turned at the familiar voice, knowing it was Adrien, but as he drew closer, the faint moonlight illuminating him, she realised that wasn’t true.

The man who approached her was tall, dark, and handsome.Around his eyes wrapped a band of black silk with eye holes, his outfit covering all bar his hands and face.He was head to toe in black, the pants ending below his knee where skintight black material ran into plain shoes.His long sleeved tunic was tied at the waist with a wide sash, one end of which twitched behind him in the form of a tail.The final piece of the costume sat upon his head; a hat in the form of a black cat’s features.

‘Chat Noir?’She tilted her head to one side in confusion.

‘Chat about what, sorry?’He asked, twirling his baton expertly.‘You are acting strangely, _Piáo Chóng_.Are you well?’

‘ _Piáo Chóng_?’She repeated.‘I don’t…where am I?And who are you?’

He took a step towards her but stopped when she matched it, moving away from him.‘You don’t know?’

‘Humour me?’

‘I am _Hēi Māo_ , of course.You are _Piao Chóng._ The yin to my yang.The creation to my destruction.We are one.’

She raised a hand to her head, uncertainty running through her.Everything seemed familiar yet different at the same time.It was as though she had lived this before, like she were daydreaming an old memory.The names made sense, Ladybug and Chat Noir in…Mandarin?She thought that was right, but she had never seen this man in her life, that she was certain of, but she knew him, and well.

‘I’m…uh…I’m fine, _Māomī_.’The term of endearment rolled off her tongue even though she had never heard it before today.‘Please, lead the way.’

‘If you are certain.You do not seem yourself.’

‘I don’t know if I am.’She murmured as he turned away, running across the roof and launching himself to the next.She admired him that, it was truly a leap of faith in the dark, yet she knew he would land easily.She set off after him without a moments hesitation, jumping into the blackness, the wind rustling her loose clothes as she travelled through the air.And more.And further.It suddenly became apparent to Marinette that there was no roof coming to meet her expectant feet.There was nothing but a void that she continued to soar through with no control.It wasn’t quite falling, wasn’t floating or flying, yet here she was, almost suspended in a great dark nothing.Her stomach fluttered as though she had gone over a hill too fast, a free fall sensation blowing her hair around her, and on she fell.

Marinette gasped awake, her eyes flying open to take in her location.Faint light around heavy curtains showed silhouettes of furniture, a weight on her body told her she was in a bed, under covers and therefore should be warm, but her skin still felt the cold nip of night air, her stomach the empty churn of plummeting.

‘Time’s it?’Adrien muttered into her neck where his face was buried, laying on his stomach with his arm slung over her.

‘I…’She laughed nervously.‘I’m not even sure what year it is.’

He pushed himself up on one arm, his eyes blinking sleepily.‘I’m pretty sure that’s not just a joke.’He examined her face carefully, noting the fine film of sweat, her eyes slightly too wide, and her heavy breathing.‘What happened?’

Marinette swallowed hard, unsure how to put it, but eventually deciding on the truth, plain and simple.‘I dreamt…I think I dreamt I was one of the old Ladybugs.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: *frantically looks at next chapter* Marinette recalls her dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're enjoying it! Leave me a comment! They give me life and encourage me!
> 
> MM  
> xxx
> 
> PS you can find me on tumblr @miraculousmumma or on facebook @LisaMHawkinsAuthor


End file.
